Hermanos Uchiha
by blackstones3
Summary: Tan diferentes tanto su físico como personalidad. Uno es noble y amable, el otro es mimado y travieso, aun así harían lo que sea por el bien del otro. Continuación de "Retomando la historia", siendo Daisuke e Itachi los personajes principales, y veamos cómo cada hermano experimentan el amor.
1. Todo comenzó cuando

**Todo comenzó cuando…**

Es de noche, las nubes no permiten que la luz de la luna alumbre. A pesar de ser apenas las nueve de la noche las calles están casi solitarias gracias a la fuerte lluvia, así que solo se escucha el chapoteo del agua que cae al suelo. A excepción de uno de los parques de la aldea donde se escuchan fuertes golpes.

Todas las lámparas del parque funcionan, a excepción de una que es la más cercana donde se encuentran dos hombres. Uno de ellos golpea con brutalidad al otro, el cual no mete mano alguna para defenderse, se deja golpear como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

La lámpara comenzó a parpadear justo cuando uno de los hombres cae al suelo, sobre un charco de agua.

La luz permite ver a Daisuke todo mojado, lleno de lodo, sangre y golpes. Debido a lo empapado que esta su cabello se le pega en la cara.

A sus dieciséis años se ha convertido en un chico muy apuesto, sus facciones son muy parecidas a las de su padre cuando tenía esa edad, solo que su cabello es menos rebelde y le llega a la altura del hombro, por lo que suele amarrárselo en una coleta descuidada, lo que hace que mechones rebeldes le caigan en la cara.

Tiene el labio partido, el parpado del ojo derecho esta tan hinchado que no le permite ver, su mejilla izquierda está igual o más hinchada, le sangra la boca, la nariz y otras heridas más que se ven en la cara, a pesar de eso sigue viéndose atractivo, es seguro que sin tantas heridas deformando su rostro lo es aún más.

El hélice de sus dos orejas es adornado por arcillos pequeños de plata. Del costado derecho de su cuello se ve el tatuaje en negro de una enredadera de huesos picudos, viéndose algo espeluznante.

El pantalón que viste es negro y algo bombacho. Sus pies están cubiertos por vendas y trae puestas sandalias ninja azules. Su playera es ceñida, de mangas largas y cuello alto, encima trae puesto una chaleco verde que en la espalda tiene grabado en grande el abanico que es símbolo de su clan. En la cintura tiene su espada y estuche de armas colgando de su cinto.

De forma brusca y con el brazo izquierdo se limpia la sangre de su labio y su único ojo abierto muestra el sharingan con tres comillas, con ese ojo mira de forma sombría a su padre que está de pie frente a él mostrándole el sharingan de forma amenazante y mostrando desprecio y decepción que aunque Daisuke no lo muestre le cala esa mirada como espina clavándose en el pecho.

Sasuke no ha cambiado mucho en estos años. Sus facciones se han marcado más y su cuerpo se ha ensanchado, en especial sus hombros. Su cabello lo trae más largo—_el mismo corte que se ve al final del manga—._Esta vestido como civil; un kimono azul marino con el símbolo de su clan grabado orgullosamente en su espalda.

Sasuke tiene fuertemente apretados sus puños y sus nudillos están manchados de sangre de su propio hijo.

- ¡No te quiero cerca de tu madre, de Mikoto y mucho menos cerca de Itachi! –le grita mirándolo como si fuera escoria.

- Sera difícil, vivo en la misma casa que ellos. –Daisuke sonríe de forma socarrona, su voz es ronca, varonil y provocativa.

- Ya no. –Sasuke se muestra más amenazante. –que no te vea cerca de ellas o de Itachi y olvidare que eres mi hijo. –Sasuke da media vuelta.

- ¡No me puedes prohibir ver a mi madre y hermana! –le grita furioso, poniéndose de pie, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo.

- Puedo y lo haré. –responde si voltear a verlo y mucho menos detener su camino.

- ¡No, no puedes! –Daisuke le grita con fuerza, enfurecido y amenazante, pero Sasuke lo ignoro. – ¡No puedes, yo veré a mi oka-chan e imouto cuando quiera!

- ¿Para qué? –Sasuke al fin se detuvo y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro. – ¿para lastimarlas como lo has hecho con Itachi? –el sharingan brilla más intensamente, viéndose sombrío y amenazante.

Ante esas palabras Daisuke no le pudo sostener la mirada, inclino su cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tape los ojos. Y Sasuke regresando su vista al frente, desapareciendo.

Daisuke se dejó caer de rodillas manteniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, dejando que la lluvia lo empape aún más.

Entonces una sombrilla evito que se siga mojando, al no sentir la lluvia y sentir una presencia frente a él alza el rostro mostrando una expresión de acongojo al ver a su hermana en cuclillas frente a él.

Seiki se le han afinado más sus facciones, haciéndola ver más hermosa. Sus curvas se han hecho más acentuadas, la forma en que crecieron sus caderas hace ver más pequeña su cintura. Su cuerpo la hace ver más provocativa, deseable y destacable. Su largo cabello que ahora está mojado al igual que su ropa lo trae recogido en una larga trenza de lado, dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en el rostro.

Trae puesto un pantalón que se le ciñe marcando sus piernas y trasero, acentuándolo más. Sandalias ninja color rojas al igual que la blusa ceñida de mangas cortas que trae debajo del chaleco verde con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Su banda ninja le cubre la frente, espada y estuche de armas están en su cinto. Sus manos y pies están vendadas.

- ¿Tú también me odias? –Daisuke ya no tiene el sharingan en su ojo, y su mirada muestra dolor.

- No.

- ¿Y porque no me sonríes como siempre lo haces?

- No fue la forma de hacer las cosas Dai-chan. –Seiki pega su frente a la de él.

- Tenía que hacerlo antes de que él cometiera el peor error de su vida. Prefiero herirlo ahorita a verlo sufrir toda su vida. –Daisuke le mantiene la mirada a su hermana.

- Lo sé. –ahí está, esa sonrisa que les dedica siempre a sus hermanos y Daisuke sintió menos doloroso el rechazo de su padre, el dolor que le provoco a su hermano y la decepción de su madre. –pero es injusto que solo Itachi-chan sufra. –entonces Daisuke noto que la ropa de su hermana esta manchada de sangre, haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos.

- ¿Tu…? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Oka-san me va a reñir cuando se entere. –Seiki no borra esa angelical sonrisa que hace ver que no cometería ningún pecado. –pero solo hice lo que advertí.

Siempre ha admirado eso de su hermana, que a pesar de que ella haga algo así sigue viéndose y sonando tan noble e inocente.

- Venga, vamos a casa a que te duches y te limpie esas heridas. –Seiki se pone de pie sin dejarlo de cubrir con la sombrilla.

- No puedo regresar a casa, él me lo prohibió y no quiero que nii-chan…

- No iras a casa de nuestros padres, iras a la mía. –Seiki le habla con obviedad, ella estuvo ahí, vio como su padre golpeaba a Daisuke y oyó todo, no detuvo a su padre porque aunque ella sabe que lo hizo por él, lo que hizo lo lastimo a él y Daisuke merecía un castigo por eso, aunque tenga cuerpo de hombre para ella sigue siendo un niño mimado que necesita ser castigado de vez en cuando.

- Prefiero dormir en un parque. –dice con desagrado, ir a la casa de su hermana significa ir a la casa de él y sigue odiándolo por llevarse a su hermana.

- Bien. –Seiki da media vuelta dispuesta a irse, llevándose la sombrilla.

- ¡Al menos déjame la sombrilla! –exclama berrinchudo.

- Es de Tatsuya, pero si la quieres no creo que le importe qu..

- Olvídalo, no la quiero. –dice berrinchudo.

Seiki se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino.

- ¡¿No me vas a insistir, nee-chan?! –exclama indignado, haciéndola detenerse.

- Justifico tus acciones, aun así estoy molesta contigo porque has lastimado a Itachi-chan. No te consentiré aunque te hayas portado mal, no esta vez. –le dice seria, mirándolo por sobre su hombro a la vez que detuvo su andar. – ¿o duermes aquí o en mi casa?, tu escoges Dai-chan.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, no trae suficiente dinero para ir a una posada mucho menos para rentarse un departamento, si se acerca un poco a casa para tomar dinero de su habitación seguro su padre lo saca de ahí a patadas, no importa lo sigiloso que sea sabe que su padre estará atento para que él no entre. Podría ir a quedarse con alguna de sus putas pero no está de humor para aguantarlas. Y ahora que no puede ver ni a su madre y hermano a la cara, que su padre le odia y que no se puede acercar a su hermanita necesita a alguien de su familia para sentirse un poco bien.

- _El único sacrificio será verle la cara a esa basura. –_Daisuke suspira con pesadez, se pone de pie abrazándose la cintura. –creo que oto-san me quebró algunas costillas. –dice con mueca de dolor, caminando hacia donde está su hermana.

- Lo hizo. –asegura ella. –agradece que solo fueron unas cuantas costillas.

- No metí mano para defenderme, por eso me lo hizo. –dice molesto, colocándose a su lado y sin importar que le duela hasta respirar toma la sombrilla y la pone encima de ambos, es más alto que ella, una cabeza fácilmente.

- No metiste mano porque sabes que te lo mereces… además que oto-san se contuvo, lo sabes. Con lo enojado que estaba te podría haber matado metieras mano o no. –le dice tranquila mientras ambos caminan por las oscuras calles.

- Lo sé. –Daisuke frunce el ceño, por más que entrene no puede alcanzar a su padre, ni a Tatsuya y eso le enoja, es como si se volviera él más fuerte pero ellos también. – seguro no lo hizo por oka-chan.

- En parte, pero también eres su hijo, está decepcionado contigo, enojado…

- No, él me odia. Lo vi en sus ojos. –dice seguro, ignorando esa espina en su pecho que se le clava más y más.

- No, no lo hace. –asegura ella.

- Lo hace, herí a su pequeño niño. –dice receloso.

- Si, y por eso está muy enojado, pero no te odia, eres su hijo. –dice con obviedad y Daisuke murmura unas cuantas maldiciones, nunca le puede ganar a su hermana ni en una discusión. –lleguemos antes a casa de Kairi para que cure esas costillas.

- Genial, quiero ver de nuevo las gloriosas tetas de Kairi… joder, amo como se le ven sus tetas después de parir, quiero que me amamante también. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro, mostrando una mirada pervertida.

- Dai-chan estoy enojada contigo, no te defenderé si Mina-chan te muele a golpes por ser pervertido con Kairi. –le advierte de lo más tranquila.

- Me portare bien. –dice resignado, berrinchudo y sintiéndose enojado, Minato es otro bastardo fuerte, y ahora herido como está seguro le da una paliza, suele ser más poderoso cuando esta celoso.

* * *

><p>Completamente empapado Sasuke entro a su casa, viendo a Sakura sentada en el sillón, mirando hacia donde está el televisor encendido, pero no viendo realmente lo que pasa. Esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni noto que ya llego.<p>

Sakura en si no ha cambiado nada, cuando se le ve con Sasuke y quienes no la conocen hace que los demás piensen que Sasuke es un pedófilo al verse mayor que ella. No cabe duda que el jutsu de Tsunade es muy bueno y Sakura lo aprendió poniéndole mejoras gracias a su perfecto control de chakra.

La peli-rosa tiene su largo cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, cayéndole unos rebeldes mechones sobre la cara. Viste una playera de Sasuke que le queda muy grande, unos mallones de licra color negros y unas calcetas blancas.

- Sakura.

La peli-rosa se sobresalta al oír la voz de Sasuke muy cerca de ella, voltea viéndolo a su lado estando en cuclillas para estar a su altura y mirándola de esa forma penetrante que la hace sentir como la adolescente enamorada, sonrojándola.

- ¡Sasuke-kun estas empapado! ¡¿Ya cenaste?! ¡Deja te preparo algo, tu vete a duchar! –exclama rápidamente intentando ponerse de pie, pero él no la dejo, la tomo del brazo obligándola a que se quede como está.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta serio.

- Decepcionada… por más que pienso no sé porque Daisuke hizo eso, no lo creía capaz y me siento culpable por consentirlo demasiado y yo… —lagrimas salen de sus ojos y Sasuke le toma el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. –¡tengo miedo de que ya no sean las cosas como antes! ¡De que mis hijos se odien y ya no podamos estar todos juntos como antes! –Sasuke no haya que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, incluso él mismo duda que las cosas sean como antes.

- Todo va a estar bien. –es lo único que se le ocurre decirle, no importa como él se encargara de que todo esté bien para ella.

Sakura le sonríe de forma desganada y las lágrimas no dejan salir de sus ojos. Ella sabe que no estará bien, ya no será como antes y eso es lo que más le duele.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? –pregunta seria y Sasuke no respondió. – ¿no le hiciste nada a Dai-chan verdad? –pregunta seria y él siguió sin responder. – ¡Sasuke-kun…!

- Ya no es un niño, aun así sigue siendo tan inmaduro, merecía una escarmiento… unos azotes en las nalgas ya no son suficientes para él. –le responde serio, interrumpiendo su regaño.

Sakura abre y cierra la boca sin saber cómo responderle a eso. Luego frunce el ceño.

- Más te vale no haberlo lastimado mucho y no…

- ¿Dónde está Itachi? –pregunta serio, desviando el tema, no quiere que se enoje o terminen peleados.

Sakura hace ese infantil puchero que a él lo sigue prendiendo, pero ahorita está primero su hijo, debe controlar su morbo que en vez de disminuir con los años aumenta.

- Está en su habitación, no quiere salir de ahí y creo que lo mejor es darle su espacio por ahora. –le dice seria, ella tampoco quiere pelear con él, no ahora por eso permitió que se desviara el tema.

Sasuke asintió.

- Báñate conmigo. –le susurra ronco sobre sus labios, la necesita a toda ella, fue un día de lo más pesado y difícil, no quiere pensar en cómo se han tornado las cosas con su familia, solo quiere estar con ella, olvidarse de todo por lo menos unos momentos.

Sakura asintió, ella también lo necesita a él. Permitió que Sasuke la cargue estilo princesa y se la lleve con él al baño.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya está terminando de hacer la cena. Seiki vino empapada, así que quiere que coma algo caliente para después de salir de la ducha para que no se enferme. Aunque ella se enferma con poca frecuencia, a él le gusta cuidarla y consentirla, de hecho siente que la ha echado más a perder que Sakura, siempre trata de darle todo lo que quiere.<p>

Las facciones de Tatsuya se han marcado más, su cuerpo se ha ensanchado, en especial sus hombros y torso. A sus veintisiete años se ha puesto más apuesto y todo su cuerpo se ha hecho más provocativo. Mantiene el cabello de la misma forma que cuando era un adolescente, largo hasta debajo de la nuca, y sigue igual de alborotado.

Al ser de noche y estar en casa se ha quitado su banda ninja después del baño. Ahora trae puesta una bandana negra solo para hacerse el cabello hacia atrás, dándole un aire rebelde. Viste una playera holgada gris y unos pantalones deportivos negros, sus pies solo están cubiertos por unos calcetines. No cree salir al menos que lo manden a hablar para una misión, así que anda cómodo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Seiki nada más entro a la cocina.

Viste ya una bata para dormir, es tipo batita y le queda arriba de las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus torneadas y blancas piernas. El escote es cuadrado y es de tirantes. Y con una pequeña toalla se termina de secar el cabello.

- No, ya está. –Tatsuya apaga la estufa y voltea, inevitablemente la escaneo con la mirada.

Al siguiente segundo ya la está acorralando en una pared, apoyando su mano izquierda a la altura de la cara de ella y su otra mano está en la cintura de la pelinegra. Esta inclinado haciendo que sus narices se rocen.

- ¿Te dio hambre de otra cosa? –pregunta sonriéndole provocativa y Tatsuya desvió su rostro, acercándolo al oído de ella.

- Es tu culpa… por tener un cuerpo tan libidinoso. –le dice ronco.

Seiki jadea cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como él sube su mano desde la cintura hasta su pecho, el cual tomo, estrujándolo, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, provocándole ese rico dolor tan placentero.

La pelinegra ladea su rostro, dándole más acceso a él que ha comenzado a darle provocativos besos en el cuello sin dejar de estrujarle un seno.

- Tengo hambre, aliméntame. –ordena Daisuke que está de pie al costado de ellos, con su pie alzado, dándole golpe tras golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Tatsuya con la planta del pie, teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

Daisuke tiene el cabello mojado, una toalla le rodea los hombros, viste un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera levemente holgada blanca al igual que los calcetines.

Tatsuya tiene una vena hinchada en la frente, había olvidado que él está ahí. De un ágil movimiento le toma el pie y se lo alza más haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la nuca, sacándole lágrimas de dolor.

- ¡Esa es mi ropa! –exclama apuntándolo y mirando con reproche a Seiki que está tranquila, esos dos así se llevan.

- ¡Si y no sabes el asco que me da, al menos esta lavada y no huele a ti! –le grita Daisuke poniéndose de pie.

- La ropa de Dai-chan estaba sucia y mojada Tatsuya, no podía dejar que se la vuelva a poner. –comenta Seiki yendo hacia la alacena para tomar platos para servir la cena. –mañana iré a recoger su ropa.

- ¡¿Se quedara aquí?!

- Solo unos días basura, no me agrada la idea de vivir en donde mismo que tu… la mayoría de las habitaciones tienen tu olor y eso me da asco. –Daisuke lo mira como si fuera excremento de la humanidad.

- Y a mí me das asco todo tú. –Tatsuya lo mira como si fuera un perro muerto.

- Solo serán unos días Tatsuya… oto-san lo corrió de casa. –le explica Seiki mientras sirve la comida y Tatsuya bufa.

- No lo hubieran corrido si supiera tener su verga dentro de los pantalones. –Tatsuya mira a Daisuke como si fuera escoria y Daisuke le sostiene la mirada mostrándose sombrío, podrá soportar esa mirada de su padre pero de ese desgraciado no. –mientras vivas aquí más te vale no traer a ninguna de tus putas a coger aquí…

- No lo hará. –asegura Seiki viendo a Daisuke sombría y él paso saliva con dificultad, asintiendo de forma exagerada con la cabeza.

A su casa nunca llevo a ninguna de sus putas por respeto a su madre, a la de su hermana no las llevara por respeto a ella… además ambas le dan miedo, enojadas son terroríficas.

- ¡Nee-chan déjame te ayudo con la mesa! –exclama rápidamente como niño bueno y Tatsuya lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Se portara bien. –Seiki se acerca a Tatsuya con dos platos en manos, se pone de puntitas y le da un beso de pico en los labios.

- Contigo lo hará. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose resignado, no le puede negar nada a ella, incluso que el mocoso ese se quede.

Tatsuya le da otro inocente beso en los labios y le quita los platos para él llevarlos a la mesa y Seiki se muestra divertida mientras se dirige a seguir sirviendo.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo que conecta su casa del patio se encuentra Sasuke sentado estilo loto, tiene una botella de sake en el suelo alado y sostiene una copa con su mano derecha. Bebe mientras mira hacia afuera.<p>

No pasan de las tres de la mañana y no deja de llover. No puede dormir, por eso nada mas Sakura se durmió en sus brazos después de hacerle el amor, él se salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Se encargó de cansarla mucho para que ella si pueda dormir.

El pelinegro viste una yukata blanca que suele usar para dormir… bueno, duerme desnudo pero la usa para salir de la cama en la madrugada.

- ¿Te has hecho un alcohólico Uchiha?

Sasuke gruñe unos cuantos insultos, estaba tan bien. Mira de reojo a su derecha viendo a Tatsuya recargado en el marco de la puerta, teniendo brazos cruzados y un pie flexionado. A sus pies esta una sombrilla mojada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Seiki está preocupada. –Tatsuya mira hacia afuera de forma distraída. –tuve que cansarla mucho para hacerla dormir. –nada más termina su frase y sin mirar sostuvo con dos de sus dedos un kunai que se dirigía a su cara. – ¿Dónde mierda escondes kunai en esa yukata? –Tatsuya lo mira de reojo algo incrédulo.

Sasuke alza el dedo medio de su mano libre, odia que ese mocoso sea parecido a él, como en eso de la forma de cansar a sus parejas para hacerlas dormir, sabe cómo lo hizo el hijo de puta ¡y joder!, ese cabrón se lo hizo a su hija, es un jodido descarado que le encanta restregarle en la cara que le robo a su hija.

- El demonio que engendraste se está quedado con nosotros.

- Hnm. –Sasuke se sirve más sake y lo ignora.

- ¿Cómo esta Itachi?

- No te importa.

- Me importa, es como un hermano para mí. –le dice entre dientes. –y tú eres un pésimo padre.

- No me provoques mocoso, no estoy de humor. –Sasuke lo mira sombrío.

- No lo eres, estas aquí tomando porque no puedes dormir, deberías estar con Itachi.

- Quiere estar solo. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada y le habla entre dientes.

- Y tú deberías estar haciendo lo que un padre debería estar haciendo en una situación así. –Tatsuya también lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Tu que sabes de ser padre? No tienes hijos. –Sasuke lo mira altanero, notando como él aprieta los puños con fuerza, no le ha tomado importancia a eso del porque no han tenido hijos siendo que llevan casi ocho años viviendo juntos, pero sospecha que no es porque el mocoso no quiera. –Haber mocoso según tu ¿qué debería estar haciendo?

Tatsuya frunce el ceño pensativo, imaginándose lo que haría Kakashi en el lugar de Sasuke.

- _Llevaría a Itachi a un bar lleno de putas y bebería con él… quitemos lo primero. –_Tatsuya se aclara la garganta. –llevarlo a tomar y acompañarlo para que se desahogue.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y se pone de pie, si él no puede dormir su hijo menos.

- Iras con nosotros. –le ordena.

- ¿Ah?

- Fue tu idea, sino funciona te meteré un chidori en el culo. –Sasuke da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Tatsuya cruzando sus manos atrás de la nuca lo sigue, es mejor que los acompañe, Sasuke es un borde para sacar plática, y no es que él sea el mejor pero con las personas con las que es cercana no se le dificulta mucho hacerlo, además también está preocupado.

* * *

><p>- Itachi. –lo llama Sasuke tocando levemente la puerta.<p>

Tatsuya está de pie atrás de él teniendo las manos cruzadas atrás de la nuca.

- Itachi.

Sasuke sigue tocando y no recibe respuesta, lo que lo hace fruncir el ceño, duda que este dormido, aunque si lo esta sería perfecto, eso significa que su hijo no esta tan afectado.

- No siento su chakra. –Tatsuya frunce el ceño también.

Sasuke abre la puerta, tampoco lo sintió y la habitación está a solas.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama corriendo hacia la ventana abierta, saltando por ella y Tatsuya lo sigue, sintiéndose preocupado también.

Sasuke salta a toda velocidad de tejado en tejado buscando a su hijo, que haya salido solo le preocupa por cómo se siente él ahorita. Si a él le hubiera pasado lo que a su hijo seguro busca pelea hasta hacer que lo maten. Necesita encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>Sentado frente a la barra de un bar se encuentra Itachi sosteniendo una botella de sake que agita en suaves círculos. Enfrente de él sobre la barra hay fácil seis botellas de sake vacías. Los ojos y mejillas sonrojadas dejan ver lo muy alcoholizado que esta.<p>

El peli-rosa a sus veintidós años es un joven muy hermoso y apuesto, ya no queda nada de facción infantil. Sus facciones se marcaron y afilaron, sus ojos levemente rasgados viéndose provocativos aun a pesar de estar nublados por el alcohol. Su cuerpo es el de todo un hombre, ancho y con músculos marcados, no al grado de verse exagerados.

Su banda ninja cubre su frente, mechones largos por debajo de la barbilla de cabello le caen en las mejillas. Su cabello es largo y lacio, lo trae amarrado en una coleta alta. Los pantalones que usa son bombachos de color negro al igual que la playera que trae puesta, es levemente holgada, sin mangas, de cuello alto, tiene un zíper a mediación del pecho, cerrándose un poco y dejando que el cuello alto se doble, en la parte derecha del pecho trae el grabado del símbolo de su clan. En su pierna derecha trae unas vendas sobre el pantalón, sus manos hasta las muñecas también están envueltas por vendas. Su espada la tiene en la espalda y su estuche de armas está en su cinto desde la parte de atrás. Las sandalias ninjas que usa son de color azules.

- ¡Hey guapo!, ¿me invitas una copa?

Itachi suspira con pesadez, no sabe cuántas prostitutas lleva rechazando en la noche, es un fastidio, quiere estar solo.

Con fastidio mira a su derecha viendo una chica de no más de diecisiete años, es muy guapa, tiene un rostro muy bonito, con facciones angelicales y hermosas, de hecho es la prostituta más guapa que ha visto. Admite que esos ojos grandes de color azul eléctrico son únicos, es la primera vez que ve un color de ojos así.

El cabello de la chica es de un color negro tan oscuro como la noche, es corto, de la parte de atrás apenas le llega por debajo de la nuca y de la parte de adelante le llega hasta los hombros.

Ella tiene un cuerpo muy delgado y con pocas curvas que una prostituta no tendría. Entonces noto su vestimenta, ella no viste como una prostituta, lo hace como una kunoichi; pantalón parecido a de él incluso en el color, estuche de armas colgándole del cinto, la banda ninja amarrada en su brazo derecho. Un top blanco sin mangas que le llega a mediación del plano vientre.

Admite que le sorprende que alguien tan delgada y pequeña sea kunoichi… no debería sorprenderle tanto su madre se ve delicada y pequeña, pero tiene más fuerza que cualquier kunoichi o shinobi que haya conocido en su vida.

Noto también que ella esta sonrojada y sus ojos acuosos, esta tan alcoholizada que él.

- Quiero estar solo. –le dice cortante regresando su vista al frente. –además eres muy pequeña para beber… regresa a casa antes que alguien se aproveche de ti.

- ¿Tú lo harías? –pregunta coqueta estándose a su lado e Itachi frunce el ceño. –y no soy tan joven, tengo diecisiete años. –comenta con orgullo, su voz es suave y delicada, pero con ese tono de ebriedad, enredándose la lengua para hablar.

- Sigues siendo una mocosa. –por lo general no es arisco pero quiere estar a solas.

- Eres un grosero… bien dicen que los guapos son unos patanes. –dice indignada, arrebatándole la botella y empinándosela.

Itachi gruñe molesto y le hace una seña al cantinero para que le de otra botella.

- Quiero estar solo. –le dice mirándola amenazante.

- Beber solo no es divertido… mejor cuéntame tus penas, soy buena escuchando. –juguetona le guiña un ojo.

- ¿Por qué habría de contárselas a una desconocida?

- Por eso mismo… un desconocido no te juzgara, si lo hace no te importara porque no lo conoces, te vale mierda lo que piense y tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver, si lo haces fácil puedes pasar de él.

Itachi tuvo que admitir que tiene razón, no sabe si es porque está demasiado ebrio, o porque en verdad necesita hablar con alguien, simplemente suspiro y con su vista al frente comenzó a contarle lo que paso.

**Una semana antes**

Comiéndose un helado en una cafetería se encuentran Itachi y Kushina. La rubia a sus dieciocho años se ha convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa y con un cuerpo demasiado deseable.

Sus facciones se afilaron, ya no queda nada infantil en ella. Tiene unos ojos grandes, muy expresivos y picarones. Su piel es tan clara como la de su madre. Sus pechos son grandes, cintura pequeña, caderas amplias y piernas torneadas.

Su largo cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta alta dejando que algunos mechones le caigan en la cara. Su banda ninja la trae puesta en la frente, sus sandalias ninja son rojas y sus pies son cubiertos por vendas. El pantalón que usa es ceñido y le llega a mediación de la rodilla, es de mezclilla, la blusa de malla que usa es negra y encima trae puesto un ceñido chaleco color rosa pálido, de zíper. Y su estuche de armas lo tiene colgando del cintillo en su cadera.

- Hace mucho que no te invitaba un helado. –comenta divertido Itachi.

- De hecho. –Kushina le saca la lengua, divirtiéndolo.

- _Sigue siendo tan mona. –_no puede evitar mirarla enternecido. –hay algo que quiero decirte. –Kushina alza la mirada viéndose curiosa, pero ensancha los ojos cuando él saca una caja rectangular de entre sus ropas y la abre mostrando un hermoso anillo.

Un nudo de le hizo en la garganta, su estómago se contrajo y su corazón se estrujo.

- Eres mi mejor amiga y quería que fueras la primera en saber… aún no se lo pido, pienso hacerlo en la noche. –Itachi se rasca la nuca con su otra mano viéndose nervioso.

Duele, lo de ella jamás fue un amor infantil, pero creció y fue más difícil mostrarle a él cuanto le gusta, le daba pena, entonces él se hizo novio de esa mujer y se veía tan enamorado que ella jamás le pudo decir nada, teme perderlo y si el ama a otra, ella lo ama tanto que solo desea que sea feliz.

- _Aunque ella no lo merezca. –_Kushina sonríe ampliamente, tragándose su dolor como lo lleva haciendo estos años cada que lo ve con ella y cada que él le habla de ella, es difícil ser la mejor amiga del hombre que siempre ha amado. –¡felicidades! ¡Si dice que no es que es una bruta! –exclama enérgica, divirtiéndolo y animándolo.

Adora hablar con ella, ella siempre ha creído en él, ve en el mucho más de lo que es y se siente más seguro de sí mismo con ella, siempre consigue que él sienta que todo lo puede lograr.

- ¿Te gusta el anillo?

- ¡Es muy lindo! –exclama aplaudiendo emocionada.

- Confió en tu gusto… seguro a ella le encantara.

- Lo hará. –le asegura. – ¡mierda! ¡Olvide que oka-chan quería que le ayudara en la florería! –exclama alterada.

- ¿Enserio? Yo quería pasar toda la tarde contigo. –Itachi se ve decepcionado porque ella se tenga que ir.

- ¡Lo siento, será otro día! Tienes que contarme como te fue, aunque seguro te ira más que bien. –Kushina se pone de pie y le guiña un ojo. – ¡suerte! –Kushina sale corriendo de ahí e Itachi se queda viendo por donde se fue, esta vez ella no le dio su beso en la mejilla al despedirse, y le molesto no recibirlo.

* * *

><p>Daisuke se encuentra dormido en su lugar favorito, cerca de un lago en donde suele entrenar con su padre y hermano. Le gusta sentir la brisa del lago en su cara, es su lugar para relajarse o entrenar.<p>

El chapoteo del agua lo despierta, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de forma perezosa. Se sienta asomándose por sobre los arbustos que lo separan del lago viendo a una mujer desnuda sentada en una roca, echándose agua en el cuerpo.

Tiene un cuerpo muy tentador, con curvas bien definidas, enormes pechos como a él tanto le gustan. Larga cabellera morada y piel clara, hermosa y sensual.

Aunque sería una mujer con un físico que a él le gustaría admirar, frunce el ceño con desagrado al verla.

- _¿Enserio nii-chan? ¿Tenías que mostrarle nuestro lugar para entrenar a ella? ¿Cuánto más piensas meterla en nuestras vidas? –_Daisuke roda los ojos y se deja caer acostado, no interesándose en observarla desnuda, es la mujer de su hermano, es intocable para él e incluso indeseable, con el simple hecho de que sea la novia de su hermano él no siente ni el más mínimo deseo por ella.

Entonces oye gemidos femeninos demasiado altos y Daisuke roda los ojos, se pone de pie notando como ella ha comenzado a masturbarse y tocarse los pechos.

- _Mujer estúpida, no sé qué le viste nii-chan. –_piensa frustrado, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ahí. –_ya me canse, no deja de provocarme de un año para acá… y me caga que con nii-chan presente se muestre como una jodida santurrona, virginal, toda amabilidad y linda, pero es una jodida zorra que cuando no está nii-chan no deja de provocarme… estoy seguro que sabía que estaba aquí y por eso ese numerito. Incluso he notado como mira a oto-san y a la basura de Tatsuya, es una puta, sino ha intentado algo con ellos es porque antes nee-chan y oka-chan la matan. –_Daisuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, quiere alejar a esa zorra de su hermano pero no sabe cómo, ante su hermano ella se muestra como la chica perfecta y sin defectos, y su hermano esta cegado por ella, no ve lo que es. –_nii-chan siempre tan inocente. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya voy! –grita molesta y fastidiada Isae ante la persona que se le pego el dedo al timbre.<p>

Isae vive sola en un modesto y pequeño departamento que hace años renta.

En estos años se han afilado más sus facciones, su parecido con su madre es mucho más que el de Kushina, pero ella tiene el tono de piel más claro.

Como ese es su día de descanso solo viste unas bragas y un sostén. Vive sola y anda en casa como le venga en gana. Y nunca ha sido tímida para mostrar su cuerpo, así que no le importa abrir la puerta así. Sabe que no es su padre, él solo toca un par de veces, no es Naruto porque él le grita mientras toca, además que siempre que la visitan va con su madre, por los demás le vale que la vean en cueros.

Nada más abrió la puerta y Kushina la abrazo, haciéndola caer al suelo de sentón con ella abrazándola, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, haciéndola sentir sus lágrimas, sintiendo como su cuerpo tiembla y ella llora con tanto sentimiento.

¿Quién mierda hizo llorar a su alegre hermana así? La única vez que la vio llorar así fue cuando… Isae ensancha los ojos sabiendo con quien tiene relación el llanto de su hermana. Es verdad que los primeros ocho años para Kushina no fue una buena hermana, pero después de lo que le paso intento compensarlo, a tal grado de que ella no solo es su amada hermana sino que se convirtió en su única y verdadera amiga.

- _Itachi-kun es verdad que te quiero para cuñado, te debo la vida pero te estás pasando… no te doy por el culo solo porque sé que no lo haces con intención. –_Isae tiene el ceño fruncido.

- Se casa. –dice con profundo dolor e Isae apretó el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello en son de consuelo.

Ella sabe lo mucho que Kushina ama a Itachi, le sorprende con la intensidad con lo que lo hace, el como a pesar de que pasan los años no deja de amarlo, no lo deja de hacer sin importar que este con otra. Ese amor infantil que ella sentía ha madurado y crecido con los años, Isae es testigo de ello, porque como dijo se han hecho tan cercanas que Kushina conoce tanto de ella, como ella de su hermana.

No hay palabras para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana, solo puede quedarse ahí, abrazándola hasta que ella deje de llorar, hasta que el dolor sea soportable como para que ella pueda parar su llanto.

**Continuará**

**se que hay muchas dudas, en especial que le hizo daisuke a itachi, y no, no es yaoi, cada hermano tendra a su vieja**

**spero les haya gustado como comenzo la historia, por cierto abi me enseño una imagen de como ella se imagina a itachi de grande y yo al verla me sorprendi porque es tal como me lo imaginaba, les dejo la imagen en la foto de mi perfil para que la vean, la unica diferencia es que itachi no tiene el sharingan, y su vestimenta es tal como en la imagen, no mee pude resistir se ve muy sexy *o* :P**

**saludos**

**besos **

**kriss**


	2. ¿Me caso?

**¿Me caso?**

Es viernes por la noche, como todos los viernes su hermana viene a cenar a la casa junto con Tatsuya. Como siempre Daisuke, Sasuke y Tatsuya no desaprovechan oportunidad para pelearse ya sea por comida o lo que sea, en especial los primeros dos queriendo joder a Tatsuya.

Sakura y Seiki ya acostumbradas los ignoran, aunque cuando las cosas suben de tono Sakura con una mirada los tranquiliza. Mikoto por otro lado mira divertida las peleas de esos tres.

Mikoto es una niña de nueve años muy parecida a Sakura cuando tenía esa edad, solo que ella tiene el pelo más largo y amarrado a dos coletas. Cabe mencionar que es la consentida de papi, de mami y sus hermanos, es la princesita de la casa y es una bribona muy mimada por todos, y todos han ayudado en irla haciendo más caprichosa.

- Familia me gustaría darles una noticia. –Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que todos lo miren.

Sasuke teniendo su codo enterrado en la mejilla de Tatsuya y Daisuke intentándole sacar el pescado de la boca mientras Tatsuya intenta empujarlo.

- Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Sayaka y acepto. –Itachi no borra su sonrisa.

El silencio se instaló, todos miran a Itachi con ojos muy abiertos, nadie reacciona haciendo que Itachi borre su sonrisa y frunce el ceño al ver horror en los ojos de todos, incluso en los de su padre lo que lo hizo fruncir más el ceño.

- ¡Felicidades hijo! –exclama Sakura reaccionado, poniéndose de pie a la par que Itachi abrazándolo.

- Felicidades. –Seiki también se pone de pie y le sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Daisuke mira de reojo a su padre y este lo mira a él, ambos mostrándose serios.

- Nii-chan ¿te iras de casa? –Mikoto hace un puchero mirando a Itachi que enternecido se acerca a ella.

- Siempre vendré a verte Miko-chan. –le dice cariñoso, pegando su frente a la de ella, sonrojándola aun así teniendo un puchero, no le gusta que su hermano ya no viva con ellos.

Tatsuya les da un codazo a Sasuke y a Daisuke provocándoles una mueca de dolor, cuando ambos lo voltean a ver este ya está de pie y camina hacia Itachi.

- Felicidades. –Tatsuya le da un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Gracias. –Itachi le sonríe arrogante, esa sonrisa que enorgullece a Sasuke.

- ¡Ah~ah! Primero nee-chan ahora nii-chan, como se empeñan en robarme a mis hermanos. –Daisuke se pone de pie mostrándose acongojado. –Mi-chan, no se te ocurra casarte… si lo haces matare al desgraciado. –le dice sombrío hacia su hermana y Sasuke asintió conforme por eso, él lo ayudara.

- ¡Pero yo si me quiero casar! –exclama berrinchuda, haciendo que los tres varones Uchiha se vean espeluznantes, divirtiendo a Sakura.

- ¡Eso jamás enana! –exclama firme Daisuke, Sasuke jamás le negara nada a su princesa, que eso lo haga Daisuke, él solo se encargara de matar al desgraciado que siquiera intente robársela.

Mikoto hace un infantil puchero y se cruza de brazos. Daisuke aprovecha la distracción de todos y toma del brazo a Itachi, para después salir corriendo llevándoselo con él.

- ¡No nos esperen para dormir! –se oye el grito de Daisuke antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Tatsuya que voltea hacia Seiki viéndola sombría, tanto que se alejó un par de pasos de ella. Sakura suspira con pesadez viéndose resignada y Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido.

- Seiki no le hagas nada. –ordena mirando a su hija que alzo el rostro mostrando un espeluznante sharingan que asusto a Mikoto que se fue corriendo hacia su papi que la cargo dejando que lo abrace.

- Solo son novios, déjale que experimente, es joven y necesita tener novias. –Seiki mira a su madre con ojos entrecerrados repitiendo lo que ella le dijo antes de que Seiki intente ir a matar a quien oso a poner sus ojos en su hermano. –él te apoyo con Tatsuya, tu apóyalo con su novia… eso me detuvo aun sabiendo que ella no es como Tatsuya, ella lo va a lastimar. –Seiki se da media vuelta y sale echa una furia de la cocina.

- No se preocupe, no dejare que haga una locura. –Tatsuya le sonríe apenado a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo si la pudieras detener? –comenta con mofa Sasuke, para nadie es secreto que Tatsuya deja a Seiki hacer lo que quiere e incluso la ayuda a darle lo que quiere.

- Te lo encargo Tat-chan. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Tatsuya ignorando el comentario de Sasuke sale corriendo de ahí para alcanzar a Seiki. – no sé qué hacer, no estoy muy contenta con la noticia, ella nunca me ha gustado, pensé son celos de madre, los de Sei-chan celos de hermana pero sé que tú tampoco estas conforme con ella. –Sakura mira acongojada a Sasuke.

Sasuke la mira como dándole a entender que él tampoco sabe qué hacer, no le cae esa mujer, ha notado como mira a Tatsuya, a Daisuke y a él mismo, es una descarada, pero sabe que no puede proteger a su hijo de eso por más que quiera.

- Solo nos queda apoyarlo. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y Sakura hace lo mismo.

- Papi, no dejes que se lleven a nii-chan. –Mikoto hace un puchero hacia su padre y Sasuke quiere llorar, su nena le está haciendo su puchero, es débil ante sus pucheros y él no sabe cómo complacerla esta vez.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Daisuke van caminando por las calles de los bares en la aldea. Daisuke le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable a su hermano.<p>

Las mujeres al verlos pasar se quedan embobadas, las prostitutas también. Esos dos las dejan alumbradas, una combinación rara y sexy. El pelinegro parece peligroso y rebelde, el peli-rosa tranquilo y amable.

- ¡El mundo es nuestro nii-chan! –dice picaron, apuntándole con su mano libre al frente.

- Daisuke, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunta mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Obviamente para darte tu primer despedida de soltero antes de tu boda. –dice con picardía.

- ¿Primera? –Itachi alza ambas cejas, se supone solo es una. –y aún no sabemos cuándo nos casaremos, apenas se lo pedí… la despedida de soltero es unos días antes de la boda.

- Sí, pero yo te daré una cada viernes, sábados y domingos. –Daisuke le guiña un ojo y a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Aceptare la despedida de soltero normal antes de la boda. –Itachi intenta quitarse el agarre y regresar a casa pero Daisuke no lo deja.

- Venga hermanito solo mira. –Daisuke le apunta un grupo de chicas jóvenes que no dejan de mirarlos soñadoras. –las mujeres nos aman, hay muchas mujeres y no sé porque te amarras a una… tu y yo, los hermanos Uchiha seriamos sin duda un dúo genial, tendríamos las mujeres que quisiéramos, con solo tronar los dedos las tendríamos a nuestros pies…

- Daisuke ya te he dicho que estoy con Sayaka. –le dice con cansancio, desde que tiene novia Daisuke no deja de molestarlo que la deje y que ande de libertino como él.

- ¿Qué le vez? Es guapa pero no tiene nada especial.

Itachi frunce el ceño.

- ¿Al menos tiene un buen coñ…?

- Cuidado con lo que dirás Daisuke. –lo advierte. –es mi prometida. –el pelinegro suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Unas copas para celebrar que te comprometiste? –Daisuke lo mira de reojo e Itachi relaja su expresión, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Sin mujeres?

- Aburrido.

- Soy fiel. –Itachi sonríe de forma ladina.

- _Dudo que ella lo sea. –_Daisuke suspira con pesadez.

- Agradece que te acepto una copa, no debería dejarte tomar, apenas tienes dieciséis.

- Y aun así estoy más vivido que tú, nii-chan. –le dice burlón, sonriendo de forma socarrona e Itachi se sonrojo, ni como discutirle eso, lo sabe, su hermano no se retiene ante nada.

* * *

><p>Sayaka nada más abrió la puerta de su departamento y grita entre asustada y sorprendida cuando Seiki la tomo de las solapas, mirándola con ese terrorífico sharingan.<p>

- ¡Seiki-nee-sama! –exclama asustada.

Seiki chasquea la lengua, odia ese "nee-sama" que le pone a su nombre.

Sayaka nota que Tatsuya está de pie atrás de Seiki, recargado en la barda de enfrente teniendo brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué pasa Tatsuya-nii-sama? –pregunta con ojos lloroso, mostrándose asustada y acongojada.

Tatsuya ni abrió los ojos, ignorándola como lleva haciéndolo desde siempre. Itachi no se molesta, lo conoce, sabe que ignora a todo aquel que no permite que se acerque a su mundo.

Seiki apretó el agarre, odia a esa mujer, la odia desde el momento que su hermano puso los ojos en ella, la odia porque no lo vio venir, la veía con él al ser del mismo equipo, la odia porque la engaño, no le tenía confianza, no era de su agrado pero no pensó que tuviera ese interés en Itachi y con eso la engaño, la odia porque sabe que no le conviene a su hermano y va más allá de sus celos de hermana, ella puede verlo, la odia porque Itachi no pueda verlo, la odia porque ha visto como mira a Tatsuya, la odia porque ha notado sus intentos de coqueteo con Tatsuya, Sasuke y Daisuke cuando piensa que nadie más la ve, lo único que la detiene a matarla es porque sabe que si lo hace hará que Itachi la odie.

- _¡Joder! Ahora sé lo que sentía oto-san con Tatsuya, pero Tatsuya jamás fue como esta mujer. –_Seiki intenta calmarse, controlarse. –con una sola vez que hagas sufrir a Itachi-chan y haré que lo lamentes. –le dice sombría y amenazante.

- Yo… yo… jamás lo haría. Amo a Itachi-kun. –dice con ojos llorosos y Seiki la suelta con brusquedad, odia las mártires.

Seiki no le dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y salto del edificio, justo alado de Tatsuya que sin mirar a Sayaka también salto atrás de Seiki.

- Estúpida. –Sayaka cierra con brusquedad la puerta.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya camina atrás de Seiki que camina a paso acelerado y marcado. La alcanza, tomándola del brazo y volteándola hacia él.<p>

- Cálmate. –le dice tranquilo, pasándole una mano por la cara.

- ¡No puedo! –exclama furiosa. – ¡ella no le conviene! ¡Lo hará sufrir! ¡He visto cómo te mira, como mira a oto-san como mira a Dai-chan y he visto como con "inocencia" les muestra su escote! –le grita enfurecida.

Si, y él ha visto como ella en las cenas intenta tocarle a Daisuke la entrepierna, lo vio un par de veces que se tuvo que agachar porque Sasuke le tiraba sus palillos, como también veía como Daisuke se la quitaba de encima, pero si le dice eso a Seiki la mata. Y que le muestre su escote es poco, un par de veces intento tocarle la pierna, sabe que lo hacía para ir más arriba pero él se las ingenió para no dejarla tocarle de más, y si Seiki sabe eso matarla seria poco.

- Itachi es adulto y es inteligente… no creo que la quiera realmente, esta… mmm los hombres somos fáciles de manejar con un buen sexo y sospecho que ella se lo da. –eso no funciono, Seiki se ve más terrorífica.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es buena en el sexo? –pregunta sombría. –e Itachi-chan es…

- No lo es, y lo sabes. Hazte tonta si quieres pensar que sigue siendo virgen. –Tatsuya roda los ojos y Seiki afila su mirada. –y no sé si es buena en el sexo, solo dije que lo sospecho, por cómo anda mostrando fácilmente las nalgas es seguro que sabe lo que hace. –Tatsuya se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡Le has estado viendo el culo! –Seiki se ve más espeluznante y Tatsuya se le sombreo la frente de negro, ella pone en su contra todo lo que le dice.

- Pensé que… —Tatsuya le rodea la cintura y la atrae a él a la vez que se inclina hacia ella. –… ya tenías muy en claro en estos años que solo tengo ojos para ti. –no dejándola hablar la beso con pasión, dejándole ver cuando la desea y ella termino respondiéndole el beso.

* * *

><p>Daisuke e Itachi van por las calles tambaleándose ante los borrachos que están. Se ayudan a caminar pasándose un brazo por los hombros.<p>

- Sé que Sayaka no te cae… no soy tonto, sé que a nadie le cae, pero es que nadie ve las cosas como yo las veo. –Itachi se le enreda la lengua al hablar, su voz, ojos y mejillas dejan ver su estado así como a Daisuke.

- Es que ninguno de la familia se la ha follado más que tú… aun así dudo que tenga tan buen coño como para tenerte tan pendejo.

- Respétala, será tu hermana. –le advierte Itachi queriéndolo revolver el pelo por bocón, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, Itachi encima de Daisuke.

- ¡Pesas! –exclama Daisuke intentándoselo quitar de encima.

- Es escandalosa, superficial y poco inteligente, es coqueta y poco habilidosa, no congeniamos en nada más que en la cama, pero…

Daisuke deja de intentar quitárselo de encima y lo escucha atento.

- … hace tres años fuimos de misión, ella y yo nos separamos del grupo, nos refugiamos en una cueva… una cosa llevo a la otra, y terminamos haciéndolo. Ella era virgen hasta que yo… ¡mierda! Soy un maldito, su primera vez fue en una sucia cueva, jamás podre recompensarle eso.

Daisuke se queda viendo el cielo, comprendiendo algunas cosas, hace tres años ellos se hicieron novios, justamente después de que él llegara de una misión, tiene una memoria perfecta, no olvidara el día que su hermano le dijo que tenía novia. No es que su hermano fuera un inocente virginal, ya había probado pero nunca había tenido una novia. De hecho ella fue su primera novia, más no su primera mujer.

- ¿La amas?

- Me casare con ella. –responde intentándose poner de pie.

- ¿La amas? –Daisuke apoya sus manos en el suelo y lo mira serio.

- La aprecio. –responde tambaleándose mientras se aleja.

Daisuke se le queda viendo.

- ¿Al menos coge rico? –pregunta burlón e Itachi sin detenerse alza la mano derecha mostrándole el dedo medio. – ¡Nii-chan! –Itachi se detuvo y lo voltea a ver. –te pasas de idiota. –_y ella de manipulable, pendeja nada, supo cómo tenerte._

- Lo sé, ella está embarazada. –responde cuando regreso su vista al frente y Daisuke ensancha los ojos.

- _Y supo cómo amarrarte. –_Daisuke se ve sombrío.

* * *

><p>Sayaka gime y grita de placer, sus gemidos retumban por toda la habitación. Esta acostada boca arriba en la cama completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas.<p>

Penetrándola profundo y salvaje esta Itachi igual de desnudo que ella, tomándola de las caderas para hacer más profundas las estocadas.

Sayaka dio un grito de placer cuando su orgasmo la invadió. Itachi gruñe al sentir la calidez y humedad apretar más su pene, dio unas cuantas estocadas más y termino derramándose dentro de ella.

Cansado deja caer su cara entre los senos de ella, sintiendo como le acaricia de forma perezosa la nuca.

Itachi ensancha los ojos, dejo caer su peso encima de ella, por lo que se separa rápidamente dejándose caer a su lado.

- ¿No te lastime? –pregunta preocupado.

- No. –dice sonriéndole bobalicona.

- ¿Segura? ¿Fui algo brusco? –Itachi se muestra inseguro, suele perder el control en el sexo, siendo algo brusco a veces.

- Estuviste perfecto como siempre. –le dice melosa. – ¡eres tan mono! –chilla abrazándolo con fuerza e Itachi se sonroja, nunca se acostumbrara a que lo halaguen. – ¿estás emocionado? En siete meses seremos padres.

- Aun no me lo creo.

- Créelo, aquí está creciendo nuestro bebé. –Sayaka guía la mano de Itachi a su plano vientre e Itachi se lo acaricia, es verdad, ahí está creciendo su hijo, es extraño, nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como padre, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. –si es niño espero que saque mi pelo, el tuyo es raro. –dice divertida.

Itachi frunce el ceño, le caga esa imprudencia de ella… aunque es verdad, si tiene su pelo siendo niño sufrirá muchas burlas, no quiere que su hijo pase lo mismo que él.

- No se te olvide que mañana tus padres irán a cenar con los míos para hablar de nuestro matrimonio, debemos casarnos antes de que se me note.

- Lo sé. –Itachi suspira con pesadez, dejándose caer completamente en la cama.

- No suenas muy animado, ¿no te quieres casar? ¿Solo me lo pediste porque te sentías obligado por el embarazo? –pregunta ofendida. – ¡si es así no nos casamos, no quiero que te cases conmigo porque te sientas obligado!

- _Mi hijo tendrá una familia. –_Itachi se alza y la toma de la barbilla. –realmente me quiero casar contigo Sayaka. –Itachi la mira con profundidad, aturdiéndola y une sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso.

* * *

><p>Sayaka sale del baño solo vistiendo una toalla que apenas le tapa lo necesario, tiene el cabello mojado.<p>

- _Hoy se hará oficial y en unos meses mi apellido será Uchiha. –_la peli-morada sonríe feliz, como si al fin fuera a tener algo que ha deseado mucho.

El timbre comienza a sonar haciéndola hacer una mueca. Molesta va a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Daisuke, y cuando nota como la escanea con la mirada se muerde el labio inferior. El pelinegro se adentra obligándola a ella a hacerse hacia atrás.

- Dasuke-kun, que sorpresa… ¿Itachi-kun te mando por mí? ¿No podrá ir? ¿Salió de misión?

- No, no y no. –Daisuke le quita la toalla sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa mientras él cierra la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Daisuke-kun! –exclama avergonzada, intentándose cubrir con los brazos y teniendo la cara muy sonrojada.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa. –Daisuke sonríe de forma ladina. –y este cuerpo se lo cena mi nii-chan todas las noches. –el pelinegro se relame los labios con sensualidad, excitándola solo con la vista.

- Daisuke-kun, esto está mal, vete… yo soy la novia de tu hermano, su prometida, pronto nos casaremos. –avergonzada desvía la mirada.

- A mí no me engañas puta.

Sayaka indignada esta por cachetearlo pero Daisuke le detiene ágilmente la mano, ella intenta golpearlo con la otra pero el pelinegro se la detiene también, y le alza las manos por encima de la cabeza, sosteniéndoselas ambas con una sola mano.

- ¡Déjame! –exclama molesta.

- ¿Enserio quieres que lo haga? –Daisuke inclina su rostro haciendo que quede a la altura del de ella, embriagándola con su respiración.

Daisuke huele tan bien, todo en él es tan provocativo, todos los jodidos Uchiha lo son. Sasuke, Daisuke e incluso Tatsuya que no es Uchiha parece uno, ella los desea tanto a todos, al único que ha tenido es a Itachi, a pesar de ser el más tranquilo es tan intenso en la cama, que de solo imaginarse a los demás siendo igual o más intensos que Itachi se moja, ha fantaseado con todos ellos.

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo puta, las inocentes me cagan las pelotas. –dice con desagrado. –me gustan más las putitas como tú que se traga con la mirada a mi padre, a la basura de Tatsuya y a mí, esas putitas que seguro fantasea con ser cogidas por nosotros… dime ¿te gustaría que los cuatro te cojamos a la vez? –pregunta ronco, provocativo, rosándole la nariz.

- Si. –gime y Daisuke se tragó su desagrado.

- ¿Quieres que te coja puta?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Quieres mi verga cogiéndote el culo?

- ¡Si! –exclama más orgásmica.

* * *

><p>Sayaka se retuerce del placer en la cama, todavía no se la coge, no la ha dejado acariciarlo y está al borde de perder la cordura ante el placer que le está provocando. La peli-morada esta en cuatro y Daisuke está de rodillas atrás de ella penetrándola con los dedos y con su otra mano le mete y saca un vibrador en el culo. No trae puesto ni el chaleco.<p>

- ¡Méteme tu pene por favor! –suplica como lleva rato haciéndolo.

- No sé, no se me da cogerme a mujeres preñadas. –Daisuke sonríe travieso.

- No lo estoy. – no está pensando con claridad, el placer es tanto, él sabe cómo torturarla con placer, haciéndola desear más.

- ¿No? –Daisuke disminuye las penetraciones y ahora le acaricia de forma perezosa el clítoris, haciéndola mover las caderas impaciente.

- ¡Por favor, follame!

- No sé. –Daisuke quita su mano del vibrador, dejándoselo ahí adentro, se desabrocha los pantalones sacando su erección que ella miro de reojo, es tan grande como la de Itachi, la quiere dentro, si eso él hace con los dedos no se imagina lo que haría con su verga.

- Por favor. –suplica.

- Estás preñada, no me va cogerme a las preñadas menos si son de mi sobrino. –Daisuke se acaricia la cabeza de su pene. –pero dijiste que no lo estabas… ¿acaso engañaste a nii-chan y planeas quedar preñada en este tiempo? Si es así podría ayudarte. –Daisuke sonríe travieso hacia ella.

- ¿Lo harías? –pregunta curiosa.

- Claro… ¿quién lo notara? Somos hermanos, no sería raro que se pareciera a mí. –Daisuke le guiña un ojo.

Ella se pone de rodillas y se coloca alado de Daisuke, aun con el vibrador en su culo. Se relame los labios al verle la erección. Daisuke quita su mano para que la vea mejor y ella comenzó a acariciarla, apreciando su erección con las manos, se muere por tenerla adentro.

- ¿Estás preñada? –Daisuke le rosa el cuello con la nariz.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? –dice con algo de dificultad a causa del placer.

- Que yo no me follo preñadas.

Sayaka se muerde el labio inferior, no sabe si decírselo, son hermanos después de todo, aunque ha notado lo desgraciado que es Daisuke. Él no tiene consideración hacia nadie, es egoísta y caprichoso, así como cruel y despiadado, sádico y travieso.

- No lo estoy.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, no puso su nariz ahí para darle placer a ella aunque lo parezca, lo hizo para sentir su pulso y saber si le miente, su padre le ha enseñado a detectar eso mediante el pulso.

- ¿Crees tan idiota a nii-chan como para pensar que no notaria que su hijo nace con mucho atraso?

- ¡Por eso tengo que embarazarme cuanto antes! –exclama frustrada. –estaba embarazada, pero hace tres semanas se me vino, pero ya le había dicho a Itachi-kun, sabía que si le decía que lo perdí me dejaría por no cuidarme. –Sayaka frunce el ceño. –pero por el aborto tuve que durar semanas sin sexo, apenas ayer lo pudimos hacer.

- _Aun así me seguías seduciendo estos días. –_Daisuke se muestra sombrío.

* * *

><p>- ¿Segura que oto-san nos alcanzara haya? –pregunta Itachi mientras abre la puerta con la llave que ella le dio.<p>

- Sí, no estés tan nervioso. –comenta divertida Sakura mientras se adentra junto con su hijo.

- No puedo evitarlo. –Itachi le sonríe apenado.

- Ve por ella hijo y apúrala, seguro se está cambiando… sabes cómo tardamos las mujeres en vestirnos. –Sakura le sonríe amigable e Itachi asintió.

Sakura ve a su hijo desaparecer por el pasillo y busca con que entretenerse. Al ver una toalla mojada en el piso roda los ojos al ver que su futura nuera es muy desordenada, está por recogerla cuando ve un chaleco, el chaleco fue lo que más llamo su atención por el gravado.

Sakura frunce el ceño y lo toma, justo cuando oye un grito femenino, pero Sakura se quedó ahí de pie sosteniendo ese chaleco, lo conoce, sabe a quién pertenece, pero no se lo puede creer, no quiere hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su novia no se imaginó encontrársela a ella desnuda haciéndole una mamada a Daisuke. Ahorita tiene a Daisuke de las solapas, alzándolo, mirándolo amenazante y Daisuke tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape los ojos.<p>

- ¡Itachi-kun, no es lo que parece! –exclama Sayaka desesperada, en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

- ¿Qué tan imbécil me crees? –Itachi la voltea a ver sombrío. –no, no estabas mamándosela a mi hermano mientras tenías eso en el culo. –dice apuntando con la mirada el vibrador en el suelo.

- Yo… yo… —no sabe que decirle, como justificarse.

Está enojado es poco, no solo ella lo cree un imbécil, le ve la cara de imbécil sino que lo hace con su propio hermano, eso es lo que le duele más, su propio hermano lo traiciona así, su propio hermano le da esa puñalada en la espalda aun después de saber que se tiene que casar con ella, su propio hermano…

Itachi mira dolido, enojado y decepcionado a Daisuke, lo cree capaz de cualquier cosa menos de traicionarlo así.

- No está preñada, aborto hace tres semanas. –es lo único que dice Daisuke, apuntándola y sin alzar el rostro.

Itachi ensancha los ojos, esas palabras le retumban. Sayaka mira sorprendida a Daisuke, no pensó que él…

- ¡No le creas, lo estoy Itachi-kun! ¡Tendré a tu bebé, podremos superar esto! ¡Él me sedujo, yo intente resistirme y lo siento por caer, solo te amo a ti! ¡Perdóname, por favor perdóname, juntos lo superaremos! –le suplica llorando.

- Daisuke.

El mencionado alza la mirada viendo a su madre mirarlo con decepción y eso hizo que se le clave una espina en el pecho.

- Oka-san, revísale por favor. –Itachi se escucha sombrío y no voltea a verla. –revísale, dime si tiene o no a mi hijo.

Sakura ensancha los ojos, para después mirar furiosa a Sayaka.

- ¡No me hagas esto Itachi, ¿desconfías de mí?! ¡Él fue el que me sedujo, casi me obligo y ahora te miente!

Sakura frunce el ceño, su hijo será un desgraciado pero jamás obligaría a una mujer.

- Madre. –la voz de Itachi suena suplicante.

Sakura se acercó hacia Sayaka, conteniéndose las ganas por no romperle el esqueleto. Daisuke tiene culpa pero ella se dejó seducir, eso significa que no ama a su Itachi como tanto decía, aunque ya lo sospechaba, no es idiota y ha notado como le coquetea a su propio esposo, razón por la que se tuvo que contener mucho para no matarla.

Sayaka intenta alejarse de Sakura, pero esta no la deja.

- No lo está.

Itachi gruñe furioso y está por golpear a Daisuke, pero su puño se detiene a milímetros de su cara… ¿golpear a Daisuke? ¿A quien se prometió proteger desde ese día que lo secuestraron? ¿Golpear a su pequeño hermano? Lo ha hecho en entrenamientos, pero es diferente.

- ¡Hazlo nii-chan! –le grita molesto porque se haya detenido.

Itachi lo suelta con brusquedad, da media vuelta y sale de ahí, si se queda podría golpear a Daisuke, esta tan dolido por su traición, por esa puñalada en la espalda, dolido al saber que si hubo un hijo y que murió, dolido porque ella le mintió, dolido porque él confió en ella y ella lo traiciono… aun así la traición de su hermano duele aún más.

- ¡Itachi-chan! –Sakura corre atrás de Itachi.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –pregunta furiosa hacia Daisuke.

- ¿Y tú crees que vine a aquí a cogerte? –Daisuke la mira como si fuera basura. –no tengo tan mal gusto, mi intención era impedir que te cases con mi nii-chan, que nii-chan te odie, la idea era cogerte para eso, pero no fue necesario. –Daisuke le sonríe con burla y ella lo mira indignada. –acércate de nuevo a mi nii-chan y olvidare que eres mujer. –Daisuke se acomoda el pantalón y camina hacia la puerta.

- Pues tu nii-chan te odia a ti también. –Sayaka le sonríe con burla, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando un kunai paso alado de ella, rosándole la mejilla donde le hizo un leve corte.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, yo no soy nii-chan, provócame y te haré desear la muerte. –Daisuke se muestra sombrío al mirarla por sobre su hombro.

Sí, no solo los Uchiha son provocativos y deseables, son terroríficos cuando se enojan. Y con el sharingan dan aún más miedo.

- Si te veo cerca de alguien de mi familia, me conocerás enojado. –sin más Daisuke sale de la habitación, dejando a una pálida Sayaka.

* * *

><p>Después de irse a hacer la victima con sus padres sobre la ruptura del compromiso Sayaka regresa a su departamento. Tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, estaba a tan poco de conseguirlo, por poco se casa con Itachi, y ella se convertiría en una Uchiha, tendría un apellido reconocido y pertenecería a una familia de renombre, no a una simple familia ninja que no sobresale en nada, estuvo a tan poco.<p>

Sayaka abre la puerta, la cierra atrás de si y se quita los zapatos en el recibidor. Camina hacia la sala, prende la luz para no tropezarse y se sorprende al ver a Seiki sentada en el sillón, teniendo las piernas cruzadas y jugando distraída con un kunai entre sus dedos.

- ¡Okaeri nasai! –Seiki voltea hacia ella teniendo una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Entonces recordó su amenaza una semana antes junto con esos terroríficos ojos con el sharingan. Ella que ha convivido con los Uchiha por estos años sabe del sadismo de los miembros de cabello negro y lo sobreprotectores que son con los peli-rosas. Sasuke y Daisuke no le harían nada por ser mujer, al menos Sasuke, Daisuke le dejo visto que si lo provoca se lo haría, pero Seiki…

Sayaka da media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, tiene miedo, mucho. Sabe lo poderosos que son en esa familia, necesita pedir ayuda, Itachi es el único que la salvaría, que podría, duda que Sakura le ayude por lo que le hizo a sus hijos.

A pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta su huida se ve obstruida por la misma persona de quien intenta huir, la cual apareció frente a ella mostrándole esos terroríficos ojos que está segura le provocaran pesadillas.

- Estabas advertida. –Seiki se muestra inexpresiva, pero no necesita de muecas para intimidar, sus ojos lo hacen por ella.

- ¡Espera! –Sayaka camino hacia atrás intimidada y cae al suelo de pompas. –fue Daisuke, él me sedujo y…

- Dai-chan, lo has metido en esto. ¿Sabes que tan doloroso es para Itachi-chan que haya sido con nuestro amado hermano? –Seiki le lanza el kunai con el que jugaba, clavándoselo en el hombro derecho, sacándole un gemido de dolor. –no, no lo sabes, intentare mostrarte ese dolor físicamente, me esforzare por ello. –Seiki le sonríe haciéndola ver angelical y Sayaka supo que esa sonrisa esconde a un demonio.

**Continuará**

**bueno, ya se supo lo que daisuke hizo, y lo se, todo fue por itachi y a el lo ke mas le dolio fue sentirse traicionado por daisuke, ademas le cala en el orgullo ke te monten los cuernos, como vieron no ama a sayaka, el estaba con ella por otros motivos y se iba a embarazar por haberla preñado... no se preocupen, los hermanos uchiha no se odian, ya veran como se reconcilian ;)**

**por cierto, en mi perfil puse una imagen de itachi-chian con ojos verdes, a ke se ve sexy? papense como yo lo hice *¬***

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	3. ¿Otra amenaza?

**¿Otra amenaza?**

Cuando Itachi despertó lo primero que sintió fue el terrible dolor de cabeza y la boca pastosa que provocan las crueles crudas. Esta es la cruda más horrible y fuerte que recuerda haber tenido. Después percibió un desagradable olor a vomito viniendo de él.

- _Lo único que me faltaba; vomitarme mientras duermo… al menos no morí ahogado en mi propio vómito, seria humillante para un shinobi morir así._

Con profundo pesar abre los ojos topándose con el techo, cuando voltea a su derecha ensancha los ojos al toparse de frente con el rostro de una desconocida completamente dormida.

No, no es una desconocida, la recuerda, estuvo tomando y platicando con ella en el bar, le conto lo que paso, pero siguieron bebiendo y no sabe que más hablo con ella.

Itachi se sienta de golpe y gime de dolor, el dolor de cabeza es horroroso. Al sentarse la sabana resbalo y destapo a la chica notando que está en interiores como él. Al parecer no solo conversar y tomar fue lo que hicieron.

- _¡Joder! Espero al menos haberme protegido. –_Itachi se revuelve el cabello, no está para otro embarazo no planeado, no cuando ni se supera del pasado, menos con una desconocida.

Con la única que fue tan pendejo para hacerlo sin protección fue con Sayaka pero porque era su novia, sabía que ha sido el único o eso pensó, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndole la cara con su hermano, de solo recordarlo se mostró sombrío.

No importa, no se protegía con Sayaka porque ella le aseguro que lo hacía, pero ya ni sabe que pensar de ella, si lo engaño, le hizo creer que aún estaba embarazada y mato a su hijo.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos mostrándole esos azules eléctrico únicos. La mirada de ambos se topó e Itachi sintió ese momento incomodo que siempre evitaba con las chicas que se acostaba antes de tener novia.

- Buenos días. –dice adormilada, sentándose y no teniendo vergüenza al estar en interiores, si, si había duda de que no lo hicieron se fue con esto, solo una mujer con la que ya follaste no tiene vergüenza al mostrarse semi-desnuda ante ti.

Itachi la escaneo con la mirada, si, la recuerda muy delgada y con pocas curvas pero admite que tiene unas piernas muy torneadas y sin mal no recuerda le vio el trasero en el bar y tiene un trasero muy firme y tentador, es muy hermosa, pero no es el tipo de chicas que frecuentaba.

- Oye ¿nos protegimos? –pregunta algo apenado.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Nos protegimos? –Itachi se ve muy incómodo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Piensas que tú y yo…? –ella no termina la frase y se carcajea haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Hacerlo conmigo? –Itachi se ve indignado, da a entender que no lo hicieron, es un alivio porque no recuerda si se protegió o no.

- ¡No, lo gracioso es que lo pienses! –dice entre carcajadas.

- ¡Míranos! –exclama apuntándola, haciendo que se mire y alce el rostro hacia él.

- En verdad no recuerdas como llegaste a mi departamento. –comenta divertida, aun sin sentir vergüenza por estar en interiores ante un desconocido.

Itachi frunce el ceño, no, no lo recuerda, aunque por cómo están vestidos, y que ella da a entender que no lo hicieron se imagina que se durmió mientras estaban en mero faje o por el mucho alcohol ingerido no se le paro y terminaron durmiéndose. Se sonrojo avergonzado, que humillante seria cualquiera de las dos, nunca le ha pasado.

- Veras…

_Se ve a Itachi y a la pelinegra apoyando sus manos en la pared fuera del bar, vomitando hacia el suelo. Uno alado del otro._

- _¡Listo, voy por más! –exclama animada cuando dejo de vomitar._

- _Yo no. –Itachi se desmayó cayendo en el vómito. _

El peli-rosa se sonrojo, ahora sabe de dónde viene ese desagradable olor, de su cabello. Necesita un baño urgentemente.

- Como no sabía dónde vivías…

- Soy Uchiha. –dice como si eso explicara todo pero la chica lo mira como diciéndole "¿Eso a mí que me importa?". Itachi se sonrojo, al parecer no todos en la aldea saben de ellos como pensó o lo sabe pero no le importa. –solo lo decía…

- Sé que eres Uchiha, vi tu símbolo. –dice rodando los ojos, cualquiera conoce el símbolo de los Uchiha, después de todo son los fundadores de la policía. –pero no sé dónde viven. –la chica se encoge de hombros. –así que te traje a mi departamento, estas muy pesado así que te avente a la cama, te quite la ropa llena de vómito y como me manchaste de vomito me quite mi ropa también, mi intención era bañarme pero caí noqueada a tu lado. –comenta pensativa. –creo que si bebí mucho.

- Bebimos mucho. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- Por cierto me llamo Asahi. –la chica le extiende la mano y le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Solo Asahi? –Itachi la mira divertido y le toma la mano.

- Solo Asahi, no tengo padres. –apenada se rasca la nuca con su mano libre e Itachi no supo que decirle.

- Un placer Asahi, yo soy Uchiha Itachi, gracias por cuidar de mí. –Itachi le sonríe amigable, le cae bien, y ella le sonríe en respuesta. – ¿me podrías prestar tu baño?

- Es ese de ahí. –dice apuntando hacia donde está.

Itachi asintió y se puso de pie, se dará una ducha antes de irse a casa, no quiere que su madre lo vea así.

- Por cierto… creo que es mejor como pasaron las cosas, tú no le amas y si ella fue capaz de hacerte eso con tu propio hermano no vale la pena. Y tu hermano es un cabrón mal nacido. –le dice seria viendo como aprieta los puños.

- Es verdad que no la amaba, pero cuando me dijo que tendría un hijo mío me asuste, pero después…

- Lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer; lo que más te dolió fue la perdida de tu hijo y la traición de tu hermano… eso significa que no amabas a esa mujer, pero creo que es mejor así, por algo pasan las cosas. – Asahi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Puede ser. –Itachi no volteo a verla y continúa su camino al baño.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Tatsuya se separaron para encontrar a Itachi. Llevan toda la noche buscándolo y nada que dan con él.<p>

- _¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?! –_cada minuto que pasa sin encontrarlo se preocupa más, su pequeño hijo anda por ahí dolido y triste.

* * *

><p>Asahi está sentada en la cama ya bañada y vestida, y parpadea hacia Itachi que está de pie frente a ella teniendo la frente sombreada de negro. Sin evitarlo más soltó la carcajada, riéndose mientras se abraza la tripa, revolcándose en la cama.<p>

Itachi se le hincha una vena en la frente porque se burle de él. Debido a que vomito toda su ropa ella le presto ropa. Así que está vistiendo lo mismo que ella solo que a él le queda muy chico, tanto que parece que en cualquier momento se romperán las prendas sin contar que se ve de lo más marica.

- ¡No te burles! –exclama indignado y sonrojado, pero ella no dejo de reírse, al contrario se ríe con más ganas provocándole un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

Ya no siente los efectos de la cruda, ella preparo un licuado de lo más asqueroso pero muy efectivo, lo que le hizo pensar que a pesar de ser aún menor que Kushina es una experta tomando, tanto que hasta licuados para quitar la cruda conoce.

Ahora que cae en cuenta ella le ayudo, no solo lo dejo dormir en su departamento cuando bien lo pudo haber dejado tirado en su vómito, sino que lo dejo ducharse, le ayudo con la cruda y le presto ropa, ropa de mujer pero al menos no está desnudo y conserva sus bóxer. Y él solo le invito alcohol ayer, o más bien ella se auto invito.

- Como pago por tu ayuda te invitare a almorzar.

Como si esas hubieran sido palabras mágicas ella dejo de reír.

- ¡¿Enserio?! –pregunta emocionada, divirtiéndolo e Itachi asintió. – ¡yata! –exclama emocionada alzando los brazos. – ¿puedo escoger lo que quiera?

Itachi está seguro que si fuera un perro en este momento estaría moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua.

- Lo que sea. –responde con diversión. –_es una monada. _

- ¡Kya…! ¡Eres desde ahora mi chico favorito! –exclama feliz, abrazándolo melosa, sonrojándolo un poco, ha notado que es muy confianzuda.

- Pero antes iremos a mi casa a cambiarme, no pienso andar así en la aldea. –al peli-rosa se le sombrea la frente de negro, para ir a su casa tiene que salir así. –más te vale que seas rápida.

- ¡Rápido es mi segundo nombre! –exclama en una pose ridículamente heroica, divirtiendo a Itachi.

- _Tendrá diecisiete pero se comporta como una mocosa. –_se contuvo para no reírse, él es educado y por lo que trata de no reírse en la cara de los demás.

* * *

><p>En la cocina están Sakura y Mikoto haciendo el almuerzo. Están preparando onigiri, Mikoto se ve de lo más entretenida haciendo las suyas.<p>

- ¡Mira oka-chan! –exclama emocionada, mostrándole su onigiri al cual le puso orejas de gato y una carita feliz. – ¿crees que a oto-chan le guste esta?

- La va a adorar tanto que no querrá comérsela. –comenta divertida imaginándose a Sasuke guardar la bola de arroz como si un tesoro se tratara.

- Pero quiero que se la coma. –Mikoto hace un infantil puchero.

- Entonces hazle dos, una para que se la coma y otra para que la guarde.

Mikoto asintió.

- ¡Haré una igual para Ita-niichan y Dai-nii-chan! –exclama enérgica. – ¡y una para Sei-neechan y Tat-nii-chan! ¡Se las llevare antes de ir a la academia!

- ¿Para mí no? –pregunta falsamente dolida.

- ¡Claro que una para mi oka-chan también! –Mikoto le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Eres tan mona, digna hija mía! –exclama melosa, dándole besos por toda la cara, sonrojándola.

- ¡Oka-chan! –exclama comenzando a reírse, los besos de su madre le dan cosquilla.

- Que suerte Mi-chan, yo también quiero besos de mami.

Ambas voltean viendo a Seiki recargada en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, mirándolas divertida.

- ¡Nee-chan, mira lo que te hice! –exclama animada, saltando de la silla y enseñándole el onigiri.

- _Pensé ese era para tu oto-chan, pero veo que era para el primero que veas. –_Sakura se muestra divertida.

- Esta tan bonita que da cosa comérsela. –comenta dramática Seiki.

Sakura se muestra divertida, su hija mayor es muy juguetona con Mikoto, de hecho se porta con cada uno de sus hermanos de forma diferente, como si supiera cómo comportarse con ellos conforme su carácter, con Itachi es dulce y protectora, con Daisuke consentidora y siempre lo cubre en sus travesuras, con Mikoto es juguetona y consentidora.

- ¡La hice para que te la comas! –exclama berrinchuda.

- Si Mi-chan la hizo para que me la coma, me la comeré. –Seiki le da una mordida ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto, incluso Sakura noto que su hija menor contuvo la respiración, estando nerviosa.

Sakura se quiso reír al ver la exagerada expresión de sorpresa que hizo Seiki.

- ¡Es el onigiri más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! –exclama como si en verdad hubiera probado la cosa más deliciosa del planeta.

Sakura se está mordiendo la lengua para no reír ante las exageraciones de Seiki y en especial al ver como Mikoto soltó el aire que retenía, viéndose feliz.

- ¡Si a nee-chan le gusto tanto seguro a oto-chan le gustara también!

- ¿Fui tu conejillo de indias para probarlas? –Seiki entrecierra los ojos hacia Mikoto.

- ¡No! –Mikoto mueve sus manos de forma exagerada a los costados, viéndose exaltada porque su hermana piense eso.

- ¿No? Yo digo que si lo fui. –Seiki se acerca dos pasos amenazante a su hermana y ella se aleja esos dos pasos. – ¡si soy el conejillo de indias, vamos a probar a Mi-chan también! –usando su sorprendente velocidad ya está frente a Mikoto sin darle oportunidad de escape y comenzó a darle juguetonas y suaves mordidas en el cuello.

- ¡Mami, me comen! –exclama riéndose Mikoto y agitando sus manos.

Sakura siente que tuvo que haber hecho algo muy bueno en su vida pasadas, sus hijos son unas monadas y unos amores, les encanta verlos juntos. Pero entonces su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que paso ayer, dos de sus hijos ahora seguro se odian, las cenas familiares ya no serán como antes.

Seiki noto el semblante decaído de su madre y dejo de darle esas juguetonas mordidas a Mikoto.

- Ve a lavarte, te he llenado de baba. –le dice amigable, rosando su nariz con la de ella en un gesto cariñoso y juguetón, sonrojándola.

- ¡Diu! ¡Estoy llena de baba! –exclama Mikoto saliendo de ahí corriendo.

- ¡No te mojes la ropa, si lo haces cámbiate rápidamente, no quiero que enfermes! –le grita Sakura.

- ¡Si, mami! –se oye el grito a lo lejos de Mikoto.

Sakura suspira con pesadez pero se sorprende al tener ya a Seiki frente a ella tomándola del rostro y pegando su frente a la de ella. Ahora que lo nota Seiki tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza para pegar su frente con la de ella… ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que su hija creció más alta que ella? Fácilmente es diez centímetros más alta que ella.

- Comienzo a sentirme vieja… mi hija mayor tiene veintisiete años. –Sakura hace un puchero, estando a punto de romper en llanto, todo se le junto, darse cuenta de lo grande que es su hija, que es una adulta que pronto podría darle nietos, que sus dos bebitos andan peleados, enserio quiere llorar como una mocosa.

- Eres la madre más joven y hermosa que conozco. –Seiki le sonríe amorosa, dándole un beso en la frente y separándose de ella.

- ¡Lo dices porque me vez con ojos de amor, pero en un par de años o menos hasta abuela seré llamada! –Sakura ya no pudo contenerlo y rompe en un llanto infantil. – ¡y no solo eso, mis dos niños se odian!

- No se odian, se aman. –asegura. –y no soy la única que piensa que tengo a la madre más hermosa y joven… los que no saben que eres mi madre piensan que eres mi hermana menor. –le dice divertida.

- Tanto así no… piensan que soy tu hermana mayor. –Sakura aun derramando lágrimas sonríe divertida, pero su sonrisa solo duro unos segundos. –se odian por culpa de esa lagartona, debí hacerte caso y alejarla de mi Itachi-chan… pero es que no me quise meter en su relación, yo pensé que él vería lo que ella es y la dejaría, y vería a Kushina-chan, y se quedaría con ella, y…

Seiki frunce el ceño, no quiere a su hermanito con ninguna mujer, pero sabe que eso es egoísta. Y si tiene que quedarse con alguien ella también prefiere que se quede con Kushina, la conoce desde que nació y sabe que ninguna mujer amara tan intensamente y sinceramente a su hermano como Kushina lo hace.

- No es tu culpa oka-san… Tatsuya dice que ella debió metérsele por los ojos dándole sexo, que los hombres son débiles ante un buen sexo. –comenta pensativa, teniendo el ceño fruncido.

- Eso sí, los hombres piensan más con la cabeza de abajo. –a Sakura le da un tic nervioso en la ceja y se le hincha una vena, viéndose sombría, teniendo más ganas de matar a esa lagartona por lavarle el cerebro a su bebito mediante sexo.

- Antes de dormir estuve hablando con Dai-chan…

- ¿Dai-chan está contigo? ¿Está bien? ¿Sasuke-kun no lo lastimo? –pregunta rápidamente, no ha sabido nada de su niño desde que lo dejo en el departamento de la lagartona por ir a seguir a Itachi.

- Está bien y se quedará en casa conmigo en lo que a oto-san e Itachi-chan se le pase el coraje con él… de hecho vine por ropa de Dai-chan. –le responde amigable.

- No creo que Itachi-chan lo perdone, lo que Dai-chan hizo…

- Dai-chan hizo lo que hizo para protegerlo, aunque no lo hizo de la forma correcta. Conoces a Dai-chan y sabes que él no piensa, actúa y da a matar. –comenta resignada y Sakura la mira sin entender. –Dai-chan estuvo hablando conmigo, como nosotros sabía que ella no le convenía a Itachi-chan, incluso me conto que varias veces ella lo tocaba bajo la mesa o hacía de todo para seducirlo. –Seiki se ve sombría.

- La mato. –si Seiki se ve sombría Sakura se ve espeluznante.

- Tus manos no se ensuciaran con ella, oka-san. –Seiki le toma las manos y le sonríe amorosa. –para eso estoy yo… no te preocupes, no la mate, solo estará algunos días en el hospital. –Seiki no borra su amorosa sonrisa, y habla con tanta tranquilidad que no deja de sorprender a Sakura.

- ¡Solo porque pienso que se lo merece no te jalo las orejas, pero deja de hablar de sadismos con esa tranquilidad como si hablaras del clima! –Sakura se suelta del agarre de ella y le da un pericazo en la frente, dejándosela roja.

- Lo siento. –Seiki amplía su sonrisa y Sakura presiente que realmente no lo siente, lo que la hace suspirar con pesadez. –pero a lo que voy… Dai-chan nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella, de hecho siempre la ignoro. Itachi-chan le hizo dar a entender a Dai-chan que se casa porque ella estaba embarazada. –ahora si Seiki borro su sonrisa y se ve sombría, Sakura frunce el ceño, comienza a ver de qué va la cosa. –Dai-chan solo quería liberarlo de ella, pensó que seduciéndola lo conseguiría. Pero descubrió que ella sí estuvo embarazada pero perdió al bebé, nunca le dijo a Itachi-chan que lo perdió porque quería casarse con él.

- ¡Esa desgraciada! –un aura espeluznante rodea a Sakura.

- Y yo comienzo a pensar que lo que le hice ayer no fue suficiente… tendré que ir a visitarla de nuevo. –Seiki se soba la barbilla pensativa, pero recibe otro pericazo en la frente.

- ¡Tú no harás nada más! –la reprime severa.

- Oka-san te digo esto porque quiero que tengas presente que tus hijos nos amamos, y harían lo que sea para protegernos entre nosotros, en especial para protegerte a ti. –Seiki le da un amoroso beso en la frente. –no estés triste, esto se solucionara y todo será como antes, incluso mejor, tu solo se paciente y no dejes de sonreírnos. –Seiki le dedica esa sonrisa que solo es para sus seres amados, en especial para ella.

- ¿Cuándo mi bebé se convirtió en esta maravillosa mujer? –pregunta amorosa, tomándola del rostro, para después darle un amoroso beso en la frente.

- ¡A hacer más onigiri! –exclama emocionada Mikoto entrando de un salto en la cocina, viendo a su madre y hermana muy juntas, por lo que celosa abraza a su mami y hermana, no le gusta que la excluyan.

Seiki se muestra divertida y Sakura ríe.

- Iré a preparar las cosas de Dai-chan. –Seiki le revuelve el cabello a Mikoto.

- ¿Te quedaras a almorzar? –pregunta Sakura.

- Claro. –Seiki le guiña un ojo antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Siendo lo más silencioso Itachi entro por la ventana de su habitación. Camino de puntitas por la madera hacia el ropero, no quiere que lo oigan, alguien podría entrar y verlo, si es su padre lo destierra de por vida, pensara que se volvió marica e incluso sospecha que hará lo que sea para volverlo hombrecito de nuevo.<p>

- ¿Por qué entramos por la ventana como ladrones?

Itachi se sobresalta y voltea viéndola en cuclillas en la ventana viéndolo curiosa. Por lo que se pone un dedo frente a los labios en una seña de silencio.

- Seguro no eres un Uchiha, eres un impostor y tu propósito es robarle a los Uchiha… eso es malo, son de los más fuertes de la aldea por lo que he oído, si nos atrapan estamos muertos. – Asahi ensancha los ojos. –he oído que el oficial Uchiha y su hija son unos sádicos al torturar… ¡no! ¡Yo soltare la sopa y diré que me trajiste aquí bajo engaños! –exclama alterada.

- ¡Cállate! –Itachi se le echa encima e intenta taparle la boca.

- ¡Señores Uchiha, un ratero, un ratero entro a su casa yo solo soy una buen kunoichi que intento detenerlo! –sigue gritando como loca, moviendo la cara para que Itachi no le tape la boca.

La puerta se abre haciendo que ambos se congelen. Itachi voltea de forma robótica viendo a su hermana, por lo que se sonrojo todo.

Asahi alzo la mirada sorprendiéndose ante la atractiva y hermosa mujer, pero luego se estremeció cuando ella se le hicieron los ojos rojos y no solo eso, la mirada, esa mirada promete la peor de las muertes y va dirigida a ella.

- ¡Él me obligo! –exclama rápidamente apuntando a Itachi.

- ¿Y a que se supone te obligo mí amado hermano menor? –pregunta con amabilidad, teniendo una angelical sonrisa que a Asahi mas que tranquilizar le dio miedo, no sabe porque su instinto le dice que salga corriendo de ahí.

Para Seiki esa es una mujer que se aprovechó de la depresión de su hermano para seducirlo con sexo y amarrarlo a ella. Lo que la convertirá en una futura cadáver.

- Espera… ¿amado hermano menor? ¿Entonces si vives aquí? – Asahi mira curiosa a Itachi.

- ¡Claro que sí, ya te lo había dicho! –Itachi la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Entonces porque entraste como ladrón?

- ¡Porque no quería que me viera alguien vestido así! –exclama avergonzado. – ¡por tu culpa, por ruidosa mi hermana me ha visto! –Itachi la fulmina con la mirada.

Seiki parpadea, no entendiendo porque su hermano no quería que lo vie… ya entiende porque, no le había prestado atención a su vestimenta. Ahora su mirada más sedienta de sangre se dirige a Asahi por obligar a su hermanito a vestirse así a saber kamisama porque enferma fantasía.

Asahi se estremeció y puso a Itachi como escudo frente a ella, esa mujer le da miedo, no entiende porque la mira así a ella que es tan buena gente.

Nada más Itachi quedo de frente a su hermana y ella borro esa mirada, poniendo una amigable, hasta el sharingan desapareció. E Itachi mas sonrojado y avergonzado no puede estar, o si, si su padre lo hubiera visto estaría mucho más avergonzado y humillado.

- ¡Todo tiene una explicación nee-san! –exclama rápidamente, esperando que su hermana no piense nada raro. – ¡me cambio y te la explico! –Itachi corre hacia el ropero, saca su ropa y sale corriendo de la habitación pasando alado de Seiki.

- _Espera, no me dejes sola con ella. –_ Asahi estira su mano hacia donde salió Itachi teniendo expresión de circunstancia que se marca más al toparse con esa espeluznante mirada que promete la peor de las torturas. –me llamo Asahi. –nerviosa se rasca la nuca, pero ella no le responde. – conocí a Itachi en un bar y se quedó a dormir en mi departamento. –nada más termino de decir eso y tuvo que saltar, colgándose de la cortina como chango, esquivando por un pelito los cinco kunai que se clavaron donde ella estaba, los cuales mira con la cara sombreada de azul por el susto, un poco más y hubiera sido colador humano.

- Listo. –Itachi aparece alado de su hermana, pero ve los kunai y a Asahi en la cortina con expresión de terror. – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curioso.

- Asahi me decía lo rápida que es y me lo demostró, esquivo sorprendentemente mis kunai. –explica Seiki amigable, mirando a Itachi y sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Ah? – Asahi mira extrañada a esa mujer, y llego a una conclusión: está loca.

- De hecho si es muy rápida. –dice amigable Itachi. –imagino por lo ligera que es.

- Y años de entrenamiento. – Asahi coloca sus pies en el suelo y mira hacia la ventana con heroísmo haciendo que a Itachi le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Supongo ya se presentaron. –comenta Itachi mirando a su hermana.

- Yo aún no lo hago… Uchiha Seiki, hermana mayor de Itachi-chan.

- Itachi-chan… ¡puaj! – Asahi comienza a reír apuntando a Itachi que apareció alado de ella sonrojado dándole un coscorrón. – ¡oye desgraciado a una dama no se le pega! –exclama tétrica tomándolo de las solapas.

- No veo la dama. –Itachi le sonríe con burla.

Ver a su hermanito tan amigable y confianzudo con una desconocida solo provoca en Seiki más ganas de matar y torturar a esa mujer.

- Me ibas a contar lo que paso. –comenta Seiki interrumpiendo la pelea de esos dos.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi que le jalaba las mejillas a Asahi como ella a él voltean hacia Seiki y al instante se sueltan. –es verdad… siéntate nee-san. –Itachi le apunta la cama.

Seiki se sentó en la cama, Itachi en la silla frente al escritorio y Asahi de un brinco se colocó en cuclillas en el escritorio que esta alado de Itachi. Su instinto de supervivencia le dice que se mantenga cerca de él sino quiere que esa mujer la dañe.

- Veras nee-san ayer fui a tomarme unas copas…

- Muchas botellas. –aclara con voz de sabionda Asahi e Itachi le da un coscorrón teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Asahi teniendo un puchero se soba la nuca y lo mira con reproche.

La sonrisa de Seiki flaqueo, ver a su hermano portarse amigable con una mujer que no es de la familia, le hace hervir la sangre.

- Tome un poco más de la cuenta…

- Mucho más de la cuenta, tanto que después de vomitar se desmayó en su propio vómito y yo como la buena samaritana que soy lo cargue hasta mi departamento para que se duerma ahí. –dice heroica.

Seiki se está conteniendo mucho para no matarla, sospecha que esa mujer se aprovechó de su alcoholizado hermanito para hacerle cosas pecaminosas, si se contiene para no matarla es porque Itachi está ahí que sino…

- _Ya me encargare de darle caza nada más se vaya de aquí. –_Seiki mostró esa sonrisa que a Asahi le provocan escalofríos.

- ¡Déjame hablar! –Itachi le da otro coscorrón, sacándole lágrimas de dolor. –_enserio, parece una molesta hermana menor. –_no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por eso, no sabiendo que el sonreírle así a ella provoco más los instintos asesinos de Seiki. –la conocí en el bar… más bien se me coló y auto invito a beber a costa mía.

- Oye… bueno, es verdad. – Asahi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Seiki aprieta tan fuerte los puños que se ha enterrado las uñas.

- Como dijo me desmaye. –Itachi se rasca la nuca apenado. –dormí en su departamento y como pago por cuidar de mi la invitare a almorzar.

¿Dejar que su hermanito almuerce a solas con esa mujer para que entierre más las garras en su hermanito? Ni que estuviera loca.

- Entiendo… gracias por cuidar de mi hermano menor. –Seiki le sonríe amigable a Asahi que no supo porque sintió falsa la sonrisa y agradecimiento. –estoy segura que oka-san también quiere agradecerte, por favor almuerza con nosotros, mi imoto y madre están por terminar de preparar un delicioso almuerzo.

- ¡Comida casera! ¡Acepto! –exclama emocionada, entonces cae en cuenta que comerá con la familia de Itachi la cual por la hermana que le da miedo y escucho del hermano que es un mal nacido, sospecha que aceptar fue como aceptar una sentencia de muerte. –_pero es comida casera… es rara la oportunidad de probar comida casera… vale la pena incluso morir después de probarla. –_jamás ha ido a la guerra pero sospecha que así se sentirá.

- ¡Bien! –Itachi se pone de pie y le revuelve el cabello como si fuera un cachorro. –venga, te presentare con oka-san, y adoraras a mi imoto, es encantadora. –Itachi le sonríe amigable y Asahi asintió.

Seiki los siguió con la mirada hasta salir de la habitación, ha caído en cuenta que Itachi no se ve deprimido como pensó que lo estaría, él no es bueno ocultando como se siente, de hecho parece como si no se acordara de lo que paso, pensar en la idea que esa mujer tenga que ver en eso le hace hervir la sangre.

Darse cuenta también que la acaba de conocer y su hermano anda amigable con ella como si se conocieran de siempre siendo que Itachi no es así con las personas que apenas conoce le hace sentir como si su sangre fuera veneno. Seiki se ve sombría y espeluznante.

* * *

><p>Sakura mira sorprendida a la chica con la que llego su hijo. Mikoto la mira como si fuera alguna especie que intenta estudiar. E Itachi esta alado de ella sonriendo apenado y Asahi se rasca la nuca viéndose nerviosa.<p>

- … y por eso la invite a almorzar. –es vergonzoso contarle a su familia que quedo noqueado en su propio vomito ante el alcohol que tomo, pero es la única forma de explicar lo que Asahi hace ahí.

Sakura parpadea, su hijo no se ve tan deprimido y enfurecido como ayer, lo que sea que haya hecho esa chica ayudo a su hijo a sentirse un poco mejor.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. –Sakura hace una leve inclinación de cabeza para después sonreírle.

Asahi es la primera vez que ve una sonrisa tan sincera y cálida dirigida hacia ella. La sensación le gusto, y confirmo que no todos en esa familia están locos.

- Eres bienvenida de almorzar con nosotros.

- ¡Gracias! – Asahi hace una exagerada reverencia e Itachi la mira divertido.

- Soy Uchiha Sakura y ella es mi hija menor Uchiha Mikoto. –le dice amigable y divertida Sakura.

- ¡Un gusto! ¡Me llamo Asahi! –exclama nerviosa y extendiendo la mano, el que alguien sea tan amable con ella siendo que apenas la conoce la pone nerviosa. Itachi es amable con ella pero porque lo ayudo.

- Mucho gusto Asahi -chan. –Sakura no deja de sonreírle y su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que Asahi le sonríe en respuesta.

Entonces la sonrisa de Asahi flaqueo al sentir un aura asesina atrás de ella, mira de reojo viendo a Seiki, por lo que comenzó a sudar frio.

Furiosa es poco a como se siente Seiki, no solo ha engatusado a su hermano sino a su madre también.

Itachi que también sintió el aura asesina voltea y Sakura alza la mirada, viendo a una sonriente Seiki sin aura asesina ni nada.

Asahi noto como nada más esos dos posaron su vista en ella el aura y expresión sombría desaparecieron, lo que le hizo resbalar una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Frustrado, preocupado y enojado, así se encuentra Sasuke quien va entrando a su casa siendo seguido por Tatsuya.<p>

Tatsuya al no dar con Itachi sugirió que podría estar ya en casa, así que acompaño a Sasuke para verificarlo.

Oyeron risas en el comedor, una de ellas masculinas. Sasuke usando su gran velocidad ya está en la entrada con Tatsuya a su lado, ambos se sorprenden al ver ahí a Itachi riendo junto con Sakura y Mikoto, Seiki sonríe levemente pero ambos notan como aprieta con fuerza un cuchillo y mira tétrica a la desconocida que esta sonrojada y rascándose la nuca apenada.

Ambos parpadean sin saber lo que pasa, Itachi se ve muy animado para como se lo imaginaron que estaría.

Por otro lado Sakura entiende porque su hijo se ha animado, esa chica es muy divertida, infantil y elocuente, simplemente estar con ella hace que a uno se le olviden por un momento los problemas, no solo el cómo habla o lo que dice sino sus acciones divierten y entretienen a uno.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tat-chan! –exclama Sakura al verlos, haciendo que todos los volteen a ver. – ¿vienen juntos? –Sakura se muestra sorprendida ante la idea de eso.

Asahi al ver a esos dos desencajo la mandíbula, esos dos lo son tan como la pelinegra sádica que la quiere matar e Itachi.

- ¡Papi! –Mikoto se pone de pie corriendo hacia su padre a quien abrazo de las piernas. – ¡te hice un onigiri! –exclama emocionada, jalando a su padre para llevarlo a la mesa. – ¡toma! –exclama nada más sentándolo.

- Gracias. –Sasuke le revuelve el cabello a su pequeña, casi quiso llorar al ver lo que le hizo su niña, no se lo quiere ni comer pero si no lo hace pondrá triste a su beba que lo hizo solo para que él lo coma.

Mikoto se sonroja y sonríe complacida.

- ¡También le hice uno a Tat-niichan! –exclama emocionada, mostrando la que le hizo a Tatsuya que le sonríe levemente, ignorando la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

- Siéntate Tat-chan, llegaron a la hora. –Sakura les sonríe amigable. –dejen les presento a Asahi-chan, amiga de Itachi-chan…

Itachi mira con ojos entrecerrados a Asahi que se ha tapado la boca para no soltar la carcajada por como lo llaman, pero lo mira burlona, así que Itachi le dio un punta pie en la espinilla sacándole lágrimas de dolor.

- …se hizo amiga de Itachi-chan ayer en un bar… y al parecer a Itachi-chan se le pasaron las copas y ella cuido de él, así que la invitamos a almorzar como agradecimiento. –dice amigable Sakura.

Sasuke y Tatsuya miran a Asahi, empiezan a entender porque Seiki huele a que esta sedienta de sangre, al parecer esa desconocida se ha ganado a los peli-rosas de la familia, así que ambos la estudian con la mirada.

En cuanto Asahi mira con ojos entrecerrados a Tatsuya, seguro ese es el mal hermano que le bajo a la vieja a Itachi, ya con eso lo odia.

Seiki al ver que mira a su Tatsuya casi se le echa encima para matarla, es la primera vez que por alguien se tiene que contener mucho para no matarla, y es que ni enojada es tonta estando ahí su madre no la dejara y no quiere que sus dos hermanitos menores la vean y se traumen.

- Asahi -chan, él es mi esposo, Uchiha Sasuke. –Sakura señala a Sasuke que hace una leve inclinación de cabeza mostrándose inexpresivo.

Asahi quita su mirada de Tatsuya y hace una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Sasuke. Ese también se ve serio y por lo que ha oído es un sádico, solo espera que no se huna con la hija y la quiera matar.

- Y él es Hatake Tatsuya, el novio de Sei-chan, es como un hijo para mí. –Sakura apunta a Tatsuya que uso todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse y Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Tatsuya.

Asahi parpadea, ese no es el hermano de Itachi, ahora entiende porque Itachi se mantuvo tranquilo cuando llego.

- Mucho gusto, espero no ser una molestia. – Asahi se rasca la nuca viéndose apenada, luego pasa su mirada por cada uno de ellos. – ¡Kya…! ¡No puedo comer con ustedes! –exclama cubriéndose el rostro como si una potente luz le diera de lleno.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –Itachi la mira preocupado.

- ¿Te duele algo? –Sakura también la mira preocupada.

- ¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor? –Mikoto también se muestra preocupada.

- _La vida sería perfecta si una espina de pescado se le haya atorado en la garganta. –_Seiki sonríe tétrica.

Tatsuya y Sasuke miran de reojo a Seiki al sentir más intensas sus ganas de matar y una gota de sudor resbala por sus nucas. Si, si fuera un hombre Sasuke estaría igual que su hija pero es mujer, no hay problema porque su esposa e hija se preocupen por ella, ellas junto con Itachi son demasiado nobles, está acostumbrado a ello y eso ama de esos tres.

- Todos en esta familia son tan deslumbrantes… ustedes saben cómo hacer sentir a uno feo y con bajo autoestima. Todos tan apuestos que hacen sentir a una fea y mortal.

El trió de peli-rosas parpadean para después soltar la carcajada. Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke y Tatsuya, comprobando que esa se le zafo un tornillo. Y Seiki nunca ha deseado tanto matar a alguien como ahora, ni a Yoru lo deseo matar tanto como a esa mujer.

* * *

><p>Seiki está sentada en el pasillo que conecta su casa del patio, le está dando filo a su espada teniendo un aura sombría rodeándola. Recargado en el marco de la entrada esta Daisuke teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermana.<p>

- Las zorras son como los cuervos, asechan igual que ellos. –comenta Daisuke después de que su hermana le hablara de la zorrita que se está aprovechando de la debilidad del momento de su hermano. –y al parecer esta es lista, se ha echado en el bolsillo a oka-chan y Mi-chan. –Daisuke mira hacia afuera. –déjamelo a mí, se ha hecho intocable para ti desde el momento que se ha ganado a oka-chan… y yo ya estoy en un nivel donde desechar la basura será fácil sin importar como lo haga. –el pelinegro sonríe travieso.

- Te lo encargo. –le dice sombría Seiki, esa mujer no le agrada, siente como si ella le fuera a arrebatar algo, sospecha ese algo es su hermanito, es diferente con Sayaka, con ella sentía que heriría a su hermanito mas no que se lo arrebataría, con Kushina se equivocó, ella no le arrebatara a su Itachi porque al parecer su hermano la ve como una amiga, pero esta mujer es peligrosa, su instinto se lo dice y nunca falla.

- _Oe, oe… ahora con lo de Sayaka esos dos se han hecho más sobreprotectores… no entienden que Itachi ya es un adulto que sabe cuidarse muy bien. –_Tatsuya esta recargado en la entrada del comedor, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, observando al dúo que han formado ahora esos dos y suspira con pesadez, sabe que no importa lo que piense terminara ayudándolos en lo que sea si Seiki se lo pide.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajjaja inshe sei-chan y dai-chan sadicos y sobreprotectores, ya kieren alejar a todas las viejas de su itachi, y tatsuya se keda como mero espectador aciendo lo ke su amada le manda, todo un mandilas jajajajjajja**

**la pareja de daisuke ya esta hecha y diseñada, aun asi gracias por sus sugerencias. lo que respecta a mi me gusto como cree a su amada, en especial me gusto la pareja que hace con él. estoy conforme con el personaje que cree para dai-chan y espero a ustedes tambien les guste**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos **

**kriss**


	4. Detenidas

**Detenidas **

Sakura va llegando a su oficina en el hospital, apenas entro y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¡Frentona!

La peli-rosa voltea viendo a su amiga algo exaltada.

- Oye los padres de la novia de Itachi-kun están aquí muy furiosos y quieren hablar contigo… y la novia de Itachi-kun fue internada anoche muy grave, alguien la ataco en su casa y dice que fue Seiki-chan, de hecho quiere denunciarla… ¡cuéntame lo que está pasando!

Sakura suelta la carcajada.

- ¿Denunciarla? ¿A mi hija? –ahora se muestra tétrica, asustando a Ino. – ¿Qué no saben esos viejos que mi hija es hija del comandante Uchiha y que su padrino es el mismo Hokage? –Sakura sonríe de forma espeluznante, dándole más miedo a Ino.

- ¡Cuéntame lo que está pasando frentona! –exige Ino, ignorando el miedo que le da su amiga, un buen chisme vale la pena arriesgarse a que la maten.

* * *

><p>Ino sabe porque su bebita está deprimida, porque se ha estado quedando estos días en el departamento de Isae, cuando Sakura le conto lo que paso Ino sin decir nada salió corriendo dispuesta a buscar a su niña y contarle todo.<p>

- _Hija mía, es hora de que aprendas de dos maestras en la seducción y tomes al toro por los cuernos antes de que te lo vuelva a ganar una lagartona. –_Ino comienza a reír como psicópata mientras corre por las calles de la aldea.

Los aldeanos al ver así a la esposa del Hokage no se extrañaron, está igual de loca que el mismo Hokage y todos sus allegados.

* * *

><p>Itachi está en el recibidor de su casa poniéndose las sandalias.<p>

- Itachi.

- ¿Si? –el peli-rosa voltea sobre su hombro viendo a su padre, ya lo hacía en la estación.

- ¿Todo bien? –Sasuke lo mira serio.

Itachi sonrío, aunque no lo demuestre su padre se ve preocupado por él.

- Si… ¿ya te vas a trabajar? Podríamos ir juntos. –ofrece amigable.

- No iré a trabajar. –muere de sueño pero no se puede dormir hasta que sepa que su niño está bien.

- Yo tengo cosas que hacer, vendré a la comida. –Itachi regresa su vista al frente y sale de la casa.

Sasuke se quedó viendo por donde se fue su hijo, aparentemente se ve bien, pero sabe que no lo está del todo.

- _Estúpida zorra aprovechada. –_Sasuke la odia y lamenta mucho el que ella sea mujer y no le pueda dar su merecido solo porque es el jodido jefe de policía, será mal visto y quién sabe que mamadas más.

* * *

><p>Sakura permitió que su asistente deje pasar a los padres de Sayaka a su oficina, los viejos se enteraron que ella ya llego y han estado molestando con verla.<p>

De lo más tranquila Sakura está sentada tras su escritorio, cuando la puerta fue tocada permitió que la abrieran y los dos viejos entraron y su asistente salió después de hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Sakura-sama, queremos explicaciones. –pide furiosa la madre.

- No solo su hijo boto a mi hija como un trapo sucio sino que su hija la mando al hospital casi muerta. –ahora reclama el padre. –no permitiré que se zafe de la justicia, que una loca así sea parte de la policía me indigna.

- ¿Loca? ¿Ha llamado loca a mi hija? –Sakura furiosa golpea su escritorio con las palmas quebrándolo, asustando al par de viejos. –sigan reclamando y yo les mostrare de donde saco lo loca mi hija. –Sakura se truena los dedos viéndose amenazante.

La pareja sale corriendo de ahí asustados y Sakura escupe a un lado dando la imagen de ruda.

* * *

><p>Necesita un poco de aire, ya estuvo bien de comer helado, ver dramas y llorar, la vida sigue. Ya lo decidió, ella hará su vida también, se buscara un novio y hará guarradas con él.<p>

Con esa decisión Kushina salió de casa a tomar algo de aire, para ver el mundo… y ¿porque mierda el mundo se ve tan sombrío? ¡Joder! Odia esto.

Enojada pretende regresar por donde vino, pero al doblar la esquina así como la doblo se regresó, caminando hacia atrás como cangrejo y pegándose en la pared, justo ahí vio pasar a Itachi… no está preparada para verlo, está en proceso de olvidarlo.

Cuidadosa se asoma, suspira aliviada al no verlo.

- ¿Sabes? Esa acción me hace pensar que te escondes de mí.

Casi se le sale un pedo del susto, voltea al otro lado viendo a Itachi de brazos cruzados y mirándola indignado… ¡¿Tiene que ser tan jodidamente apuesto?! Eso pone más difícil el olvidarlo.

- ¡No, ¿cómo crees?! –Kushina ríe de forma nerviosa y exagerada.

- ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? –Itachi apoya una mano por encima de la cabeza de ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo y mirándola de forma penetrante.

¡Esa jodida mirada! Siempre la pone nerviosa, hoy no fue la excepción, por lo que se sonrojo y la expresión de Itachi se relajó al verla sonrojarse, adora cuando se sonroja, se ve tan mona.

- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

¿Tiene que mirarla así? Como si en verdad le importara hacer algo que la molestara, solo es una amiga, que siempre vera como la mocosa que se le hace linda, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Kushina pone sus manos en el pecho de él intentando empujarlo, pero es como empujar una piedra. –_tiene que oler tan jodidamente bien y embriagante… todo él me debilita. –_Kushina comenzó a enojarse, odia esto, así es más difícil olvidarlo.

- Si hice algo que te molesto lo siento, no fue con intención. –Itachi la mira serio a la vez que le acomoda un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja para verle mejor el rostro.

- _¿Tiene que ser tan lindo?... trátame mal, se un patán para que me sea más fácil olvidarte. –_Kushina frunce más el ceño.

- Ese ceño… dime lo que hice que te tiene tan enojada conmigo. –le pide trazando con su dedo el ceño fruncido de ella, esa caricia hace que lo relaje.

- Nada. –Kushina ladea su rostro a un lado, necesita dejar de verlo y espera que no oiga como su corazón palpita tan fuerte como lo hace siempre que él está cerca de ella. –_nada, solo ser muy guapo y lindo, robarte mi corazón y no entregármelo siendo que el tuyo es de otra. –_pensar en eso le provocan ganas de llorar, ese jodido nudo en la garganta regreso, pero tiene que ser fuerte y no llorar frente a él.

Kushina se sorprendió, sobresalto y sonrojo cuando él la abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella, sintiendo su cálida respiración en la piel, tensándola, estremeciéndola y sonrojándola aún más.

- Te extrañe pequeña Kushina, te has estado escondiendo de mi por una semana. –le susurra de esa forma que a ella hace palpitar más fuerte a su corazón y él esta tan cerca que podría notarlo.

- ¡No me escondía, estaba de misión! –miente exaltada e intentando alejarlo de ella, es la primera vez que él la abraza así, esta tan nerviosa.

- Como necesitaba esto.

La forma en que lo dijo le hizo dejar de intentar quitárselo de encima.

- No me voy a casar.

Eso si la sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que esa boba te rechazo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –pregunta enojada, ella oso a rechazar a Itachi, esa idiota no sabe lo afortunada que es por tenerlo.

Itachi rió divertido sobre su piel, provocándole un cosquilleo.

- Kushina-chan es la única que vera algo indigno el que sea rechazado. –comenta divertido, sonrojándola. –pero no me rechazo, acepto… pero yo rompí el compromiso porque descubrí que ella no es más que una zorra que golpeo mi orgullo.

¿Zorra? Itachi jamás insulta a las personas, menos a las mujeres y a la que supuestamente ama la ha insultado de esa forma.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunta enojada, para que Itachi la insulte es porque le hizo algo muy malo, y ella ya quiere su cabeza.

- No vale la pena hablar de ella, solo déjame abrazarte por mas rato. –de ninguna manera le dirá como esa mujer lo humillo, como su hermano lo traiciono, ella no, de todas las personas ella es la única que no quiere que lo vea con lastima.

Ayer cuando todo eso paso lo único que quería era verla, sentir su calor y su aroma, abrazarla como ahorita, pero no la encontró, ahora que ya la tiene en sus brazos no se alejara hasta que se sienta satisfecho de su cercanía, cosa que duda que pase, pero por lo menos quiere estar así con ella un rato más.

Kushina nerviosa asintió, él no sabe lo que provoca en ella con ese abrazo, lo difícil que es para ella olvidarlo si él es así con ella, lo mucho que la lastima y a la vez la hace feliz, porque sabe que él siempre la vera como la pequeña Kushina, su mejor amiga y la mocosa linda que siempre está ahí para él.

Eso es injusto, y ella quiere llorar porque él sin darse cuenta es cruel con ella y aun así ella no puede dejar de amarlo.

* * *

><p>Asahi va caminando por las calles de la aldea leyendo la lista que ella misma se hizo de las cosas que le hacen falta.<p>

Se tambalea hacia atrás cuando alguien salto de quien sabe dónde frente a ella. Esta por reclamarle cuando ve a ese apuesto chico estudiándola con la mirada y desencajo la mandíbula, es tan jodidamente sexy con ese aire de chico malo, este día se ha topado con personas muy apuestas que la hacen sentir más mortal de lo que es.

- _Espera… se parece a alguien… ¿a quién? –_Asahi se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Eres tal como nee-chan te describió. –Daisuke sonríe de forma encantadora.

Asahi tiene un intenso derrame nasal, es tan jodidamente apuesto y se cubre los ojos como si una potente luz la cegara, y es que es casi lo mismo, su hermosura la deslumbro.

Daisuke alza ambas cejas, esa mujer es rara más de lo que le dijo su hermana. Y alza más una de sus cejas al verla alejarse de él un metro, caminando hacia atrás rápidamente, luego se limpia la sangre en su nariz.

- Quédate ahí, tu hermosura me sega. –le dice poniendo sus manos al frente como un escudo.

- ¿Ah? –pocas cosas le sorprenden, esa mujer es una de ellas y se mordió la mejilla para no reír, pero entonces recordó lo que esa mujer pretende. –_es solo su forma de engatusar a la gente. –_Daisuke bufa, admite que es buena. –no eres la gran cosa. –Daisuke la mira de arriba abajo con desprecio. –de unas buenas tetas mi nii-chan paso a una flacucha plana. –ahora su mirada está puesta en el pecho de ella, donde sobresalen un par de pequeños pechos.

Asahi frunce el ceño y se abraza el pecho, cubriéndolo y fulminándolo con la mirada. Y se sobresalta cuando él ya está frente a ella tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué te cubres? No hay nada interesante que ver en ti… solo tus ojos sobresalen, tienes una linda cara de ahí en lo demás eres insignificante. –le dice provocativo.

Ese chico paso de un adonis hermoso y sensual a un patán estúpido.

- Y tú tienes de guapo lo que tienes de estúpido. –Asahi le da un fuerte pisotón haciendo que la suelte y lágrimas le salgan de dolor. –imbécil. –Asahi pasa alado de él golpeándole el hombro, pero no consigue irse ya que él la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

- Y tú tienes de linda lo que tienes de impertinente y estúpida. –Daisuke acerca su rostro amenazante al de ella y ella le mantiene la mirada mostrándose retadora. –mi físico te es atractivo, dejare que tengas mi cuerpo una noche pero aléjate de mí nii-chan. –Daisuke se acerca más con la intensión de provocarla a que lo bese, pero esa desgraciada lo sorprende de nuevo alejando su rostro, ninguna mujer aleja el rostro del suyo, es él el que lo aleja para divertirse y hacer que le rueguen. –acéptalo zorrita es lo único que obtendrás de un Uchiha… estoy siendo bueno contigo, no me obligues a alejarte de mí nii-chan por las malas. –le dice sombrío y amenazante.

Y otra vez lo sorprendido dándole un cabezazo en la frente empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás con un terrible dolor en su frente, luego la muy puta le dio un rodillazo en los huevos y remato con una cachetada.

- Puta. –dice con voz de pito, doblándose del dolor y tocándose su preciado tesoro.

- Con que tú eres el bastardo mal nacido hermano de Itachi. –Asahi le escupe en la cara. –me das asco.

Daisuke está enojado, sorprendido y a la vez extasiado con esa jodida mujer, esa expresión que puso sombría y mirada de desprecio la hizo ver tan mona y fue lo que lo maravillo. Solo porque no se puede mover debido al terrible dolor en sus bolas sino ya le estaría dando una lección, someterá a esa mujer a él y la alejara de su nii-chan, ya se lo propuso.

- Ya me debes varias puta, te haré pagarlas. –le dice amenazante.

Ella le dedico una última mirada de desprecio y saltó al tejado de una casa, alejándose de ahí de tejado en tejado demasiado rápido.

- _La pequeña puta es una bribona rápida. –_sin poder evitarlo sonríe divertido por donde se fue, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo frunce el ceño, desprecia a esa mujer, la hará pagar por lo que le hizo y la alejara de su nii-chan. –_haré que lamentes haberte metido conmigo mujer. –_ahora su mirada se muestra amenazante por donde ella se fue.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya llega del mercado cargando en bolsas de plástico lo que Seiki le encargo para la comida. Nada más entro a la sala y ve a Daisuke tirado en el suelo teniendo una bolsa de hielos en la entrepierna.<p>

- Te mato si me lo rompiste bruja…

Al oírlo seguro una de las chicas con las que anda de puto se lo surtió, eso le provoco satisfacción, cuando paso alado de él le dio una patada en las costillas y siguió su camino.

- ¡Solo deja que me pueda poner de pie basura!

Sonríe de forma ladina al oír su grito antes de entrar a la cocina, cuando entro vio a Seiki picar algunas cosas para la comida.

- ¿Qué le paso al demonio pervertido? –pregunta divertido alado de ella después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- No le digas así. –le dice con reproche y él solo le sonrío de forma ladina a la vez que toma una rebanada de las zanahorias que ella partía, haciéndola suspirar con pesadez. –no sé, llego a casa cojeando y me pidió hielo, se quedó ahí tirado con el hielo y no me quiso decir lo que le paso.

- Seguro alguna fulana le dio su merecido por desgraciado. –comenta divertido mientras guarda las compras.

Seiki frunce el ceño, su hermano será un desgraciado con las mujeres, pero aun así ella no permitirá que ninguna lo lastime, si llega a saber de una le dará una lección por atreverse a lastimar a su hermanito.

* * *

><p>En la hora de la comida Sakura aprovecho para ir a darle una vuelta a su bebito. Aunque el condenado se portó mal no deja de preocuparse.<p>

Sakura llega a la casa de su hija, y abre la puerta como si su casa se tratara, hay confianza así como Seiki entra a la casa de sus padres. Se quitó las sandalias y cuando entro vio a su bebito tirando en el suelo poniéndose una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna, viéndose sombrío y maldiciendo a alguien.

- Dai-chan, ¿qué te paso? –pregunta preocupada, acercándose a su niño, colocándose de rodillas y alzándole su carita.

El rostro de Daisuke se distorsiono, la mueca sombría se fue y puso una de acongojo y sufrimiento que le oprimió el corazón a Sakura.

- Me duelen mis pelotas mami. –dice berrinchudo. – ¡itai! –exclama adolorido cuando su madre le dio un coscorrón, sacándole un chichón.

- ¡No seas mal hablado! –lo reprime enfurecida. – ¡y te he dicho que tengas tu pilín dentro de los pantalones, seguro alguna fulana te pego alguna enfermedad!... ¡y no creas que me tienes tan contenta con lo que hiciste! –Sakura le jala la oreja a tal grado que Daisuke siente que se la arrancara, pero no se queja se lo merece, eso y más.

- Oka-chan, siempre me protejo, ninguna fulana me pego nada. Si me duelen mis pelotas es porque me pegaron en ellas. –dice berrinchudo.

- Te lo has de haber merecido, no creas que no te conozco. –Sakura lo mira con reproche y le da un golpe en las manos para que suelte el hielo. – ¡y deja de decir malas palabras! –otro golpe en la frente dejándosela roja y a Daisuke le salen más lagrimas del dolor.

- ¡¿Qué haces oka-chan?! –exclama alzándose cuando su madre le quito la bolsa de hielo y le puso las manos en la entrepierna.

- Curándote. –responde con obviedad.

- Pero… —las mejillas de Daisuke se sonrojan, solo su madre consigue avergonzarlo.

- No te quejes, además ya he tocado tu pilín, recuerda que yo te cambiaba los pañales.

- Aun así, mi pilín ya no es como antes. –Daisuke deja caer su cabeza al suelo, se siente tan bien sentir como el chakra de su mami le cura a su compadre, que termino relajándose.

- Debiste ir a verme, quien te golpeo consiguió fracturártelo. –comenta sorprendida y Daisuke ensancha los ojos mostrando terror.

- ¿Lo puedes sanar verdad mami? ¿Quedará como nuevo? ¿Podre seguir usándolo?... ¡no dejes que mi pilín muera! –exclama asustado, divirtiéndola.

- Estará como nuevo, pero no lo uses con fulanas mínimo un mes.

Daisuke marca más su expresión de circunstancia.

- Todo sea porque mi pilín este a salvo. –dice resignado, dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza en el suelo.

Sakura sonríe traviesa, no se le quebró nada, solo un golpe que seguro le puso moradas las pelotas, le mintió para que su promiscuo hijo le pare por lo menos un mes en sus andadas.

- _Debí haberle dicho que no podía usarlo en dos meses. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez. – ¿Haz comido bien, amor? –le pregunta después de curarle el golpe y quitarle el dolor.

- Si. –Daisuke se alza y le sonríe levemente. –estuvieron muy ricos los onigiri que me mandaste con nee-chan… dile a Mi-chan que el que me mando me gustó mucho y estaba muy mono.

- Se pondrá feliz a saberlo, pero podrías ir a decírselo tú.

- Tal vez mañana la busque en la academia. –Daisuke desvía la mirada y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Daisuke? Por muy zorra que fuera era la novia de tu hermano, creo que lo heriste a él con tu traición más que con el engaño de ella en si… Itachi-chan confiaba en ti.

- Prefiero perder la confianza de nii-chan que permitir que arruine su vida con alguien así. –responde serio y sin mirarla.

Sakura suspira resignada, aunque enternecida con lo que dijo.

- No fue la forma cariño. –Sakura le besa la frente y Daisuke no dijo nada más. –iré a saludar a tu hermana… tengo que irme a hacerles de comer a tu padre y hermanos. –Sakura le da un último beso en la frente y se pone de pie.

Daisuke la sigue con la mirada y de nuevo se deja caer acostado en el suelo.

- _Jodida puta, me dejaste sin sexo por un mes… te las estoy juntando. _

* * *

><p>Seiki está sentada en la mesa con Tatsuya en medio de sus piernas. Ella le acaricia el torso mientras él tiene sus manos en los pechos de ella, masajeándolos mientras se besan apasionadamente.<p>

Un fuerte carraspeo hace que se separe y se sonrojan al ver a Sakura en la entrada sonriendo burlona.

Tatsuya quita las manos donde las tenia como si los senos de su novia quemaran, divirtiendo a Sakura.

- Y yo que le quiero quitar lo pervertido a mi hijo y ustedes lo motivan. –dice con falso reproche, sonrojándolos más. –dudo que pronto este la comida por cómo van.

- Oka-chan, ¿tienes mucho que llegaste? –Seiki desvía la conversación y Tatsuya le da la espalda a Sakura, deseando ser tragado por la tierra, su suegra lo vio en mero faje con Seiki.

- No tanto… le estaba curando el dolor en sus partes a Dai-chan.

Tatsuya bufa, por él que lo dejen así todo el día a ver si aprende.

- ¿Te dijo quien le hizo eso? –pregunta curiosa.

- Solo que alguien lo golpeo ahí, sospecho de alguna chica que lo puso en su lugar.

- ¿Verdad? –Tatsuya asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila oka-san? Una mujer golpeo a Dai-chan aprovechándose de su género. –dice indignada.

- Venga cariño, sabes que nadie se aprovecha de él, él se aprovecha de ellas y si le pegaron ahí es porque algo habrá hecho, tu hermano no es una santa paloma. –comenta divertida y Tatsuya asintió dándole la razón. –solo vine a saludar… sigan en lo suyo. –Sakura les guiña un ojo, sonrojándolos de nuevo y sale de ahí.

Seiki y Tatsuya se miran entre ellos.

- Sakura-san dijo que sigamos en lo nuestro. –Tatsuya le sonríe de forma socarrona y se acercándose provocativo a ella.

- Así no terminare la comida, además Dai-chan puede vernos. –le dice con reproche dándole la espalda y ponerse a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Tatsuya la asaltara.

- Si nos ve no lo pervertiremos más de lo que está. –Tatsuya se coloca atrás de ella, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de su novia y dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

- Compórtate. –le ordena dándole un manotazo a esa traviesa mano que se iba a un pecho de ella.

Tatsuya suspira con pesar, apenas ha pasado un día y ya extraña tener la casa solo para ellos dos.

- Seiki-chan.

La mencionada voltea junto con Tatsuya, ambos viendo a Sakura y Daisuke con expresión de malas pulgas y alado de ellos a Naruto mirándola apenado.

Como bien dicen; "Entre más maduritos, más sabrosos". Naruto y Sasuke le hacen honor a ese lema, los años los siguen favoreciendo, haciéndolos más apuestos, ensanchando su cuerpo, en especial el torso.

- Solo será una noche Seiki-chan para callarles la boca. –le dice apenado.

- ¿Ah?

- Este idiota te quiere detener porque los padres de Sayaka no paran de quejarse… ¡es tu padrino! –exclama indignada y Tatsuya frunce el ceño.

- ¡Porque lo soy vine yo mismo por ella y no mande ANBU! –exclama indignado, Sakura no entiende lo difícil que es para él. –pero es que estoy contra la espada y la pared… soy Hokage y su padrino, me haría de la vista gorda pero no dejan de joder y pedir justicia, se supone debo proteger a mis aldeanos y unos de ellos exigen que Seiki-chan pague lo que hizo.

- Nada pendejos, van con el mas idiota, si hubieran ido con mi esposo les mete un chidori en el culo.

- Sakura-chan no quiero hacerlo. –le dice acongojado.

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! –le grita enfurecida.

- La mando al hospital casi muerta, aun no despierta y sus padres no dejan de joderme con que tome justicia… solo será una noche para callarles la boca, me las ingeniare para decirles que se llegó a un acuerdo poniéndole trabajo comunitario.

- ¡¿Y aún que la metes presa piensas ponerla a limpiar calles como una vagabunda?! –exclama indignada.

- ¡No, le pondré algo fácil y que no sea humillante! –exclama muy nervioso y acongojado, no quiere hacerlo pero se ve obligado, aun así está haciendo lo posible para no afectar a su amada ahijada.

- Oka-san no hay problema, solo será una noche. –Seiki le sonríe a su madre. –debes entender que tío Naruto hace lo que puede para ayudarme. –Naruto la mira agradecido y aliviado porque ella lo entienda, aunque sospecha que se le vendrán muchos encima.

- ¡Bien! –Sakura gruñe furiosa. – ¡pero me metes a mí también! –ordena.

- ¡Oka-san! –exclama Seiki sorprendida al ver como su madre golpeo a Naruto mandándolo a volar algunos metros y que atraviese un par de paredes.

Daisuke sonríe burlón y Tatsuya satisfecho, se lo merece por querer meter presa a Seiki.

- Cargo: golpear e insultar al pendejo que me cargo como amigo y Hokage. –Sakura se sacude las manos.

- Venga, que siempre me golpeas y no te he detenido por eso. –Naruto sale de los escombros acomodándose la mandíbula, notándose divertido en la mirada.

- Pues ahorita será la excepción, me llevas presa con mi hija.

- Oka-san no…

- Cállate. –Sakura la mira amenazante y Seiki se cohíbe.

- El teme me va a matar. –a Naruto se le sombrea la frente de negro, pero sino se lleva a Sakura también está lo mata… que dilema.

- Y como yo no las dejare solas en un feo calabozo. –Daisuke se truena los dedos caminando amenazante hacia Naruto que rodó los ojos al ver como "mejoran" las cosas.

- Tú nada. –Sakura le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Pero oka-chan. –Daisuke la mira indignado.

- Nada… aquí se quedan los dos. –ordena mirando a Tatsuya al notar que también está pensando en una forma de hacer enojar a Naruto para que se los lleve con ellas.

Ambos bajan la cabeza derrotados.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kushina entro al departamento de su hermana tanto ella como Ino la abordaron.<p>

- ¡Itachi-kun corto con la suripanta! –exclaman ambas.

- Ya lo sé, Itachi-kun me lo acaba de contar. –responde nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Te dijo que le puso el cuerno con Daisuke? –pregunta curiosa Isae. –no, no te dijo eso. –comenta divertida al ver la sorpresa en Kushina.

- Ese niño, mira que hacerle eso a Itachi-kun… ¡es mi ídolo, porque gracias a él termino con esa zorra dándole oportunidad a mi niña de que entre en acción como debe de ser! –exclama Ino emocionada, chocando su mano con la de Isae.

- ¿Ah? –Kushina las mira incrédulas. –oka-san yo planeo darme por vencida, Itachi-kun siempre me vera como su pequeña amiga y…

- Y cambiaremos eso. –dice firme Isae.

- Cariño, adiós ternura que ya no eres una niña. Oka-chan y nee-chan te enseñaran como seducir a un chico. –Ino le guiña un ojo colocando su mano derecha en la cadera.

- El cariño lo tienes, la simpatía también, pero para tener a un hombre no solo se necesita de eso, necesitas seducción imoto. –Isae también pone una mano en su cadera y con la otra se hace el cabello hacia atrás con sensualidad.

- ¿Ah? –Kushina las mira más incrédulas, cuando esas dos se juntan y la tienen de objetivo ella se las ve negras.

* * *

><p>Mikoto entra corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, donde está su padre completamente dormido bajo las sabanas.<p>

- ¡Papi! –exclama brincando hacia la cama, colocándose de rodillas a su lado y agitando para despertarlo. – ¡papi!

- ¿Acabas de llegar de la academia? –pregunta adormilado, sin abrir los ojos y abrazando a su hija, obligándola a acostarse a su lado con sus brazos como prisión.

- ¡Hace rato papi, pero no te desperté por eso! –exclama alterada intentándose librar del fuerte abrazo de su padre.

- Lo que sea puede esperar, duérmete con oto-san. –le dice aun adormilado, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su respiración.

- ¡No papi, Tat-nii-chan esta abajo!

- Que se largue.

- ¡Es que vino a decirte que se llevaron a oka-chan y nee-chan a los calabozos! –exclama preocupada y asustada.

- ¡¿Qué?! –eso si lo despertó, y se ha sentado en la cama.

- Papi sácalas, seguro ahí está oscuro, sucio y feo… y tienen miedo. –Mikoto mira con ojos lloroso a su padre que se le acongojo el corazón al verla así.

Quien sea que haya encerrado a su esposa e hija en los calabozos la pagara no solo por esa ofensa a su mujer e hija sino por hacer llorar a su niña.

- _Y el único que las puede encerrar eres tu dobe. –_un aura sombría lo rodea.

* * *

><p>- ¡Explícate eso de que encerraste en esos sucios calabozos para asesinos a mi tía y a Sei-chan! –exige Minato estampando sus manos en el escritorio de su padre.<p>

Minato cada vez se parece más al cuarto, a sus veintisiete años es incluso más el parecido, lo único que los diferencia es el color de cabello y piel, incluso la forma y color de los ojos es igual.

Viste un pantalón algo bombacho de color verde seco, con vendas en la pierna derecha y en los pies. Sus sandalias son azules. Viste una playera ceñida de color negro y encima un chaleco verde de Jounin. Su estuche de armas está amarrado en su cinto y tiene otro amarrado en su pierna derecha, sobre las vendas. Su banda ninja sigue puesta en su frente y sus manos son cubiertas por guantes de piel negros que le cubren hasta los nudillos.

Naruto se soba el puente de la nariz, ahí viene el primero en quejarse y está seguro que cuando Ino se entere tendrá suerte sino lo castiga sin sexo por semanas.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Sei-chan casi mata a una kunoichi…

- Somos ninjas, el matar va de la mano en nuestro trabajo. –lo corta indignado.

- Casi mata a la tal Sayaka. –Naruto lo mira divertido al notarlo tensarse, seguro no haya como defender a Seiki.

Minato sonríe nervioso, sabe lo mucho que su amiga deseaba darle una paliza a esa mujer desde que se hizo novia de Itachi. Y de hecho la apoya porque por culpa de esa mujer su hermanita sufre.

- Es una quejiga, ¿qué son unos cuantos huesos rotos? –pregunta sonriendo descarado y Naruto niega divertido. – ¿y tía Sakura que pinta en eso?

- Sakura-chan es una cabezona que exigió ser encerrada con Seiki-chan. –Naruto suspira con pesadez, el capricho de su amiga le traerá más problemas de lo que tendría con solo encerrar a Seiki.

- ¡Esa es mi tía! –exclama orgulloso.

- Deberías compadecerme, cuando el teme se entere de lo que hice…

Justo en ese momento se oyen paredes derrumbándose, choques de armas.

- ¡Sal maldito dobe, o matare a tus jodidos gatos! –se oye el grito tétrico de Sasuke seguido de más derrumbes, más choques de armas, cuerpos caer, piel cortarse y chidori.

Y Naruto comenzó a llorar como bebé y Minato lo mira burlón.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjajajjaja pobre naruto, en los problemas ke lo meten sin deberla ni temerla... como ame la escena de sakura y dai-chan con su pilin ajjajajajajajja jodido uchiha sexy y mimado**

**como habran notado la vieja de daisuke sera asahi, como sera itachi-kushina, ya aclarando eso y que no ice intensionalmente que en el cap pasado pensaran que asahi se quedaria con itachi... naa! si lo hice intensionalmente :P jajjaajja ... yo me diverti escribiendo como se desarrolla el romance dai-asahi, ya veran porque y espero tambien les divierta**

**spero les haya gustado el cap, actualice rapido porke el lunes regreso a clases y voy de noche, asi puff no se cuando tenga tiempo libre, pero en fin los fines de sem seguro seran los unicos sino tengo tarea**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	5. A golpes se entienden los hombres

**A golpes se entienden los hombres**

- ¡Viejo, lo de siempre! –exclama Asahi nada más entrando al ichiraku rameen, sentándose en una silla frente a la barra.

- ¡A la orden! –exclama sonriendo amigable.

Se empiezan a oír chillidos femeninos llenos de admiración haciéndola voltear y se sorprende al ver a Daisuke rodeado de chicas. El muy desgraciado con cara de galán dejándose mimar y alagar por la jauría de chicas que no dejan de idolatrarlo.

Asahi entrecerró los ojos.

- Tiene locas a la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, menores y mayores. –comenta divertida Ayame mientras le acomoda su plato de rameen.

- Si supieran que lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de patán. –Asahi suspira con pesadez y regresa su vista la frente, toma unos palillos, y comienza a comer ignorando el jaleo que se hizo afuera del negocio.

Ayame sonríe divertida, tiene que admitir que tiene razón, ella misma ha visto lo patán y desgraciado que puede ser Daisuke.

* * *

><p>Daisuke se enteró que su padre y tío fueron a dar al hospital por su pelea… como siempre. Con respecto a su madre y hermana nada se puede hacer, se tienen que quedar ahí toda la noche, y ellos no pueden hacer nada. Como no se quiere quedar en casa con Tatsuya salió para ver que cena y a donde puede irse a dormir, sin poder coger por un mes duda que se quede con alguna de sus putitas sin que ellas quieran su cuerpo, y Mangetsu anda de misión.<p>

- _Tan idiotas son todas. –_Daisuke roda los ojos, pero no borra su sonrisa encantadora volviendo locas a las mujeres que se le pegan siempre que sale, más cuando lo hace en las noches.

Entonces al pasar por el ichiraku la diviso, esa desgraciada le debe unas cuantas, le mostrara lo mucho que desean tenerlo las otras para que vea lo que puede tener por una noche, y deje de molestar a su hermano.

Toma a una de las chicas de la barbilla dispuesto a coquetearle un poco, pero ve de reojo que ella se voltea ignorándolo, ¡a él nadie lo ignora!

- Si me permiten, cenare algo. –Daisuke les sonríe de forma encantadora volviéndolas locas… como siempre. –_comienza a ser aburrido esto. –_Daisuke suspira con pesadez, se adentra al local y se sienta alado de ella.

Y si, ella hace como que no se da cuenta y sigue tragando con pocos modales, verla le provoco desagrado.

- Rameen de cerdo. –ordena mirando a Ayame y guiñándole el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

- A la orden. –le dice amigable.

- Como tú.

A Daisuke le da un tic nervioso, esa mujer no solo lo golpea en sus bolas, lo ignora sino que todavía lo insulta.

- Si vas a decirme algo dímelo en mi cara. –le dice brusco volteándola a ver.

- ¡Cerdo como tú! –le grita y como tenía la boca llena de rameen le aventó comida masticada a la cara.

- ¡Eres una sucia! –exclama asqueado y molesto.

Asahi sonríe altanera, pero al sentir muchas miradas asesinas e intensas auras de batalla atrás de ella, mira de reojo viendo a toda la bola de chicas que venían con él mirarla con ganas de matarla, lo que la hizo sonreír nerviosa.

- _Si no quiero morir por una jauría de hechizadas por él mejor ignóralo y come. –_piensa nerviosa dedicándose mejor a comer.

Daisuke al ver que de nuevo lo ignora gruñe molesto, bufa y se limpia la cara, si ella lo va a ignorar él también, está ahí para cenar, ya vera después como se venga de esa desgraciada.

Ambos hacen mucho ruido al absorber la pasta, como si quisieran ganarle al otro cuando se supone se ignora.

Una escultural y hermosa mujer mayor entro al negocio y al ver a Daisuke mostró felicidad.

- ¡Dai-kun! –exclama melosa, abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla con la de él.

Asahi la mira de reojo, es una mujer muy guapa pero fácilmente se ve unos veinte años mayor que él. Vio como Ayame incluso se sonrojaba cuando él le guiñaba un ojo, le sorprende ver que es verdad que hasta a las mujeres mayores las trae como locas.

- _Es que de que está muy guapo lo está. –_a Asahi se le sombrea la frente de negro, mira de reojo hacia atrás extrañándose por no ver auras sombrías al ver que una mujer anda de empalagosa con Daisuke, pero nada, ellas se les ve más bien deprimidas.

Vuelve a mirar a la mujer y tiene que admitir que es tan guapa que intimida un poco. Su vista se posó en los pechos de la mujer que se restriegan en la cara de Daisuke que parece de lo más tranquilo comiendo, no se ha sonrojado ni nada, pero tampoco se ve que le moleste, al contrario parece a gusto teniendo esos enormes pechos en su cara mientras come.

Inevitablemente bajo la mirada hacia sus pequeños pechos, al oír un sonidito de burla voltea y se sonroja al notar que él la mira burlón, como si supiera que ella comparaba sus pequeños pechos con los enormes de la mujer en su mente. Avergonzada y humillada regresa su vista a su comida, comiendo de forma desesperada, desea terminar pronto e irse de ahí.

- _Es una monada. –_Daisuke sonríe divertido, pero al instante borra su sonrisa y frunce el ceño. –_definitivamente no sé de dónde vino ese pensamiento, es una puta plana. –_Daisuke gruñe furioso, entonces esos senos restregándose en su cara comenzaron a molestarle, nunca lo habían molestado antes, siempre ha amado estar rodeado de pechos grandes.

- …Dai-kun cuando termines de cenar tú y yo…

- ¡Déjame comer en paz! –grita enfadado, haciendo que toda la gente lo mire.

La mujer se sorprende, es la primera vez que le grita, él siempre es galante y coqueto con ella.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, está furioso con ella por lo que le hizo hacer, la culpa de todo.

- Dai-kun. –la mujer intenta tocarlo, pero Daisuke le da un brusco manotazo. –Dai-kun. –le dice dolida, sobándose la mano y con lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

- Oye no seas desgraciado, sé que tu madre te enseño a tratar a las mujeres, demuéstralo. –Asahi se pone de pie y lo apunta de forma acusadora y Daisuke la mira sombrío. –y tú no le ruegues que ese imbécil, no vale la pena. –ahora mira a la mujer que lo mira ofendida, Asahi ignora como la miran las mujeres ahí por insultar a Daisuke.

- ¡Tú no te metas plana! –Daisuke se pone de pie con brusquedad haciendo caer la silla.

- ¡Patán! –exclama chillando indignada. –tu madre debe sentir vergüenza de ti.

- A mi madre no la metas. –Daisuke la toma con brusquedad del brazo.

Asahi lo fulmina con la mirada, conteniéndose para no gemir de dolor ante su duro agarre.

- Solo acuérdate que tienes madre y hermanas, no te gustaría que un patán estúpido como tú las tratara como tú las tratas.

Admite que se pasa de bocana y eso siempre le trae problemas. Él la está mirando con esos tétricos ojos como los de la hermana, rojos y espeluznantes. Pero está molesta e indignada, le caga ver patanes como él que tratan a las mujeres como algo desechable y ver mujeres que permiten eso.

Enojado es poco por cómo se siente, pensar en alguien tratando a sus hermanas y madre como él trata a las mujeres le enfureció, siempre ha sabido que es un maldito bastardo, que usa a las personas a su conveniencia, a las mujeres para su placer y para que hagan lo que él les pida, pero por primera vez sintió algo de vergüenza por sus acciones gracias a esa pequeñaja que fácilmente la puede romper en sus brazos, y eso le enoja más.

- Mataría al imbécil que se atreva. –le dice sombrío.

- Como hay hermanos y padres que te quieren muerto por lo que les haces a sus hijas y hermanas. –Asahi le mantiene la mirada retador.

¿Ponerse en los zapatos de los demás? Nunca le ha interesado y sigue sin hacerlo, si ella caen es porque son estúpidas, que los hombres a sus alrededor lo quieran matar y varios incluso él haya mandado al hospital por atreverse a retarlos le vale mierda. Pero no entiende porque le caga aún más que ella tenga esa imagen de él, después de todo es la imagen que él mismo sabe que tiene.

Odia esa mujer, le hace sentir cosas extrañas.

- _Seguro está embrujándome como a nii-chan, oka-chan y Mi-chan. –_y eso le emputo más, no sabe cómo lo hace pero esa mujer lo hace sentir raro y no es su jodido tipo, esta plana como una tabla, es muy delgada, solo es bonita y tiene unos jodidos ojos en los que no ha dejado de pensar.

Entonces noto que todos ahí lo miran, en especial las mujeres, es la primera vez que ellas lo ven perder el control y la imagen así, y todo por culpa de ella, en pocos minutos consigue sacar en él cosas que nadie más ha conseguido.

- Tks. –Daisuke con su mano libre dejo el dinero en la mesa, lo de ella y él, y salió, llevándosela consigo.

- ¡Suéltame desgraciado, déjame en paz! –Asahi forcejea intentando zafarse, pero él no la suelta. –_mierda, por bocona me quiere matar… seguro me llevara a un lugar donde no haya testigos, pero todos vieron que me llevo… si, pero no hay nadie que reporte mi desaparición. –_Asahi comienza a llorar, pero no le suplicara y pedirá perdón, a la mierda todo.

* * *

><p>Asahi jadea y cierra los ojos cuando es estampada con la pared de un solitario callejón donde la llevo él.<p>

- Imbe…

No termina su frase y ensancha los ojos cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los de él. Daisuke está inclinado al ser ella una cabeza y media más baja, tiene sus manos apoyadas en la pared por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Asahi intenta empujarlo, posando sus manos en el pecho, pero es como intentar empujar una pared. Aprieta con fuerza sus labios no permitiendo que la bese, entonces siente la rodilla de él empujándole en la entrepierna sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa, lo que la hizo abrir la boca y él aprovecho para meter su lengua.

- _Resiste Asahi… este cabrón te ha robado tu primer beso pero no se lo responderás, así no será en si un primer beso. –_se intenta convencer, pero sería más fácil si el hijo de puta no la embriagara con su sabor y aroma, sino moviera la lengua tan delicioso dentro de su boca, no sabe cómo pudo vivir diecisiete años sin besar a alguien siendo que se siente tan bien.

Daisuke gruñe nada más la probo y se volvió loco, se le nublaron los sentidos, es como si hubiera probado un afrodisiaco. Quiere más, si así sabe su boca no se imagina como ha de saber su miel de excitación, la quiere devorar toda, hacer de ella lo que quiere.

Cuando ella comenzó a responderle el beso lo hizo con torpeza, como sino…

- _Imposible… nii-chan ya se la cogió. _

Pensar en eso lo enfureció e hizo el beso más brusco. No entiende lo que le pasa, él es solo celoso con sus hermanas y su madre, ¿y se ha puesto celoso con ella?... no, imposible, por él que se la cojan los que quieran después que él y se la hayan cogido toda la aldea antes que él… y eso sigue molestándolo.

Siendo más brusco la tomo de las piernas, cargándola y dejándole las piernas a la altura de su cadera, para así tener libertad de que su erección choque con el sexo de ella, sacándole más deliciosos jadeos que lo están volviendo loco.

- _¿Qué mierda tiene esta mujer? Me ha excitado con un solo beso… nunca me había excitado con un simple beso. –_gruñe frustrado no entendiendo lo que le pasa, culpando más a esa mujer por provocarle cosas raras, por hacer que no se sienta sí mismo.

Solo quiere devorarla, hacerla suya hasta partirla en dos, marcar todo su cuerpo, dejarle en claro que nadie la cogerá como él, cansarse de ella y después desecharla como las demás.

Llevo sus manos al culo de ella y ¡oh sorpresa!, sintió un culo firme y gordo, que lo hizo gruñir, se la imagino teniéndola en cuatro y dándole nalgadas a ese culito que se muere por ver, si así se siente sabe que a la vista será perfecto.

- Que sorpresita, no tendrás tetas pero tu culo lo recompensa. –le dice rompiendo el beso y relamiéndose los labios con sensualidad, saboreándose al imaginar darle mordidas en el culo.

Verla sonrojada, ceño fruncido, respiración agitada y ojos acuosos por el deseo le puso más dura la verga de ser posible. Esta mujer lo está excitando como ninguna otra y sin hacer mucho, su verga duele y se siente apretada en sus pantalones, solo se la quiere sacar y penetrarla ahí mismo, ni se acuerda que su madre le dijo que no podía hacerlo.

- _¿Ese patán dijo lo que pienso que me dijo? –_Asahi comienza a salir de la burbuja de placer que ese imbécil la metió al ser tan sexy, tan guapo y tan jodidamente experto, se avergüenza a sí misma, incluso se restregó con él como una perra en celo.

- Te cogeré tan duro que te olvidaras de nii-chan. –le dice ronco y sombrío, apretándole el culo, sacándole un jadeo, pero esta vez no, si la besa estará perdida de nuevo.

Así que ignorando lo bien que se siente eso duro chocar con su sexo, el deseo que siente porque él le haga todo lo que quiere mientras la siga besando y acariciando le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, siente que se pasó, oyó como algo se quebraba.

Daisuke se tambaleo hacia atrás con la mano en la nariz, sintiendo como la sangre le escurre.

- ¡Me la has roto puta! –le grita enfurecido, con voz gangosa, pero se sorprende al ver puntitos marcando la silueta de ella.

- ¡Deja de llamarme puta! –le grita enojada a lo lejos y Daisuke se muestra incrédulo al ver lo lejos que esta. – ¡y cógete esta puto! –ella le levanta el dedo medio de la mano derecha, no es tonta, aprovecho la distracción de él cuando se tambaleo para huir, si la atrapa está perdida ya sea porque la viola o la mata y ahí está muy solo, nadie le ayudaría.

Debería estar enojado, mucho, ella lo ha dejado caliente y con la nariz rota, y antes de eso casi lo deja sin bolas, y le ha hecho muchas más, pero se está riendo a carcajadas ante ese "¡Cógete esta puto!", se le hizo tan gracioso y la forma en que se lo dijo, es la primera vez que alguien lo hace reír así, en especial después de romperle la nariz y dejarlo con una dolorosa erección, pero no puede controlar la risa.

- _Mierda… quiero a esa pequeña putita jadeando debajo de mí, deseo ver y disfrutar de ese culito… y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. –_no es estúpido, sabe que la desea más de lo que ha deseado algo, y si las cosas que ha deseado menos de lo que la desea a ella las ha obtenido con más razón la tendrá a ella. –_pronto estarás rogándome como las otras, ni te acordaras de nii-chan y serás mi juguete favorito hasta que me aburra de ti pequeña bribona. –_no le quiere dar vueltas a esa molestia porque su hermano la haya tenido antes que él, cuando antes no le importo, se ha cogido a un par que su hermano se cogió antes, y ahora no sabe porque realmente le molesta que su hermano la haya tenido primero, pero en especial que a su hermano se la haya puesto más fácil. –_no, yo no siento celos de mi nii-chan y menos por una mujer. –_intentando convencerse de eso se endereza y va hacia el hospital, necesita que le arreglen esa nariz.

* * *

><p>- Dormir en un calabozo sí que es incómodo. –dice Sakura sobándose el cuello mientras baja de las escaleras de la torre del Hokage después de arreglar papeleo y esas cosas.<p>

- Lamento haberte metido en esa situación oka-san. –Seiki que va a su lado la mira apenada.

- Nada, si tú no le dabas esa paliza se la daba yo. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

Cuando las dos llegaron al final de la escalera vieron a Itachi y Tatsuya esperándolas.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? –pregunta curiosa, lo hacía ahí yendo a recogerla.

- En el hospital… junto con tío Naruto. –responde resignado Itachi.

Sakura ahora entiende porque Shizune les dio los papeles a firmar y no Naruto, y ella que pensó que el flojo aún no se levantaba. Aunque conociéndolos debió imaginarse que Sasuke armaría la guerra con tal de sacarlas, pero como se fue primero en contra de Naruto y pelearon como siempre terminaron en el hospital ambos.

- Con razón la torre estaba tan destruida… la batalla debió haber sido ahí. –comenta pensativa Seiki y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, sin ella ahí no sabe quién los paro o a lo mejor ambos han de estar moribundos en el hospital.

- Tengo que ir a ayudar con sus heridas a esos dos. –comenta Sakura sonriendo nerviosa.

- Nee-san ya no soy un niño. –Itachi la mira ceñudo, viéndose enojado. –peleo mis propias peleas, así que te pido de favor que no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto. –Itachi da media vuelta y se retira.

- Itachi-chan, tu hermana no lo hizo con mal intención, es solo…

- ¡No soy un niño que necesita lo protejan! –les grita enojado. – ¡absténganse de meterse en problemas por pelear mis peleas! –sin más sigue su camino dejando a Sakura y Seiki echa piedras con una flecha clavada en el pecho, Itachi les grito por primera vez.

- ¿Seiki? ¿Sakura-san? –Tatsuya las mira preocupado, sabía que algo así pasaría cuando Itachi se enterara, pero ni como detener a su novia.

Daisuke que estaba escondido para que su hermano no lo viera apareció alado de su madre, mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Oka-chan?

- ¡Bua…! ¡Mi bebé me grito! –exclama llorando abrazando a Daisuke que frunce el ceño, nadie hace llorar a su madre, ni su propio hermano.

- Seiki. –Tatsuya está más preocupado, le afecto más de lo que pensó, ella no reacciona, pero al verle la mirada acongojada, sonríe enternecido. –ven acá. –divertido la abraza haciendo que esconda su cara en el pecho. –se le pasara, solo está preocupado y se siente culpable que hayan estado ahí. –le susurra solo para que ella lo oiga.

Daisuke abrazando a su madre mira por donde Itachi se fue, teniendo el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p>Sabe que no debió hablarles así, ellas lo hicieron solo porque les preocupa, ¡joder! El mataría al bastardo que se atreva a lastimarlas. Pero se siente culpable por hablarles así, porque ellas hayan estado en ese feo lugar una noche por él.<p>

- _Tengo que irme a disculpa. –_piensa dando media vuelta pero se sorprende al ver a Asahi venir de camino contrario.

- ¡Yo! –exclama alzando una mano. – ¿Qué pasa? Te ves acongojado… ¿tu hermano te hizo otra? –pregunta molesta, recordando lo que ese bastardo le hizo anoche.

- Nada que ver, más bien yo me he pasado. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a su madre más tranquila en el hospital junto con Seiki y Tatsuya, Daisuke se fue de ahí, su padre no quiere verlo, así que evitara toparse con él. Aún está molesto con Itachi por hablarle así a su madre, por hacerla llorar… fue un llanto infantil, pero nadie hace llorar a su madre.<p>

Entonces cerca del parque los diviso, ahí está su hermano con ella, riéndose y comiendo un helado. Verlos juntos, riendo en lo que parece una cita le enojo más.

- _Tú en una cita de lo más tranquilo después que haces llorar a nuestra madre… ¡¿y porque contigo si ríe?! –_a paso marcado se dirige a ellos.

- Daisuke. –Itachi lo mira sorprendido, no lo ha enfrentado hasta ahora y no sabe porque su hermano se ve molesto con él, él debería ser el molesto.

Asahi se sonrojo al verlo al recordar cómo se besaron ayer, pero frunce el ceño molesta porque él la obligo.

- Pégame. –ordena Daisuke empujándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Itachi frunce el ceño también.

- Pégame. –Daisuke lo vuelve a empujar.

- ¡No lo haré! –le grita enojado, empujándolo también.

- ¡Pégame maldita sea! ¡Hazlo, y desquítate conmigo, no con mi oka-chan y nee-chan! –Daisuke lo vuelve a empujar.

- ¡No me desquite con ellas! –Itachi también lo empuja.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Les gritaste y oka-chan lloro!

Itachi se sorprende y se siente más culpable, lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a su madre. Asahi sabe que sino los detiene las cosas se pondrán peor, pero también sabe que es problema de ellos y no debe meterse, no haya que hacer.

- _Ese patán no puede ser tierno… que se enoje porque le gritan y hacen llorar a su madre lo hace ver un poquito lindo. –_Asahi se sonroja y frunce más el ceño.

- ¡Esa no fue mi intención!

- ¡Lo fue! ¡A mí es al que quieres golpear y gritar, hazlo!

- ¡No te golpeare!

- ¡Eres un jodido estúpido! ¡Por esa actitud que tienes todos buscan protegerte! ¡Es tu jodida culpa!... ¡Todo paso por tu jodida culpa, sino fueras tan estúpido sino fueras tan tarado como para andar con una mujer solo porque le quitas la virginidad!

Sus palabras le dolieron, en especial que él grite a los cuatro vientos algo que él le confió. No lo pensó y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo tumbo al suelo. Itachi ensancha los ojos y mira su puño con el que ha golpeado a su pequeño hermano, ¡y joder! Se siente tan bien haberlo golpeado, eso lo llena de más culpa.

- Eso, sácalo. –Daisuke sonríe de forma burlona, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Asahi se quiso dar de golpes contra una banca porque se le haya hecho demasiado sexy ese gesto en él.

- No molestes. –Itachi da media vuelta dispuesto a irse, tiene que hacerlo y enfriarse la cabeza, quiere seguir golpeándolo y no debe, es su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Eres tan imbécil, tan estúpido, tan idiota, tan buenorro que das asco! ¡Por eso esa puta te vio la cara de pendejo, esa puta siempre me tocaba la verga en las cenas en que la invitabas, incitándome, siempre que te distraías le enseñaba el escote a oto-san y al pendejo de Tatsuya, y tú de pendejo ni lo veías, todos lo veían menos tu…!

Asahi frunce el ceño, Daisuke se está pasando, es un desgraciado, además comienza a sentir coraje por la ex de Itachi, era una zorra desgraciada.

- ¡Te veía la cara de pendejo coqueteándole a todos a tus espaldas, hasta se masturbaba para seducirme, solo le di lo que quería a tu puta!

Itachi aprieta con fuerza los puños conteniéndose, se siente humillado por culpa de Sayaka, saber que le vio la cara así, que una mujer que ni amo lo hacía pendejo así le está dando duro en el orgullo, por primera vez comienza a odiar a alguien realmente.

- ¡Y todavía te vio más la cara de pendejo preñándose a propósito de ti, es obvio, esa puta quería un buen apellido y tú eras le único Uchiha pendejo que podría dárselo, y todavía la muy pendeja lo pierde y te sigue engañando, casi consiguiendo que te cases con ella, que la metas en nuestra familia! –se está pasando, lo sabe, es su hermano, su amado hermano pero no puede dejar de hablar, de provocarlo, quiere que lo golpee para poder golpearlo, quiere que se desquite tanto como quiere hacerlo sufrir, y no debe ser así, nunca ha sido así, es su amado hermano, adora molestarlo, avergonzarlo pero jamás lastimarlo realmente, y ahora lo desea, no entiende que le pasa, solo que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y no piensa con claridad. – ¡incluso dudo que en verdad haya sido virgen o que se haya preñado de ti realmente, esa puta te engaño siempre, te vio la cara porque eres un pend…!

Daisuke no termina su frase porque Asahi le dio una cachetada que le volteo el rostro. Itachi que estaba por golpearlo para callarlo también se sorprendió.

- Eres despreciable. –le dice con desagrado.

- ¡No te metas! –le grita furioso empujándola, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo.

Daisuke ensancha los ojos, no quería hacerlo, no quería empujarla, no quería… ¡mierda! Esa mujer lo está enloqueciendo, lo hace hacer cosas que no quiere, e hizo que se enojara tanto porque ella le diga eso, a él no le importa lo que los demás le dicen entonces ¿por qué le enojo que ella defienda a Itachi? Que le dijera eso ¿por qué le molesto?, ¿por qué le hace sentir mierda que ella lo haya mirado así?

- ¡Eres un imbécil egoísta! –Itachi lo toma del hombro, volteándolo y dándole un puñetazo, tumbándolo. –nuestra madre te enseño a respetar a las mujeres y a no ser rudo con ellas… no la avergüences así. –Itachi lo mira muy furioso. –no te metas, no necesito que me defiendan ni tu ni nadie. –le grita furioso a Asahi que frunció el ceño.

- ¡Bien! –Asahi se pone de pie. – ¡peléense, mátense a mí no me importa, apenas los conozco! ¡Que les den bastardos! –grita alejándose de ahí.

- _Incluso en una jodida situación así se me hace graciosa. –_Daisuke mira incrédulo por donde se fue, mordiéndose la mejilla para no reír, entonces se siente jalado de las solapas.

- ¿Quieres que te golpee?

- Lo ansió nii-chan… y tú lo ansias tanto como yo. –Daisuke le sonríe tétrico.

- Mocoso masoquista. –Itachi sonríe sombrío y le da un fuerte golpe con su frente a la frente de Daisuke, para después pegarle en el estómago, ¡y joder! Se siente tan bien, necesita esto, necesita sacarlo, desquitarse.

- Pegas como niña. –Daisuke lo mira burlón, intentándose poner de pie.

- Qué alivio, pegando como niña casi te saco el aire, si pegara como hombre no me imagino como te hubiera dejado. –Itachi se muestra burlón también.

- Algo así. –Daisuke le da un puñetazo en el estómago, doblándolo del dolor.

- No, ese fue un golpe de niña. –Itachi le da con el puño en la barbilla, haciendo que los dientes se le manchen de sangre.

Los dos se lanzaron al otro dispuestos a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, desquitándose, sacando el coraje que le tienen al otro. Itachi comienza a entender porque su padre y Naruto se pelean tanto, es tan jodidamente gratificante hacerlo, no se compara con los entrenamientos porque aquí lo están haciendo con coraje, siente como saca todo el coraje y frustración que tenía desde hace semanas, de hecho desde que supo que Sayaka estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p>Daisuke e Itachi están tirados en el suelo alado del otro llenos de golpes, con algunos sangrando, partes de la cara hinchadas y rojas, pero a pesar del dolor se les ve satisfechos. Parece como si vinieran de una intensa batalla que de hecho así fue, solo puños y patadas, ni jutsus ni armas. Cada uno siente la satisfacción de cada golpe que dieron.<p>

- Oka-san nos va a matar. –comenta Itachi divertido.

- Ni que lo digas. –Daisuke sonríe de forma socarrona. –me has roto costillas.

- Tú también.

Ambos se quedan viendo el cielo, sintiéndose más relajados, estuvieron así varios minutos, primeramente porque les duele todo el cuerpo que no se quieren ni mover.

- No me la cogí. –le dice de pronto.

- Porque llegue antes. –Itachi frunce el ceño.

- No, no me la iba a coger, enserio… la idea era hacerlo, pero ella soltó la sopa mientras la coqueteaba, es una guarra.

- Lo es. –Itachi frunce más el ceño, es incómodo esta plática.

- Pero sabía que no me creerías, así que deje que ella se meta mi verga a su boca y nos vieras para que vieras como es ella realmente… había sentido cuando llegaron, lo único que me cago fue que mi oka-chan viera eso, debiste llegar solo. –le dice con reproche.

- Por favor, te vi, la tenias parada. –Itachi muestra desagrado, la plática más incómoda que ha tenido con su hermano.

- Soy hombre, pero no me la iba a coger, es enserio, ella me da asco… yo solo quería que no arruinaras tu vida con esa puta.

- ¡Mierda! Soy el jodido mimado de la familia, ese deberías ser tú, pero hasta mi hermano menor me anda sobreprotegiendo. –Itachi se pasa una mano por la cara. –me pase de pendejo con ella. –Itachi lo voltea a ver.

- Mucho. –Daisuke también lo mira, sonriéndole socarrón.

- Idiota. –Itachi le golpea la frente con dos de sus dedos.

- Me pienso coger a tu puta plana, me vale mierda que te la hayas cogido antes.

- ¿Puta plana? –Itachi lo mira sin entender, entonces ensancha los ojos. – ¡Daisuke! –lo reprime molesto. – ¡no seas grosero!

- Soy sincero, me la cogeré… así que espero no sientas nada por ella.

- Daisuke la acabo de conocer y solo dormí con ella.

- No me importa que te la hayas cogido, será mía. –le die berrinchudo e Itachi alza ambas cejas, noto como aprieta con fuerza los puños cuando él le dijo que durmió con ella.

- ¿Te gusta enserio? –pregunta incrédulo, él no se imagina a su hermano gustándole en verdad una chica.

- Si no me gustara no me la quisiera coger… pero solo jugare con ella hasta que me aburra.

- Ese lenguaje niño. –Itachi suspira con pesadez. –no es como las demás…

- Si contigo aflojo nada más conociéndote lo es.

Itachi no sabe si imagina pero cada que su hermano dice que él tuvo sexo con Asahi aprieta los puños, tensa la mandíbula y se le ve en la mirada que cada que lo dice quiere hacerlo golpeándolo, incluso nota que se está controlando con eso.

- No tuve sexo con ella. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- Pero dijiste que dormis…

- Solo dormimos en la misma cama. Tome mucho, me desmaye y ella me llevo a su casa, como solo tiene una cama dormimos en la misma. No hubo sexo, besos, ni caricias, nada. –comenta divertido, y no, no es su imaginación, vio cómo su hermano incluso se relajó por eso. –_anda, el muy tonto no se da cuenta que le gusta más de lo normal. –_se quiere reír. –como ya notaste no es una chica como las que frecuentas sino vas con cuidado en vez de conseguir tenerla la alejaras más… se fue muy enojada con nosotros. –comenta divertido.

- No importa. A ella le gusta mi físico… como a todas, ese culo será mío. –dice triunfante.

- Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada. –comenta divertido. –y si a físico andamos seguro te dijo que la deslumbras cuando te vio la primera vez.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Lo mismo me dijo a mí, cuando almorzó con nosotros dijo que todos la deslumbramos, entre ellos estaban oto-san, Tatsuya-nii, nee-san, oka-san y Miko-chan, incluyo a todos en ese deslumbrado. –le dice burlón, divirtiéndolo al ver fruncir el ceño. –_mocoso inmaduro… ¿pensaste que la tenías ganada por ser bonito? –_Itachi se está divirtiendo mucho con su hermano, él hacía imposible que una chica le gustara en verdad y le da aún más gracia que no note que le gusta más de lo normal. –hermano, tienes que saber que una cara bonita y un buen físico no lo es todo para algunas chicas. –Itachi le vuelve a golpear la frente con dos de sus dedos y Daisuke frunce el ceño.

* * *

><p>Sakura le está arreglando unas flores que le trajo a Sasuke que tiene cara de malas pulgas, odia los hospitales y no le dan de alta solo porque tiene algunos huesos rotos.<p>

- ¡Eres la directora, sácame de aquí! –exige molesto.

- Sasuke-kun, cariño… ya no eres tan joven, tu cuerpo no aguanta tanto como antes, así que necesitas quedarte más tiempo aquí. –le dice juguetona.

- Sakura… eres mayor que yo. –Sasuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados y su cara se hunde gracias al "delicado" puño de su esposa.

- ¿Me llamaste vieja bastardo? –pregunta amenazante.

- ¿Y que fue eso de que Itachi y Daisuke están aquí? –pregunta cambiando de tema, sudando la gota fría, llamar vieja a su esposa es el peor error que pudo haber cometido, no se lo dijo, pero ella lo tomara así, y con los años sabe que en una discusión nunca le ganas a tu esposa, no ha sabido de algún héroe que lo haya hecho.

- Ya les jale las orejas a esos dos. –comenta sombría. –se agarraron a golpes en el parque… los hombres y el cómo solucionan las cosas a golpes. –suspira con pesadez. –pero mis niños no se odian y al parecer arreglaron sus problemas… Itachi-chan no debió querer mucho a esa chica como para que lo deje pasar así sin más. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa. –tal vez solo se casaba con ella porque la hacía embarazada… como sea, lo que importa es que mis hijos no se odian.

Sasuke suspira, le es un alivio que Itachi no esté tan afectado como pensó que lo estaría y que haya perdonado a Daisuke.

- Bueno Sasuke-kun, seré tu enfermera persona. –Sakura se acuesta alado de él y le acaricia el cabello. –te mimare todo lo que quieras. –melosa le da besos en la cara.

- Tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo tú, tengo un brazo quebrado como una pierna. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma ladina y lleva una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, tomándole el cabello y obligándola a acerca sus labios a los de él.

- En la noche... te mimare como quieres. –le dice coqueta para después darle un fogoso beso que él respondió con más intensidad, ya ansiando que sea de noche, si se pudiera mover él no esperaría hasta la noche, pero no puede, así que ni modo, tendrá que esperar.

**Continuará**

**joder, amo la relasion de hermanos que tienen daisuke e itachi, uno infantil y hocicon, el otro maduro y respetuoso, son unos amores ambos y kisiera un trio con ellos jajajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	6. Acampando

**Acampando**

_Asahi está desnuda en cuatro sobre la cama con Daisuke atrás de ella penetrándola salvajemente. Daisuke da una profunda estocada y se inclina dejando su cara alado del oído de ella._

_Dejo de moverse, y sonríe con mofa cuando ella mueve las caderas suplicándole que se siga moviendo, que la siga follando. El pelinegro lleva sus manos a las nalgas de ella y las aprieta, sacándole un jadeo de placer._

- _¿A quién pertenece este lindo culito? –pregunta provocativo en su oído. _

- _¡A mí! –exclama en un gemido, moviendo sus caderas en busca de más placer. _

- _¿Y tú a quien perteneces? _

- _¡A ti!_

- _Buena chica. –Daisuke le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un lindo gemido, la tomo de las caderas y continúo sus estocadas._

- _¡Daisuke más fuerte! ¡Oh si, siento que me partes en dos!_

- _Pequeña golosa. –Daisuke gruñe ronco, dándole una mordida en el cuello que la hizo gemir entre dolor y placer._

Daisuke abre los ojos topándose con el techo de la habitación, suda, respira agitado y esta sonrojado. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que fue un jodido sueño. Lleva soñando con ella desde que salió del hospital hace un par de días, cada sueño más caliente que el anterior.

- _¡Joder! Tenía mucho que no recurría a esto… no puedo tener sexo en un mes, pero no creo que sea problema jalármela… ya me canse de los baños de agua fría al despertarme. –_Daisuke mete su mano a su bóxer y comienza a jalársela, cierra los ojos recordando ese caliente sueño, imaginando que es la pequeña mano de ella la que le jala la verga, gruñidos roncos salen de su garganta y su respiración se hace más pesada. –_venga… esa jodida mujer me está enloqueciendo, está moviendo mi jodido mundo… desde que deje de ser virgen que no tengo sueños húmedos y ahora los vengo teniendo con ella. _

* * *

><p>Teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca se ve a Asahi caminando por las calles de la aldea. Va pasando por la academia donde todos los estudiantes van saliendo emocionados.<p>

- _Que nostalgia. –_Asahi los mira con melancolía. –¡_una mierda! ¡Jodida academia te odio! –_Asahi le da una patada a una piedra invisible viéndose furiosa, en eso divisa a Mikoto salir de la academia, haciéndola sonreír emocionada. – ¡Mi…!

- ¡Dai-nii-chan!

Asahi se tapa la boca al ver a Daisuke frente a la academia, rápidamente se esconde tras de un árbol y como una vil acosadora se asoma, viendo como Daisuke se puso en cuclillas y recibe en sus brazos a Mikoto, viéndose de lo más mono.

- _No, no se ve mono… yo sé cómo es en verdad ese bastardo. –_Asahi entrecierra los ojos, no se dejara engañar por él.

* * *

><p>- ¡Dai-nii-chan, eres malo! –Mikoto hace un puchero cuando se separa de él. –no has estado en casa, te extraño.<p>

- Yo también te he extrañado, pero no he podido ir a casa. –Daisuke pega su frente a la de ella haciéndola sonrojar y le sonríe como solo a su familia le sonríe. –por cierto el onigiri que me mandaste estuvo delicioso.

- ¿Enserio te gusto? –pregunta emocionada.

- Mucho. –Daisuke le da un tronado beso en la nariz, sonrojándola más. –y como pago por ese delicioso onigiri. –Daisuke saca de entre sus ropas un conejo blanco de felpa con un moño rojo.

- ¡Es muy bonito! –exclama feliz, tomando el conejo y abrazándolo. – ¡gracias! –Daisuke le sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Te acompañare a casa, pero antes… ¿quieres un helado?

- ¡Si!

Daisuke le acaricia la cabeza y se endereza, tomando la mano de su hermana para caminar juntos hacia el parque.

* * *

><p>Recargada en el árbol Asahi se tapa la nariz donde tiene un intenso derrame nasal es que ver a Daisuke con Mikoto, siendo tan lindo y amable lo hizo ver tan jodidamente apuesto.<p>

- _Sino lo viera no me lo creo, me es sorprendente que ese hijo de puta pueda verse tan lindo y tenga ese lado tan lindo. –_Asahi sonríe bobalicona al recordar cómo se veía sonriendo así, besando a la pequeña Mikoto y dándole ese regalo.

* * *

><p>En el parque sentados en una banca comiéndose un helado están Kushina e Itachi. La rubia se le ve algo nerviosa, Itachi ha notado como varias veces abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero la cierra cambiando de opinión.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede Kushina-chan? –pregunta divertido. – ¿hay algo que quieres decirme?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿No lo hay? –Itachi se muestra divertido y Kushina frunce el ceño.

- A unos cuarenta kilómetros al noroeste fuera de la aldea hay un lago con una cascada muy bonita… cada año en estos días vamos Isae-neesan y yo a acampar ahí. Este año ella no puede ir porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y realmente quiero ir, me gusta ese lugar, es divertido acampar y me gusta nadar en el agua cristalina de ese lago… ¿me acompañarías? Solo serían unos tres días. –Kushina lo mira poniendo su mejor cara tierna.

¿Cómo negarse a esa cara y mirada? Nunca ha podido hacerlo, además la idea de ir a acampar se le agrada, además necesita distraerse con algo…

- _¿Pero estar a solas en medio del bosque con ella? –_Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad mirándole el cuerpo de reojo, y como si él mismo se reprimiera por ello agita la cabeza. –_no le puedo decir que no, pero tampoco puedo ir a solas con ella, no sé si pueda controlarme si estamos solos. –_sus ojos brillaron como si se le haya ocurrido algo. – ¡claro! –Itachi le sonríe amigable y Kushina soltó el aire que retenía y se mostró feliz.

Itachi desvía su mirada sonrojándose, se ve muy guapa cuando sonríe y no puede evitar el sonrojo.

- _La primera fase del plan esta lista. –_Kushina se siente emocionada a la vez nerviosa, recordando esa plática que tuvo con su madre y hermana donde ellas planearon esto.

_Están las tres rubias sentadas en el suelo de la sala del departamento de Isae. Cada una sosteniendo una taza con té y un plato con pastel. Kushina está sonrojada ante cada consejo que su madre y hermana le dan, en especial por los que da su madre, enserio, le da vergüenza saber que su madre tiene ese lado tan guarro. _

- _¡Es perfecto! –exclama Isae aplaudiendo emocionada._

- _¡Estarán solos en el bosque! –Ino se ve maravillada e incluso soñadora. –el lago es perfecto porque tendrán que nadar, y lo harán con traje de baño. Él vera tu divino cuerpo…_

- _¡Y los hombres son débiles ante unas buenas tetas! –Isae le agarra los senos a su hermana estrujándoselos. _

- _¡Nee-san! –exclama avergonzada._

- _Que felicidad, tal vez cuando mi niña regrese ya no será virgen. –Ino se limpia imaginarias lágrimas._

- _Oka-san, una madre normal se preocuparía más por eso. –Kushina la mira con ojos entrecerrados._

- _Oka-san no es normal. –dice con obviedad Isae. _

- _¡Exacto! –exclama con orgullo Ino y a Kushina le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –esa membrana es inútil y no perderás nada si te la quitan, en especial el amor de tu vida… por otro lado, no pienso negarle a mi niña el placer del sexo... solo cuídate, soy muy joven para ser abuela. –le dice con advertencia e Isae asintió dándole la razón._

- _Aunque… no sé si funcione, ese Itachi-kun es muy respetuoso, no es un pelado como todos los demás y es muy caballeroso. –comenta Isae, pero nada más termino de decirlo ambas suspiran soñadoras. _

- _¡Que suertuda eres Kushina-chan! –exclaman ambas mirándola bobaliconas y a Kushina se le hace más grande la gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca, y también su sonrojo se intensifico. _

- _Tu padre aunque me ama y me da el mejor sexo de mi vida es un pelado. –dice con reproche Ino._

- _¡Oka-san! –Kushina hace mueca de asco, no es de kami-sama que su madre ponga en la misma frase sexo y padres, se lo imagina y se trauma. _

- _Y todos mis novios son unos pendejos que solo piensan con el pene. –Isae se muestra indignada._

_Kushina suspira con pesadez, ignorándolas mejor ambas ya empezaron a hablar de sexo y sus experiencias, y ella definitivamente no quiere oírlas. No sabe cómo Isae no le da asco cuando su madre le habla de sexo y de lo que hace con Naruto. _

- ¿Kushina-chan?

La rubia parpadea cuando Itachi le pasó una mano por la cara, notando que la mira confuso.

- Lo siento, me metí en mis pensamientos. –le dice apenada, rascándose la nuca.

- Eso note. –comenta divertido haciéndola amplía su sonrisa apenada.

- ¿Qué me decías?

- Que me gustaría invitar a alguien más con nosotros, entre más seamos mejor… ¿no lo crees? –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- _Plan de acampar a solas con Itachi-kun, fallido. –_Kushina hace lo posible por no mostrar desilusión, no puede negarle eso o se verá muy obvio, aunque una parte de ella esta agradecida, estar a solas con él en medio de la nada la pondría muy nerviosa, siente que no sabría cómo actuar. –_mientras no invite a una fulana que seguro se anda ligando, todo bien. –_No hay problema, como dices entre más mejor. –Kushina mantiene su sonrisa, gracias a Sai que la ha estado instruyendo es buena fingiendo sonrisas.

- ¡Genial! ¡Veras que nos divertiremos! –Itachi amplía su sonrisa y Kushina sonrío con sinceridad ahora, verlo sonreír es lo mejor, es como si todo se alumbrara con su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Asahi frunce el ceño cuando abre su puerta y ve a Itachi que le sonríe amigable, sosteniendo una caja con una tarta que extiende hacia ella.<p>

- Es mi ofrenda de paz. –le dice amigable.

- La acepto solo porque tengo ganas de tarta. –dice tomándola, aun así mirándolo con desconfianza.

Asahi bufa y le da la espalda, adentrándose al departamento. Itachi tomo como invitación a que pase el que haya dejado la puerta abierta, sino lo quisiera dentro seguro se la cierra en la cara, no la conoce pero sospecha eso.

- Creo que tengo algo de té para acompañarla. –comenta ella entrando a la cocina del pequeño departamento.

Itachi entro a la cocina atrás de ella.

- Lamento mi comportamiento del otro día, pero estaba enojado y…

- No, fue mi culpa, no era mi asunto. –le dice indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros mientras pone la tetera en la lumbre.

Si, sigue molesta y ofendida, así que mejor desviar el tema.

- ¿Te gusta acampar? –pregunta curioso.

- ¿Ah? –Asahi lo mira por sobre su hombro.

- Te quería invitar a acampar conmigo y una amiga este fin de semana… te caerá bien. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué tipo de amiga? –pregunta curiosa. –de esas amigas que los hombres suelen tener para cog…

- ¡No! –la corta avergonzado. –ella es una preciada y querida amiga.

- ¿Sera Kushina-chan? –pregunta en tono meloso y ese tonito lo hizo sonrojar.

- ¿La… la conoces? –se odio por tartamudear, como lo mira y sonríe le da mala espina.

- Si… hablaste tanto de ella la noche que te conocí que ya siento que la conozco. –dice poética e Itachi se sonroja todo.

- ¿Qué te dije? –pregunta alterado, poniéndose de pie, no lo recuerda, seguro porque lo dijo cuando estaba demasiado tomado.

- ¿Qué no me dijiste?... esa sería la pregunta.

Como lo mira y le sonríe le deja claro que le dijo todo. Itachi se pone de pie, camina hacia ella y coloca sus manos frente a sus hombros.

- Haz como que no te dije nada. –le pide serio.

- Eso sería mucho pedir, pero si te preocupa que me pase de bocona y le diga no te preocupes, no me gusta hablar de las cosas de los demás, menos cuando no me conciernen… ya cuando seas machito se lo dirás tú. –Asahi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- No es que no sea machito. –Itachi ha fruncido el ceño. –no lo entenderás. –Itachi se vuelve a sentar.

- Como digas. –Asahi se vuelve a encoger de hombros con indiferencia.

Itachi noto que ella no tiene la intención de insistir con el tema y realmente agradeció eso, aparte de graciosa y divertida, le agrada que ella le dé su espacio, por eso le cae bien.

- ¿Y? ¿aceptas venir?

- No quiero ser mal tercio, gracias. –le dice burlona, mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras apaga la estufa y a Itachi le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- No lo serás… venga, no quiero ir a solas con ella. Solos los dos en medio del bosque seria…

- Tu oportunidad. –Asahi amplía su sonrisa mientras se acerca a la mesa con la tetera.

- Un desastre… venga, ayúdame y prometo traerte comidas caseras todos los días. –Itachi le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡Tenemos un trato! –acepta sin dudar extendiendo su mano hacia Itachi que sonriendo victorioso la tomo sellando el trato.

* * *

><p>Itachi está sentado en el pasillo que separa el patio de la casa de su hermana. Disfrutando la brisa y comiéndose una paleta helada. A su lado esta Daisuke con la paleta de hielo en la boca y picándose la nariz con un dedo de la mano derecha.<p>

- Si alguna de las chicas que están locas por ti y te ven como un Dios te viera sacarte los mocos así seguro dejan de idolatrarte. –Itachi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Me vale. –dice indiferente, sacándose con una mano libre la paleta y con la otra picándose con más ganas la nariz como si intentara sacarse el cerebro.

- Ya… Asahi-chan seguro se reirá de ti si te viera. –comenta con burla.

- No molestes. –Daisuke se saca el dedo y embarra el moco en el suelo.

- ¡No seas sucio Daisuke! –lo reprime asqueado y Daisuke ignorándolo vuelve a meter la paleta a su boca. – ¿y nee-san y Tatsuya-nii? –pregunta curioso, no los ha visto y Daisuke le abrió la puerta, guiándolo hasta ahí, ante el calor que hace su hermano anda haciendo el vago ahí. –les traje paletas. –Itachi alza una bolsa de plástico.

- Nee-chan esta de turno… el pendejo creo salió de misión. Me comeré su paleta. –dice extendiéndole la mano para que se la dé.

- Primero comete esa, glotón. –Itachi le da un zape en la nuca, inclinándole la cabeza hacia adelante y Daisuke la alza mostrándose aburrido. – ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a casa?... estamos bien entre nosotros, ¿no es así? –Itachi lo mira de reojo, supone que Daisuke se fue a quedarse con su hermana porque ellos tenían diferencias.

Daisuke solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, no le dirá que no piensa regresar a casa, su padre lo ha corrido y él no rogara por regresar por mucho que se muera por hacerlo y estar en casa donde está su madre y hermanita. Admite que extraña los mimos de su madre, Seiki lo mima pero no es lo mismo, los mimos de su madre son únicos.

Itachi suspira con pesadez al ver que no piensa responderle.

- Kushina-chan me invito a acampar unos días fuera de la aldea este fin de semana… ¿quieres ir?

- No. –responde sin mucho interés para después darle lamidas a su paleta.

- Es una lástima… en fin, será divertido, yo solo con dos hermosas chicas. Kushina-chan, Asahi-chan y yo nos divertiremos. –Itachi sonríe de forma encantadora y a Daisuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Deja de usarla para provocarme! –le grita molesto. – ¡la mencionas como si ella fuera especial para mí, solo me la quiero coger!

Ahora fue Itachi quien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, marcándole el tic nervioso en Daisuke. El silencio se instaló, solo se oye el cómo ambos lamen su paleta.

- Iré. –le dice berrinchudo sin mirarlo, divirtiendo a Itachi.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la entrada a la aldea se encuentran Itachi y Daisuke. El primero esta recargado en el tronco de un árbol, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, con su mochila de viaje a sus pies. El pelinegro esta acostado boca arriba en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohadas, sus ojos están cerrados y su mochila de viaje está a su lado.<p>

- ¡Itachi-kun!

El mencionado abre los ojos viendo a Kushina correr hacia él, teniendo en alto su mano y sonriendo tan encantadoramente como solo ella suele hacerlo.

Al instante Itachi le sonrió como si el mundo se le hubiera iluminado. O eso pensó Daisuke que abrió uno de sus ojos, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

Kushina se detuvo frente a Itachi, flexionando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos en ellas, intentando recuperar la respiración, entonces nota a Daisuke, lo que la sorprende, porque pensaba que ellos dos andaban peleados por lo de Sayaka.

- Buen día Kushina-chan… Daisuke ira con nosotros. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

No importa saber cómo ellos se contentaron, es un alivio saber que quien ira con ellos será Daisuke y no otra chica. Aunque Daisuke no es del todo su agrado, es un pedante, mujeriego, pervertido y desgraciado, pero lo prefiere mil veces a una chica que guste de Itachi.

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, realmente feliz.

- Esperamos a alguien más. No es correcto que una chica ande en el bosque a solas con dos chicos. –Itachi le guiña un ojo.

- _¿Si hay chica? –_Kushina ensancha los ojos, entonces aprieta con fuerza los puños mientras muestra una sonrisa falsa. –_trajo a Daisuke para que me haga compañía mientras él anda con una chica que seguro le gusta. –_ante ese pensamiento se le oprimió el pecho, se arrepiente de haberle hecho caso a su madre y hermana sobre esta acampada.

- ¿Y si es correcto que dos chicas estén a solas en un viaje con un chico?... eso es algo machista.

A Kushina casi se le sale un pedo del susto, voltea viendo a una chica muy exquisita tanto de cuerpo como de facciones, pero de rostro muy hermoso. Ella tiene su rostro inclinado a un lado y carga una maleta de viaje.

- _¿Cómo competir ante una chica tan linda? –_Kushina se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose muy desanimada.

- Una chica también puede violar a un chico. –Asahi asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Adelante, no me importara si me violas. –Daisuke ya está atrás de ella, demasiado cerca y le ha dicho eso en el oído, luego le soplo.

Asahi se erizo completamente como gato, se sonrojo, después volteo y hundió su puño en la cara de Daisuke. Kushina se muestra incrédula, es la primer chica que ve que trate así a Daisuke, con lo que le dijo ya le estaría abriendo las piernas, en cuanto Itachi se muestra divertido.

- ¿Enserio Itachi? ¿Lo has traído? –Asahi lo fulmina con la mirada y apunta acusadora a Daisuke que se soba la cara y la fulmina con la mirada.

- Queremos reforzar nuestros lazos de hermanos. –Itachi le sonríe de forma encantadora y Asahi afila más su mirada.

- _¿Ah?... no parece que ella guste de Itachi-kun, ni que Itachi-kun guste de ella. –_Kushina parpadea, sintiéndose nuevamente animada.

- Kushina-chan ella es Asahi-chan, una amiga. Asahi-chan ella es Kushina-chan. –las presenta amigable Itachi.

- ¡Yo! –Asahi alza una mano y le sonríe amigable.

- Hola. –Kushina le sonríe también amigable, no parece desagradable.

* * *

><p>Yendo por un camino del bosque se ve a los cuatro cargando sus mochilas de viaje. Daisuke y Asahi van unos pasos delante de los otros dos.<p>

Asahi y Daisuke se miran de reojo con recelo, ella cuidadosa de que él no salga con una guarrada, él cuidadoso de que ella no lo golpee, desde que la conoce se la ha pasado golpeándolo.

Asahi no se va con Itachi y Kushina para darles privacidad, por eso se aguanta yéndose a la par que él.

Kushina los observa con atención, es la primera vez que ve a Daisuke así con una chica, se le hace extraño.

- Me gusta la pareja que hacen. –comenta Itachi en un susurro solo para que ella lo oiga incluso se inclinó para quedar cerca de su oído.

- Se ven bien juntos… ¿se gustan? –pregunta curiosa, volteándolo a ver, haciendo que sus rostros queden muy cerca, pero ante la curiosidad del tema ella no lo noto.

- Creo que sí. –comenta divertido.

- Pero seguro Daisuke solo quiere acostarse con ella. –Kushina frunce el ceño, le desagrada eso de Daisuke. –si ella es tu amiga deberías prevenirla para que no se enamore, tu hermano puede ser muy cruel.

Itachi suspira con pesadez haciendo que su embriagante aliento le dé de lleno, haciéndola darse cuenta de la cercanía, por lo que se sonroja y voltea al frente.

- Si, Daisuke suele ser muy cruel, pero Asahi-chan parece manejarlo bien… además sospecho que a Daisuke le gusta más esa chica de lo que le ha gustado alguna vez alguna otra, pero no le digas nada ni a ella ni a él. –Itachi le guiña un ojo cómplice.

Kushina sonrojada asintió, aunque se siente sorprendida, no se lo cree pero Itachi así lo cree y él conoce mejor a su hermano, además admite que noto que Daisuke se porta diferente con esa chica que con las demás.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya fue a recoger a Seiki al trabajo. Se ve a los dos tomados de las manos, pero desde que entraron al parque hubo algo que capto completamente la atención de Tatsuya.<p>

No deja de verlo y sin darse cuenta paro de caminar por lo que lógicamente Seiki también. La pelinegra nota que Tatsuya tiene la vista puesta en algo, voltea y frunce el ceño al ver que Tatsuya no deja de ver a una pareja que juega con una pequeña de tres años, que imagina es hija de la pareja por las facciones de la niña.

Seiki baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas al sentir que Tatsuya apretó el agarre sin darse cuenta y sin apartar la mirada de la familia.

- _¿Ya dejo de ser suficiente el solo nosotros dos, Tatsuya?—_Seiki frunce más el ceño. – ¿Pasa algo Tatsuya? –pregunta haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Ah? –Tatsuya la voltea a ver, viéndose como si hubiera sido sacando de sus pensamientos y no haya oído su pregunta.

- ¿Todo bien? –Seiki parpadea fingiendo verse confundida.

- Si… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –Tatsuya le sonríe levemente, pero ella que lo conoce bien noto lo fingida de su sonrisa. –aprovechemos que el mocoso no está y tenemos la casa solo para nosotros de nuevo… podríamos comprar algo para comer en casa. –Tatsuya continúa su caminata a la par de Seiki, sin soltarse las manos.

El pelinegro se le ve pensativo y algo decaído. Seiki por otro lado esta ceñuda.

* * *

><p>Kushina y Asahi están armando las tiendas de acampar mientras los hermanos Uchiha juntan leña para hacer una fogata tanto para cocinar como para darse calor en la noche.<p>

- ¡Terminamos! –exclama enérgica Kushina, pasándose un brazo por la frente, quitando el sudor de ella, hace mucha calor. – ¡metámonos al lago para refrescarnos! –dice muy animada y Asahi asintió viéndose emocionada por la idea, muere de calor y desde hace rato que se le antojo meterse al lago.

Itachi que venía acercándose cargando varios troncos y cuando oyó eso casi tropieza con sus mismos pies y un trunco se le cayó al suelo haciendo que ambas chicas volteen.

- ¿Emocionado por la idea hermanito? –susurra Daisuke solo para que él lo oiga cuando paso alado de Itachi, cargando troncos también.

Itachi se sonroja y Daisuke siguiendo su camino tiene una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Metámonos al lago Itachi-kun! –Kushina se pone de pie y le sonríe amigable.

- Es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí. –Itachi también le sonríe y Kushina asintió viéndose más emocionada. –_jamás dejaras de tener alma de niña, ¿na Kushina-chan? –_Itachi la mira enternecido, pero ensancha los ojos cuando la ve con intensión de quitarse la blusa. – ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclama exaltado.

- Quitarme la ropa. –dice con obviedad.

- Pero…

- ¡Traigo el traje de baño abajo! –exclama avergonzada al caer en cuenta del porque la pregunta.

- Claro, debí imaginármelo. –Itachi se rasca la nuca, sonríe nervioso y esta sonrojado.

Daisuke está en cuclillas acomodando los leños, tiene una rama entre sus dientes y alza la mirada viendo burlón a su hermano. Asahi por otro lado se muestra divertida.

Kushina se quita la ropa dejando ver un sexy traje de baño de dos piezas en color rosa limón con flores anaranjadas. Debido a sus grandes pechos se ve más provocativo el traje de baño de lo que debería.

Itachi desvía la mirada incomodo después de haberse quedado como bobo mirándole los pechos cuando ella se inclinó para quitarse el short, entonces su mirada se topó con la de Daisuke que sonriéndole con perversión pone sus manos frente a su pecho y simula grandes senos con ellas, para después apuntar con la cabeza hacia Kushina y alzar el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación.

Itachi le lanza un leño y si Daisuke no se agacha le hubiera dado en la frente, cuando se alzó se topó con la mirada llena de advertencia de su hermano, haciendo que el pelinegro sonría con mofa.

- _Que estúpido soy, me traje al pervertido de Daisuke aquí y yo que lo hice con intensión de ayudarlo, pero el desgraciado seguro andará de pervertido con Kushina-chan. –_Itachi frunce más el ceño, arrepintiéndose de haber traído a su hermano.

Asahi vio todo, desde que Kushina se quitó la blusa como el par de hermanos Uchiha se le quedaron viendo como babosos los pechos, incluso vio las señas que Daisuke le hizo a Itachi sobre los pechos de Kushina.

Sin poder evitarlo baja su mirada a su pecho, sus senos no son ni la mitad del tamaño de como los tiene Kushina, comenzó a sentir vergüenza de mostrarse en traje de baño, más con Daisuke ahí, no deja de decirle lo plana que esta, seguro se burlara y no dejara de comparar sus pequeños pechos con los bonitos y grandes pechos de Kushina. Y no entiende porque le molesto de más eso.

Entonces se siente mirada, alza la mirada y se sonroja al toparse con la mirada burlona de Daisuke, van dos veces que el desgraciado la tuerce viéndose el pecho después de ver a una pechugona cerca de él, seguro el idiota con lo ególatra que es pensara que se siente insegura por él… y aunque en parte lo sea, ella jamás lo admitirá.

Asahi se puso de pie, armándose de valor y teniendo el ceño fruncido, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos.

- _Él no debe darse cuenta que me acompleja con sus comentarios sobre mis pechos. –_Asahi se quitó la blusa revelando la parte de arriba de un traje de baño blanco en forma de top, sin escote y se amarra con hilos blancos del cuello.

El chapoteo del agua se escuchó haciéndola alzar la mirada viendo a Kushina sacar la cabeza del agua, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡No me dejen morir sola! –sin borrar su sonrisa agita su mano para llamar la atención de todos.

Asahi piensa que ella no necesita hacer nada para llamar la atención, tiene un cuerpo escultural, es muy bonita y tiene un carácter muy simpático, llama la atención donde sea.

Entonces se sobresalta y estremece cuando siente un duro cuerpo atrás de ella, unas grandes y rasposas manos en su cintura, una cálida respiración en su oído y un embriagante aroma masculino.

- Tus pequeños pechos son encantadores.

Asahi se tensa cuando siente como él ha colocado sus manos en el estómago de ella y las sube con intención de tocarle los pechos. No solo esta sonrojada por lo que ese descarado le dijo y porque Kushina e Itachi los estén viendo, la primera avergonzada y el segundo con interés, sino que también tiene el ceño fruncido porque ese desgraciado sigue recalcándole lo pequeño de sus pechos.

Daisuke grita cuando ella le dio un fuerte pisotón. Itachi ladeo su rostro a un lado intentando contener la risa y Kushina soltó la carcajada sin descaro alguno.

- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡¿Cómo mierda pisas tan fuerte con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado?! –le grita enfurecido, sobándose su piecito y fulminándola con la mirada, teniendo el sharingan en los ojos.

Asahi le saca la lengua estando un par de metros alejada de él, le da la espalda y se quita el pantalón dándole a Daisuke una perfecta vista de su culo solo cubierto por el bikini y ella corrió hacia el lago para aventarse de clavado.

Daisuke cayo de pompas al suelo, ese culo lo ha flechado, grande, alzado y muy antojable al tacto. Daisuke tiene la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Emocionado hermanito? –Itachi este en cuclillas a su lado mirándolo burlón. –por cierto hermanito, se te meterá una mosca sino cierras la boca. –y para diversión de Itachi, Daisuke se sonrojo e intento ladear su rostro a lado contrario para que él no lo vea, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

- _Lo admito, es el culo más tentador, sexy y lindo que he visto, pero no es para tanto… me estoy portando peor que un pendejo virginal. –_Daisuke frunce el ceño indignado, por lo general es él quien molesta a Itachi y últimamente él se ha estado mofando de él por culpa de Asahi.

Los dos posan su vista al lago cuando oyen risas femeninas viendo a las chicas riendo y jugando a salpicarse la cara con agua entre ellas, teniendo una infantil guerra. Los dos se miran de reojo, después regresan su vista al frente y se pone de pie dispuestos a quitarse la playera y pantalón para quedarse solo con el bermuda que usaran para meterse al lago.

Mientras jugueteaba Asahi vio de reojo como los hermanos Uchiha se comenzaban a quitar la ropa, enfoco mejor la vista y verlos solo en bermuda, mostrando ese cuadrado y ancho torso, músculos marcados y piel que pide a gritos ser lamida, puso expresión bobalicona y sangre a chorros empezó a salirle de la nariz.

Kushina al ver que Asahi dejo de jugar se detuvo y se preocupó al verle la expresión de sufrir derrame cerebral y desangrándose por la nariz. Tal vez se le metió agua donde no debía y le ahogo las neuronas, pero al oír pasos acelerados voltea ¡y joder! Entendió porque la expresión de Asahi, ella tuvo que meter media cara al agua para que no se le note el cómo le desangra la nariz.

Ahí vienen los dos hermanos Uchiha con sus cuerpos esculpidos por los Dioses correr hacia ellas, es una imagen no apta para cardiacas o chicas que andan en sus días y con las hormonas a mil.

Por estar embobadas ninguna se apartó cuando los hermanos se lanzaron cerca de ellas, salpicándolas completamente de agua, aunque eso ayudo a mantener el orgullo de Asahi porque le limpio la sangre así Daisuke no vería como la puso verle el cuerpo a él y a su hermano o se mofaría de ello.

Cuando Daisuke e Itachi sacan la cabeza del agua se topan con dos sombrías chicas escurriendo agua a chorros del cabello, extrañándolos. Y como si esas dos tuvieran una especie de botón turbo en los brazos los movieron a gran velocidad echándoles mucha agua en la cara.

El par de varones se tuvieron que cubrir el rostro con los brazos para que el agua no les entre a los ojos, mientras esas dos los bombardean con agua sin piedad, pero esos dos más que enojarse se están riendo.

* * *

><p>Asahi está sentada en la orilla del lago teniendo una toalla sobre sus hombros. Después de nadar y jugar un rato en el agua con los demás se salió. Kushina e Itachi no dejan de jugar en el agua, pareciendo dos mocosos y Asahi los mira divertida.<p>

Cuando una lata de refresco es colocada frente a su cara voltea viendo a Daisuke que gracias a su salud mental se ha puesto la playera.

- Tómala, no está envenenada. –le dice entre dientes al ver como ella ha entrecerrado los ojos con desconfianza ante el refresco.

- Mmm… gracias. –Asahi toma el refresco y lo abre mientras Daisuke se sienta a su lado también abriendo su refresco.

- ¿Celosa porque nii-chan no te presta atención? –quiso sonar burlón, pero no pudo, sonó brusco, y es que no sabe porque le molesta tanto que ella se quede ahí viendo como pendeja a Itachi jugar con Kushina.

- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa con eso? –Asahi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Se siente estúpido por sentirse satisfecho porque ella no haya mostrado interés en Itachi al decir eso.

- Cuando Kushina está cerca nii-chan solo le presta atención a ella, siempre ha sido así. –Daisuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, de niño eso le molestaba pero creció y se dio cuenta que las femeninas también tienen toda su atención. –es obvio que ambos se traen ganas, no sé porque no cogen. –Asahi roda los ojos.

- Para ti todo lo que puede haber entre una mujer y hombre es sexo. –le dice con desagrado. –entre hombres y mujeres también puede haber amistad…

- Un hombre no puede tener una amistad con una mujer al menos que la vea como hermana. –Daisuke se inclina, acercando su rostro al de ella y ella nerviosa aleja el suyo. –sino la vez como hermana o a alguien de la familia, siempre habrá tensión sexual, siempre uno sentirá atracción o ambos…

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! –exclama firme.

- Nunca estaremos de acuerdo tú y yo, pero algo es seguro; te sientes atraída a mí. –Daisuke le habla provocativo, y con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha le intenta acariciar el vientre, pero ella le da un manotazo haciéndolo alzar la mirada notando que esta roja y con cara de malas pulgas. –no lo niegues, sé que te atraigo… tú también me atraes. Si ambos nos atraemos no le veo problema porque ambos disfrutemos del otro y nos demos placer.

Su oferta suena tan jodidamente atractiva como todo él, pero sabe que eso es una navaja de doble filo, no lo conoce lo suficiente pero con lo que lo conoce presiente que Daisuke puede ser tu perdición, ábrele un poco la puerta y él entrara completamente para después salir con la facilidad como entro, sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás, dejando a una destrozada… y es que las mujeres son idiotas, sabe que cuando tienen sexo la mayoría termina pensando con el corazón mientras que los hombres solo piensan con el pene cuando de sexo se trata.

- Eres una persona afortunada Daisuke…

Es la primera vez que le habla por su nombre y sonó tan bien salir de esos labios y con esa voz, pero está seguro que sonara mucho mejor con ella gimiendo su nombre en medio del placer. Aunque por otro lado no entiende porque salió con ese comentario.

- … y lo que más miedo da es que lo sabes. –Asahi no lo mira al hablar, tiene su mirada perdida al frente. –naciste con un físico hermoso…—el pelinegro sonríe arrogante. –pero tienes una personalidad detestable. –Daisuke borro su sonrisa, él siempre ha sabido eso y no le había importado hasta ahora que ella lo menciona, ¿por qué le importa como ella lo ve? –no solo eso, tienes la fortuna de tener un padre que seguro es quien siempre te hizo sentir protegido, una madre tan maravillosa que seguro siempre te hizo sentir amado, una hermana que cuida de sus hermanos, una encantadora hermana menor que puedes consentir y un hermano… —Asahi se pone de pie y Daisuke la sigue con la mirada. –…que te perdono aun después de traicionarlo así…

- ¡Él no amaba a esa mujer! –no lo entiende, sintió la necesidad de justificarse, no debería ser así, siempre le ha valido mierda lo que la gente piense de él a excepción de su madre y hermanas.

- Aun así tú lo traicionaste. –Asahi lo mira mostrándose fría. –eres afortunado, demasiado, y no lo mereces… te envidio.

Es la primera vez que saberse envidiado por alguien no le da la satisfacción como comúnmente.

- Y aunque me siento atraída por tu físico, yo no tendría nada contigo porque tu persona me desagrada. –Asahi camino hacia donde tienen las tiendas metiéndose en la de ella y Kushina.

Daisuke se quedó ahí, con la mirada puesta donde ella estaba, le han dicho cosas peores, aun así las palabras de ella calaron como una jodida espina en el pecho, eso lo molesto porque le afecto y cosas así a él nunca le afectan.

**Continuará**

**4 jovenes solos en el bosque con las hormonas a mil, a ver que sucede jajajajajajjaa**

**lo se, kairi no a salido, pero ya la veremos en el sig capi :)**

**spero les haya gustado el cap, lo repito amo la relasion de los hermanos uchiha**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	7. Por egoísmo

**Por egoísmo**

Kushina e Itachi se sienten incómodos. No saben lo que paso, pero cuando salieron del lago el ambiente entre Asahi y Daisuke es de lo más tenso. En este momento los cuatro se encuentras sentados alrededor de la fogata cenando el estofado que hicieron. Ya ha oscurecido.

Daisuke no quita su fría mirada de Asahi, no lo ha hecho en toda la cena y ella aunque la siente y le incomoda hace como que no lo nota.

Kushina e Itachi se miran de reojo, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodos, por más que intenten sacar temas de conversación que mejore el ambiente sienten que se pone peor, ya ni quiere hablar por temor que la tomen con ellos, y es que conocen a Daisuke cuando la toma contra alguien puede ser demasiado ojete.

- _No debí decirle eso, pero es que no lo soporto… además solo fui sincera. –_se intenta convencer Asahi, aun cuando ella misma sabe que después de decirle lo que le dijo se arrepintió de hacerlo. – ¡creo que comí mucho! –exclama Asahi para después reír de forma exagerada y forzada. – ¡caminare un rato para bajar la comida o no dormiré! –la pelinegra se pone de pie y sale corriendo de ahí, ya no soporto ni el ambiente mucho menos la mirada de él.

- ¿Te acompaño? –Kushina parpadea sorprendida al ver que ya se alejó mucho y seguro no la escucho.

A Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo por donde se fue, admite que es buena huyendo.

Cuando Daisuke se puso de pie ambos lo miran, viendo que toma el mismo camino que ella.

- Daisuke no hagas algo de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir. –le advierte serio.

Daisuke siguió su camino dando a entender que lo ignoro haciendo que a Itachi le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Creo que deberías prohibirle ir con ella… capaz se terminan matando. Daisuke la veía como si quisiera matarla. –comenta Kushina preocupada.

- Conoces a Daisuke y sabes que no es obediente conmigo. –Itachi suspira con pesadez, Daisuke solo obedece a Sakura, a Sasuke y a Seiki. – además… no sé lo que paso entre ellos para ponerse más ariscos, pero seguro fue culpa de Daisuke… y como pasaremos dos días más juntos lo mejor es que lo solucionen… como has visto Asahi -chan es buena para ponerlo en su sitio y para huir. –comenta divertido y Kushina rió.

- Lavare los platos en el lago.

- Te ayudo, los del desayuno les tocaran a esos dos. –Itachi se pone de pie, o eso intenta, sus pies se durmieron, por lo que se tambaleo y cae encima de Kushina, sacándoles gemidos de dolor.

Kushina abre los ojos y se sonroja al ver el cabello rosa de Itachi quien tiene su cara enterrada en sus senos.

- ¡Itachi-kun! –exclama avergonzada.

- _¿Ella gimió?... ¡mierda! No quiero ni alzar la cara. –_no es pendejo, supo donde cayó su cara de inmediato, y eso sumándole que ella gimió su nombre así se ha puesto duro. – ¡lo siento! –exclama rápidamente poniéndose de rodillas, dándole la espalda para que no vea lo muy sonrojado que esta y su evidente erección.

- No… fue un accidente. –Kushina se sentó y voltea su rostro sonrojado a lado contrario donde esta él.

El ambiente incomodo regreso pero ahora entre ellos, no saben ni que decir y hacer. Kushina sabe que esta podría ser una oportunidad para seducirlo, están solos y él tenía la cara en sus pechos, pero esta tan nerviosa que todas las clases de seducción que le dieron su madre y hermana se le han olvidado. En cuanto Itachi no sabe cómo pararse e irse al lago para meterse al agua fría y bajar su erección sin que ella lo note, ser rápido no funciona, la erección se lo impide.

* * *

><p>Kairi invito a Seiki y Tatsuya a cenar en su casa. En este momento el par de femeninas se encuentra sirviendo en platos pastel de chocolate y poniéndolo en bandejas junto con el té.<p>

Kairi también se le han afilado más sus facciones, se ha puesto más hermosa y sus curvas se han marcado más, en especial sus pechos que debido al embarazo le han crecido para fascinación de Minato.

- ¿Cómo la has llevado con el bebé? –Seiki la mira curiosa.

- Bueno, no es fácil teniendo a uno de dos años y a un casi recién nacido, menos siendo ambos unos revoltosos, pero Minato me ayuda mucho. –Kairi le sonríe amigable.

- Mina-chan es buen padre. –Seiki le sonríe amigable también.

- Si, aunque sigue sin madurar. –comenta divertida. –es su encanto. –juguetona le guiña un ojo. – ¿para cuándo Tatsuya y tu tendrán los suyos? –pregunta insinuante.

- No tenemos planes aun. –fue todo lo que le respondió, sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿No me digas que no quieren tener hijos? –Kairi la mira con ojos entrecerrados. –llevan siete años viviendo juntos, aunque no estén casados parece que lo están… y tu serias una excelente madre… solo míranos, Minato y yo lo hemos hecho bien, y mira que tenemos menos tiempo que ustedes tanto como de empezar de novios como viviendo juntos. Tenemos 4 años viviendo juntos y tres de casados y ya tenemos dos.

Seiki le sonríe en respuesta y toma la bandeja con el té. Kairi suspira con pesadez, su amiga nunca quiere tomar ese tema, o lo desvía o lo corta de esa forma. Así que tomo la bandeja con el té y siguió a su amiga.

La vio parada, se acercó a ella curiosa de ver lo que mira, y se enterneció al ver a Minato tener a Mizu, su hijo mayor sobre sus hombros mientras Tatsuya carga al menor al que le da de comer de la mamila.

Mizu es un niño con facciones muy lindas, es una combinación entre Minato y Kairi en facciones e incluso en el color de pelo, lo tiene lacio y de color celeste, esa es la razón de su nombre. Tiene grandes ojos color azul como su padre y su piel es clara.

En cuanto Mitsuo se parece en sus facciones a Kairi, solo que su cabeza es cubierta por pelo azul como el de su padre, y lo que sorprendió a todos es que tiene los ojos perlas como todo Hyuga, tal parece que el pequeño heredo el kekkei genkai de su abuela y ancestros de ella.

- ¡Cuidado con la cabeza Tatsuya! –le grita Minato viéndolo acongojado.

- ¡Lo sé zopenco, he cargado a mi hermana, a Mikoto, a la bola de carne que no deja de estirarte los pelos! ¡No es mi primera vez cargando mocosos, sé cómo hacerlo y no te quejes, tú me pediste ayuda para alimentarlo!

- Es que Mizu es muy inquieto, le quito el ojo de encima por unos minutos y ya anda haciendo de las suyas. –Minato gime del dolor, su hijo le ha estirado más fuerte el cabello, como si se lo quisiera arrancar y el muy diablillo se ríe.

- Estas pagando al doble, sin mal no recuerdo eras igual o peor. –Tatsuya le sonríe burlón.

Minato no hayo como discutir eso, es verdad y a cómo ve su hijo menor va a ser igual. Kairi contuvo la carcajada, es verdad, sus hijos son inquietos, pero pues es culpa de los genes, sus abuelos así lo son, su abuela materna es así también, Minato lo fue y ella también, seria milagro que sus hijos no fueran así.

- Esta bola de carne es glotona como tú. –comenta con mofa Tatsuya.

- ¡No somos glotones, nos alimentamos bien!

Kairi quiso chillar enternecida, aunque Tatsuya los insulto no miro a Minato, mantuvo la mirada en Mitsuo, su hijo menor, y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

- No se tu Seiki, yo veo que Tatsuya se le ha despertado el instinto paternal y ya quiere niños. –Kairi mira insinuante a su amiga notándola tener el ceño fruncido y expresión sombría, no debería de verse así, sino verse enternecida, ella cada que ve a Minato siendo paternal se enamora más de él, ver a Tatsuya la enterneció, Seiki con más razón debió enternecerse.

- Lo sé. –le respondió indiferente, como si eso le desagradara.

- _Seiki es la que no quiere hijos. –_Kairi se muestra sorprendida, de hecho ella pensó que no tenían hijos porque Tatsuya no quería, a Seiki siempre la vio muy maternal por cómo es con sus hermanos.

Kairi sigue con la mirada a su amiga, viendo como cuando Tatsuya y Minato alzaron la mirada ella les sonrío amigable, quitando toda expresión ceñuda o sombría como por arte de magia, siempre ha admirado como ella puede cambiar sus expresiones con facilidad y no dejarte ver cuáles son las verdaderas.

Kairi se acercó con el té intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aun la tiene algo choqueada que sea Seiki la que no quiere hijos.

Seiki se sentó alado de Tatsuya, tomo un plato con pastel y con el tenedor tomo pastel, guiándolo a la boca de Tatsuya que abrió la boca sin dejar de darle la mamila a Mitsuo.

- Sino fuera porque Mitsuo tiene el color de mi cabello y los ojos de su abuela, diría que parecen los papis de mi retoño. –dice meloso Minato haciendo que ambos pelinegros lo miren.

- ¡Pruébalo Minato! –Kairi rápidamente le mete pastel en la boca para que se calle, ese comentario puede empezar una pelea entre sus amigos, Tatsuya tal vez sacando el tema de que quiere hijos y Seiki de que no.

- ¡Pate! –exclama Mizu dando manotazos en la cabeza de su papi que se anda ahogando por cómo le metieron el pastel a la boca.

- Claro bebé. –Kairi sonríe nerviosa viendo de reojo a sus amigos mientras guía algo de pastel hacia su hijo.

Tatsuya no ha sido muy expresivo, pero con los años siendo amigos lo ha conocido mejor, fue por segundos pero le pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos, y presiente que Seiki se hizo la desatendida, haciendo como que no lo noto, pero ella percibió como su amiga apretó con fuerza el tenedor.

- _¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Por qué Seiki no quiere hijos? ¿Por qué Tatsuya parece que el tema de los hijos le afecta? ¿Acaso no pueden tener? –_Kairi se muestra confundida, haciendo memoria ha notado como Tatsuya cada que se saca el tema de los hijos desde hace tiempo, como jugueteos de Minato de cuando tengan sus hijos y cosas así, Tatsuya ha mostrado incomodidad por el tema, quiere ayudarlos pero esos dos aun con sus amigos son reservados con algunas cosas entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Asahi en su huida término encontrando un campo de muchas flores, ahora está ahí en cuclillas teniendo una flor en la mano, la cual le va quitando los pétalos para distraerse.<p>

Entonces algo se le echó encima, haciéndola rodar en el suelo, abre los ojos viendo a Daisuke encima de ella. Molesta intento forcejear al igual que él lo que los hizo a ambos rodar sobre las flores haciendo que pétalos se les peguen en el pelo, ropa y piel.

Daisuke termino venciendo, dejándola debajo de él, sosteniéndole las muñecas con una sola mano por encima de la cabeza.

Verla así, enojada, con la respiración agitada y sonrojada lo excito.

- ¡Déjame! –le grita molesta, removiendo su cuerpo, intentando liberarse, entonces él gruño cuando ella sintió su erección y ella gimió, choco contra su sexo y se sintió tan bien.

- ¿Te gusta? –Daisuke le habla ronco y movió su cadera, golpeándole el sexo con su erección.

- ¡No! –exclama forcejeando.

- ¿No? ¿Y porque gimes cada que lo hago? –Daisuke vuelve a empujar su cadera, sacándole otro gemido.

- ¡No lo hago! –grita molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada y poniéndose más roja.

- Lo haces. –Daisuke movió con más fuerza la cadera, sacándole un gemido más fuerte. –mi físico es lo único que te gusta ¿no?... es perfecto para empezar, conseguiré que te guste todo de mi… haré que te gusten tanto los defectos de mí que ahora odias, y cuando me propongo algo siempre lo consigo. –Daisuke le sonríe de una forma que le dio miedo.

- ¡Serás arrogante! ¡No me metas en tus enfermos juegos solo para alimentar tu ego! –le grita furiosa. – ¡no sé qué jodida competencia tengas con tu hermano, pero no me metas en ella!

- Nii-san no tiene nada que ver en esto. –le dice sombrío.

- ¿No? ¡La primera vez que me viste me dijiste que me alejarás de él! –le grita furiosa. – ¡si buscas hacerlo teniendo sexo conmigo pierdes tu tiempo, porque no cogeré contigo!

- No quieres coger conmigo, pero con nii-chan sí. –Daisuke acerca su rostro amenazante al de ella.

- ¡Tampoco! ¡Estarán muy buenos los dos, pero no quiero tener sexo con ninguno! –oír eso lo satisface solo en la parte de que no quiere tener sexo con su hermano. –no tengo tan bajo autoestima como para revolcarme con un hombre que está más que colado por otra y menos para revolcarme con un jodido ególatra que solo ve a la mujer como un agujero donde meterla!

- ¿Estás diciendo que si nii-chan no estuviera colado por otra te revolcarías con él? –Daisuke ha pegado su nariz a la de ella, haciéndola sentir su embriagante aliento y eso la aturde que no noto lo sombrío que sonó.

- No sé qué clase de mujeres conozcas, pero yo no soy como ellas y me revuelco con un tío solo porque está bueno. –le dice ofendida y Daisuke sonríe nuevamente de forma traviesa.

- Has hecho que me proponga algo: haré que desees tanto coger conmigo que me rogaras por tener mi pene dentro de ti. –Daisuke vuelve a mover su cadera, empujando su sexo con el de ella entre la ropa.

- Nunca arrogante de mierda. – Asahi lo mira retadora.

Daisuke une sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Asahi apretó los labios pero él nuevamente empujo su cadera y a ella se le escapo otro gemido haciéndola abrir la boca y él aprovecho para meter su lengua.

Enserio que ella no quería responderle el beso, pero el bastardo mueve tan bien la lengua y no deja de empujar su sexo contra el de ella, mojándola. Termino respondiéndole el beso y él siguió moviendo sus caderas, picándola con su duro pene que aun sobre la ropa se siente tan bien.

Ella esta mojada y excitada, eso le ha nublado la razón, no recuerda ni porque quería alejarlo, ahora solo lo quiere cerca, que la siga besando así y que siga restregando su pene con su mojado sexo.

Daisuke gruñe ronco entre el beso al sentir como ella también mueve la cadera, como si su sexo buscara la dureza del de él. Le soltó las manos y se sintió satisfecho al sentir como ella lleva las manos a su nuca y le revuelve el cabello.

Él llevo sus manos a la cadera de ella para impulsarse para empujar mejor, la jodida ropa comienza a molestar. Sus pantalones le aprietan.

La falta de aire los hace romper el beso, pero nada más toman un poco más de aire y vuelven a unir sus labios.

Daisuke llevo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de ella. Su mano cubre completamente su pecho. Las chicas con las que ha cogido tienen pechos tan grandes que ni en la mano le caben, su debilidad siempre han sido los pechos grandes, pero ahora, no entiende lo que le vio atractivo en eso, un pecho que cabe perfectamente en su mano se siente mejor, se toca mejor ¡y joder! Que lo está enloqueciendo solo masajeándoselo, oyendo como ella jadea entre el beso gracias al placer.

¿Cómo reaccionara ella cuando le mame sus pechos?, de solo imaginarse verle los pechos desnudos, mamarlos, lamerlos, jugar con sus pezones hasta ponerlos duro lo puso a mil y movió más acelerado sus caderas como si en verdad la estuviera penetrando.

- ¿Estás mojada para mí? –pregunta en un jadeo sobre sus labios cuando rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

Ella gimió en respuesta buscando nuevamente sus labios. Y ese jodido gemido lo hizo correrse en sus pantalones, haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos, ni cuando era virgen se corrió en los pantalones con simples besos, caricias y gemidos. Siempre ha tenido resistencia, se consideraba un jodido prodigio en el sexo, jamás se había corrido en los pantalones y tan rápido.

Y especialmente con ella tenía que hacerlo, avergonzarse a sí mismo, perdiendo el control y la resistencia por completo haciéndolo sentir humillado, avergonzado y como un mocoso de doce años que aún se la jala viendo revistas pornográficas.

Él dejo de moverse, incluso de besarla, como si se hubiera quedado congelado y en una especie de shock. Eso le dio a ella oportunidad para recuperarse del embrujo que sus caricias, besos y aroma la metieron.

Una fuerte cachetada retumba en todo el lugar. Daisuke está sentado en el suelo lleno de pétalos, teniendo una mano marcada en rojo en la mejilla derecha, sus pantalones mojados de la entrepierna, sonrojado, viendo como Asahi se aleja a paso largo y marcado.

Daisuke lleva una mano a su adolorida mejilla, baja la mirada viendo sus pantalones y sin poder evitarlo se empieza a reír, dejándose caer.

- _Jodida mujer, si con solo eso me has dado tal placer como para hacer que alguien como yo se humille corriéndose en sus pantalones, seguro cogerte será el placer más grande que he tenido… te quiero debajo de mi gimiendo y deseosa por mi como ahorita, solo que desnuda con mi verga hundiéndose en ti tan duro que no podrás levantarte de la cama al día siguiente. –_Daisuke se relame los labios, como saboreándola, pareciendo un peligroso depredador.

* * *

><p>Asahi agradeció que Itachi y Kushina ya no estén afuera. Seguro se fueron a dormir, pero cuando entro a su tienda vio ahí a Kushina despierta, sentada, con la lámpara encendida leyendo una revista.<p>

Kushina la vio toda llena de pétalos, sonrojada, con los ojos vidriosos y con mueca de susto.

- No preguntes. –le dice teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

Kushina le sonrío burlona provocándole un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

* * *

><p>Itachi está acostado sobre su bolsa de dormir, teniendo la lámpara prendida y leyendo un pergamino. Debido al penoso acontecimiento que tuvo con Kushina ambos se metieron en sus tiendas con el pretexto de dormir, siendo que es muy temprano y ninguno tenía sueño, pero se sentían tan incomodos que no podían estar juntos y solos.<p>

Alza la mirada cuando el zíper de la tienda se abre viendo a Daisuke con el cabello mojado y desnudo.

- ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? Hay chicas aquí y tú en pelotas. –a Itachi le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, a su hermano siempre le ha valido madre estar desnudo, no tiene pudor ni con Sakura y Seiki.

- Verme desnudo es un regalo para sus ojos. –comenta arrogante e Itachi roda los ojos.

Daisuke se adentró, saco un bóxer de su maleta y se lo coloco de lo más tranquilo, estando acostado debido a que no puede estar de pie en la tienda. En cuanto Itachi regreso la vista a su pergamino.

- Nii-chan… ¿te has corrido en tus pantalones algunas vez mientras tienes un faje con una chica? –Daisuke lo mira de reojo, notando como a su hermano se le cayó el pergamino, seguro impresionado por la pregunta.

- ¡No! –exclama avergonzado, volteándolo a ver. – ¿No me dirás que tu…? –no se lo cree, su hermano se ve que es un jodido maestro del sexo y la resistencia.

Daisuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, pone sus manos atrás de su nuca y cierra los ojos.

- Daisuke, no me dejes con la duda. –a Itachi le regresa el tic nervioso.

Daisuke se voltea, quedando de perfil en la bolsa de dormir, dándole la espalda a su hermano, ignorándolo. No piensa decirle, y no es que de pronto se haya hecho un caballero que no habla de sus aventuras, pero es que si su hermano se entera que besar y acariciar a Asahi es tan placentero que incluso a alguien como él lo hace correrse en los pantalones y así de rápido, él querrá tener algo con Asahi y no lo va a permitir, siempre ha sido posesivo con lo que considera suyo y Asahi ya la considera de él.

- Daisuke. –el tic en Itachi se marca más. – ¿te paso ahorita con Asahi -chan? –Itachi entrecierra sus ojos hacia él, a veces admira a su hermano, es tan buen seductor que incluso consiguió que alguien como Asahi caiga bajo sus encantos, eso explicaría porque llego desnudo y mojado, seguro se bañó y tiro sus pantalones manchados.

- ¡No! –exclama berrinchudo sin voltearlo a ver.

Itachi entrecierra los ojos, ahora es más que obvio que si fue con ella, no entiende porque no le quiere decir, tal vez se avergüenza, pero si se avergonzara con él no le hubiera preguntado eso en primer lugar. Se encogió de hombros, respetara la privacidad de su hermano.

- Nii-chan si te la vas a jalar no hagas ruido. –le dice antes de taparse y acobijarse bien.

- ¡No me la jalo y si lo hiciera no lo haría estando tú aquí! –le grita enojado y avergonzado.

- Entiendo nii-chan y estoy seguro que las chicas también lo hicieron. –comenta burlón, mirándolo por sobre su hombro justo cuando se escuchó la escandalosa risa de Asahi.

- ¡Daisuke, cabrón! –Itachi se le echa encima para desquitarse, está seguro que el cabrón lo provoco a propósito, que vergüenza no solo cae encima de los pechos de Kushina sino que ahora lo oye decir eso.

Daisuke riendo con burla forcejea con su hermano para que no le pegue.

* * *

><p>- ¡No me la jalo y si lo hiciera no lo haría estando tú aquí!<p>

Kushina se sonrojo al oír eso dicho por Itachi y Asahi soltó la carcajada. Ambas están acostadas una alado de la otra.

- ¡Qué alivio, no oiremos su gemidos mientras se la jala! –dice entre carcajadas Asahi.

- ¡Asahi! –la reprime avergonzada Kushina.

- Apuesto a que te lo imaginaste jalándosela. – Asahi la mira insinuante al dejar de reír. –ahora te preguntas de qué tamaño la tiene. –la pelinegra mueve sus cejas insinuante.

- ¡Haz hecho que lo haga! –exclama con reproche, mas roja que un tomate y apuntándola de forma acusadora.

- Ya… ¿desde cuándo te gusta Itachi? –pregunta curiosa, apoyando su codo en el colchón y apoyando su mejilla en la palma.

- ¿Soy tan obvia? –pregunta acongojada, ella apenas la conoce y ya lo noto.

- Si… pero no te preocupes, los hombres son unos brutos para estas cosas, en especial el chico que te gusta, nunca se dan cuenta. –comenta divertida y Kushina suspira con pesadez.

- No sé si sería mejor que se diera cuenta, así sino le gusto dejaría de ser tan lindo conmigo, se alejaría, me desilusionaría y sería más fácil olvidarlo. –otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Tan resignada estas a que n se fijara en ti? – Asahi alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- Me gusta desde que tengo memoria, lo conozco de toda la vida y creo que siempre seré la pequeña Kushina, su amiguita de la infancia. –Kushina tuerce la boca.

- Pues no creo que te vea como una niña… ¿no notaste como te veía las tetas cuando traías tu traje de baño? –pregunta insinuante.

- ¿Enserio lo hizo? –pregunta sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Si, te las miro algo así. – Asahi intenta imitar como Itachi le miraba los pechos.

- ¡No te creo! –exclama abrazándose los pechos, como Asahi la miro la hizo sentir desnuda.

- ¡Así lo hizo, lo vi! –exclama segura. –que no te vea como una niña es un avance, tal vez provocándolo con tus enormes pechos lo seduzcas. – Asahi estira las manos y le aprieta los pechos.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –grita avergonzada y sonrojada.

- ¡Desde que te los vi quiero tocarlos, están muy grandes! –exclama juguetona.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué haces?!<p>

- ¡Desde que te los vi quiero tocarlos, están muy grandes!

Daisuke e Itachi se congelan, con Itachi encima de Daisuke estirándole las mejillas y Daisuke estirándole el cabello a su hermano, ambos voltean hacia donde está la carpa de las chicas.

- ¡Kushina-chan, tus pechos son como pelotas grandes anti-estrés, es relajante apretarlos!

- ¡Deja de tocarlos!

El par de varones se sonrojaron, un hilillo de sangre sale por cada orificio de su nariz, después se empujaron y gatearon hacia la puerta, la abrieron, sacaron la cabeza y ve como la luz de la tienda de ellas deja ver a Asahi encima de Kushina apretándole los pechos, ambos dirigen su mano a la nariz y mucha sangre les escurre entre los dedos, mirando bobalicones la silueta de ellas manoseándose.

- ¡Kya…! ¡¿Qué haces?! –se oye gritar a Asahi avergonzada.

- ¡Si me tocas mis pechos, te toco el culo! ¡Tienes uno que dan ganas de nalguear!

Daisuke asintió dándole la razón, y ahora ver como Asahi le manosea los pechos a Kushina mientras ella le manosea las nalgas hizo al par de varones derramar sangre como si su nariz fuera cascada.

Pero para su decepción, Asahi se quitó de encima de Kushina, se fue a su bolsa de dormir y comenzaron a platicar de nuevo, o eso imaginar porque solo oyen murmullos, no identifican lo que dicen.

Itachi y Daisuke se miran de reojo. El primero se sonroja todo y el segundo le sonríe con mofa.

- Tenemos la misma sangre hermanito, y sospecho que heredamos lo pervertido de nuestro viejo. –comenta juguetón.

- ¡Cállate irrespetuoso! –Itachi le da un zape y se adentra en la tienda.

- Solo digo la verdad, nuestro viejo es un pervertido… ¿apoco crees que no he notado como le mira el trasero a oka-san, y otras cosas? –dice burlón mientras se adentra a la tienda.

- ¡Daisuke! –lo reprime Itachi, dándole otro zape.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y a ti te gusta Daisuke? –Kushina la mira curiosa.<p>

- ¡No! –exclama sonrojada y Kushina entrecierra los ojos. –es muy guapo… demasiado guapo, cuerpo perfecto, alto, cara de Dios griego, no lo niego. – Asahi se muerde el labio inferior recordándolo bien que se sienten sus besos y caricias, pero al notar la mirada insinuante de Kushina se sonroja más y deja de morderse el labio. –pero me cae mal.

- Si te soy sincera es la primera vez que veo a Daisuke portarse con una chica como se porta contigo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Asahi sonó mucho más interesada de lo que pretendía.

- Lo haces portarse más como él mismo.

- ¿Ah?

- Conozco a Daisuke de toda la vida. Solo se muestra así con su familia, con personas que no son de su familia siempre tiene esa mascara de chico encantador para las chicas solo para usarlas, y con los hombres es un desgraciado de primera. El único con el que se lleva bien que es hombre y no es su familia es Mangetsu, su amigo de la infancia. –Kushina se soba la barbilla pensativa. –contigo no se pone esa mascara de chico encantador, es simplemente como es en verdad, sin mascara ni apariencias… ya sabes, infantil, berrinchudo, enojón y coqueto.

- Pues no lo soporto, desearía que me deje en paz. –dice molesta, aunque no sonó del todo sincera y Kushina lo noto.

* * *

><p>Seiki acompaño a Kairi a dormir a los niños, mientras que Tatsuya y Minato se quedaron en la sala.<p>

- Ser padre es agotador. –Minato se deja caer alado de su amigo, después de dejar una botella de sake sobre la mesa de centro junto con dos copas.

- Supongo, y más con los revoltosos que te cargas por hijos. –Tatsuya se inclina para servirse algo de sake.

- ¿Acaso tú y Sei-chan no tienen hijos por miedicas? –pregunta burlón.

Tatsuya no le respondió, y solo bebió de su copa de sake. Minato frunce el ceño, se inclina y toma su copa para servirse sake.

- Venga, suéltalo… siempre que saco el tema que los relacionen a ti, a Sei-chan e hijos pones esa mirada.

- ¿Qué mirada? –Tatsuya lo mira como si fuera un subnormal.

- ¡Esa! –Minato le apunta los ojos.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Lo sabes. –Minato suspira con pesadez. –ya me canse de hacerme el que no lo nota, dime porque no han tenido hijos… llevan viviendo juntos siete años, y diez como novios, mamadas de que no están seguros no me la creo.

- No queremos tenerlos, así de simple.

- No, tú si quieres tenerlos. –asegura y Tatsuya frunce el ceño. –he notado como miras a mis hijos y luego a Sei-chan, tu anhelas hacer una familia con ella.

Tatsuya aprieta con fuerza su copa de sake, sabe que Minato no es idiota, que se haga es otro pedo, además que lo conoce bien.

- Y Sei-chan es muy maternal, siempre lo ha sido… ¿qué pasa?

- Ella no quiere tenerlos. –Tatsuya pone su mirada perdida en el sake de su copa.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Pensé que con el tiempo querría, pero no quiere tener hijos, de hecho entre más pasa el tiempo la veo más convencida de no tenerlos. –Tatsuya suspira con pesadez.

- Pero puedes conversarla, hablar. Sei-chan es muy compresiva, te ama y si le dices como te sient…

- No quiero convencerla. Sería más difícil si ella quisiera tenerlos.

- No te entiendo. –Minato frunce nuevamente el ceño, lo nota frustrado. – ¿acaso no puedes tener hijos Tatsuya?

- No se sino pueda, hemos sido muy cuidadoso para que ella no se embarace. –Tatsuya tiene el ceño fruncido, no ha hablado de esto con nadie que no sea Seiki, ni con Kakashi, pero ya no puede más. –pero es mejor así. Yo no debo tener hijos.

- Explícate.

Tatsuya mira de reojo en Minato, sabe que puede confiar en él. En estos años Minato se ha convertido en un gran amigo, el único, le confiaría su vida, sabe que él no lo juzgaría. Así que suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>- Míralos, dormidos parecen unos angelitos… despiertan y son unos demonios consentidos. Sus abuelos y padre ayudan mucho con eso. –comenta Kairi divertida mirando a su hijo menor dormido en la cuna, el mayor lo acostó primero, ese se estaba muriendo de sueño y Seiki le ayudo.<p>

- Mina-chan fue tan revoltoso como ellos cuando niño. –Seiki le sonríe amigable.

- Seiki, soy tu amiga y siempre te voy a apoyar, pero ayúdame a entenderte… ¿Por qué no quieres hijos? ¿No quieres formar una familia?... eres adulta, eres madura, tienes estabilidad, lo tienes todo.

Kairi voltea hacia su amiga notándola borrar la sonrisa, se ha metido en terreno peligroso pero quiere ayudarla, apoyarla y si ellos no pueden tener hijos apoyarla mucho más.

- Porque no quiero compartir a Tatsuya ni con mis propios hijos. –Seiki da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Kairi se quedó muy sorprendida, sabía que Seiki es celosa y posesiva pero no pensó que a ese extremo.

- _Es la primera vez que veo a Seiki ser egoísta con Tatsuya. _

* * *

><p>Es un lindo día. Sasuke como todas las mañanas llevo junto a Sakura a su pequeña Mikoto a la academia, después acompaño a Sakura al hospital y por ultimo él fue a su trabajo. Se encuentra en la oficina, viendo con expresión de malas pulgas los papeles que su asistente le dejo sobre el escritorio.<p>

Sakura lo obligo a hacer esa norma de análisis rutinarios hacia sus oficiales cada mes cuando empezó a formar la policía. Por culpa de su esposa tiene que leer los jodidos análisis y asegurarse que sus oficiales este sanos para continuar con el trabajo.

¿A él que le importa si están sanos o se están muriendo? Mientras hagan su trabajo ellos pueden estar teniendo lepra… pensándolo bien, mejor no, la lepra es contagiosa.

Sasuke toma uno de los papeles, lo lee y ensancha los ojos. Regresa su vista al nombre y estrello su cara en el escritorio encajándose astillas en la frente donde lo quebró. Vuelve a mirar el papel con sangre escurriéndole en la frente y puso expresión de shock.

* * *

><p>Como esta de turno de día, como siempre Seiki llego temprano. Toca la puerta de la oficina de su padre para saludarlo como siempre lo hace cuando llega.<p>

- Pasa.

Oye sombrío a su padre, pero no le tomo importancia, seguro alguien lo hizo enojar. Así que abre la puerta viendo a su padre tan sombrío como siempre, con astillas clavadas en la frente y desangrándose.

- Buenos días oto…

- Entra y cierra la puerta. –ordena.

Seiki alza ambas cejas, no recuerda haber hecho nada para hacerlo enojar. Obedece lo que su padre le dice y se acerca al escritorio.

- Desde ahora te dedicaras solo a trabajo de oficina. Serás mi asistente, arreglaras mis papeles, y esas cosas. No habrá misiones, no saldrás a patrullar…

- ¿Qué hice para que me castigues así? –Seiki ha fruncido el ceño, pero atrapa en el aire algo que le lanzo su padre viendo que es un papel doblado, curiosa lo desdobla y ensancha los ojos nada más lo leyó.

- No te estoy castigando, no puedes hacer trabajos pesados al menos hasta que… —Sasuke hace un raro gesto, no puede decirlo, es muy difícil, sabía que algún día esto pasaría en especial cuando ella se fue a vivir con él, empezando una vida con él, pero le sigue resultando difícil, aunque sepa que ya no es una niña, es su hija, su pequeña, saber que ella ya es toda una mujer le resulta difícil. –_Mikoto no crezcas. –_quiere llorar, si con Seiki se puso así no quiere ni imaginar como lo haría con su princesa. –veo que ni tu misma lo sospechabas. –le dice sombrío.

Entonces alza una de sus cejas, su hija se queda viendo el papel estando en un estado de shock, si, ni él se lo creía por eso se tuvo que provocar dolor para ver sino era una pesadilla, pero ella esta rara, la ve incluso pálida y está sudando.

- Seiki. –Sasuke se pone de pie y ya está a su lado. – ¿te sientes bien? Vamos con tu madre para que te an…

- No le digas a oka-san. –dice poniéndose de pie y sin mirarlo.

- Tú eres quien debe decírselo. –Sasuke ha fruncido el ceño de nuevo, no la pierde de vista, parece que se va a desmayar, una hoja tiene más color que ella. –vamos, te llevare al hospital.

- Estoy bien.

No, no lo está, ella sonó ida. Y Sasuke la tomo del hombro dispuesto a llevarla al hospital, no hay tema de discusión para eso, su hija se debe cuidar más, él aún no se hace a la idea de que su pequeña pronto tendrá su propia familia.

- ¡Estoy bien! –Seiki se zafa con brusquedad del agarre y Sasuke se sorprende, ella no le grita así desde que se opuso a su relación con Tatsuya. –lo siento, solo que no me lo esperaba. –ella aun no lo mira y Sasuke comienza a sospechar que ella no está feliz por la noticia, eso le extraño, toda mujer está feliz con la noticia en especial cuando tendrá un hijo del hombre que ama, y sabe que ella ama a Tatsuya por mucho que le pese, entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza y se muestra sombrío, no pensó que su hija fuera capaz.

- ¿El mocoso es el padre? –pregunta tétrico.

- ¿Ah? –al fin ella lo miro, mostrando incredulidad.

- ¿El mocoso es el padre?

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclama molesta por la pregunta. –es el hijo de Tatsuya. –entonces pareció como si ella haya caído en cuenta de eso, se mostró sorprendida por decirlo, y Sasuke no entiende, a lo mejor cada mujer reacciona diferente. –me tomare el día… ¿puedo?

- Hazlo. –le dice cortante, pensaba dárselo, ella se ve rara. –vete a casa.

Seiki asintió y camino hacia la puerta.

- Mocosa no estás bien… te lle…

- Estoy bien oto-san.

- Hmn… parece que no te gusta la noticia. –Sasuke entrecierra los ojos.

- No lo hace. –Seiki sale azotando la puerta y Sasuke se mostró sorprendido.

Su hija no está feliz porque tendrá un hijo del hombre que ella ama, porque tendrá una familia, ¡joder! Por mucho que odie al mocoso ese es su nieto…

- _¿Nieto? Seré abuelo. –_Sasuke siente que se desmaya.

* * *

><p>Sakura entra a su oficina y casi grita del susto al ver a Sasuke con astillas clavadas en toda la cara y lleno de sangre.<p>

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama corriendo a él y comenzando a quitarle las astillas. – ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta preocupada.

- No quiero que Mikoto crezca, que se quede así por siempre. –le dice ido.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira sacada de onda, se ve tan acongojado. –es imposible, los sabes, pero siempre será tu bebita. –comenta divertida, pero borra su sonrisa al verlo extraño. – ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

- Seiki se ha convertido en una mujer, creció.

- Pensé que ya lo habías notado hace tiempo, en especial cuando se fue a vivir con Tat-chan. –comenta divertida, cuando Seiki dijo que se iría a vivir con Tatsuya, Sasuke mando al hospital a Tatsuya, aunque Sasuke no salió tan librado de eso, también fue internado aunque menos lastimado que Tatsuya.

- ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar como mocosas siempre? –Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido y Sakura ríe mostrándose divertida, haciendo que él la mire ofendido.

* * *

><p>Seiki está sentada frente a ese lago que está cerca de la casa de Kakashi, donde ella y Tatsuya solía ir mucho antes de vivir juntos. Tiene sus piernas flexionadas y juguetea con un kunai, moviéndolo ágilmente entre sus manos, teniendo la mirada perdida al frente.<p>

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí pensando las cosas…

- _Imposible, tiene la sangre de Tatsuya, es su hijo, no sería capaz de dañarlo. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –_no me lo perdonaría jamás y él menos, incluso podría odiarme… además también es mi hijo. –_Seiki ensancha los ojos, fue breve pero ella lo pensó, pensó matar a su propio hijo y al de Tatsuya, dejo caer el kunai en medio de sus piernas y se pasó las manos con desesperación por el cabello. –_ ¿Qué mierda me pasa?... es hijo mío y de Tatsuya, es parte de nosotros y yo llegue a pensar en matarle solo porque quiero que Tatsuya sea solo mío… lo siento. –_es la primera vez en su vida que se siente como basura, ha inclinado su cabeza hacia abajo mientras se abraza el vientre. –lo siento. –gotas de lágrimas resbalan por su barbilla.

- ¿Seiki?

La pelinegra se tensó y ensancho los ojos, las lágrimas no dejaron de salir de sus ojos.

Tatsuya la fue a buscar para comer juntos y le dijeron que no estaba. La estuvo buscando por todos lados, y se sorprendió hallarla ahí.

Cuando se acercaba la noto distraída, es raro en ella, pero luego la vio abrazarse y como su cuerpo tenia leves espasmos, ella no puede estar llorando, la única vez que la vio llorar fue cuando se hicieron novios, y si está llorando quiere matar a aquello que haya hecho llorar a alguien tan fuerte como ella.

Tatsuya camino, colocándose a su lado en cuclillas y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Seiki?

Ella alzo el rostro y sintió dolor y coraje de verla así, se le ve tan acongojada y su rostro esta bañado en lágrimas, se le ve tan culpable, tan dolida, confundida y desesperada.

- ¿Qué paso Seiki? –pregunta serio.

- Lo siento. –Seiki comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas con brusquedad y Tatsuya la detuvo tomándole las muñecas, le bajo las manos y él le limpio las lágrimas con suavidad, eso solo provoco que ella llorara con más sentimiento. –lo siento.

- ¿Qué pasa? –él se preocupa cada vez más, no entiende lo que le pasa, así no podrá ayudarla.

- Yo pensé en matarle.

- ¿A quién? –es la primera vez que la ve mostrar culpabilidad, vergüenza y dolor por querer matar a alguien.

- A nuestro hijo. –Seiki lo abraza escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él. –perdóname, lo siento mucho… soy egoísta, soy cruel…

- ¿Nuestro hijo? –Tatsuya la toma de los hombros. – ¿de que estas hablando? –Tatsuya ha fruncido el ceño.

- Estoy embarazada.

Tatsuya se deja caer sentado en el pasto, viéndose muy sorprendido, entonces analizo más las cosas, ella le dijo que pensó en matarlo, sintió coraje por ello pero también compresión, ella solo quería matar al monstruo que él puso en ella.

- ¡No lo quería matar por eso! –le grita furiosa, tomándole el rostro, noto como él le miro el vientre, con miedo, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que piensa, esa es la única razón por la que él no quería hijos, lo sabe. –fue porque soy tan jodidamente egoísta que no quería compartirte ni con nuestros hijos, pero es nuestro Tatsuya, es parte de nosotros y me di cuenta que le amo por el simple hecho de ser tuyo. –Seiki se inclina y pega su frente con la de él.

- _Nuestro hijo. –_eso retumba en su cabeza, es verdad, no es solo parte de él sino de ella, hace años que quiero formar una familia con ella, tener una familia que le pertenezca realmente, anhelaba hijos con ella, pero tiene miedo de que esos hijos sean monstruos, de que la dañen a ella, él no es humano, no sabe qué consecuencias de un hijo de él traería, entonces recordó el consejo de Minato. –hablemos con tu madre, le contaremos todo, ella podría decirnos si todo será normal o no, necesito estar seguro que no te dañara Seiki, sabes que no soy un humano como los demás, un hijo mío podría…

- Si te hace sentir más seguro hagámoslo. –Seiki le sonríe levemente, entonces él la beso de una forma tan tierna, tan delicada como si ella se fuera romper y ella le respondió el beso con la misma entrega que él.

Cuando el beso fue roto ambos se sonrieron, Seiki se enderezo para pararse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Tatsuya la abrazo, haciendo que su cara quede en el vientre de ella.

- _Nuestro hijo… es verdad, tengo miedo de lo que podría ser, de lo que podría hacerle a ella, aun así ya lo amo porque es de ella. –_Tatsuya le rosa el vientre con la nariz, ahí está el hijo de ambos, su familia, no se quería ilusionar al menos que este seguro que todo irá bien con ella, pero no puede evitar emocionarse.

Seiki sonríe levemente y le acaricia el cabello, se siente mal por haber sido tan egoísta con él, por notar como él añoraba una familia con ella y ella ignoraba eso solo por no quererlo compartir, pero ahora que sabe que ya está embarazada se le hacen estúpido su egoísmo, Tatsuya siempre será solo de ella, el cariño con los hijos es diferente.

**Continuará**

**al fin, despues de tantos años seran padres stos dos y sasukito abuelo jajajajajjaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	8. ¿Verdad o reto?

**¿Verdad o reto?**

Kushina y Asahi están preparando el fuego en lo que los chicos vienen con comida.

- Asahi -chan, ¿tú sabes cómo seducir a un chico? –Kushina la mira curiosa.

- No. –apenada se rasca la nuca.

- ¡Pero sedujiste a Daisuke! –exclama sorprendida.

- ¡Ese se seduce solo! –exclama avergonzada y sonrojada. –además ya te lo he dicho; solo quiere sexo. – Asahi frunce el ceño. – ¿quieres seducir a Itachi? –pregunta insinuante.

- ¿A quién más? –Kushina suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Y si jugamos un juego? – Asahi gatea hasta Kushina que la mira curiosa.

- ¿Un juego? –no entiende como eso la ayudaría a seducir.

- Si, si, suelen jugarlo mucho en los bares. – Asahi sonríe traviesa.

* * *

><p>Daisuke carga en un hombro un jabalí y con su otra mano sostiene una manzana a la que le da mordidas. Itachi a su lado sostiene en sus brazos algunas manzanas y melocotones.<p>

- Eso es malo. –Daisuke entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿El qué? –Itachi lo mira curioso, notando como él mira con sospecha hacia adelante por lo que voltea viendo a las chicas muy cerca, cuchicheando. – ¿Por qué sería malo? Las mujeres siempre cuchichean.

- ¿Y sabes porque lo hacen? –Daisuke lo mira como si fuera un analfabeta.

- No es algo que sea de mi interés. –Itachi roda los ojos.

- Cuchichean porque están chismeando, criticando o planeando algo. –le dice con obviedad. –cualquiera de los tres casos es malo para nosotros, si chismean aquí siendo lo único en común que conocen, ¿de qué crees que chismeen? –Daisuke lo mira de reojo, notándolo tensar.

- _¿Qué hablarían ellas de mí? ¿Asahi -chan le estará diciendo eso? –_Itachi muestra terror.

- Si critican ¿a quién crees que critican?

- _¿Qué podrían estar criticando esas dos de nosotros? ¿Hablara Kushina-chan de como ayer me pase de pervertido cuando mi cara cayo en sus pechos? –_Itachi se tensa, recordar lo bien que se sintió su cara en los pechos de ella lo excita.

- Y si están planeando algo, ¿contra quienes crees que lo planearan?

- Eso es malo. –Itachi lo mira serio y Daisuke lo mira como diciéndole: "te lo dije"

Ambos asintieron y aceleraron su paso, haciendo ruido para que ellas dejen lo que sea que están haciendo.

- ¿En lo que está la comida jugamos un juego? –preguntan ambas como dos niñas pequeñas, aunque Kushina de lo más sonrojada.

- _Planean algo. –_fue el pensamiento de ambos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Seiki le dijo que está embarazada Sakura chillo, grito y abrazo a su hija. Pero sobre todo entendió porque Sasuke estuvo raro unas horas antes cuando fue a verla, lo que le dio ternura.<p>

Entonces Tatsuya le contó su miedo y la razón de ello, y ella también se preocupó, como se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, ahora entiende porque no querían tener hijos. Así que lleva rato haciéndole toda clase de estudios a su hija.

- ¿Y? –pregunta impaciente Tatsuya.

- Seiki-chan solo tiene tres semanas de embarazo por eso no ha habido síntomas. –Sakura le sonríe amigable. –y el bebé es tan normal como cualquier otro. –Tatsuya soltó el aire que retenía y Seiki se mantuvo tranquila, ella sabía que sería normal. –lo único que me preocupa es que se logra identificar chakra para el tiempo que tiene. –Sakura se muestra pensativa-

- ¿Eso es malo? –Tatsuya otra vez retiene la respiración.

- No, pero igual tu jovencita. –Sakura se acerca a su hija y la toma del rostro. –tienes que cuidarte y venir cada quince días a checarte, no queremos arriesgarnos a nada.

- Hai. –Seiki le sonríe a su madre.

- Ya era hora de que empezaran a formar una familia, aunque soy muy joven para ser abuela.

- Eres la abuela más joven que conozco. –Seiki le da un tronado beso en la frente.

- Mentirosa, ese puesto me lo gano Hinata que fue abuela antes que yo. –le dice divertida.

- Pero tú eres la abuela más guapa. –Seiki le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- Eso sí. –Sakura ríe divertida.

Tatsuya se siente tranquilo, todo va bien aparentemente, aun así sigue esa cosquillita, no importa cómo, cuidara a Seiki y la protegerá aún más. Pero, verla ahí sonreír con su madre, ambas hablando del bebé lo hizo tan jodidamente feliz, será padre, tendrá un hijo con Seiki.

* * *

><p>Nada más salieron del hospital y Tatsuya la tomo de la cintura y la alzo, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa.<p>

- Juro que no importa cómo te protegeré, los protegeré. –Tatsuya le sonríe levemente y ella le sonríe también.

- Sé que lo harás.

- Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta e imprudente, pero Seiki que estés embarazada me hace tan feliz.

Y ella pudo notar que es enserio, la forma en que la mira, le sonríe, es como si todo se le hubiera iluminado, está tan feliz. Y ella se sintió mal, estos últimos años ella noto su anhelo por tener hijos, pero ella no hizo nada para quitarle ese miedo, lo dejo porque ella no quería tenerlos. Y ahora que supo de su embarazo pensó en no tenerlo, en matar a su propio hijo y el de Tatsuya solo por querer acaparar todo de Tatsuya. Ella lo ama, aun así lo hizo infeliz por su egoísmo, y ahora se da cuenta que ese egoísmo fue estúpido, Tatsuya es suyo, sus hijos son suyos y es un amor diferente, ve las cosas diferentes ahora que está embarazada.

- En verdad siento haber pensado…

- No tienes por qué disculparte, llegue a pensarlo también cuando pensé que podría ser un monstruo, es estúpido, es tu hijo también, nada tuyo será monstruoso.

- Ni tampoco nada tuyo. –Seiki frunce el ceño, odia que se siga sintiendo como un monstruo.

- Además sé que lo hiciste porque eres una pequeña celosa. –comenta burlón, acercándola a él y dándole un beso en los labios que ella respondió, sabe que él no quiso continuar con la discusión porque esta emocionado con el embarazo y ella ha comenzado a sentirse emocionada también.

- Vamos con sensei, sé que le quieres dar la noticia. –Seiki le sonríe sobre los labios cuando rompieron el beso pero no se separaron.

- Se lo quiero contar a todo el mundo… lástima que no vi la cara de tu padre cuando se enteró, seguro fue cómica. –dice burlón y ella le muerde el labio en forma de castigo, aunque también sintiéndose divertida.

* * *

><p>Sakura está de pie mirando por la ventana, observando a su hija y a Tatsuya.<p>

- _Hay genes de Sasuke-kun en Tatsuya… aún no me lo creo y me sigue pareciendo sorprendente… aun así yo no logro ver que la relación de mi hija y Tatsuya sea mala, ambos se aman y no sabían de que Tatsuya tenía parte de genes de Sasuke-kun… entiendo porque guardan celosamente el secreto, pero yo no puedo evitar apoyarlos en todo, los quiero a ambos y quiero su felicidad. Me encargare de que el embarazo de Seiki-chan no tenga complicaciones… será mi primer nieto o nieta. –_Sakura sonríe levemente, enterneciéndose al ver a esos dos que se nota lo mucho que se aman.

* * *

><p>Tiene que admitirlo, que lo que esas dos planeaban suena muy divertido. Daisuke no puede evitar sonreír travieso y Asahi al verlo supo que fue mala idea.<p>

Por otro lado Itachi piensa que es una malísima idea, en especial al ver la sonrisa entre traviesa y pervertida de su hermano.

- _Daisuke si le haces algo pervertido a Kushina-chan no te lo perdonare. –_Itachi mira con advertencia a su hermano que solo se mostró socarrón.

- Empecemos. –Kushina está algo nerviosa, toma la botella y la hace girar.

Itachi pone expresión de circunstancia cuando el pico de la botella cae en Kushina. Asahi suelta el aire que retenía sintiéndose aliviada.

- ¿Verdad o reto? –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora a Kushina.

- _Reto con Daisuke es un peligro, pero verdad lo es aún peor, capaz me pregunta quien me gusta… pero ¿cómo sabría que miento? –_Kushina siente que anda de mala suerte, es la primera y le toca que Daisuke sea el verdugo.

- Antes que respondas… ¿les he comentado que a nii-chan y a mí, oto-san nos enseñó cómo saber cuándo alguien miente? –comenta Daisuke mostrándose angelical.

Asahi mira a Daisuke como si fuera un monstruo, Itachi lo mira con advertencia y Kushina palideció.

- Reto. –sí, es mejor un reto a lo que sea que le quiera preguntar, Daisuke puede ser un puto bastardo cuando se quiere divertir a costa de los demás.

Daisuke amplio su sonrisa angelical, incluso un aura celestial lo rodeo. Asahi mira con lastima a Kushina a la vez apenada porque la metió en eso. Kushina está nerviosa e Itachi le ha dado un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Lame dos dedos de nii-chan como si fuera una paleta por un minuto.

Itachi fulmina con la mirada a su hermano que no borra esa jodida sonrisa. Kushina y Asahi se miran entre ellas, ese reto no lo ven malo, y es fácil viniendo de Daisuke.

- Lo siento Itachi-kun, tal vez te sea asqueroso. –Kushina lo mira apenada.

- No es asqueroso. –Itachi le sonríe nervioso.

Kushina sintiéndose más confiada se pone en cuatro y gatea hacia Itachi. El peli-rosa al verla gatear hacia él con intensión de lamerlo siente que le dará un paro y no en el corazón. Itachi le extendió los dedos, los cuales Kushina empezó a lamer.

El peli-rosa se contuvo para no gemir al sentir como esa lengua le lame los dedos, saboreándolos como si fuera una paleta. Su jodida imaginación es cabrona, se imaginó esa lengua lamiéndole otra cosa. Itachi aprieta las piernas para que no se le note que se ha puesto duro y se contiene para no gruñir mientras mira embelesado a Kushina.

La escena se ve de lo más pervertida, Asahi mira con ojos entrecerrados a Daisuke que le guiña un ojo.

- _Jodido bastardo, puede hacer de algo simple un acto pervertido… aunque eso conviene, el chiste es que Kushina le coquetee a Itachi, y por lo que veo eso de que le lama los dedos le está gustando. –_ Asahi mira ahora con ojos entrecerrados a Itachi. –_hermanos tenía que ser. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Katsu se encuentra sentada en las escaleras fuera de su casa leyendo concentrada un libro.<p>

La pequeña Katsu cuenta con nueve años de edad. Tiene facciones lindas y agraciadas. Sus ojos son grandes y lucen más ante el color plata de su largo y lacio cabello que en este momento lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta, cayéndole traviesos algunos mechones sobre las mejillas. Tiene cuerpo delgado y es de estatura promedio para su edad.

Al sentir una sombra frente a ella alza la mirada viendo a Tatsuya sonriéndole de forma torcida y a Seiki sonriéndole amigable.

- Bienvenidos nii-san, Seiki-nee. –Katsu le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Un nuevo libro? –pregunta revolviéndole el cabello, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Si. –Katsu amplía su sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Como su padre es demasiado tranquila, incluso floja.

- ¿Está Kakashi?

- Está ayudando a oka-san con la comida.

- Llegamos a la hora. –Tatsuya sonríe de forma socarrona y ella lo imita. –ahorita te veo enana. –Tatsuya le vuelve a alborotar el cabello, para después adentrarse, sin soltar la mano de Seiki.

Katsu los sigue con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista y regresa su vista al libro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Verdad o reto nii-chan? –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora a Itachi, la botella fue girada de nuevo y nuevamente toco Daisuke como verdugo.<p>

- _Hoy no es nuestro día de suerte o Daisuke tiene un imán para hacer que quede él como verdugo. –_Itachi mira con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano que no borra esa sonrisa. –reto. –pedir verdad con Daisuke es peligroso, más si el cabrón puede saber cuándo están mintiendo.

- Sostén en tu mano por dos minutos una teta de Kushina. –Daisuke amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Daisuke! –lo reprime Itachi.

Kushina ha ensanchado los ojos y su sonrojo regreso. Asahi entrecierra los ojos hacia Daisuke, sin pedirle ayuda lo está haciendo, solo que el muy guarro de forma pervertida.

- Aceptaste jugar nii-chan, y un reto es un reto… diste tu palabra de cumplirlos. –Daisuke muestra lo mucho que está disfrutando esto.

Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada, pero eso parece divertir más a su travieso hermano.

- _Ya verás Daisuke. –_Itachi solo espera la oportunidad de ser el verdugo y vengarse. –Lo siento Kushina-chan, ya conoces como es de pelado. –Itachi mira apenado a la rubia.

- Como él dijo aceptamos jugar. –Kushina desvía la mirada.

Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad, gatea hasta Kushina, ella ladea su rostro sonrojado a un lado. Itachi estira su mano y le toma un pecho, sacándole un jadeo. Itachi está muy sonrojado y excitado, por lo que aprieta sus piernas para que no se note. Tener un pecho de ella en su mano se siente tan bien, pero debe hacer lo posible por mantenerse cuerdo, Daisuke lo está torturando el muy hijo de puta, siempre le ha gustado molestarlo.

- _Apenas van dos rondas y yo ya tengo una erección dolorosa por culpa de Daisuke… si las cosas siguen así no se cuanto pueda soportar. –_Itachi cierra los ojos, Kushina volvió a gemir. –¿_tiene que gemir tan erótico? –_quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Daisuke se muestra divertido, que está disfrutando esto. Asahi incomoda ha desviado la mirada, ella propuso el juego, pero Daisuke se pasa con sus castigos, ella pensaba algunos besitos inocentes o alguna perdida de prenda, Daisuke se ha ido a lo físico y pervertido directamente, reza para que no le toque a ella como verdugo.

* * *

><p>En la cocina esta Yukina cortando algunos vegetales para la comida. Kakashi está sentado en una de las sillas leyendo una de sus inseparables novelas.<p>

- ¿A eso le llamas ayudar con la comida?

Ambos miran hacia la entrada viendo a Tatsuya que mira a Kakashi con ojos entrecerrados, a su lado a Seiki que se muestra divertida.

- Si ayudo, con mi presencia la motivo a cocinar más rico. –Kakashi se muestra socarrón y Tatsuya roda los ojos.

- Mira, si el hijo prodigio vino de visita… ¿y ese milagro? –comenta con burla Yukina.

- Van a ser abuelos. –Tatsuya se sienta en una de las sillas y sienta a Seiki en sus piernas, dedicándoles una sonrisa socarrona.

Kakashi y Yukina desencajaron la mandíbula, no se lo esperaban, esos dos llevan tanto tiempo juntos y no se les veía con la intensión de tener familia.

- ¡Soy muy joven para ser abuela! –exclama acongojada Yukina.

- Deja tú… ¡yo! –exclama Kakashi. –soy muy guapo y hermoso para ser llamado abuelo.

Tatsuya roda los ojos y Seiki ríe entre dientes.

- Felicidades, ya era hora. –Kakashi les sonríe con sinceridad bajo la máscara y ambos le sonríen en respuesta.

- ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Has tenido síntomas? ¿Qué crees que sea? –Yukina se acerca a ellos y le toma las manos a Seiki.

- Tres semanas, no he tenido síntomas y no sé qué será. –responde divertida Seiki.

- ¡Que sea niña, son más monas….!

Yukina comenzó a parlotear y Seiki la escucha atenta. Kakashi no sabe cómo sentirse, sabía que algún día le vendrían con la noticia, pero aun así lo agarro de sorpresa. Y es que le es difícil dejar de verlo como el mocoso berrinchudo, sabe que ya es un hombre, un adulto, pero saber que ya formara su propia familia le da algo de nostalgia.

Entonces nota como él pone sus manos de forma protectora en el vientre de ella, y la mira como el idiota enamorado que es, como se ve un idiota enamorado que sabe que será padre en unos meses. Kakashi se sintió feliz por él.

- ¡Katsu-chan, ven a felicitar a nii-san porque será padre y tú serás tía! –le grita Yukina oyéndose emocionada.

Aun le resulta extraño que le digan que será padre, tantas sensaciones, el miedo esta entre ellas, pero también la felicidad y el orgullo. Y Seiki entre más le van haciendo preguntas sobre el embarazo comienza a emocionarse más.

* * *

><p>- ¿Verdad o reto?<p>

Daisuke comienza a amar esa pregunta y los otros tres ya la odian. El pelinegro le sonríe travieso a Asahi que tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- Verdad. –dice sin dudar, ha visto ya los retos que ese guarro pone, no se va a arriesgar que salga con una jalada.

Daisuke amplio su sonrisa y gateo hacia ella. En cuanto los otros dos están curiosos por ver que preguntara ese desgraciado.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta cautelosa.

- Tengo que ver que dices la verdad. –Daisuke se arrodilla frente a ella y le toca el cuello y Asahi esta tensa, tenerlo cerca la pone tan nerviosa. – ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? –le pregunta serio.

- ¡Daisuke, no te pases! –lo reprime Itachi.

- Aceptaron jugar nii-chan. –dice mirándolo con indiferencia por sobre su hombro.

- Ninguno. –contesta ceñuda.

- ¿Enserio? –Daisuke la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? –pregunta brusca y ofendida.

- Nada. –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora y acerca su rostro al de ella, haciendo que ella aleje el suyo temerosa. –entonces seré el primero. –no supo porque eso le lleno de orgullo, nunca se ha querido tirar a una virgen porque a él le gustan las expertas al ser menos cohibidas.

- ¡Ya quisieras! – Asahi le hunde el puño en la cara haciendo que Itachi y Kushina sonrían burlones, se lo merece.

- ¡Mujer, te la pasas golpeándome! –exclama molesto, sobándose la cara.

- ¡Te lo ganas a pulso!

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, mandándose rayitos a través de ella.

* * *

><p>Itachi está realmente agradecido, esta vez el castigo de Daisuke no tuvo que obligarlo a hacer una guarrada con Kushina, de hecho su castigo es estar en el lago de pie e inmóvil por diez minuto. El agua le tapa de la cintura para abajo, y gracias a eso se le está bajando cierta erección. No sabe si Daisuke se compadeció de él, aunque conociéndolo algo planea el condenado, no importa, lo que importa es que ya se está solucionando lo de su erección.<p>

El peli-rosa dirige su mirada hacia uno de los arboles cerca del lago viendo a Kushina con los pies pegados en una rama, estando de cabeza al suelo, el castigo de ella consiste en estar quince minutos así. Agradece que Daisuke no saliera con ninguna guarrada con ella, pero eso le da más mala espina.

- _Deberíamos dejar de jugar… pero mi morbo es más fuerte. –_Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, admite que le están gustando las guarradas que su hermano los obliga a hacer. – ¡¿Cómo la llevas Kushina-chan?!

- ¡La sangre se me empieza ir a la cabeza! ¡No sé cómo tío Kakashi lee estando así mucho rato! –comenta divertida e Itachi se muestra divertido también.

- ¡La costumbre supongo! –ambos ríen abiertamente y mostrando diversión.

* * *

><p>- Tengo que admitir que esto es lo más aventado que ha hecho Kushina para conseguir un poco de mi nii-chan. –Daisuke le sonríe con picardía a Asahi que lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, que en esta ronda no haya salido con sus guarradas solo le da más mala espina. –lleva años coladita de él y jugar este juego es lo más osado que ha hecho, dejando de lado sus besos inocentes que no excitan ni a un monje.<p>

- Ella no busca excitarlo, busca enamorarlo… pero es algo que un pervertido como tú jamás entenderá, para ti todo en la vida es sexo. –Asahi lo mira con desagrado.

- Te aseguro que cuando te folle no me dejaras salir de la habitación porque querrás que te coja todo el día. –Daisuke le sonríe entre coqueto y pícaro, haciéndolo ver más apuesto.

Asahi odia que se le haya hecho tan apuesto y que le haya sacado un sonrojo.

- ¡Por favor! –exclama indignada.

- Sospecho que lo de este juego fue tu idea. Kushina es demasiado ingenua, no se le hubiera ocurrido. –Daisuke le sonríe de esa forma que solo provoca mala espina. –apuesto a que querías que te tocara de verdugo y hacer que se den un fogoso beso por algunos minutos. –le dice con burla y Asahi se sonroja porque efectivamente eso pensaba, divirtiéndolo más. –es una lástima que solo me ha tocado ser el verdugo a mí, ando de suerte. –Daisuke muestra de nuevo esa sonrisa encantadora que ella odia tanto no solo por los motivos que la pone sino porque cada que sonríe así ella siente cosas raras.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –Asahi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Hagamos un trato. –Daisuke ignora su comentario y se muestra divertido. –en la siguiente ronda que me caiga castigar a uno de ellos haré que se besen…

- ¿Tan seguro estas de que te tocara de verdugo? –Asahi entrecierra nuevamente los ojos, comienza a sospechar que ese desgraciado algo hace para que le toque de verdugo.

- Estadísticamente sí. –Daisuke sonríe con mofa y ella quiere borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo. –ya has visto que cae muchas veces en mi ese papel, es más probable que me toque a mi como verdugo, aunque sino me toca, si te toca a ti antes puedes conseguirlo sin necesidad de mí, pero teniéndome de tu lado es una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento, el doble de oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? –Asahi entrecierra más los ojos.

- Que cuando Kushina se duerma te reúnas conmigo fuera de la tienda y harás un reto para mí. –_si la canija no me deja tener retos de ella ahorita, tendré uno como sea. –_Daisuke amplia esa sonrisa que lo hace ver como el ángel que ni del pelo es.

- ¡No! –exclama roja de la furia y de la vergüenza.

- Como quieras. –Daisuke se encoge de hombros como si le diera igual. –para mi es divertido viéndolos hacer guarradas. –una sonrisa demoniaca adorna su rostro y Asahi lo mira como el desgraciado que es.

- ¿Solo para conseguir un reto mío dejarías que tu hermano se bese con una chica?... pensé eras celoso hasta con tu hermano. –Asahi recuerda lo primero que le dijo nada más al conocerla, pensó que Daisuke tenía algún complejo de hermano.

- Es solo un beso. –Daisuke ríe entre dientes, jamás ha entendido como un beso para una mujer es mucho cuando para ellos solo es un beso. –por otro lado solo quiero lejos de nii-chan las mujeres que podrían dañarlo… Kushina jamás lo dañara, lo ama por encima de ella misma, solo por eso permito que se le acerque tanto como ella quiera. –Daisuke frunce el ceño, no sabe porque le dijo eso, hablo de más, él nunca habla de más, solo lo hace con Seiki porque ella sabe cómo sacarle información, pero jamás lo ha hecho por voluntad propia.

Inevitablemente esa declaración se le hizo de lo más linda, oír como es de protector con sus hermanos… entonces frunce el ceño al caer en cuenta de algo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una mala mujer que pretendía dañar a tu hermano? –pregunta indignada. – ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

Ahora Daisuke frunce el ceño, cada que se imagina a ella teniendo lo que sea con su hermano siente ese fuego quemando su sangre, se le revuelve el estómago y siente una furia abrazadora.

- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? –le pregunta sombrío y Asahi se indignó, pero en eso ve como Itachi va saliendo del lago y se reúne con Kushina, el castigo de ambos termino.

Ve como ambos se miran, y sonríen, se ve que sienten algo por el otro, solo necesitan algunos empujones.

- No te besare ni tendré sexo contigo. –le advierte.

- No usaría un reto para tener sexo contigo, cuando cojamos será porque tú me rogaras por ello, muñeca. –Daisuke vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa demoniaca y ella lo fulmina con la mirada. –tenemos un trato. –sorprendiéndola Daisuke le dio un beso de pico en los labios, como sellando el trato, solo toco sus labios por unos segundos y a ella la destanteo completamente, divirtiéndolo al ver como la dejo un inocente y fugaz besito en los labios.

- ¡No te aproveches! –Asahi se le lanzo encima para molerlo a golpes.

Daisuke ríe divertido, ella cae encima de él haciéndolo caer en el suelo boca arriba, pero consiguió sostenerle las muñecas para que no lo golpee, y ella forcejea y él se ríe con más ganas, como burlándose de ella, enojándola más.

Kushina e Itachi se detienen sorprendidos a unos pasos cerca de ellos. Para la rubia es la primera vez que ve a Daisuke reír así, tan abiertamente y con sinceridad. Para Itachi es sorprendente porque solo ha oído reír a su hermano así con ellos, de ahí no muestra esa risa con nadie que no sea de la familia, sin importar lo mucho que lo conozca.

Itachi se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención, haciendo que dejen de forcejear y volteen. Daisuke borro su sonrisa y Asahi se sonrojo toda. Al instante se separó de Daisuke como si quemara y cuando él se sentó le hundió el puño en la cara.

- ¡Maldita mujer, deja de golpearme! –exclama enojado, sobándose su cara.

- ¡Te lo merecías! –Asahi lo fulmina con la mirada.

Itachi y Kushina se miran de reojo, para después taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada al ver como se llevan esos dos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Verdad o reto? –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora a su hermano que le ha dado un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.<p>

Itachi ya checo la botella, incluso la cambio, ha estado alerta por si su hermano usa el sharingan para confundirlos, pero nada, es como si su hermano solo anda de suerte y ellos de mala suerte.

Asahi se tensó, se lamenta haber aceptado el trato con Daisuke, si lo ayuda vaya a saber qué cosa le pedirá. No sabe porque acepto, cuando lo más inteligente fue no hacerlo, pero algo la impulso a aceptar, e intenta ignorar que fue cierta parte que en verdad quiere hacer guarradas con Daisuke.

Kushina se sonrojo, seguro que le pondrá otra guarrada con ella, aunque se siente aliviada que Daisuke se muestre atraído por Asahi, y además muestre posesividad con ella, porque de ser diferente está segura que le pondría a Itachi hacer guarradas con Asahi también.

- Besa por cinco minutos a Kushina. –Daisuke amplía su sonrisa y el par de afectados ensanchan los ojos.

Kushina se sonrojo más.

- ¡No! –Itachi se pone de pie de forma brusca. – ¡ya no pienso jugar! –y sin más se va de ahí, viéndose furioso.

Asahi está por ir a reclamar lo patán que sonó, pero ve a Kushina pasar alado de ella a paso marcado, y se va saltando de rama en rama.

- Veo que lo imbécil y patán viene de sangre. –Asahi mira a Daisuke como si él tuviera la culpa y se pone de pie.

Daisuke frunce el ceño porque lo culpe a él, él solo la complació, le dio lo que quería y todavía los insulta a él y a su hermano.

- Tú tienes un trato conmigo y yo cumplí mi parte, más te vale cumplir la tuya. –le dice serio cuando ella paso a su lado.

Asahi aprieta los puños se siente culpable porque la de la idea fue ella, y él tiene razón, hizo un trato con él. Sin responderle nada siguió su camino hacia donde se fue Kushina.

* * *

><p>En la rama más alta de un gran árbol se encuentra Kushina sentada, con piernas flexionadas y esconde su cara en sus piernas. Asahi salto cayendo de pie frente a ella.<p>

- Esto es lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que no le gusto… mira cómo se puso por un beso. Es lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que jamás habrá una oportunidad con él, es lo mejor… él siempre me vera como su amiga y ya es tiempo de que yo lo mire igual. –no se le oye la voz llorosa, pero si dolida y no ha alzado el rostro. –oka-san dice que un clavo saca otro clavo… ¡bien Uchiha Itachi, ya estuvo bien de estar guardando todos mis primeros para ti, haré lo que quiera con cuanto hombre guapo vea! –grita alzando el rostro, haciendo que los pájaros salgan asustados de entre las ramas, emprendiendo vuelo.

Asahi inclina su rostro a un lado, nota como ella se contiene por llorar, como sus ojos retienen las lágrimas, ella ya no quiere llorar. No se imagina lo doloroso que habrá sido para ella amar a alguien por tanto tiempo y verlo con otras, en especial sentirse no correspondida.

La pelinegra se pone en cuclillas haciendo que Kushina enderece su rostro y sus miradas se topen. Asahi le sonríe amigable.

- Si él no dejo sus primeros para ti, ¿por qué habrías tú de guardarlos para él?... disfruta la vida que aquí el único que se debe lamentar por perderse las cosas que le ofreces es él.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya no me lamentare! –Kushina frunce el ceño, pero ya no pudo retener las lágrimas, es doloroso y odia que lo sea, ya está cansada de este dolor de no ser correspondida.

- Sácalo. –Asahi no deja de sonreírle y Kushina la abrazo, llorando con más ganas, quiere sacarlo todo, y olvidarse de él, se cansó de llorar siempre por su causa.

* * *

><p>Acostados en su bolsa de dormir están Daisuke e Itachi, mirando hacia el techo de la tienda. Ninguno de los cuatro ceno, se siente incómodo el ambiente cuando ellas están cerca de ellos, así que se fueron directo a su tienda.<p>

- ¿Tenías que poner ese jodido reto? –Itachi mira furioso a Daisuke.

- Solo era un jodido beso. –Daisuke también está enojado, por culpa de su hermano Asahi se enojó con él.

- Mocoso inmaduro y egoísta. –Itachi le da un zape en la frente, dejándosela roja. –para nosotros solo es un beso. –Itachi se voltea dándole la espalda, ignorando la mirada indignada de su hermano. –no importa si es el primero o el segundo, o el que sea, solo es un beso… para ellas su primer beso es especial. No le iba a quitar su primer beso a Kushina-chan en un jodido juego y porque tú me lo pides en un reto.

- ¿Tan seguro estas que sería su primer beso? –Daisuke lo mira con burla, notando como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensa.

- Ella no ha besado a nadie. –le dice sombrío. –_no pudo haber besado a nadie. –_intenta convencerse con eso, apretando los puños, sintiendo como le hierve la sangre de solo imaginar que alguien más la beso.

- Tal vez no, aun así tú la has ofendido al rechazarla así… tu reacción dio a entender como si besarla fuera indignante, eso a cualquier mujer le ofendería.

Itachi ensancha los ojos y voltea hacia su hermano mostrándose asustado, cayendo en cuenta que tiene razón.

- Ni como negar que somos hermanos, resultaste tan patán como yo. –Daisuke lo mira divertido e Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _¡Mierda! Me enojo tanto que Daisuke me pidiera eso que no medí mis acciones, ahora seguro ella me odia porque pensara que el hecho de besarla me parece desagradable… rechazarla así es la peor ofensa que le puedes hacer a una mujer… tengo que disculparme con ella, pero seguro ahorita o está dormida o no quiere verme. –_Itachi se pasa una mano por la cara, viéndose frustrado.

* * *

><p>Asahi se esperó a que Kushina se durmiera por completo. Una parte de ella no quiere salir y otra si, odia a la que si quiere. Por otro lado ella dio su palabra. Así que salió de la tienda y camino, no viéndolo y eso la alivio a la vez la decepciono.<p>

- _Que le den, por mi mejor. –_Asahi está por regresar a su tienda y cuando da media vuelta choca contra un duro torso.

- Y yo que pensé que la pequeña muñequita no iba a cumplir su palabra. –comenta divertido, y es que desde que la vio eso pareció para él: una linda y pequeña muñequita.

- Nunca falto a mi palabra. –le dice entre dientes, alejándose de él, agradece que este oscuro y no vea como se ha sonrojado. –y no me digas pequeña muñequita. –le dice molesta y pelando los dientes. Él solo sonrío con mofa. –ya di tu reto, me quiero dormir.

- ¡Bien! –Daisuke cierra sus ojos y al abrirlo deja ver el sharingan en ellos, haciendo que brille en la oscuridad, intimidándola, el sharingan le parece atemorizante. –quiero ver tus pechos desnudos, ese es mi reto. –le dice ronco y provocativo.

- ¡No! –exclama cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- ¿No dijiste que tú cumples con tu palabra? –pregunta con mofa, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

- Solo quieres burlarte más de mí por el tamaño de mis pechos. –le dice más molesta.

- No me burlare. –promete tranquilo. – ¿cumplirás o no con tu palabra? –la reta con mofa.

Asahi está muy sonrojada, sabe que él solo se quiere burlar, sabe que a él solo le interesan los pechos grandes, quiera que le enseñe los suyos para humillarla más. Y ella dio su jodida palabra.

- _Terminemos con esto. –_Asahi cerró los ojos y se quitó la blusa.

Daisuke sintió que se le seca la boca, con el sharingan puede ver perfectamente aun entre la oscuridad, verle sus pechos cubiertos por ese sostén sencillo blanco es tan erótico, es la primera vez que se deleita tanto la vista con ver unos pechos pequeños semi desnudos.

- El sostén. –su voz sonó tan ronca y erótica, poniéndola más nerviosa.

No quiere abrir los ojos y ver como muestra burla en ellos al ver el tamaño de sus pechos. Se los mostrara y terminara con esto, se ira a su tienda. No dejara que sus burlas la humillen, hará como que no le afectan. Sintiendo como sus manos tiemblan se desabrocha el sostén y se lo quita con lentitud que fue tortuosa para Daisuke.

Daisuke gruñe al verle sus pechos desnudos, con esos pezones rosas adornándolo, se ven tan apetitosos. Su verga se ha alzado y endurecido con solo verlos, apretándole los pantalones. Ella lo excita con tanta facilidad que no deja de sorprenderlo. Él está acostumbrado a ver mujeres desnudas y más esculturales, que no suele excitarse con solo verlas desnudas, pero con ella, solo esa vista lo ha puesto tan duro como una roca. Desea tanto tocar, lamer y morder esos pezones.

Asahi gime sorprendida cuando cae al suelo con él encima de ella, intenta moverse pero él le aprisiona ambas muñecas con una sola mano por encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Déjame! –exige moviéndose debajo de él, oyéndolo gruñir.

- Te va a gustar. –le dice ronco sobre sus labios y ella jadea cuando le tomo un pezón entre dos de sus dedos con los que hizo fricción, comenzándolo a poner erecto.

- El reto solo era verlos, suéltame. –le ordena enojada, tratando de ignorar el placer que le está provocando.

- ¿Crees que me conformaría con solo verlos? –pregunta provocativo sobre sus labios.

- A ti te gustan los pechos grandes, no dejas de burlarte de los míos, búscate a una pechugona para hacer guarradas con ella. –Asahi se muestra más furiosa, con él por pervertido y aprovechado, con ella por disfrutar lo que él le hace.

- Asahi tienes unos pechos muy lindos.

Ella se sonrojo más de ser posible y se excito por la forma en que le dijo eso, entonces gime con fuerza cuando siente una cálida lengua en su otro pecho. Arquea su espalda cuando ese mismo pecho es mamado por él. Se siente tan bien, es tan placentero como él le mama un pecho a la vez lo rosa con la lengua, y como juguetea con sus dedos con el otro.

Ella no puede dejar de gemir y arquearse para él. Para él su sabor es cada vez más adictivo, todo en ella es tan adictivo, solo desea tenerla, sometida como ahora, gimiendo y gozando para él. Sus pantalones aprietan cada vez más, su erección es dolorosa, la sola idea de hundirse en ella, hacerla suya le hace perder toda cordura.

- _Él solo quiere humillarte, hacerme ver que incluso yo caería ante él y mofarse de ello. _

Eso la hizo ignorar el placer y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, sacándole un jadeo de dolor. Molesta se lo quita de encima y rápidamente se pone de pie, tomando su ropa en el proceso, solo se colocó la blusa.

- Ya van dos. –le dice amenazante, tocándose su entrepierna, estaba excitado, le dolió más que la primera vez, por lo que sus ojos muestran odio al verla.

- Y habrá más si te sigues pasando de listo conmigo. –ella lo mira rencorosa.

- Hablas como sino hubieras disfrutado lo que te hacía. –le dice entre dientes.

Ella no le contesto y camino hacia su carpa. Eso lo enfureció mas, porque ella lo está ignorando, ella lo deja ahí tirado y adolorido.

- ¡Deja que me recupere maldita zorra y veras como te va! –le grita enfurecido, viéndose sombrío. – ¡te das de la gran cosa, me he cogido mujeres mil veces mejores que tú, ni se porque te quiero coger, no eres la gran cosa!

Asahi se detiene antes de entrar a la carpa y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Pues búscate a una de ellas y deja de molestarme! –le grita enfurecida antes de entrar a su carpa.

- ¡Eso haré maldita puta! ¡Llegando a la aldea me cogeré a una mujer de verdad, nada comparada contigo jodida plana!

- Daisuke deja de gritar. –Itachi adormilado sale de su carpa. –y deja de insultarla, la cagas más.

- ¡Me pego en las pelotas de nuevo! –exclama molesto y ofendido. – ¡matare a esa puta!

Itachi suspira con pesadez, si Asahi le pego sabe que se lo merece.

* * *

><p>- ¡Eso haré maldita puta! ¡Llegando a la aldea me cogeré a una mujer de verdad, nada comparada contigo jodida plana!<p>

Asahi está de rodillas en la carpa, dándole la espalda a la entrada de ella. Tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y aprieta con fuerza los puños. Sabía que él solo quería burlarse de su cuerpo, de ella y si hubiera conseguido más con ella se burlaría más de lo fácil que es, si no deja de llamarla puta o zorra porque por idiota se dejó llevar.

- ¿Qué pasa Asahi? –Kushina está sentada viéndose adormilada, y se talla sus enrojecidos ojos donde se durmió llorando.

- Odio a Uchiha Daisuke. –dice rencorosa.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunta curiosa.

- Es un idiota. –Asahi alza el rostro dejando ver sus ojos brillosos donde quiere llorar. –no quiero volverlo a ver.

- Yo tampoco quiero ver a Itachi-kun… vámonos. –Kushina le sonríe notándose forzada su sonrisa y Asahi asintió.

* * *

><p>Nada más amaneció Itachi se le ve saliendo de su tienda para estirarse a la vez que bosteza.<p>

- _Debo disculparme con Kushina-chan. –_Itachi camina hacia la carpa de las chicas para ver si de casualidad Kushina esta despierta, pero ve un papel clavado en la carpa.

¡Les regalamos la puta tienda y que les den a los dos, estúpidos bastardos!

Itachi sabe que quien escribió esa nota fue Asahi, pero para que Kushina se haya querido ir sin avisarle es porque realmente esta ofendida con él.

- _He metido la pata… no sé si me perdone y no sé ni cómo explicarle porque no quise besarla sin delatarme. –_frustrado se pasa una mano por la cara.

* * *

><p>El par de hermanos van caminando hacia la aldea, cargando sus mochilas de viaje, a lo lejos se nota que no andan de ánimos.<p>

- _Yo siempre he entendido como piensan las mujeres, a ella no la entiendo. –_Daisuke se revuelve el cabello con desesperación, aun le duelen las pelotas, no tanto como en la noche, al menos puede caminar, pero le duelen, como la primera vez le pego fuerte, tendrá que ir con su madre para que lo cure, seguro tendrá otro mes sin sexo por culpa de ella que seguro a este paso lo dejará estéril e impotente. –_estúpida mujer, has sido la única que sigue viva después de lo que me has hecho… ¡y odio no poder hacértela pagar! –_Daisuke murmura maldiciones, siempre jura vengarse de ella pero nada más la ve y vengarse es en lo último que piensa, solo quiere tenerla desnuda, acariciarla, besarla, lamerla por todos lados y follársela.

Como también se siente frustrado por sentir esa cosquilla de culpabilidad por todas las cosas que le dijo ayer, estaba enojado y hablo a lo pendejo, pero no debe sentirse culpable ella lo golpeo, comparado con lo que le dijo no es nada, y por eso se frustra porque aun sabiendo eso sigue sintiéndose mal por insultarla así, cuando él nunca se siente mal por pendejadas así, es un desgraciado que insulta, lastima o hiere sin importarle como se sienten los demás.

- _Solo espero que Kushina-chan no me odie… me pase de desgraciado, di a entender que me desagradaba la idea de besarla cuando es todo lo contrario, pero no podía hacerle eso, aun así la humille habiendo más personas presentes. –_Itachi se vuelve a revolver el cabello, viéndose frustrado.

**Continuará**

**no cabe duda que son hermanos, la cagaron bien y bonito por solo abrir la boca jajajajajjaja**

**el hijo/a de hinata saldra mas adelante, en cuanto katsu ya salio y veran como sale mas**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	9. ¡Al diablo con el amor!

**¡Al diablo con el amor!**

Sakura está preparando el desayuno, tiene una sonrisa divertida al oír como su hija parlotea cosas a su padre, está segura que Sasuke la escucha atento, aunque aún le pese eso de que será abuelo.

- … ¡yo quiero que sea niña! ¡Jugare con ella, ambas jugaremos contigo oto-chan! ¡Puede jugar a la comidita con nosotros! –exclama emocionada.

Sakura se contuvo para no soltar la carcajada, cada que ve a Sasuke sentado en una pequeña silla en el comedor de juguete de Mikoto, simulando comer la comida de juguete que ella le sirve, junto con sus demás muñecas sentadas, le da gracia. Ni con Seiki jugo así, no cabe duda que Mikoto lo hace hacer cosas que jamás pensó y que le dan en el orgullo Uchiha.

Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Sakura, a la vez que se sonroja. No importan las burlas de Naruto, de Kakashi, de Tatsuya, ni de la misma Sakura, él jugara con su pequeña las veces que ella quiera.

- ¡Ya quiero que nazca mi sobrina! –Mikoto chilla emocionada, y Sasuke se muerde la lengua para no sonreír bobalicón, cuando su niña chilla así le recuerda a Sakura cuando chillaba por él en la academia.

- Mikoto-chan, ¿ya le dijiste a papi lo de la obra? –pregunta divertida.

- ¡No! –exclama acordándose. – ¡papi me toco ser el "señor conejo" en la obra de la academia! –exclama emocionada. – ¡haremos la obra de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"!... yo quería ser Alicia, pero Katsu le toco ese papel. –Mikoto hace un puchero.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, si su hija quería ser Alicia, debe ser Alicia, no importa si tiene que matar a la hija de Kakashi para que su nena tenga el papel que quiere.

- _Pero si la mato Sakura me mata… pero a cualquier le puede pasar un accidente. –_Sasuke sonríe tétrico, pero se tensa al ver a Sakura mirándolo con advertencia teniendo un cuchillo en manos, la canija lo conoce tan bien que a veces adivina lo que piensa.

- Katsu dijo que ella quería ser un árbol porque así no haría nada, es una floja y quiso tirarse de la ventana porque le toco el papel principal y hará mucho. –Mikoto suspira con pesadez, como mostrándose resignada ante lo vaga que es su amiga. –entonces me enoje porque yo quería ser Alicia y ella que no quería le toco, pero entonces salió mi nombre en el papel del señor conejo… ¡y me emocione, seré un lindo conejo! –Mikoto vuelve a chillar y Sasuke se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua para no sonreír bobalicón.

- _La hija de Kakashi se salvó, la niña está contenta con su papel. –_Sasuke se lamentó, ya estaba planeando el accidente aunque también lo agradeció, si lo hacia Sakura lo iba a mandar al hospital y lo castigaría sin sexo. –_esa mujer debe haber aprendido a leer la mente, siempre me descubre. –_Sasuke mira con ojos entrecerrados a su esposa.

- Ya se me hizo tarde. ¡Me voy, me voy, me voy! –Mikoto hace que mira un reloj que saco de su bolsillo y comienza a saltar como conejo después de guardar el reloj simulando uno de sus diálogos en la obra.

Sasuke sonríe enternecido al verla y Sakura se contuvo para no chillar como fan, su nena se ve tan mona.

- ¿Verdad que lo hago muy bien? –pregunta echándose a las piernas de su padre y abrazándolo del estómago.

- Si. –Sasuke le acaricia el cabello.

- Eres toda una actriz, princesa. –Sakura le sonríe amorosa y Mikoto se sonroja.

- Mami ¿si me harás mi disfraz? –Mikoto la mira emocionada.

Sasuke muestra acongojo, Sakura es pésima para las manualidades, si le hace el disfraz a su niña será la burla de todos porque ira como conejo zombie. Se imaginó a su niña con disfraz de conejo zombie llorando porque todos se burlaron de ella, entonces él saldrá a cometer una masacre en la academia… un kunai se clava en el costado de su cabeza, haciendo que un chorro de sangre salga, asustando a Mikoto que se separó de él rápidamente.

Sasuke mira hacia Sakura que lo mira sombría.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a leer la mente? –Sasuke mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- No necesito leerla para saber lo que piensas Uchiha. –le dice sombría sacando más kunai.

Mikoto mira preocupada a su papi, cuando sus papis pelean su mami que es tan poderosa gana y su papi dura días en el hospital.

- No te preocupes cariño, Seiki-chan me ayudara a hacértelo, me lo dijo. –Sakura le sonríe amorosa a su hija, recuerda que al final siempre termino comprando los disfraces de sus hijos porque a ella le quedaban horrorosos, aprendió la lección, incluso los de Itachi y Daisuke, Seiki terminaba haciéndoselos.

Sasuke suspira aliviado y otro kunai se clava alado del que tenía ya. Mira a Sakura pero se tensó porque ella tiene esa mirada de "síguele y dormirás en el sillón".

- ¡Genial! –exclama emocionada Mikoto. –Papi ¿estás bien?— Pregunta mirando preocupada a su papi.

- Papi está bien, está acostumbrado. –Sakura se acerca a Sasuke y le saca los kunai mientras usa chakra para curarlo para no preocupar a su pequeña y Sasuke la mira de reojo, entrecerrando más los ojos.

- _¿Quién se acostumbra a ser colador humano? _

- Papi iras a ver mi obra, ¿verdad? –Mikoto le toma las manos y lo mira esperanzada.

- Si. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente a su pequeña que chillo emocionada.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- ¡Itachi-niichan! –exclama feliz, corriendo hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Debería dejar que te mueras desangrado. –le dice ofendida Sakura. –insensible… yo me esforzaba haciéndole sus disfraces a mis hijos, pero nunca me salían, no es mi culpa. –Sakura hace ese jodido puchero que lo excita.

De un ágil y rápido movimiento la sentó a horcadas en sus piernas.

- Lo sé, pero nada más no se te da. –no dejándola replicar la toma de la nuca para empujarla hacia él dándole un profundo y apasionado beso.

Enserio que no quería responderle el beso a ese bastardo, pero ese beso es de los que le quita la respiración.

- … ¡mami dijo que ella y nee-chan me harán mi disfraz!... ¡¿iras a verme verdad nii-chan?!

Al oír la voz de Mikoto muy cerca resignados rompen el beso. Al ver como sonrojada se separa y se pone de pie, sonríe de forma torcida, aun la hace sonrojar.

- _Aun tienes el toque Uchiha. –_Sasuke siente su ego masculino crecer y antes de que su esposa se aleje le dio una nalgada.

- ¡Uch…!

Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, no alcanzo a reclamarle ya que justo en ese momento entraron el par de peli-rosas, Mikoto sosteniéndole la mano a Itachi que se ve divertido. Y Sasuke no borra su sonrisa ladina.

- Claro que iré. –Itachi le revuelve el cabello y Mikoto chilla emocionada.

- Bienvenido, hijo. –Sakura se acerca a Itachi y le da un tronado beso en la mejilla.

- Estoy en casa. –Itachi le sonríe a ella y luego a su padre que movió su cabeza levemente en forma de saludo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –Sakura lo mira curiosa. –no me dijiste que ibas a acampar con Kushina-chan. –Sakura le codea las costillas de forma insinuante.

Itachi se sonroja al ver que su madre lo mira picara, Mikoto curiosa, incluso su padre lo mira curioso.

- No solo fuimos nosotros dos, fue Asahi-chan también y Daisuke. –Itachi se rasca la nuca avergonzado.

Sakura y Sasuke muestran sorpresa, solo supieron que Itachi se iba a acampar, no les dijo con quién, y ya es grande como para preguntarle. Si Sakura supo que fue con Kushina es porque Ino se lo dijo, que haya ido Daisuke es porque esos dos se llevan bien, no hay rencores ni nada y eso alegro de sobremanera a Sakura. A Sasuke también le alegro y alivio, no quería que sus hijos se odiaran.

- _Es una suerte que Itachi sea tan noble, que haya sacado más de Sakura en él. –_Sasuke cada vez se enorgullece más de Itachi.

- ¡Cuenta como les fue! –exclama emocionada Sakura. – ¿Por qué Dai-chan no vino contigo? ¿No se regresaron juntos? –Sakura frunce el ceño, tal vez sus hijos se volvieron a pelear, tal vez las cosas no fueron bien.

Sasuke se tensó, sabe porque su hijo menor no fue a casa. Estaba tan enojado y decepcionado que simplemente se lo dijo, además pensó en Itachi, no quería incomodarlo en su propia casa y que se terminara yendo su niño por culpa de Daisuke, los quiere a ambos por igual, aun así siempre se ha inclinado más hacia Itachi.

- Nos regresamos juntos, pero dijo que se iría a casa de nee-san. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- Dai-nii-chan ¿ya no quiere vivir con nosotros? –Mikoto hace un puchero.

Sasuke se tensó más, su bebita le da tristeza que Daisuke no esté aquí, tiene que solucionar eso.

- Si quiere vivir con nosotros, solo que anda de berrinchudo con nee-san. –Itachi le alborota el cabello a su hermana. –veras como pronto regresa a casa. –Mikoto asintió, su hermano nunca le miente.

- Venga, siéntate y dinos como te fue. –Sakura lo jalonea hacia una silla del comedor para disponerse a servir el desayuno.

- ¡Si, cuéntanos! –Mikoto se sienta alado de su hermano.

- Junta dos chicas y Daisuke. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- ¿No me digas que le falto el respeto a Kushina-chan? –Sakura se muestra indignada cuando acerco la comida a la mesa.

- No lo digo por eso, sino que fue agotador por eso… y sabes que no lo dejaría pasarse de listo con Kushina-chan. –Itachi le sonríe a su madre. –además Asahi-chan me ayudo a mantenerlo en raya. –comenta divertido y Sakura se muestra sorprendida al igual que Sasuke, a Daisuke solo Sakura y Seiki lo mantienen en raya. –tienes que verlo con ella oka-san, es divertido. –Itachi se muestra burlón, eso pico más la curiosidad de Sakura. –Daisuke dijo que irá al hospital para que le cures sus partes, Asahi-chan le dio duro en ellas. –comenta divertido.

- Entonces fue ella. –Sakura suelta la carcajada. –_si ella tiene los ovarios para darle en las bolas a mi hijo cuando se lo merece, parece una chica interesante y al parecer sabe poner en raya a mi travieso hijo, tengo que ver eso._

Sasuke alza ambas cejas, extrañado, es de la primer mujer que sabe que no sea Sakura que le pega a Daisuke y él no hace nada en contra de ella. Itachi mira extrañado a su madre, no sabiendo del porqué del comentario.

- Nii-chan ¿sabías que nee-chan va a tener un bebé? –pregunta emocionada Mikoto, cuando la ignoran no le gusta, así que saco eso a la plática para tener la atención de todos.

- ¿Enserio? –Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Seremos tíos! –exclama emocionada Mikoto.

- ¡Y nosotros abuelos! –exclama Sakura emocionada.

Itachi aún no se la cree, le sorprendió mucho la noticia. A Sasuke le da un tic nervioso, aun no se acostumbra a la idea de que su hija tendrá un hijo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ah? –Seiki estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando de la nada llego Tatsuya, se arrodillo frente a ella y le alzo la blusa descubriéndole el vientre<p>

- ¿Cuándo crecerá? No ha crecido nada… ¿estará bien el bebé? ¿No crees que le haya afectado que anoche te lo haya hecho mucho? ¿Y si lo mate? –Tatsuya alza el rostro mostrándose acongojado.

Seiki parpadea y después suelta la carcajada, no pudo contenerla. Tatsuya la mira ofendido, él preocupado y ella burlándose de él.

- Tatsuya no tengo ni el mes, la barriga crece más adelante. Depende del cuerpo de cada quien, algunas se les nota ya a los tres meses otras mucho después… y no, no le mataste, no pasa nada con que lo sigamos haciendo.

- ¿Segura? –Tatsuya frunce el ceño, aun indignado porque ella le habla y se muestra burlona hacia él, pero necesita saber eso.

- Segura, oka-san lo dijo ayer… ¿no la escuchaste?

Tatsuya se sonroja porque Sakura les dijo eso, y estando él ahí, seguro no oyó por andar pensando cosas sobre cómo cuidarla.

- Eres tan lindo. –Seiki le acaricia el cabello enternecida.

- Tonta Seiki. –Tatsuya esconde su cara en el vientre de ella, viéndose berrinchudo, se ha avergonzado él mismo, pero es con ella, no importa. –solo estoy preocupado.

- Lo sé.

- También ansioso… quiero verte con barriga. –Tatsuya le rosa la nariz en el vientre, en un gesto cariñoso y Seiki no deja de acariciarle el cabello.

- ¿Por qué quieres ver con barriga a mi nee-chan?

Tatsuya con mueca de disgusto voltea, estaba tan bien estos días sin él. Seiki alza la mirada viendo a un sombrío Daisuke en la entrada.

- Serás tío en unos meses Dai-chan. –Seiki le sonríe amigable y Tatsuya se abraza más a Seiki viendo con mofa a Daisuke.

Daisuke se deja caer de rodillas siendo rodeado por un aura deprimente. No solo le duelen las pelotas sino que su querida hermana tendrá un hijo del bastardo de Tatsuya, sabía que eso algún día pasaría, pero no pensó que ya y lo tome así de sorpresa.

- _Esa basura de la humanidad está cumpliendo; cada vez se roba más y más a mi nee-chan. –_Daisuke mira rencoroso a Tatsuya que amplía su sonrisa llena de superioridad.

* * *

><p>Itachi sonríe nervioso al tener frente a él a un sombrío Hokage.<p>

- ¿Está Kushina-chan? –pregunta más nervioso.

- Para ti no. –sin más el rubio le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Itachi suspira con pesadez, quiere disculparse pero estando ahí el Hokage no lo dejara, nunca lo deja ver a Kushina. No es opción meterse a su casa por la ventana, él está atento y lo sabrá, y lo sacara a patadas de su casa, ahora esperar a que se vaya tampoco es opción, no se ira de ahí hasta que él se vaya.

- _Tengo que buscarla más de rato. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y da media vuelta para irse de ahí.

* * *

><p>- ¡… esta noche me ayudaras a verme súper sexy como tu nee-san y me presentaras a algunos de tus apuestos amigos! –exclama con firmeza Kushina.<p>

- Kushina, ¿estás segura? –Isae está algo adormilada sentada en el sillón de la sala, vistiendo solo bragas y una blusa de tirantes ceñida que deja ver que abajo no trae sostén, y su cabello esta todo alborotado.

Isae se muestra dudosa, su hermana es inocente, ingenua y linda, muchos hombres se aprovecharían de ello. Además que ella quiere que su hermana triunfe en el amor, que este con un chico que la ame y la cuide, solo ve en ese puesto a Itachi, pero ese baboso no pela a su hermanita.

- ¡Si, un clavo saca a otro clavo! –exclama enérgica.

- ¡Si, si, preséntanos a unos chicos guapos y sexys, jefa! –Asahi sale de la cocina con mucha comida en los brazos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así, estúpida, y deja de asaltar mi cocina! –le grita molesta, mirando con desprecio a Asahi que hace puchero.

Isae fulmina con la mirada a esa que su hermana dice es su amiga, no le agrada ninguna mujer, solo su hermana y madre, las demás son basura para ella, y esa bastarda se coló a su departamento sin ser invitada y además roba su comida.

- Pero Kushina ha dicho que eres sexy y coqueta, queremos ser tan sexys como tú. –Asahi hace un puchero y Kushina asintió dándole la razón.

- Sera difícil que sean como yo, pero lo intentare. –Isae se hace el cabello hacia atrás, mostrando una expresión coqueta.

- ¡Que sexy! –exclama admirada Asahi, subiéndole más el ego a Isae.

- ¡Te lo dije! –Kushina alza el pulgar en son de aprobación. –ayúdanos nee-san, yo ya quiero olvidarle… él me ve como amiga y yo quiero verlo solo como amigo. –Kushina la mira seria.

Isae la mira seria, ella no quiere que su hermana termine como ella: sola, sin poder tener familia y acostándose con cualquiera solo en busca de placer. A diferencia de ella su hermana debe encontrar el amor.

- _Pero Kushina no es como yo… ella es noble y tiene buen corazón, Itachi-kun es un idiota, pero eso no significa que los demás no vean la maravillosa mujer que es mi hermana y se enamore de ella. –_Isae suspira con pesadez. –está bien, pero no le abras las piernas al primer idiota que te guste. –le dice con advertencia.

- ¡Claro que no, solo quiero conocer chicos y besar a unos cuantos! –exclama enérgica, chocando una mano con Asahi.

- Que escandalosas.

Isae se tensó al oír esa voz masculina. Kushina y Asahi voltean, sonrojándose al ver a un apuesto chico de cabello castaño, largo, llegándole a los hombros y amarrado en una coleta baja. Tiene facciones angelicales, hermosas y masculinas. Unos ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de color chocolate. Cuerpo de infarto, solo viste un pantalón, se le ve adormilado y algo despeinado. Se va poniendo la camisa dejando ver un perfecto, duro y cuadrado torso como brazos marcados. Aunque también se dejan ver cicatrices en todo el torso y espalda, como cortes con algo afilado, y algunos se ven fresco, junto con algunas marcas de golpes de látigos.

- ¡Te dije que no salieras! –le grita enfurecida Isae, no quería que su hermana lo viera.

- No me dejaban dormir y tú no me mordiste la verga para complacerte en tu pedido. –el castaño se termina de poner la camisa.

Kushina y Asahi se sonrojan por lo que dijo y por lo jodidamente apuesto que se vio.

- ¡Matsu! –exclama Isae avergonzada e indignada, ahí está su hermana y ese bastardo de pasa de bocazas.

- Si tuvieras los dientes de Kairi. –Matsu suspira con pesar.

- Lo siento maldito enfermo, siento no tener los dientes de esa loca. –le dice sarcástica y entre dientes.

- Al menos haces unas buenas mamadas y sabes cómo hacerme buenos cortes y a pega….

- ¡Cállate! –Isae está muy roja al tener la mirada de las avergonzadas chicas.

- Mañana regreso a la arena, vendré en la noche para coger…

- ¡Cállate y vete mal nacido! ¡Y no estaré en la noche, iré con mi hermana a un bar!

- Si estás ocupada podríamos ir ma…

- Iremos esta noche, te lo prometí. –Isae la mira seria, sin que el sonrojo desaparezca y Kushina sonríe nerviosa.

- Te quiero coger, así que igual vendré. –Matsu se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

Isae le aventó un florero, pero el castaño desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que el florero se estrelle con la puerta.

- ¿Tu novio? –Kushina la mira insinuante.

- ¡No! –exclama como si la sola idea le dieran escalofríos. –_no aguantaría un novio así, menos alcanzaría su ritmo, tener sexo con él dos días me deja muerta y muy adolorida. –_un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Isae. –es un amigo de juegos. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Juegos masoquistas? –Asahi la mira insinuante, pero se agacha esquivando otro florero que le aventó Isae.

- ¡No te metas, basura! –le grita molesta.

- ¿Tienes amigos masoquistas nee-san? –Kushina la mira sorprendida.

- ¡No soy una enferma como él! –exclama indignada. –_aunque es excitante cumplir sus enfermas y sádicas fantasías. –_se muerde el labio inferior de solo recordarlas. –solo tenemos sexo de vez en cuando, cuando él viene a la aldea o yo voy a la suya por misiones. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Kushina siempre ha admirado de su hermana el verla usar a los hombres para su placer y no enamorarse de ellos.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú y el señor enfermo, y buenorro se conocen? –pregunta curiosa Asahi.

- Que te importa, mierda. –Isae la mira despectiva.

- ¡Aww! –Asahi baja la cabeza como perro regañado porque no le quiera decir.

- A mí también me da curiosidad saber desde cuando lo conoces, es muy guapo. –Kushina le sonríe y tiene un adorable sonrojo.

- Kushina aléjate de ese loco, no te conviene, solo te ensuciara. –le advierte Isae, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de las otras dos chicas.

- Pero tu…

- Yo estoy lo suficiente sucia como para tratar basura como esa, tú no, te mereces a un hombre mejor. –Isae suspira con pesadez y Kushina frunce el ceño, odia que su hermana se menosprecie. –ya lo conocía desde los doce. –Isae se encoge de hombros con indiferencia respondiendo la duda de su hermana y de pasada de la intrusa que se coló a su departamento. –pero no nos prestábamos atención. Hace cinco años que fui a la arena en una misión con mi equipo cogimos y nos gustó, así que como te dije lo hacemos cada que está en la aldea o yo en la suya.

- ¡Woo…! –exclaman admiradas ambas, subiéndole el ego a Isae, esas dos la miran como si fuera la fregonada y experta en el arte del sexo y de seducir, y para unas novatas virginales como ellas, lo es.

* * *

><p>Después de ir con su madre a que le quite el dolor en su amado compadre Daisuke regreso a la casa de su hermana. No tiene nada que hacer y su hermana fue a trabajar y Tatsuya salió a entrenar.<p>

- _Como imagine por culpa de ella oka-chan me dijo que no puedo tener sexo por otro mes más. –_Daisuke suspira con pesar.

El pelinegro esta acostado en el pasillo que separa la casa del patio trasero, disfrutando la brisa que corre, usa su brazo derecho como almohada y con su otra mano se pica la nariz.

Un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios cuando un pie se clava en sus costillas, voltea viendo a su padre de pie en su costado, dándole la espalda al patio, lo que le deja ver que salto desde el tejado, agarrándolo desprevenido.

- Ir a que tu madre te quite el dolor de las pelotas… no tienes vergüenza mocoso.

- Hmn. –Daisuke desvía la mirada a otro lado, no sabe cómo se enteró pero no le importa.

- Puedes regresar a la casa. –Sasuke también mira a otro lado.

- ¿No me corriste? ¿Acaso ya me extrañas? –Daisuke lo mira de nuevo a la vez que le embarra un moco en el pantalón. – ¡auch! –exclama cuando su padre le piso la cara con fuerza.

- No quiero que vuelvas a cagarla. –le ordena quitando su pie de la cara de su hijo que le quedo el pie marcado en rojo y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si tengo que separar a nii-chan de otra zorra lo haré de nuevo sin pensar. –Daisuke lo mira altanero.

Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- Cuando regreses a casa no te quiero ver de flojo. Ahora que tu hermana no puede cumplir con su trabajo, entraras a suplirla.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, no quiere suplir a su hermana, tener como jefe a su padre es una tortura.

- Deja de castigarme viejo, lo hice para salvar a mi nii-chan de un futuro desastroso. –le dice berrinchudo.

- Empiezas mañana. –Sasuke le da la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

- Oto-chan. –Daisuke se sienta y Sasuke lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro, Daisuke solo lo llama así cuando quiere algo, cumplo los diez y comenzó a llamarlo viejo. – ¿Cómo le hiciste para que oka-chan acepte dárselas a un idiota como tú?

Una vena se hincha en la frente de Sasuke que sin pensarlo, giro en su propio eje teniendo alzado su pie derecho, dándole con él en la nuca a Daisuke que se le inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y le salió un chichón en la nuca.

- Respeta a tu madre. –le dice entre dientes ahora dándole con el talón en la nuca sacándole un chichón encima del anterior.

- La respeto, pero fue la única forma que suene algo decente de preguntártelo. –le dice adolorido.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Quiero tirarme a una chica, pero en vez de avanzar con ella voy de retroceso. –Daisuke frunce el ceño aun teniendo su cabeza inclinada, le piensa y piensa y no sabe cómo conseguirlo, ahora que ve a su padre y sabe el bastardo que es quiere saber cómo consiguió que alguien como su madre se fije en un bastardo como él.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke mira a ese ser como si no fuera su hijo.

- No es mi tipo. –Daisuke se alza mostrando su ceño que se va frunciendo más. –me gustan con muchas tetas y ella carece de eso, pero tiene un culo que me vuelve loco. –Daisuke gruñe de forma pervertida y a Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, su hijo no conoce la vergüenza. – me gustan las mujeres que tienen cuerpo lleno de curvas como todas unas putas y rostro de golosas, ella al contrario, tiene pocas curvas y parece una linda muñequita de porcelana. –Sasuke mira asustado a su hijo, ese diablillo puso una mueca de ternura. –se la pasa golpeándome, y yo aunque me quiero vengar la veo y no puedo, solo quiero besarla y tirármela… me hace sentir raro y no lo comprendo, solo sé que la quiero para mí. –Daisuke mira a su padre notando esa mirada de incredulidad. – ¿Qué? –pregunta brusco.

- No se Daisuke. –Sasuke se pasa una mano por el rostro, reaccionando. –conquístala. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestarle.

- ¿Conquistarla? –Daisuke lo mira como si fuera un anormal. – ¿para qué quiero eso? Solo me la quiero tirar.

Sasuke lo vuelve a mirar incrédulo, su hijo esta colado por alguien, jamás pensó que eso pasaría y el baboso no lo nota.

- No heredaste inteligencia Daisuke. –Sasuke le vuelve a dar la espalda.

- ¿A qué viene eso viejo? –pregunta indignado, poniéndose de pie.

- Solo puedes tener a una mujer así conquistándola. –le dice exasperado, le da lástima su hijo, el pendejo no sabe que esa chica le gusta más que solo para cogérsela y no sabe ni cómo conseguirlo.

- ¿Y cómo la conquisto? –pregunta impaciente, jamás ha conquistado a ninguna chica, ellas van solitas a él, una sonrisa y ya las tiene, eso con Asahi no funciona.

- Flores, chocolates, y esas cursilerías les gustan a las mujeres, es todo lo que se me ocurre. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –te quiero mañana a primera hora en la estación. –sin más salta al tejado.

Daisuke se quedó pensativo, debe confiar en los consejos de su padre, él consiguió a una mujer maravillosa como su madre siendo él un desgraciado pervertido, así que debe ser bueno conquistando.

* * *

><p>Itachi se esperó a que Naruto se fuera, y regreso a casa de Kushina pero Ino le dijo que no ha llegado, incluso ella lo hacía aun con él acampando. Cuando le pregunto si paso algo decidió sacar su mejor escusa e irse.<p>

Si Kushina no está en su casa seguro está en el departamento de Isae. Así que ahora se encuentra ahí esperando que le abran después de tocar el timbre.

Isae le abrió ya vistiendo como comúnmente lo hace para entrenar o ir de misiones. Al ver a Itachi se salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Esta Kushina-chan? –Itachi se rasca la nuca, incomodo por como lo mira la rubia.

- No creo que quiera verte. –le dice despectiva y comenzando a mirarse las uñas.

Itachi siente una roca de culpabilidad caerle encima.

- Me gustaría hablar con ella…

- ¿Vienes a disculparte por portarte como si besarla fuera un castigo? –Isae lo mira enojada e Itachi se sonrojo, Kushina se lo ha contado. –eres muy guapo y lindo, pero ni eso te salva de ser un patán… has herido su orgullo femenino con tu comportamiento hacia ella.

- ¡Esa no era mi intensión! –exclama indignado. –no quería que diera su primer beso en un juego y por órdenes de mi ototo.

Isae parpadea y después suelta la carcajada, avergonzándolo e indignándolo al pensar que se burla de ella.

- Eres tan jodidamente lindo. –le dice al terminar de reír e Itachi se sonroja nuevamente. –mira… no creo que quiera verte, la ofendiste y humillaste sin querer. Pero esta noche iremos a un bar a divertirnos, podrías topártela ahí por casualidad. –le dice guiñándole un ojo e Itachi se sorprende porque le ayude.

Aunque cayendo en cuenta de algo Kushina no es de ir a un bar, saber que ira a un lugar lleno de borrachos y malos vicios no le gusto.

- ¿A qué bar? –pregunta serio. –_ni loco la dejo ir ahí sola. _

Isae sonríe como si hubiera visto algo que la satisface.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya está entrenando, luchando con varios de sus clones. Cuando destruye el último, voltea ágilmente bloqueando con su espada el kunai que es sostenido por Minato que le sonríe juguetón.<p>

- Ya me llego la nueva buena… felicidades papá. –le dice juguetón, dándole un suave golpe con el puño en el torso.

Tatsuya sonríe de forma ladina y enfunda su espada a la vez que Minato guarda su kunai. Entonces el peli-azul le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mire con desagrado.

- Ahora compadre, algunos consejos para sobrellevar un embarazo. –Minato lo mira como si fuera a sufrir algunas desgracias y siendo él, padre de dos hijos cree que así será.

* * *

><p>- Es lo más femenina que me he vestido en mi vida. –Asahi se mira en el espejo sorprendida.<p>

Se ha puesto un vestido tipo batita, que le llega debajo de las nalgas, apenas cubriéndoselas, es de color celes y de tirantes, teniendo un escote recto.

- Te dije que nee-san tiene buen gusto en la ropa. –Kushina alado de ella viste una minifalda color negra, ceñida, de cuero, con algunas correas adornándola, le queda también debajo de las nalgas, la blusa es ceñida de color rojo, sin mangas ni tirantes. Su largo cabello lo trae suelto y algo ondulado.

- Por supuesto. –dice con arrogancia Isae quien lleva puesto un vestido ceñido, sin mangas ni tirantes en color rojo, apenas y le cubre las nalgas, marcando sus perfectas curvas.

Asahi mira los senos de Kushina y luego los de Isae, haciendo que un aura deprimente la rodee.

- No es sano salir con dos pechugonas, destaca más mi falta de pecho. –dice deprimida, ese Daisuke ha hecho que comience a acomplejarse por eso.

- Si no tienes pecho, resalta lo que tienes. –Isae se hace el cabello hacia atrás como una diva y sale de la habitación.

- Cuando sea grande quiero ser genial como ella. –dice Asahi apuntando hacia donde se fue y Kushina ríe divertida.

* * *

><p>Por la zona de bares se ve a Daisuke caminando, teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y sonriendo de forma encantadora al tener a muchas chicas rodeándolo como siempre, idolatrándolo y mimándolo.<p>

- _Como seguro el viejo me explotara hay que aprovechar mi último día para divertirme… que no pueda follar no significa que no pueda disfrutar de chicas esculturales dándome mimos u obligándolas a que se desnuden para mí. –_Daisuke amplía su sonrisa encantadora, deslumbrándolas.

- ¡Nos pondremos tan borrachas que nos olvidaremos de quienes somos!

- ¡Si!

Daisuke voltea hacia donde escucho esa voz, sorprendiéndose al verla ahí junto con un par de rubias, llevando un vestido que muestra mucho de esas firmes y hermosas piernas que tiene. Se la imagino rodeándole la cadera con las piernas y enterrándole esos tacones en la espalda cuando la penetra, eso hizo reaccionar a su amigo.

La vio entrar a un bar.

- _Va con Isae… esa rubia tonta es mala influencia para ella. –_Daisuke ha frecuentado muchos bares, varias veces se ha topado con Isae y sabe cómo es. Así que se las ingenia y se escapa de sus admiradoras y corre hacia ese bar.

* * *

><p>Isae dejo al par de mocosas que está cuidando en una mesa y ella fue por unas bebidas, no confía para que ellas vayan por las bebidas, como no conocen estos rollos capaz les echan algo a las bebidas sin que las muy bobas lo noten.<p>

- Al fin encuentro a mi adorable putita. –

La rubia se tensa al oír esa ronca voz en su oído, sentir ese duro cuerpo en su espalda y esas grandes manos en la cadera.

- No molestes, vengo con mi hermana. –Isae lo mira de reojo y Matsu le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- Lo sé, las vi entrar… tal parece que las grandes tetas vienen de familia. –sin descaro alguno le agarra los pechos, apretándoselos, sacándole un jadeo. –los de tu imoto son igual de grandes… me pregunto si gemirá como tu cuando se los mamas. –Matsu le lame la mejilla viéndose sensual y provocativo, sacándole un jadeo.

- _Jodido enfermo, es un experto en seducir y dar placer. –_Isae lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. –no molestes a Kushina, te veo intensiones morbosas con ella y te corto el pene. –le dice amenazante y el muy guarro sádico le gime en el oído, sabe que el imaginarse el dolor de ser mutilado lo excito, siente su erección en el culo.

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras… no permitiré que mi hermana se involucre con basura como tú.

- Y yo no busco involucrarme con niñas buenas, sabes que me gustan las putitas malas, traviesas y rotas como tú. –Matsu muestra una sonrisa angelical que no hace contraste con su mirada perversa.

- Y como sabrás a mí me gustan las basuras enfermas como tú; que no esconden lo que son. –Isae le sonríe provocativa. –lárgate, cogeremos en mi departamento.

- Me quedare. –Matsu se lo susurra ronco en el oído. –vine aquí para disfrutar de mi puta favorita. Beberemos algo mientras cuidas a las mocosas y después nos vamos a tu departamento a coger… esta vez quiero que me muerdas al mamármela. –Matsu le aprieta más los pechos sacándole un jadeo.

Isae recibe las bebidas y se voltea obligándolo a separarse, le entrega las bebidas haciendo que la mire con fastidio.

- Pórtate bien, no andes de guarro delante de Kushina… entonces yo te echare cera caliente en tu deliciosa verga antes de que me la metas por donde quieras. –Isae le aprieta la entrepierna, oyéndolo gruñir excitado.

Matsu le sonríe angelical, toma con una mano la bandeja de bebidas y con la otra la rodea de la cintura atrayéndola a él.

- Tú si sabes cómo complacerme, por eso eres mi puta favorita. –le susurra en el oído, para después enderezarse y caminar con ella hacia la mesa, sin soltar el agarre en su cintura.

Isae sonríe entre dientes, Matsu es un sádico que no busca compromisos, que ella no pueda embarazarse le cae como perla porque él no desea hijos, ni reconocidos mucho menos bastardos, es un enfermo sádico que le da placer el dolor, no solo hacia él mismo, a veces le gusta provocarlo, aunque disfruta más cuando el dolor es para él, sus juegos sexuales son enfermos, dolorosos pero muy excitantes, le enseño una nueva forma de tener sexo.

Y ella es una zorra que nunca se ha valorado a sí misma, que no puede ser amada y que no puede tener hijos, ella siente que son la pareja de amigos sexuales perfectos, ninguno quiere compromisos, solo busca obtener placer, es por eso que para ella es el amante con el que más ha durado, al igual que para él ella es la puta con la que más ha cogido.

**Continuará**

**ya salio matsu y como me imagino al canijo enfermo a de star bien buenorro *¬***

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	10. Tenían que ser hermanos

**Tenían que ser hermanos**

Asahi y Kushina están bebiendo lo que Isae les trajo mientras miran a los chicos buscando alguno que les guste e Isae se los presente. La rubia solo les dijo que escojan.

En cuanto Isae está al pendiente de la entrada esperando que él llegue. Y Matsu está sentado a su lado, viéndose aburrido mientras bebe.

- Jefa esto está muy ligero… ¡me gusta lo fuerte! –exclama Asahi mirando a Isae y ella le da un golpe en la frente dejándosela roja. – ¡itai! –exclama con gotas de lágrimas en los ojos, sobándose su frente.

- ¡Antes di que traje algo para ti, sino te gusta ve por tu bebida!

- Con que a la niña le gustan las cosas fuertes. –Matsu le sonríe angelical, haciéndola sonrojar, es que es imposible no sonrojarte cuando ese Dios griego te pone atención, todo en él desprende hermosura y sensualidad.

Isae mira con ojos entrecerrados a Matsu, ese es otro que no debe de perder de vista, sabe lo peligroso que es y ella se siente responsable de las mocosas que trajo con ella.

- Toma, bebe y hazte mujer. –Matsu le extiende su bebida después de darle un trago.

- ¡Kushina, beberé de su mimos vaso, nos daremos un beso indirecto! –exclama emocionada y Kushina le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Isae, en cuanto Matsu no borra su sonrisa. – ¿no te importa que me dé un beso indirecto con tu amigo sexual, jefa?

- No, no, tú dáselo. –Isae agita una mano restándole importancia.

Asahi se bebe el contenido de un trago, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante lo fuerte del licor.

- ¡Más! –exclama extendiéndole el vaso a Matsu.

- Ahora que el beso indirecto ya fue dado… ¿no quieres uno de verdad? –Matsu se inclina hacia Asahi, estando en medio Isae que se le ha sombreado la frente de negro.

Kushina sonríe nerviosa hacia su hermana esperando verla enojada por cómo es su "amigo" con otras, pero más que enojada se le ve exasperada. Y Asahi mira bobalicona a Matsu, tanta belleza la deslumbra.

- Solo pongo como condición que me muerdas fuerte.

- No podría, eres el hombre que le da sexo a la jefa. –dice dramática Asahi, ladeando su rostro a un lado y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, dando la imagen de mártir.

- Hai, hai… deja de molestar a pequeñas niñas. –dice entre dientes Isae a la vez que le estira una mejilla a Matsu con tal fuerza que él gruñe de placer haciendo sonrojar más a las otras dos.

Isae diviso a Daisuke entrar al bar, pero no es el Uchiha que esperaba. No le sorprende ver a Daisuke ahí, varias veces se lo ha topado en los mismos bares que ella frecuenta, el mocoso es muy conocido en esos lugares así como entre las mujeres a pesar de aun tener la leche de su madre en el hocico. Para ella no es más que un niño mimado con demasiada arrogancia y muy precoz.

Lo que si le extraño es que cuando su mirada se topó con la mesa de ellos, el sharingan apareció en sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse amenazante hacia la mesa.

- _¿Itachi-kun lo habrá mandado?... si es así me decepcionas Itachi-kun, ya no te ayudare más. –_Isae suspira con pesadez, su plan se fue a la borda.

Daisuke estampa sus manos en la mesa, teniendo su mirada amenazante en Matsu que le sonríe de forma encantadora. Asahi frunce el ceño al verlo ahí y Kushina alza ambas cejas extrañada.

- Ya venir aquí con la rubia tonta de Isae es en si la peor de las ideas, y resulta que también vienes con este sádico enfermo. –Daisuke pela sus dientes hacia Matsu, aunque le dice eso a Asahi no ha apartado su amenazante mirada del castaño.

Asahi se ve ceñuda y fulmina con la mirada a Daisuke. Kushina frunce el ceño porque haya insultado a su hermana, pero a Isae parece no importarle, de hecho le da un trago a su bebida mientras mantiene su mirada aburrida en Daisuke.

- ¡Mira, el mocoso ya cambio la leche de mami por licor! –exclama Matsu sonriéndole socarrón. – ¿o será que vienes aquí después de tomar la leche de mami? –Matsu inclina su cabeza a un lado, mostrándose curioso, haciéndolo ver terriblemente lindo e inocente.

Kushina y Asahi se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada. Isae sonríe de forma socarrona, pero a las tres se les borra la sonrisa cuando Daisuke ágil y rápido tomo a Matsu de las solapas, lo alzo con tal fuerza y lo estampo en la mesa, haciendo caer las bebidas, por lo que ellas se pusieron de pie rápidamente, alejándose un poco para no ser mojadas por ellas.

Todos en el bar miran hacia ellos. Matsu está acostado encima de la mesa mostrándose tranquilo ante un amenazante Daisuke que lo tiene de las solapas y acerco su rostro sombrío hacia el de él.

- ¿Te gusta el dolor, sádico de mierda? –Daisuke le sonríe tétrico, haciéndolo ver más provocativo.

- Lo amo. –Matsu le sonríe angelical.

De la manga de Daisuke salió un kunai que tomo en su mano con agilidad y lo acerco al rostro de Matsu.

- Veamos si sientes lo mismo cuando te despelleje ese lindo rostro. –Daisuke le corta la mejilla con el filo del kunai.

- Ya he sentido ese dolor… aunque no fue real, la basura que tienes por cuñado me hizo sentirlo y se me pone dura cada que lo recuerdo. –Matsu amplía su sonrisa y Daisuke pone una igual de encantadora que no hace contraste con lo espeluznante de sus ojos.

Isae ha alzado de nuevo sus cejas, extrañada por la actitud de Daisuke, nunca ha tenido rivalidad con Matsu, de hecho nunca le presta atención y ahora de la nada lo ataca.

- ¡Deja de arruinarnos la diversión, Uchiha! –Asahi lo tomo del brazo, intentándolo empujar y alejarlo de Matsu, pero es como empujar una roca.

Cuando la mirada amenazante de él se posó en ella se cohibió un poco, esos jodidos ojos siguen provocándole escalofríos. El pelinegro regreso el kunai a su manga y Matsu alzo una de sus cejas.

Dejando ver lo rápido que es Daisuke y no siendo visto a simple vista ya tiene cargada a Asahi como costal de papas, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa. El pelinegro posiciono bien una de sus manos en el culo de ella para que no le vean los demás las bragas.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame desgraciado! –Asahi le golpea la espalda con sus puños.

Daisuke dirige una última mirada altanera hacia ellos y después les da la espalda, dejándoles ver a una furiosa Asahi que no deja de golpearle la espalda.

- ¡Jodido cavernícola, suéltame!

Isae y Kushina se muestran incrédula.

- ¿Esa tonta, tiene algo con el mimado? –pregunta Isae sin creérselo, ha visto el tipo de mujeres que frecuenta Daisuke, y Asahi no se parece en nada a ellas, y no se refiere solo al físico sino también a la personalidad.

- No es que tengan algo, es complicado. –Kushina se rasca la nuca apenada, pero al ver a Matsu enderezarse, con sangre chorreando mucho de su mejilla se muestra preocupada y corre hacia él, extendiéndole un pañuelo. –Matsu-san, ¿está bien?

- Perfectamente. –Matsu le sonríe de forma encantadora a la vez que toma el pañuelo que le extiende.

Kushina se sonroja, ese hombre no solo es apuesto, tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa, que te deslumbra con facilidad. Isae sonríe levemente, su hermana siempre tan noble, si supiera que ese corte a ese sádico seguro se la puso dura la pervierte y ensucia su inocente mente.

* * *

><p>- ¡Suéltame, suéltame…!<p>

Asahi no deja de golpearlo y gritarle que la suelte, llamando la atención de todos mientras salen del bar.

- No lo haré, así que deja de perder el tiempo pidiéndolo.

Asahi frunce más el ceño, intentar bajarse es imposible, él es más fuerte que ella, incluso sus golpes no le hacen nada, es como pegarle a la pared, el desgraciado tiene una espalda ancha y muy dura.

- Al menos quita tu mano de mi culo. –le dice avergonzada, teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

- No, a mí y a mi mano nos gusta tocar ese lindo culito. –Daisuke sonríe de forma socarrona y se lo acaricia, provocando que se le erice todo el pellejo como gato y que se sonroje más.

- ¡Desgra…!

- Además si te la quito los demás verán tus lindas bragas de ositos. –la sonrisa socarrona de Daisuke se amplia y Asahi se sonroja más, ese desgraciado le vio las bragas y tenía que verle las infantiles que se puso ese día.

Daisuke nada más sale del bar y salta hacia el tejado de enfrente, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa. El pelinegro comienza a saltar de tejado en tejado, alejándose de la zona de bares.

- ¡Puedo caminar y saltar por mi cuenta! –exclama en un grito de enojo que él ignora.

* * *

><p>Por culpa de Daisuke tuvieron que cambiarse de mesa, pero a Isae le agrado, desde ahí ve mejor hacia la entrada. Cuando lo vio entrar y empezarlos a buscar con la mirada sonríe traviesa, después acerca su rostro al oído de Matsu.<p>

Mientras le escucha lo que le dice la rubia dirige su mirada hacia la entrada y al ver a Itachi ensancha los ojos. Matsu voltea su rostro hacia Isae y lo acerca haciendo que sus narices se rosen.

- Es el consentido de sensei, ¿sabes lo que me haría si tan solo me atreviera a tocarle un pelo? –le pregunta en un susurro solo para que ella lo oiga.

- Me hago una idea. –Isae le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Matsu suspira con pesadez dejando que su embriagante aliento revuelto con alcohol la aturda un poco.

- Más te vale que cumplas, látigo de púas, cera caliente, mordidas y te la meteré por el culo las veces que quiera. –le dice sombrío y ella gime sobre sus labios.

Matsu le tomo uno de los labios y se lo mordió sacándole sangre y un jadeo, pero se separa rápidamente, su hermana está ahí, debe controlarse. Isae le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie, Kushina por andar mirando aburrida hacia el bar buscando algún chico que le guste ni noto la interacción de esos dos.

Kushina se tensa cuando un brazo se posa sobre sus hombros y la embriaga un aroma masculino muy provocativo. Kushina voltea y se sonroja toda al toparse muy de cerca con el apuesto rostro de Matsu.

- ¡Matsu-san! –exclama avergonzada, poniendo sus manos en el pecho, intentándolo alejar, pero es como intentar mover una gran roca. – ¿y nee-san? –pregunta al no verla.

- Fue al baño.

Él casi le hablo sobre los labios, aturdiéndola. Todo en él es provocativo, es como un depredador que usa su físico y aroma para atraer a sus presas, aturdirlas con todo él y devorarlas.

- Está muy cerca. –Kushina toda sonrojada aleja su rostro.

- Yo siento que estoy demasiado lejos. –Matsu le habla ronco y ha inclinado su rostro, rosándole el cuello con la nariz, sacándole un jadeo.

Kushina se siente incómoda y nerviosa por su cercanía. No niega que ese hombre es la fantasía personificada de muchas mujeres, pero tiene una relación con su hermana, no es correcto. Cuando esta por alejarlo gime al sentir su cálida lengua en el cuello.

Entonces ya no sintió el peso de él, abre los ojos viendo a Itachi que se lo ha quitado de encima tomándolo de la playera y hace una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como lo tumba al suelo de un puñetazo en la cara.

Enojado es poco, cuando vio a ese desgraciado tan cerca de Kushina, tan íntimo con ella, como pocas veces en su vida deseo matar a alguien. De hecho esta debe ser la segunda vez que quiere matar a alguien, la primera fue cuando secuestraron a Daisuke.

Ni armas ni chakra, solo quiere usar sus manos para matar a ese desgraciado, destrozarlo con sus puños.

Itachi lo toma de las solapas y comienza a golpearlo sin contemplación, enojándose más porque ese enfermo no meta ni las manos. La sangre comenzó a mancharle los nudillos, así como salpicarle algo en la cara. No tendrá el sharingan como sus hermanos, pero su mirada se ve tan amenazante y espeluznante como la de ellos.

Kushina está en una especie de shock, es la primera vez que ve a Itachi así de furioso, en especial golpear así a alguien. Él es noble, jamás lo ha visto así.

- ¿Ya te cansaste, Itachi-kun? –pregunta Matsu, sonriéndole, mostrándole sus dientes manchados de sangre. –porque yo apenas me estoy prendiendo.

Itachi gruñe y golpea con más fuerza a ese imbécil, quiere borrar toda su existencia con sus puños. Como si no conociera a ese enfermo, suele ir mucho a ver a su padre y sabe lo sádico y pervertido que es, y ese enfermo se atrevió a tocarla, a lamerla, a acariciarla, solo recordar eso la furia lo ciega más.

- ¡Para! –Kushina le detiene el brazo con el que pretendía darle otro golpe.

Itachi la mira furioso porque lo defienda, pero al verla asustada y con ojos llorosos, frunce el ceño, ella está asustada de él. Ha hecho llorar a su pequeña Kushina.

Itachi soltó a Matsu quien con su otra mano lo tenía de las solapas y Matsu cae como peso muerto al suelo. El peli-rosa se pasa una mano por la cara, intentándose calmar, es la primera vez que se enoja así, se sorprende incluso a él mismo. Pero al pasarse la mano por su cara se manchó de la sangre de Matsu.

Itachi tomo la mano de Kushina y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar, ante la mirada atenta de todos. Primero entra un hermano Uchiha y luego el otro, y ambos se van contra el castaño de ahí al cual ya sienten lastima.

Isae se acerca a Matsu que intenta ponerse de pie y lo ayuda a pararse.

- No entiendo ni porque sensei lo sobreprotege, el niño se sabe defender solo. –Matsu mueve la mandíbula, le duele mucho, antes no se la quebró, pero presiente que solo porque Kushina lo paro.

- Sé que te gusta el dolor y eres un jodido sádico, pero pensé que al menos meterías mano para bloquear sus golpes. –le dice con reproche, sintiéndose algo culpable al ver como lo dejo Itachi, ella misma se sorprendió, es la primera vez que ve a Itachi golpear así a alguien, sin contemplación y con intensión de matarlo.

- Te lo dije, es el consentido de sensei. Le toco un pelo y me mata… si entre bloqueos llego a arrancarle uno de sus pelos sensei lo sabrá y me dará caza. –le dice con cansancio. –y no quiero morir aun. –Isae niega divertida, sabe la admiración y respeto que siente Matsu por Sasuke, de hecho aparte de su prima es el único ser que respeta y obedece.

- Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió… es la primera vez que veo al noble Itachi ser tan sádico.

- Es el orgullo e hijo de sensei… es lógico que tenga ese lado.

- Venga, vamos al hospital para que te curen, de ahí nos vamos a divertirnos a mi departamento. –le dice provocativa.

* * *

><p>- Itachi…<p>

- Te sacare de aquí, no son lugares para ti. –le dice sin mirarla, ni soltarle la mano mientras salen de la zona de bares.

- ¡Ya no soy una niña! –le grita soltándose de brusquedad del agarre haciéndolo detenerse y que la voltee a verla.

Él ya no tiene esa mirada ni esa expresión que más que asustarla la sorprendió. Pero sigue con la cara manchada de sangre y le ha manchado la mano, ella se asustó de que él matara a alguien, lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo iba a lamentar después.

- Sé que ya no eres una niña, pero esos lugares no son para ti. –le dice serio.

- ¿Y para ti si? –pregunta indignada. – ¡tú no eres mi padre, yo hago lo que me dé la gana y quiero ir a un bar!

- ¡Pues si tengo que decirle a tu padre donde andas para que te prohíba la entrada a uno de esos lugares lo haré! ¡Tú no entras ahí de nuevo! –Itachi también alzo la voz, sigue enojado, ella se dejó tocar por otro y además va a uno de esos lugares vestida así; como si buscara provocar a los malditos pervertidos de ahí.

- ¡Tú no me das órdenes, te lo dije, no eres mi padre, deja de tratarme como una niña como él lo hace!

- ¡¿Para que quieres ir a uno de esos malditos lugares y vestida así?! –le pregunta enojado. – ¡¿acaso quieres ser una puta como tu hermana?! –Itachi ensancha los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, esta tan enojado, tan furioso que termino hablando de más y diciendo algo que no quería.

Kushina ensancha los ojos, él insulto a su hermana, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Itachi se sorprende más cuando el rostro se le volteo de una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Sí, quiero ser una puta como ella, vine a este lugar para acostarme con quien quiera!

Itachi tiene la mejilla roja, con la mano de ella marcada. Cuando la oyó decir eso su furia regreso y la tomo del brazo, acercándola a él y él inclino el rostro amenazante hacia el de ella.

- ¡Tú no…!

- ¡Yo sí! ¡Tú no me das órdenes, y además no tienes derecho de opinar! ¡Con quien quiera que me acueste hoy me deseara y no vera el besarme como algo molesto!

Kushina se suelta con brusquedad del agarre y lo empuja, para después saltar hacia uno de los tejados, y alejarse rápidamente de tejado en tejado.

- _¡Mierda! –_Itachi golpea con fuerza uno de los carteles de publicidad, destrozándolo y asustando a las personas que están cerca.

Itachi respiro, intentándose calmar, es la primera vez que se enoja así, que a causa de la furia dice cosas sin pesar que ni siquiera siente. Ahora entiende lo que es hablar a lo pendejo cuando estás enojado.

- _Tengo que disculparme, no solo por lo de ayer sino la cagada de hoy. –_sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo toma el mismo camino que ella, pero siendo más rápido.

Es la primera vez que se pelea así con ella y es doloroso estar peleado con ella.

* * *

><p>Al fin Daisuke la bajo en una calle llena de casas y por la hora que es esta todo oscuro y no hay gente en las calles, mucho menos ruido en las casas. Solo las lámparas alumbran la oscura calle.<p>

Asahi bufo y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ese idiota, si él la saco de un bar ella misma puede regresar por sus propios pies, solo espera que Kushina, Isae y Matsu sigan ahí.

Daisuke se acercó al jardín de una de las casas y se inclinó, estirando una mano hacia el rosal que esa familia tiene ahí.

Asahi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él salto enfrente de ella y está por gritarle, pero se sorprende cuando él le extiende su mano que sostiene una rosa roja, teniendo su rostro ladeado a un lado en un intento de no mostrar lo sonrojado que esta.

Daisuke quiere que la tierra se lo trague, jamás ha hecho esas cursilerías y son vergonzosas, a la única mujer que le ha dado flores es a su madre y ahora le está dando una a ella, su padre le dijo que con rosas y chocolates se conquista a una mujer como ella, y tiene que conquistarla para hacer que se acueste con él.

Asahi se muestra sorprendida y se ha sonrojado, es la primera vez que le dan una flor y él se ve tan lindo al dársela. Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que teme que se le salga del pecho. Con manos temblorosas tomo la flor y la acerco a su pecho.

Daisuke la mira de reojo, y se sonrojo más, se ve tan linda sonrojada y mirando la rosa. Si darle flores la hace poner esas expresiones tan lindas le regalara más, no importa que se espine con ellas y se avergüence a dárselas, por verla así vale la pena.

- ¿Por qué me la das? –le pregunta realmente curiosa, no lo conoce mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que él no es de dar esa clase de cosas de la nada.

- Porque quiero conquistarte. –le dice con obviedad, solo por esa razón un hombre haría esas pendejadas.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta sorprendida y más sonrojada, su corazón se ha acelerado más.

- Porque quiero tener sexo contigo. –dice con más obviedad, ella debería saber eso.

Asahi frunce el ceño y el sonrojo se fue, una vena se le ha hinchado en la frente.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –le grita enojada, dándole una patada en la espinilla, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Daisuke se inclina, sobándose su espinilla, esa mujer se la pasa golpeándolo y él que intenta ser atento con ella y ella así le paga.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera acostarme contigo? –pregunta indignado cuando ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- ¡¿Qué, que tiene de malo?! –pregunta más furiosa volteándolo a ver dejando ver lo enojada e indignada que esta.

- ¡No entiendo porque te enojas por eso! ¡Me quiero acostar contigo porque me gustas, es obvio que te desee! –le grita también enojado.

Tiene lógica lo que él dice, si alguien te gusta también lo deseas, pero ese idiota no tiene delicadeza.

- ¡No creo que te guste! ¡Te la pasas burlándote de mí, llamándome plana! ¡Y sé que te gustan las chicas con más pechos, me haces pensar que solo quieres jugar conmigo!

- ¡Y eso es lo que no entiendo! –Daisuke se pasa una mano por la cara viéndose frustrado. – ¡no eres el tipo de chica con la que suelo acostarme, aun así te deseo más que ellas y me gustas más que ellas!

Asahi ensancha los ojos, a su manera él le ha dicho algo que le provocó una fiesta de mariposas en el estómago. Se ve tan sincero e incluso confundido porque como él dijo no lo entiende, pero ¿cómo confiar en alguien como él? Teme creerle.

- ¿Tu solo quieres sexo conmigo?

Daisuke frunce el ceño, si, quiere eso de ella, pero tiene la sensación que si le dice eso ella se enojara más y se alejara, no quiere que se aleje.

- Si es así, deja de molestarme. Yo no he estado con nadie, y las mujeres somos estúpidas. Nos enamoramos del primer hombre a quien nos entregamos. Si no quieres que me enamore de ti, deja de intentar acostarte conmigo.

Daisuke ensancha los ojos, nunca se ha acostado con una virgen, le gustan experimentadas, aun así, aunque ellas sean experimentadas se han enamorado de él y a él eso siempre le provoca desagrado, y no sabe porque la posibilidad de que ella lo ame le hizo sentir cosas raras en el estómago que no se parecen a las náuseas.

Asahi al no verlo contestar nada, fue más que obvia su respuesta. Él no quiere nada de ella que no sea sexo y aunque creía que eso no le importara no fue así, la decepciono, y se dio cuenta que ella se había ilusionado con él un poco. Lo mejor es terminar con esto antes de que ella se ilusione más o sienta algo más por él. No lo entiende, pero su instinto le dice que él no solo sería una aventura para ella y que ella si sería una para él, confirmar que es así le dolió un poco.

No queriéndolo ver más da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, quiere alejarse de él, no verlo más. Sería buena idea pedirle al Hokage alguna misión, su equipo tiene semanas que no hace una, así se alejara de él, viviendo en la misma aldea será difícil no topárselo, últimamente topárselo ha sido lo más común.

Daisuke desde que tiene memoria nunca se ha interesado por sentir algo por alguien que no sea de su familia. Las mujeres para él siempre han sido algo que le ha llamado la atención, le gusta sentirse mimado e idolatrado por ellas. Cuando descubrió que con ser lindo con ellas hacen lo que él quiera le gustaron aún más, porque puede utilizarlas, cuando sus hormonas despertaron y se dio cuenta que no solo pueden ser sus esclavas personales sino sexuales también y darle placer le interesaron más.

Ser amado por una de ellas le provoca desagrado, por eso nada más lo aman y él las deja con el corazón roto. Ella le advirtió que si él sigue podría enamorarse de él, eso debió de quitar todo deseo que sienta por ella como con las demás y dejarla ir, entonces no entiende porque la alcanzo y le tomo el brazo, impidiendo que se vaya, su cuerpo se movió solo y la ha volteado hacia él.

Ella esta tan sorprendida como él, incluso la vio ilusionada, sonrojada y su corazón golpeteo en el pecho al verla tan linda.

- Tomare todo lo que tengas para darme, así que prepárate para lo que te daré yo.

No entiende como ese bastardo puede ser tan lindo y ser tan desgraciado, no lo entenderá jamás, y no le dio tiempo de analizarlo. Él le tomo la cara y le beso los labios, no de la forma pervertida y fogosa como la ha besado siempre, fue un beso más tierno, suave, donde solo sus labios participan y no sus lenguas, aun así se siente el sabor del otro.

Y Daisuke no entiende porque sintió el deseo y la necesidad de besarla así, es la primera mujer que besa así, con ella hace cosas que jamás ha hecho y no dejan de sorprenderlo porque le gustan.

El beso se rompe y ambos suspiran al romperlo. Daisuke no se separa, rosa sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo: en una posada o en tu casa? –le pregunta ronco sobre sus labios y al instante una vena se hincho en la frente de ella.

Ese desgraciado pasa de lindo y tierno a un completo patán a velocidad luz. Un fuerte puñetazo lo obliga a soltarle el rostro y a doblarse del dolor.

- ¡¿Eso porque?! –le grita con voz de pito, casi le saca el aire.

No entiende ahora porque se enojó, él la acepta a ella sin importar que se enamore de él, debería estar alagada, pero no, la bruta lo golpea.

- ¡No vamos a tener sexo!

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama indignado y ella nuevamente le da la espalda.

- No ahora… no me siento preparada para hacerlo.

- Solo deja te acaricio más y veras como estarás tan moja…

- ¡No! –chilla frustrada, es un pelado, no entiende porque le gusta, pero al voltear y verlo con esa mueca entre dolor y confusión, viéndose tan lindo entiende porque. –para hacerlo contigo necesito confiar en ti, de otra forma no lo haré. –le dice firme.

Daisuke parpadea incrédulo, entonces recordó algo.

- Yo olvide que no puedo hacerlo en un mes y medio, por tu culpa.

- ¿Ah?

- Tus golpes en mis pelotas han hecho que no pueda tener sexo por ese tiempo, mi oka-chan me lo dijo. –Daisuke la mira con reproche y ella se sintió culpable, no pensó que lo haya golpeado tan fuerte como para causarle ese daño. –tienes un mes y medio para confiar en mí, sino lo haces te violo.

- Con esa amenaza menos confiaría en ti. –a Asahi le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –y mientras no seamos nada no tendré sexo contigo. Si tengo sexo lo haré solo con mi novio la primera vez.

Daisuke se deja caer sentado mirándola incrédulo, se arriesga a que ella lo ame, y ahora le pide eso, ella pide mucho, él no ha tenido novia ni quiere tenerla porque las novias son complicadas, es un fastidio, tienes que tener citas, te quieren acaparar, son celosas y hay que serles fiel sino se enojan, se indignan, son problemas que no quiere tener.

Pero ella no lo hará con él sino son novios…

- _Por otro lado soy posesivo y ella es mía, siendo mi novia ningún otro pretenderá tomarla. –_Daisuke suspira con pesadez y le hace una seña para que se acerque.

Desconfiada ella lo hace, entonces hace una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él la tomo del brazo y la jalo, obligándola a que se arrodilla en medio de sus piernas.

- Se mi novia entonces. –Daisuke la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él y le dio un provocativo beso en la barbilla. –pero si veo a otro hombre cerca de ti no te quejes si lo mato.

- ¡Tú eres el que siempre está rodeado de mujeres! –exclama indignada, pero le da otro escalofrió cuando él comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello.

- Si me mimas mucho y me dejas satisfecho con ello, no buscare mimos en otros lados… de ti depende este rodeado de mujeres o no. –le dice ronco, bajando más sus besos y ella ha inclinado el rostro hacia atrás de forma inconsciente para darle más acceso.

- Eso… eso no… no tiene lógica y es… es injusto. –dice con algo de dificultad, ese desgraciado sabe cómo nublarle la mente con solo usar sus labios.

- Soy egoísta, deberías de saber eso. –y no la deja replicar porque le succiona una zona en el cuello, nunca le ha gustado hacer ni que le hagan chupetones, y ahora le está haciendo uno a ella, pero es que tuvo la necesidad de marcarla de una forma, sigue haciendo cosas raras con ella.

Y ella gimió tan erótico, esta tan duro como una roca, sus pantalones le aprietan, si siguen así su erección seguro rompe la cremallera, la desea mucho y como ninguna otra y no puede hacérselo por culpa de ella que le lastimo sus pelotas.

Daisuke se apartó y miro con orgullo el chupetón como si fuera una obra maestra. Vérselo lo hizo sentir satisfecho, ahora cualquiera que la vea y vea ese chupetón sabrá que tiene dueño, y le hará chupetón todos los días para marcarla.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta porque él dejo de besarla, se sentía tan bien, entonces se sonrojo al ver como la mira él, mostrando mofa porque ella busque más sus caricias.

- Hazte la difícil muñequita, pero no te mientas, adoras que te bese y acaricie. –le dice arrogante.

- Serás creído. –Asahi se pone de pie mostrándose indignada, pero gime adolorida a la par que se oye un fuerte golpe. – ¿me has golpeado en el culo? –pregunta tétrica, volteándolo a ver.

- No pude evitarlo, te volteaste y me lo pusiste en la cara como ofreciéndomelo. –Daisuke se pone de pie y le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡Tú, imbécil! ¡Ya verás! –Asahi lanza un puñetazo hacia él, pero él lo esquivo saltando, cayendo de pie atrás de ella y todo el pellejo se le erizo cuando él estando muy pegado a ella le acaricia el culo con descaro.

- Eres mi novia, tengo derecho a tocarte tu culito cuando quiera. –le susurra en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un jadeo. –muñequita deja de gemir así o perderé el control. –le dice ronco, pero gime cuando ella le da un cabezazo. – ¡me has quebrado de nuevo la nariz! –exclama molesto, tapándose la nariz con las manos y de sus manos chorrea sangre.

- ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! –le grita indignada y molesta, además de muy sonrojada. – ¡y deja de decirme muñequita!

- ¡Que te diga muñequita es tu culpa por parecer una!

Asahi no sabe si indignarse o halagarse, pero sigue sin gustarle que le ponga ese apodo. Entonces noto como sangra mucho y se asustó, en verdad se la quiebro, y él dijo de nuevo, ósea que la vez pasada también, se sintió culpable.

- ¡Haz la cabeza hacia atrás! –exclama acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo, aun así él es muy alto, no logra verle la nariz ahora menos que ha inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces hace una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él tomándola de la cintura la alzo.

- Eres muy ligera a pesar de lo tragona que eres. –le dice divertido.

- No molestes. –le dice ofendida mirándole la nariz, si se la quebró.

- Sospecho que todo lo que comes se va para acá. –Daisuke llevo sus manos al culo de ella y ahora la cargo tomándole el culo y obligándola a que le rodee la cintura con las piernas.

- Síguele pervertido y la nariz no será lo único que te rompa. –le advierte con la vena en la frente hinchándosele de nuevo.

- Es tu culpa por tener un culo tan pervertido… ¡auch! –exclama cuando ella le apretó la nariz y lágrimas de dolor le salieron. – ¡Asahi! –le grita enojado.

- Te lo mereces, ahora bájeme y vamos al hospital para que te la curen.

- ¡No hasta después que me des mimos, tú lo hiciste hazte responsable! –le dice berrinchudo.

A Asahi le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, pero en cierta parte siente culpa al verle el hueso de la nariz ladeado por su culpa y ver como sangra. Sonrojada cierra los ojos apretando mucho los parpados, le da mucha vergüenza hacerlo y él le hace hacer cosas que en su vida pensó que haría.

Tímidamente comienza a dejar besos tiernos en su cara, donde no está manchada de sangre.

Daisuke cerró los ojos, disfrutando y relajándose, atrayéndola más a él de ser posible. Él siempre pensó que nadie se compara con los mimos de su madre, ha estado con muchas mujeres y ninguna si quiera se le acerca a la mitad, y ahora con sorpresa ha descubierto que los mimos de ella han superado los de su madre, de ella nunca tiene suficiente, no solo la hace adicto a su sabor, olor y compañía sino que ahora lo hará adicto a sus mimos.

* * *

><p>Kushina está llorando del coraje mientras patea los juegos del parque, destruyéndolos. Ella quería que Itachi fuera un patán con ella y lo está siendo, ahora si le será más fácil olvidarlo. Odia lo que siente por él, odia que no se sienta atraída a ningún otro porque a todos los compara con él. En el bar no dejaba de comparar a los chicos con él y ninguno le llegaba a los talones, por eso no escogió ninguno, pero está segura que ahora que él está siendo un patán con ella pronto lo olvidara.<p>

- Como hijo del comandante de policía Uchiha no debo permitir que sigas haciendo destrozos, Kushina-chan.

- ¡Pues yo soy hija del Hokage y te jodes! ¡Arrestarme y mi padre los destierra! –Kushina lo voltea a ver dejando ver lo rojo de su rostro ante el coraje, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus ojos reflejando lo furiosa que esta.

No es justo que siempre se vea tan apuesto, no hace nada, solo está de pie mirándola divertido y ella lo ve como lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida aunque el muy bastardo se burla de ella.

- ¡Quita esa jodida sonrisa y mirada! –Kushina se lanza a él dispuesta a golpearlo.

Itachi se sorprendió, es la primera vez que ella intenta pegarle, aunque ciertamente le pareció divertido, también es la primera vez que la ve así de enojada y se ve de lo más mona.

Itachi esquiva con facilidad los puñetazos que ella le lanza, se mueve tan elegante y ágil, y ella tan tosca y brusca que lo divierte a él y la frustra a ella.

Siguieron así un buen rato, ella intentándolo golpear y él esquivarla con facilidad. Itachi se le ve de lo más tranquilo, su respiración es normal y no se le ve que esté haciendo esfuerzo alguno, a diferencia de ella que se le ve agitada y cansada.

Kushina se impulsó de más y sus pies se enredaron, haciéndola irse hacia adelante porque él la esquivo, pero no cayo, él estiro su brazo derecho sosteniéndola del estómago.

- ¡Cuida…! –Itachi ensancha los ojos, ella… — ¿me estas mordiendo Kushina-chan? –Itachi mira entre incrédulo y divertido a Kushina que le muerde el brazo como un animal salvaje e indefenso.

Ella gruñe y lo muerde con más fuerza, quiere provocarle dolor a ese desgraciado, que sienta un poco de lo que ella siente por su rechazo, ya que no consigue golpearlo se conformara mordiéndolo.

Itachi gruñe, ese mordisco comienza a ser doloroso, y suspira con pesadez, no se la puede quitar de encima sin lastimarla, y por lo que ve ella quiere que le duela, así que dejara que lo muerda hasta que se sienta satisfecha, sabe que se lo merece.

- _Solo espero no me arranque la piel. –_Itachi mira el cielo, no hay nubes lo que deja ver claras y brillantes las estrellas, le gusta cuando el cielo esta así. —_sus ojos son del mismo color y brillan igual cuando está enojada o contenta._

Kushina lo mira, él ha relajado su rostro, se ve tan apuesto así, mirando con admiración el cielo. Ella termino aflojando la mordida y más lagrimas salen de sus ojos, odia que su corazón se aloque con solo verlo, odia amarlo tanto al grado de que todo en él se le hace hermoso.

Itachi al sentir menos dolor y algo mojarle el brazo baja la mirada viéndola llorar, notando mucho dolor en sus ojos y eso le dolió.

Ella termino soltándolo y se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando con mucho sentimiento y limpiándose con brusquedad los ojos, no quiere que la vea así, pero no puede retenerlo, odia todo esto.

- Kushina-chan lo siento mucho, me pase de la boca hace un momento, en verdad no pensaba eso. –Itachi se arrodilla frente a ella y la toma de los hombros, le duele verla llorar así, más si él se lo ha provocado. –si necesitas pegarme para sentirse mejor lo permitiré, pero deja de llorar. Enserio lo lamento, me enoje y dije cosas que no pienso ni siento…

- Si lo dijiste es porque las piensas. –le dice dolida y entre el llanto.

- ¡No! ¡Isae es tu hermana, se cuánto la quieres y yo la respeto! –le dice alterado. –lo que dije fue una estupidez y estoy muy arrepentido de ello, nada más lo dije y me quise morder la lengua. –Itachi la mira acongojado, ella está llorando con tanto sentimiento y puede ver el dolor en sus ojos. –lo del beso no te lo di, no porque me desagradara la idea, es solo que yo… yo sé que era tu primer beso y no te lo iba a quitar en un juego y porque Daisuke lo ordena por travieso.

Kushina se sorprende al oír eso, sabe que no le miente. Él no la beso porque pensó en ella.

- _No es justo que sea tan lindo y diga cosas que me enamoran más. –_ella llora con más sentimientos, prefiere estar enojada con él y no enternecida, porque sabe que será más difícil.

- Sabes que yo no te lastimaría ni humillaría con intensión…

- Ese es el problema, tú lo haces todo sin intensión y odio eso… ¡sería más fácil si tuvieras intensión! –le grita molesta.

- ¿Qué sería más fácil? –Itachi la toma del rostro y le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares, verla ahí, con ojos llorosos, sonrojada, respirando agitada, con sus ojos brillando en tristeza se vio tan linda, y le dieron tantas ganas de protegerla aún más de lo que lo hace, de no dejar que nada, ni él mismo la haga llorar así.

- ¡Ol…!

Kushina no termino su frase, ha ensanchado los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sus ojos miran el rostro de él que tiene los ojos cerrados y ha comenzado a mover sus labios sobre los de ella.

Debe ser un sueño, debe ser un jodido sueño y si es así no quiere despertar jamás. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto, moviendo los labios como él lo hace, solo que con torpeza. Intenta imitarlo porque no sabe que hacer más haya de unir los labios, ha visto a sus padres besarse, incluso ha visto a Isae besarse con sus novios, pero no le ha prestado la suficiente atención como para ella saber qué hacer.

Cuando él tomo su labio superior ella lo imito tomando el inferior. Se siente tan bien, tan mágico y único, se imaginó muchas veces su primer beso con él, y no se acerca ni un poco a como se siente en verdad. Su corazón late tan fuerte que teme que él lo oiga, en su estómago hay una fiesta de mariposas y siente sus mejillas calientes.

El sabor de él es tan o más embriagante que su aroma, y ella se sintió mas enamorada de él de ser posible.

Verla ahí y así, él solo deseo besarla, no se arrepiente de ello, el sabor lo vuelve aún más loco que su olor. Olvido porque se ha reprimido con ella, porque ha hecho de lado lo que siente con ella y porque siempre se contiene con ella, solo quiere besarla. Esa torpeza le dejo en claro que es el primer beso y para él eso es terriblemente adorable, en especial lo hizo sentir orgulloso como si hubiera tomado el mejor de los tesoros.

Solo quiere besarla, sabía que cruzando esta línea él ya no podría retroceder, por eso nunca la cruzo e intentaba alejarse más, pero no imagino que terminaría haciéndose adicto a besarla. Es inteligente y debió saber que no podría huir de esto por más que lo intentara, ahora se da cuenta de ello y se lamenta tanto por huir por tanto tiempo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que romper el beso, ambos quieren más. Itachi le dio un suave beso en los labios, y sin abrir los ojos le beso también la comisura de los labios e hizo un camino con sus labios a la mejilla de ella, limpiando sus lágrimas.

¿Tiene que ser tan tierno siempre? Kushina quiere llorar y chillar ante la ternura que le provoca el como él la está besando. No ha abierto los ojos, teme hacerlo y ver que fue un sueño o una ilusión, solo disfruta los labios de él limpiándole las lágrimas y el embriagante aroma de él.

El choque de un cuerpo con algo los sobresalto, sacándolos de su hermosa burbuja.

- ¡Asahi!

- Lo siento, algo me distrajo.

- ¡A este paso llegare muerto al hospital!

- ¡No exageres solo fue un golpecito!

- ¡Me estrelle contra un poster por tu culpa!

Itachi voltea y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a Asahi tomando de la mano a Daisuke quien tiene la cara alzada hacia arriba, la camisa manchada de sangre así como la cara, dicha sangre sale de la nariz que se le ve quebrada. Al tener la cabeza alzada Daisuke no ve por donde va así que Asahi parece estando guiando. Conociéndolos sabe que Asahi seguro se la quebró porque su hermano se pasó de pervertido, lo que lo hizo suspirar con pesadez.

En cuanto Kushina está muy sonrojada con la cara inclinada hacia abajo, su corazón no deja de latir tan acelerado y su estómago siguen esas mariposas bailando. Ella alza la mirada y se topa con la de Itachi, ambos nerviosos la vuelven a desviar, incluso a Itachi se le sonrosaron levemente las mejillas.

Un fuerte golpe los hace voltear viendo a Asahi con el puño sobre la mejilla de Daisuke quien tiene una mano en la nalga de ella.

- ¡Deja de pegarme! –Daisuke se soba la mejilla adolorido.

- ¡Pues deja de manosearme!

- ¡Tengo derechos y me lo debes por hacer que me golpe!

Itachi suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Kushina.

- Llevare a Daisuke al hospital, se ve mal esa nariz y si los dejo seguir Asahi lo terminara matando. –dice resignado, no se quiere ir, se quiere quedar con ella y seguir besándola.

Kushina asintió y le tomo la mano, aceptando su ayuda, pero él jalo de más y la atrajo hacia él, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

- Me gusta besarte. –le susurra sobre los labios antes de volverla a besar, sorprendiéndola.

Esta vez él la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él y Kushina le rodea el cuello con los brazos. El beso es igual de tierno que el anterior, solo que en este Kushina perdió un poco de torpeza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es nii-ch…!

Daisuke no termina su frase porque Asahi le codea las costillas, sacándole un jadeo de dolor.

- ¡Asahi deja de pegarme!

Kushina se sonrojo mas, los han visto. Itachi pego su frente con la de ella y también sonrosado suspiro resignado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y besándola él no espero menos, no quiere que haya vuelta atrás, se cansó de huir de lo inevitable y que ella lo deje besarla es porque le atrae, sabiendo eso menos quiere retroceder.

- Vamos o terminara matándolo.

- ¡Ve tú! ¡Yo tengo que llegar a casa, no lo he hecho! –Kushina se separa rápidamente de él y le da la espalda, le da pena no solo se besó con él sino que los han visto.

- Per…

- ¡Nos vemos! –Kushina salta a uno de los árboles y se va saltando de árbol en árbol, yendo muy rápido.

- ¡Espe…! –Itachi frunce el ceño porque ella se haya ido así, y sola, ella no debería andar sola en la noche y vistiendo así. – ¿_acaso ella se arrepiente de responderme los besos? –_la idea lo hace fruncir el ceño, él siente de todo menos arrepentimiento.

- ¡Deja de tocarme el culo! –grita Asahi y seguido le da una bofetada.

- ¡Es culpa de tu culo que me llama a gritos! ¡Y deja de pegarme!

Itachi suspira con pesadez, si va atrás de Kushina esos dos terminaran matándose, o más bien su hermanito terminara muerto y desangrándose por culpa de esa nariz rota.

* * *

><p>A Naruto se le antojo un tentempié nocturno, sale de la cocina dándole una mordida a su sándwich súper jumbo, justo cuando la puerta principal se abre. Rápidamente prende el foco y se sorprende al ver a su sonrojada y muy agitada hija que lo ve sorprendida y…<p>

- ¡¿Por qué vistes así?! –exclama escandalizado, su bebita enseña mucha carne.

- ¡Tengo sueño, iré a dormir! –Kushina huye rápidamente hacia las escaleras

Naruto corre haciendo rechinar sus pies en la madera al detenerse al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Espera Kushina, quiero explicaciones sobre esa ropa y porque tienes la cara tan roja y estas agitada! –no, no se quiere montar una telenovela pero su niña viste muy provocativa y tiene cara de que ha tenido un fogoso faje sino es que más.

- ¡Descansa oto-chan! –se oye su grito antes de que se oiga la puerta ser azotada y puesto seguro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Ino adormilada y vistiendo una provocativa bata esta al pie de la escalera viendo a Naruto con cara de acongojo.

- No sé, y espero que no sea lo que pienso o habrá una cacería de pervertidos pronto y el mocoso Uchiha será el primero en caer. –dice sombrío y amenazante haciendo que una gran gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Ino.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kya…! –exclama Kushina al dejarse caer en su cama, rodando en ella. –<em>aun puedo sentir sus labios. –<em>sonrojada lleva dos dedos a sus labios, apenas rosándolos. –_ ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Le gusto? ¿Sintió lastima? –_Kushina agita su cabeza, no debe ser positiva, la beso y más de una vez, eso debe significarse algo.

* * *

><p>Tal parece que esta vez Asahi se pasó, tiene la cara hinchada en la zona cerca de la nariz y la nariz ni se diga, parece una pelota, aunque se la acomodaron y curaron, lo hinchado no se ira en unos días.<p>

- _Cuando el viejo me vea se va a mofar, más si sabe que me lo hizo una mujer… que no se burle que a él oka-chan lo deja peor. –_Daisuke está sentado en una banca fuera del hospital teniendo mueca de malas pulgas, tiene un gran parche en la nariz, su playera sigue manchada de sangre tanto como su chaleco.

Asahi está sentada a su lado viéndolo apenada, le quedo muy feo, esta tan hinchado y morado de la zona cerca de la nariz y tiene ese gran parche. Itachi fue por unos refrescos a la máquina de enfrente esperando que no se maten.

- Lo siento. –le dice apenada.

- Bésame. –pide berrinchudo.

- ¿Ah? –Asahi se sonroja.

- Hazlo o no te perdono. –Daisuke se muestra más berrinchudo, haciéndosele más lindo.

Muy sonrojada y avergonzada le toma el rostro para voltearlo. Verla así se le hizo tan linda que el coraje desapareció al instante.

Ella unió sus labios con los de él con la intensión de darle un beso inocente que él se encargó de profundizar.

Itachi voltea teniendo los refrescos en mano y dejo su paso en el aire a la vez que borra su sonrisa al verlos besarse, sorprendiéndolo.

- Dijiste que solo un beso. –le dice al romperlo, no pudiéndose separar porque él le tomo el rostro no dejándola.

- Eres mi novia ¿no? Mímame como tal. –exige más berrinchudo, sonrojándola aún más de ser posible.

- Novia ¿ah?

Asahi se separa de Daisuke como si quemara e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, deseando ser tragada por la tierra. Daisuke mira a su hermano con fastidio porque los interrumpiera e Itachi le sonríe de forma ladina porque se lo merece, ellos lo interrumpieron primero.

- ¿Qué haré con ustedes?... pelean tan fácil como se besan –comenta con burla y Daisuke bufa.

- ¡No molestes! –le grita ella avergonzada y molesta, divirtiendo a Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sentado en la cama completamente desnudo esta Matsu, limpiándose la sangre en su toroso que ha adquirido nuevas marcas al igual que su espalda que sigue manchada de sangre.<p>

Isae también desnuda esta acostada boca abajo en la cama, apoyando sus codos en ella y fumando un cigarro, no le importa su desnudez, al igual que él, ni siquiera una manta la cubre.

- ¿No se me paso la mano? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo y Matsu ríe con burla.

- No… has mejorado. Te he entrenado bien. –le dice mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- No soy un perro imbécil. –Isae apaga su cigarro en su espalda sacándole un gemido de placer y ella se acostó boca arriba en la cama, colocando un brazo sobre su frente.

- No, eres mi puta, ya te lo he dicho. –Matsu se acuesta de perfil alado de ella, mirándole sin descaro esos pechos que tanto mordió e hizo sangrar, viéndolos como una obra de arte. – ¿esta fue de cuando lo perdiste? –Matsu le rosa con sus dedos la gran cicatriz en su vientre, sintiéndola tensar y ella le golpeo la mano con brusquedad para que la quite y se volteo dándole la espalda.

Matsu alza una de sus cejas, esa cicatriz siempre le ha gustado y sabe que ella la odia. A él le gusta por la forma en que está hecha y porque sabe que esa cicatriz la rompió y la hizo perfecta a sus ojos. Aun estando ella absorta en el placer si él le toca esa cicatriz se tensa y se enfría, incluso lo ha dejado caliente, yéndose molesta, por eso cuando están follando evita tocarla.

- ¿Qué sabes de eso? –Isae frunce el ceño, se supone lo que paso solo lo saben su madre, padre, Naruto y los Uchiha, sospecha que Minato también... –_ahora que recuerdo también el mocoso hermano de Kairi estuvo, seguramente se lo dijo a su hermana y ella divulgo el chisme. –_Isae aprieta con fuerza los puños, enterrándose las uñas, es su humillación y dolor más grande, entre más gente lo sepa más doloroso y humillante es, ya suficiente tiene con que Seiki lo sepa.

- No mucho. –Matsu se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y estira su mano para del buro tomar un cigarro y prenderlo. –Kairi solo dijo que el mismo padre de tu hijo nonato lo mato, apenas consiguió decirme algo, el estúpido y celoso de su esposo la ve cerca de mí y se la lleva. –Matsu suelta el humo.

- _Estúpida Kairi, te enseñare a meterte en tus propios asuntos y no hablar de lo que no te concierne. –_Isae apretó con más fuerza los puños, sangre ya le sale de las manos donde se está clavando mucho las uñas.

- Por lo que veo te atravesó completamente. –Matsu le acaricia la cicatriz en la espalda que está a la altura donde ella tiene el vientre.

Isae lo volvió a golpear y se cubrió con la sabana y Matsu frunce el ceño, él adora esa cicatriz, odia que ella se avergüence de ella y no lo deje contemplarla.

- Vete. –le ordena fría.

Él le hizo recordar, aunque siempre lo tenga presente trata de no acordarse, cosa imposible, no tendrá jamás hijos y si ella no hubiera sido tan estúpida el suyo tendría ocho años ahora, jamás sabrá si hubiera sido niño o niña, jamás sabrá como seria, ni siquiera puede imaginárselo. Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas salen de sus ojos como siempre que se acuerda de lo que perdió por ser tan estúpida e ingenua.

- ¡Vete! –le grita, no quiere que ese desgraciado sádico la vea así.

Matsu frunce el ceño y su expresión se tornó sombría.

- Estoy celoso de quien te haya provocado tal dolor, porque haga lo que te haga no creo conseguir dañarte en ese extremo. –le susurra sombrío en el oído y ella voltea dándole una bofetada que le volteo el rostro.

- Espero hayas aprovechado esta noche porque será la última. –le dice ella furiosa.

Matsu la mira de reojo y muestra desagrado al verla llorar, tornándose más sombría su expresión.

Matsu se puso de pie, se colocó el bóxer y los pantalones, ella le dio la espalda, solo oyendo como se viste, llorando de forma silenciosa, ese dolor es de ella y solo de ella, quiere llorarle a su hijo no nato ella sola y sufrir sola el dolor de no poder ser madre nunca.

Sin decirle nada él salió de la habitación y cuando ella oyó la puerta cerrarse se permitió llorar con mucho sentimiento, como una mocosa, colocándose en posición fetal y abrazándose a ella misma.

Matsu tiene su espalda pegada en la puerta, su rostro está inclinado hacia abajo y su expresión se ve espeluznante, el llanto de ella lo escucha a la perfección.

- Mujer estúpida. –teniendo sus puños fuertemente apretados se endereza y se encamina hacia la salida principal, estaba planeado que se iría mañana temprano pero se piensa ir ahora mismo.

**Continuará**

**feliz dia del amorsh y de la amistad para todas! para las que no tuvieron con quien salir como yo esta noche aqui yo las entretengo con ste capi, espero les haya gustado**

**aww... yo quiero un hombre que me diga: yo no hago el amor, yo cojo jojojojojo**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Un gran mentiroso

**Un buen mentiroso**

Karin y Kairi están en el mercado comprando víveres. Ambas se toparon y decidieron hacerlo juntas.

- ¿Cómo están los diablillos de mis nietos? –pregunta Karin mientras escoge algunas manzanas.

- Más escandalosos y traviesos. –Kairi suspira con pesadez.

- Con el padre, los abuelos y el tío que se cargan es normal. –comenta divertida y Kairi suspira con pesadez. –debiste pensar en eso antes de abrirle las piernas a Minato… aunque no te culpo, el condenado esta tan bueno, incluso mucho más bueno que su padre, dicen que es la viva imagen del cuarto y por lo que he oído el cuarto estaba bien sabroso. –Karin pone expresión de pervertida.

- ¡Oka-san que hablas de mi esposo y tu yerno! –exclama celosa Kairi, conoce a su madre y la muy guarra seguro anda fantaseando con su esposo.

- ¿Y? De que esta sabroso el condenad lo está. –Karin se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Kairi la fulmina con la mirada. –anda, dime como es en la cama, nunca me quieres contar… seguro es tan revoltoso como lo es normalmente. –Karin ya tiene derrame nasal de solo imaginárselo.

- ¡Ok…!

Kairi no termina su reclamo ya que es volteada con brusquedad a la vez que recibe una fuerte bofetada que le voltea el rostro.

Todos los que están en el mercado, tanto vendedores como clientes detienen lo que hacen y miran hacia ellas.

Karin mira déspota a la rubia que ha golpeado a su hija y se ve muy furiosa, sin mal no recuerda es la hija de Ino.

- Al fin se me hace toparme contigo. –Isae la mira sombría, pero su rostro es volteado ante la cachetada que le dio Kairi.

- Querías verme, vaya honor. –comenta sarcástica Kairi.

Ambas se fulminan con la mirada teniendo la mano de la otra marcada en rojo en su mejilla.

- Te enseñare a no andar divulgando las cosas de los demás a otros. –Isae se le echa encima.

Ambas caen al suelo y comienzan a estirarse los pelos, darse arañazos, puñetazos y patadas, con varios aldeanos rodeándolas, viendo chismosos. Kairi no sabe de qué le habla Isae, pero le vale mierda, ella busca pelea, pelea tendrá.

- ¡Eso es Kairi, dale con todo! ¡Muestra de quien eres hija! –exclama Karin, alzando una mano para después darle una mordida a la manzana que sostiene con la otra.

* * *

><p>Daisuke, Tatsuya, Itachi y Sasuke están desayunando. Como siempre Daisuke y Sasuke buscando cualquier excusa para molestar a Tatsuya y este se defiende, Itachi se muestra de lo más resignado a ver siempre eso.<p>

Ese día es la obra de teatro de Mikoto, por eso Tatsuya está ahí ya que irá a verla con los demás. Seiki está ayudando a Sakura a ponerle el traje a Mikoto.

- ¡Papi! ¡Dai-nii-chan! ¡Ita-nii-chan! ¡Tat-nii!

Los cuatro voltean hacia la entrada de la cocina viendo entrar a Mikoto corriendo vistiendo un traje felpudo de conejo, con orejas y colita, viéndose de lo más adorable. Los cuatro se contuvieron para no chillar como viejas cursis.

- ¡Soy el señor conejo! –exclama emocionada saltando como conejo.

- ¿A que mi niña se ve muy mona? –pregunta Sakura melosa en la entrada.

- Se ve adorable… Oka-san y yo hacemos buen equipo trabajando juntas. –Seiki a su lado sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Nos quedó genial el traje! –Sakura choca su mano con la de su hija mayor.

- ¡Mi-chan se ve tan adorable que me la quiero comer! –Daisuke se pone de pie, carga a su hermana, y le muerde una oreja del traje.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Me comen! –exclama divertida.

- Miko-chan te vez tan linda. –Itachi le sonríe levemente.

Y Sasuke se dio cuenta que no quiere que pervertidos vean a su niña o se la querrán llevar ante lo linda que se ve, pero si no la deja ir su bebita se pondrá triste, está muy ilusionada por actuar, se sabe todos los diálogos…

- _Aunque en su mayoría solo dice que se le hace tarde. –_Sasuke pone expresión de acongojo.

* * *

><p>Minato está acostado en el suelo dejando que su hijo mayor le raye la cara y tiene a su hijo menor dormido en su pecho.<p>

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- ¡Mami! –Mizu se pone de pie y corre a paso torpe hacia su madre, pero cuando ella entra a la sala el niño se detiene a medio camino mirando curioso a su mami.

- ¡Bienvenida! –Minato se sienta, tomando delicadamente a su bebé, pero al ver a Kairi se le borra la sonrisa y la mira incrédulo. – ¿Qué te paso?

Kairi está despeinada, con cara de malas pulgas, llena de rasguños y golpes, incluso el labio inferior lo tiene partido, y en sus manos sostiene las bolsas de las compras.

- Ella se fue peor, te lo aseguro. –le dice sombría y Mizu corre hacia su papi, escondiéndose atrás de él, su mami da miedo enojada.

- ¿Ella? ¿Con quién te peleaste? –pregunta curioso.

- Isae. –responde rencorosa y Minato alza una de sus cejas. –me la tope en el mercado y me golpeo de la nada, yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Minato se pone de pie de un brinco y camina hacia ella.

- Esa es mi chica. –le dice con orgullo, besándole con ternura los labios, pero ella gime de dolor ante su labio partido, por lo que Minato se lo lame sacándole un jadeo. –venga vamos a curarte. –le dice ronco, cuando ella jadea así lo excita pero con su retoño despierto no podrá hacerle nada sin contar que aún no termina la cuarentena. –ven Mizu-chan, vamos a curar a mami. –Minato le extiende una mano y con la otra sostiene a su hijo dormido, Mizu corre hacia su padre y le toma la mano.

- Cada vez está más loca. –dice Kairi caminando a la par que Minato hacia el baño. –me golpea de la nada y me reclama por divulgar cosas de ella… ¿a mí que me importa lo que le pasa?, apenas sé que existe. –dice ofendida.

- Ella siempre ha estado loca. –comenta divertido y Kairi asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>La familia Uchiha junto con Tatsuya están en la academia para ver la obra donde saldrá Mikoto, todos llevando cámaras para tomar muchas fotos de la pequeña consentida de la familia.<p>

- ¡Yo!

Todos voltean viendo a Kakashi junto con Yukina y Katsu que va vestida como Alicia, se le ve aburrida.

- ¡Katsu te vez muy bonita! –exclama Mikoto corriendo hacia su amiga y tomándola de las manos.

- Tú también. –Katsu le sonríe aflojerada, aun se lamenta por no ser un simple y sencillo árbol inanimado.

- ¡Kya! ¡Te vez tan mona Mikoto-chan! –exclama Yukina emocionada. – ¡foto! –rápidamente saca su cámara para fotografías de todos los ángulos a esas dos y Sakura la imito, ambas se ven tan lindas juntas.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los varones, Seiki les sonríe amigable.

- Sasukito, se me hace raro verte en una obra infantil. –Kakashi mira aflojerado a Sasuke que solo le alza el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

- ¡Mi-chan, Katsu!

Un niño de la edad de esas dos, con cabello lacio y corto de color negro, ojos perlas, con facciones muy lindas y angelicales, viste como el gato risón y se abre camino entre la gente.

Kakashi, Tatsuya, Daisuke, Sasuke e Itachi siguen con la mirada analítica y asesina a ese mocoso que se acerca al par de niñas.

- ¿Mi-chan? –Daisuke se pone más sombrío, solo él y Seiki tienen derecho de llamar así a la pequeña Mikoto.

- ¡Neji-kun! ¡Te vez muy lindo! –Mikoto al instante lo abraza melosa y el pequeño se sonroja.

- Tú también Mi-chan. –le dice muy avergonzado, pero se tensa al sentir tres demoniacas auras atrás de él.

- Qué alivio, al parecer va por Mikoto. –Kakashi mira burlón a los Uchiha que se ven tétricos y espeluznante.

- ¡Kya! –Sakura emocionada les toma fotografías por todos los ángulos y Yukina chilla como mujer cursi.

Se oye el desenfundar de espadas y se ve a los tres Uchihas ya con espada en manos. Tatsuya mira con lastima al pobre infante hermano de Minato. Seiki también saco su cámara para fotografiar a los sádicos y de pasada a su hermanita que se ve muy mona abrazando al hermanito de Minato que se ve de lo más mono.

Sakura como poseída voltea tétrica hacia los varones que se tensaron.

- No lo arruinen. –les dice tétrica y Sasuke indignado apunta al mocoso, pero Sakura marco más su mirada.

Los tres varones bufan y guardan sus espadas, estando Sakura ahí no pueden hacer nada, ya verán cómo se deshacen del mocoso después.

- Admiro a Sakura. –Yukina le codea las costillas a Kakashi.

- A mí me da miedo. –Kakashi les sonríe de forma socarrona a los tres desgraciados que lo fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Buenos días! –Hinata llega a ellos junto con Hiro, al fin alcanzaron a Neji que de pronto salió corriendo topándose con todos ellos. La pareja hace una inclinación respetuosa hacia ellos.

- ¡Hinata! –Sakura se acerca a ella y le sonríe amigable mientras Seiki le hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y Yukina le sonríe.

- Nuestros hijos son amigos como Mina-chan y Seiki-chan, me alegra eso. –Hinata le sonríe tímidamente, pero se tensa al tener tres miradas asesinas en ella.

- Pues parecen más que amigos. –Yukina se muestra insinuante y ahora las miradas asesinas van para ella, pero le vale.

Hinata y Hiro sonríen nerviosos, por como son los Uchiha esperan que no o su hijo morirá joven.

- Me entere de tu embarazo Seiki-chan, felicidades. –Hinata le sonríe amigable.

- Gracias. –Seiki le sonríe en respuesta.

- ¡Cómo crecen tan rápido! –exclama Sakura nostálgica. –me parece que fue apenas ayer cuando vinimos a ver la obra donde participaron Seiki-chan, Minato—chan y Tat-chan, y mira ya Minato-chan es padre y los otros dos están por serlo… me hacen sentir vieja. –Sakura se limpia lágrimas conmovida.

- Estas joven comadre, es más hasta menor que yo te vez. –Yukina le pasa un brazo por los hombros en forma de consuelo.

- Si oka-san, joven y hermosa. –Seiki le sonríe a su madre, que está adorando que le digan eso.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Hinata.

Mientras las mujeres comadrean. Los varones tienen un ojo analítico o amenazante hacia los más pequeños. Los Uchiha vigilando que el mocoso no se pase de mano larga, si se pasa lo mataran sin dudar, de por si con que sea amigo de Mikoto y este muy cerca ya lo quieren degollar, si se pasa de listo sufrirá mucho antes de morir. Y aunque se ve que Neji se inclina más hacia Mikoto, puede que sea para engañar por eso Kakashi y Tatsuya lo vigila también. En cuanto Hiro vigila a su retoño para que ninguno de esos sádicos intente matarlo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Itai! –exclama Isae que está sentada en la camilla del consultorio de su madre que le limpia las heridas para curárselas.<p>

- No lo puedo creer Isae. –Ino que está de pie en medio de sus piernas para curarla, suspira con pesadez. –mira que pelearte con Kairi en medio del mercado como una verdulera. –le reprime molesta e Isae bufa. –ya el chisme se divulgo por toda la aldea.

- Que hablen como siempre, solo saben hacer eso. –Isae agita una mano restándole importancia e Ino suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la pelea?

- Abrió la boca de más. –Isae ladea su rostro a un lado.

- ¿Ah?

- Divulgo cosas mías. –Isae frunce el ceño.

- ¿No que no te importa lo que digan de ti? –Ino la mira divertida.

- ¡Esto sí! –exclama más enojada pero Ino noto dolor en su tono de voz, haciéndola comprender que fue eso que divulgo Kairi.

- Isae conozco a Kairi, no creo que ande hablando de eso por hablar. –le dice seria e Isae frunce más el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle algo hiriente a su madre, desde ese día se prometió no ofenderla, faltarle al respeto y mucho menos lastimarla y ha podido hacerlo.

- No quiero hablar de eso. –dice firme e Ino suspiro con pesadez.

- ¿Quieres ir de compras? –pregunta emocionada Ino, su hija se ve deprimida y ella quiere animarla.

- La pregunta ofende, oka-san. –Isae le guiña un ojo coqueta e Ino sonríe ampliamente.

* * *

><p>Quince días que no ve a Itachi y es que al día siguiente de que se besaron se enteró lo mandaron de misión, entre más días pasan se siente más insegura, tal vez ese beso nunca vuelva a pasar, tal vez solo la beso por compromiso, no deja de pensar en cosas negativas respecto a eso.<p>

Kushina está acostada en su cama, teniendo su brazo derecho sobre la frente y su otra mano sobre su estómago. Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿En quién piensas para suspirar así? –Itachi está en cuclillas en la ventana de la habitación de ella y tiene el ceño fruncido, pensar que ella suspiro así pensando en otro le hace hervir la sangre.

- ¡Itachi-kun! –exclama sorprendida, sentándose de golpe y salta para correr hacia él. – supe que andabas de misión, ¿cuándo llegaste? –pregunta curiosa, entonces se sonroja recordando que aun quedo inconcluso el tema del beso.

- _Joder, se ve tan linda sonrojada. –_el peli-rosa se aclara la garganta e intenta controlar las ganas que tiene de echársele encima. –En la madrugada. –Itachi se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenado, no ha dormido nada, quiso llegar cuanto antes porque le prometió a Mikoto ver su obra pero también porque ansiaba verla. –fui a la obra de Miko-chan, tome muchas fotografías. –Itachi le enseña la cámara y le sonríe con orgullo.

- Quiero verlas, seguro se veía muy linda… ¿iba de conejito verdad? –Kushina se ve emocionada e Itachi asintió. –por cierto… ¿sabes que Asahi se hizo novia de Daisuke? –pregunta de forma cotilla. –cuando Asahi me lo conto me sorprendí, pensé que Daisuke nunca ha querido novia.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo y si, lo supe ese mismo día que se ennoviaron, de hecho aún no me la creo. –Itachi se ve divertido y Kushina asintió dándole la razón. –pero si aún andan ya llevan dos semanas, eso es un logro para alguien como Daisuke.

- Si, espero no la cague y haga que Asahi lo deje. –Kushina suspira con pesadez. –pero en especial espero que no la lastime, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. –Kushina le sonríe de esa forma tan encantadora que lo emboba siempre.

Una exclamación de sorpresa sale de Kushina cuando Itachi la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él. La rubia se sonrojo toda al ver a Itachi con ojos cerrados rosando sus labios con los de ella, viéndose tan provocativo, aturdiéndola con ese exquisito y provocativo aroma masculino.

- ¿Me extrañaste pequeña Kushina? –le pregunta en un susurro ronco sobre su labios.

- Mucho. –responde quedito y avergonzada.

Esa respuesta le satisface y mucho, por lo que sonríe de forma torcida. Kushina ya no pudiendo tener los ojos abiertos para seguir apreciándolo, termino cerrándolos, disfrutando el contacto de sentir su respiración y labios.

- Y yo a ti. –Itachi une sus labios con los de ella y ella lo recibió gustosa.

Esta vez Itachi fue más osado y metió su lengua en la boca de ella, sorprendiéndola y sacándole un jadeo que lo hizo gruñir entre el beso.

Que él haya adentrado su lengua se siente raro pero a la vez muy excitante, saborea más ese dulce y delicioso sabor de la boca de Itachi. No sabe qué hacer, solo intenta imitarlo, moviendo con torpeza su lengua intentando moverla como la mueve él.

Y esa torpeza lo está volviendo loco a él en especial con ese delicioso aroma y sabor de ella. Besarla se va haciendo adictivo y mucho.

* * *

><p>Lamenta que Daisuke haya descubierto donde vive, se aparece ahí cuando menos se lo espera. Como hoy; fue uno de esos días que se levantó muy tarde—<em>siempre se levanta tarde—<em>no tenía mucho que se bañó e hizo coraje al ver que Daisuke le hizo otro chupetón, estaba por salir para ir a desayunar algo y cuando abre la puerta ahí estaba ese desgraciado listo para abrir la puerta con la llave que le robo.

El bastardo es ágil y antes de que ella lo golpe ya le había sosteniendo las manos y la beso, el hijo de puta es poderoso, con esos besos la hace olvidar hasta su nombre y la prende con mucha facilidad.

Muy dentro de ella admite que es un maestro en la seducción y en excitar a una mujer, y no solo eso, es muy manos rápidas, no sabe en qué momento le quito la blusa, de hecho no se habría dado cuenta hasta ahorita al sentir sus labios en el estómago, al menos aun trae sostén.

Ahí está Asahi acostada en el suelo de la entrada, al menos la puerta está cerrada. Esta despeinada, respira agitada, labios hinchados por sus besos, sonrojada y sin la blusa que esta tirada a un par de metros alado de ella. Daisuke está encima de ella dándole sensuales besos en la tripa y va bajando, bajando y bajando.

Asahi jadea y arquea su espalda cuando él le delinea el ombligo con su lengua. Daisuke alza la mirada para verle el rostro con esos sombríos y provocativos ojos que muestran el sharingan, viéndose sensual al tener su lengua de fuera donde juguetea con el ombligo de la pelinegra, incluso sus ojos mostraron arrogancia al ver lo que provoca en ella.

Toda ella es tan adictiva, entre más prueba más quiere, su piel, su boca, sus pechos, los ha probado, pero aun no prueba su miel y ese es su propósito. Su verga dolió más y se le hizo agua la boca.

Mientras le besa y lame el vientre llevo sus manos al pantalón de ella para desabrocharlo.

- Daisuke, para. –le dice con la respiración agitada pero él la ignora. –par… ¡ah!

Asahi vuelve a arquear la espalda cuando él succiono en su vientre, la forma en que lo hizo se sintió tan bien, no imagino que su estómago fuera erógeno.

Daisuke sonríe triunfante, consiguió desabrocharle los pantalones, solo se los baja junto con las bragas y…

- _Conoceré su lindo coñito. –_Daisuke se relame los labios, dando la imagen de depredador saboreando su presa.

- ¡Que pares, desgraciado! –le grita enojada, dándole un rodillazo en la barbilla sacándole un jadeo de dolor.

- ¡Joder, sabes cómo matar la pasión! –le grita enojado, sobándose su adolorida barbilla a la vez que se pone de rodillas y la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡A ti ni con eso se te baja la calentura! –exclama enojada, sentándose y apuntándole la entrepierna donde se ve la carpa que forma su erección.

- Hmn. –Daisuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

Asahi grita sorprendida cuando él de un ágil movimiento la tomo de su pequeña cintura y la jalo hacia él, haciendo que su erección le pique el sexo de ella sobre la ropa, sacándole un gemido.

- Te gusta sentirla. –asegura ronco en su oído, moviendo su cadera para que sienta de nuevo su erección y sacarle más de esos lindos gemidos.

Daisuke afianza el agarre en esa pequeña cintura, todo en ella es pequeño y lindo, a excepción del trasero que es grande y sexy.

- Vamos muñequita, déjeme ver tu lindo coñito. –le susurra provocativo en el oído, aturdiéndola con su pesada respiración en él.

- ¡No! –exclama avergonzada, intentando alejarse de él. –_maldito pervertido pelado… tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón o sino terminara doblegándome. –_Asahi frunce el ceño, cada vez es más difícil resistirse a él. –Daisuke piensa en tu salud. –le dice al ver que no puede alejarlo, presiente que el maldito si es capaz de violarla. — acuérdate que no puedes tener sexo en un mes más, tu madre te lo dijo. –lo oye suspirar con pesadez en su oído, al parecer ella le recordó eso, el desgraciado se excita y lo olvida.

Que ella se preocupe por él le hace sentir ese sentimiento de ternura que pensó solo tenía con su hermanita.

- Solo quiero lamerte el coño. –le dice separándose de ella y haciendo un puchero que casi le provoca derrame nasal, se controló ante lo pelado que es. –te va a gustar, hasta ahora te ha gustado lo que te hago con mi lengua y te aseguro que en tu coño mi lengua te dará mucho placer. –como queriéndoselo afirmar le lame los labios, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola más de ser posible.

Asahi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha por como dice las cosas sin descaro alguno, ese desgraciado no conoce la vergüenza.

- Pero podrías excitarte mucho y perder el control, imagínate que se te cae el pito por no obedecer las órdenes médicas de tu madre. –pregunta "asustada" y "preocupada".

Daisuke ensancha los ojos, viéndose asustado.

- _Cosita, no me creo que sea así de lindo e ingenuo para algunas cosas, y un pelado desgraciado y pervertido para otras. –_Asahi le sonríe enternecida. –tengo mucha hambre, vamos a comer. –ella muestra su amplia sonrisa, dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

Daisuke vuelve a suspirar mostrando pesar, con ella no se controla, es verdad que si le ve y lame el coño seguro se excita tanto que perderá el control y podría perder a su amado compadre, su madre le dijo que era probable y él confía en su madre, ella no le mentiría o engañaría. Así que sienta a su tentación en el suelo, alejándola de su muy alzado y duro compadre.

- No puedo ir teniendo mi verga así. –le dice berrinchudo, apuntando su pene.

- Ahí está el baño. –Asahi le apunta el baño sin borrar su enorme sonrisa, gano esta batalla, está orgullosa de ello.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, entonces una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclama al verlo desabrocharse el pantalón.

- No puedo caminar, está muy dura y duele. Lo solucionare aquí. –sin descaro alguno se saca su dura verga.

Asahi ensancha los ojos, es la primera vez que ve un pene, no pensó que fuera así de grande y se ve muy duro, con esas venas sobresaliendo y la punta rosadas.

- Para hacerte la difícil eres muy pervertida, muñequita. Hay que ver cómo te desangras solo con ver mi verga. –Daisuke sonríe socarrón, esa parte de ella que le den derrames nasales cada que lo ve sin playera, o ve una expresión en él o como ahora que le ve su verga se le hace terriblemente encantadora.

- ¡No molestes! –exclama enojada y avergonzada, dándole la espalda, cubriéndose con sus manos la nariz y le escurre sangre de entre los dedos.

- Venga… ¿no quieres ver cómo me la jalo? –le dice ronco y ella puede oír el movimiento de su mano. –mejor no te voltees, jalármela viéndote el culo es muy excitante. –su voz es cada vez más ronca y ella apretó las pierna, siente que la humedad ya le moja las bragas.

Curiosa y excitada, sin destaparse la nariz voltea sobre su hombro, él tiene esos ojos que ya no la cohíben, ha comenzado a hacérseles sexys, y como él dijo, le mira el culo mientras se la jala, eso más que ofenderla la excito más. Baja más la mirada viendo como usa la mano para darse placer, eso es tan erótico como oír sus gruñidos.

Sintiéndose algo traviesa y sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta, alza su culo como ofreciéndoselo a él y ese gruñido que soltó pareció al de una bestia, estremeciéndola.

- Tú lo provocaste, así que no te quejes. –le dice sombrío.

- ¿Ah?

Él ya está atrás de ella y le tomo las caderas, alzándole el culo, obligándola a apoyar sus manos en el suelo para no darse en la cara contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclama molesta y dispuesta a golpearlo, pero gime y esconde su cara entre sus manos cuando él comenzó a restregar la verga en su culo, se siente tan bien.

Daisuke está de rodillas atrás de ella, ahí la tiene en cuatro para él, y su verga se restriega cada vez más rápido en ese culo que lo enloquece, y por los jadeos que suelta a ella le gusta.

- _Jodida ropa como estorbas. –_piensa molesto, pero no se la va a quitar sino perderá el poco control que le queda y podría terminar haciéndoselo y él perdería a su compadre para siempre, es mejor esperar y ya después se lo hace cuantas veces quiera.

- _¡Joder! Se siente tan bien que solo se restriegue así, no me imagino como se sentirá sin ropa. –_Asahi aprieta con fuerza los ojos, debe mantener el control, no debe perderlo, debe resistirse al placer.

* * *

><p>En el living esta Tatsuya de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, viste el uniforme ANBU y su máscara la sostiene en la mano izquierda, frente a él esta Seiki.<p>

- Tratare de no demorar. –no la quiere dejar sola, desde que sabe de su embarazo no ha salido a misiones difíciles o que le tomen más de un día gracias a que son en el mismo país del fuego, pero esta será larga debido al tiempo de ir de un país al otro, además que es difícil, calculan tres semanas más o menos.

- Tómatelo con calma, no te apresures… yo estaré bien. –Seiki le sonríe ampliamente.

- Pero es que si te sientes mal, o…

- Si te hace sentir más seguro me quedare en casa de mis padres. –no quiere que por andar pensando en ella no esté en guardia y le pase algo. –enfócate en la misión Tatsuya. –le pide seria y Tatsuya suspira con pesadez. –si te lastiman sabes que me harás sufrir.

- Lo sé. –Tatsuya le toma el rostro con su mano libre, acunándoselo. –cuídate. –el pelinegro se inclina y le da un profundo beso en los labios que ella respondió igual.

- Cuídate tú también, yo estaré segura siendo mimada por oka-san. –le dice al romper el beso, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Que sacrificio para ti. –comenta sarcástico y Seiki amplía su sonrisa, le tranquiliza que en el mismo equipo ANBU que esta Tatsuya esta Minato, él con seguridad le cubrirá la espalda si Tatsuya se distrae por estar preocupado por ella.

- No te distraigas Tatsuya. –le dice firme.

- No lo haré, me enfocare. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios. –te lo prometo. –ahora juguetón le guiña un ojo, para después darle un beso de pico en los labios.

El pelinegro se pone en cuclillas y le alza la blusa dejando al descubierto su plano vientre. Seiki sonríe divertida, siempre hace lo mismo.

- Sigue portándote bien. –le dice con advertencia al vientre para después besarlo, estremeciéndola. –aprovecha los mimos de tu mami. –le dice burlón al alzarse para después darle otro profundo beso.

- Lo haré. –le responde al romper el beso.

No se quiere ir, pero es su deber. Le tranquiliza que ella se quedara con Sakura, y él tiene que enfocarse, llegar con bien para protegerla. Tatsuya se pone la máscara y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Seiki suspira con pesadez, no le gusta cuando dura muchos días sin verlo, pero ni modo, es el deber de él con la aldea. La pelinegra camina hacia las escaleras para preparar una pequeña maleta e irse a quedar en casa de sus padres como prometió. Cuando va a media escalera oye la puerta principal ser tocada.

* * *

><p>- Al fin se fue. –dice exasperado Matsu nada mas Seiki le abrió la puerta.<p>

Seiki alza ambas cejas extrañada, que ese loco vaya a visitar a su padre es normal, pero a ella no lo es.

- Horas esperando no sentir su chakra y no se iba, pensé que no te deja sola ni para cagar. –Matsu roda los ojos y se adentra. –ya estaba pensando que tendría que hacer el sacrificio de verle la cara, pero tuve suerte. –Matsu como si de su casa se tratara se sienta en el sillón y Seiki se detiene de pie enfrente de él. –té y galletas, si tienes pastel no me quejo.

Seiki da media vuelta y se dispone a irse a hacer lo que pretendía antes de que tocaran, ignorándolo prácticamente, no le importa ni le interesa lo que hace ahí.

- Entre sádicos y masoquistas nos ayudamos, ¿no? –le dice aburrido, pero ella siguió su camino ignorándolo. –háblame de Isae. –su voz fue firme y carente de emociones.

Seiki se detuvo, dejando el pie en el aire, eso no se lo esperaba, es más sorprendente que su visita ahí. Lo mira sobre su hombro notando esa mirada seria que le dedica y después suspira con pesadez.

- Pregúntale a ella, nunca hemos sido amigas. –le dice cortante.

- No quiero que me digas como es, lo que le gusta y esas estupideces. –Matsu agita una mano restándole importancia. –quiero que me digas lo que paso con esa cicatriz… hablo la del vientre que la marco no solo físicamente, no de las que le hiciste, esas ya sé cómo se las hiciste, me lo contó y admito que es un trabajo magnifico. –Matsu le sonríe angelical y ella le sonríe en respuesta.

- No me gusta hablar de los demás, así que ya te puedes ir. –Seiki amplía su sonrisa angelical.

- Ella no me lo dirá, es tan estúpida y débil que no puede superarlo. –dice con desagrado. –así que no entiendo porque hago todo esto por ella. –Matsu frunce el ceño, mostrando más desagrado. –sé que los que mejores saben cómo pasaron las cosas aparte de sus padres son tu familia y tú. Kairi y Minato lo saben, pero apenas conseguí que me dijera Kairi que esa cicatriz se la hizo el que le hizo el feto. –Matsu agita una mano restándole importancia. –el mocoso mimado hijo de sensei no me lo dirá, su mocoso amigo ni le hablo, dudo que me diga algo. El consentido de sensei no me le puedo acercar, sensei me lo prohibió como me prohibió acercármele a tu madre cuando no este él. Y no preguntaría esto a sensei, es humillante que sepa que siento curiosidad por una mujer.

Seiki alza nuevamente sus cejas, Matsu ve a su padre como una especie de Dios y no quiere hacer o decir nada enfrente de él que lo avergüence.

- Soy tu única opción. –asegura.

- Obvio, sus padres no me lo dirán y Hokage con solo preguntarlo con lo exagerado que es seguro me prohíbe la entrada. –Matsu suspira con pesadez, regreso a la arena y estos quince días no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. –_entre más pasa el tiempo más difícil es mantenerme alejado de mi puta. –_Matsu se muestra indignado por eso, él nació para tener miles de putas a su disposición y no tener preferencia por ninguna.

- Regresa a casa Matsu. –Seiki le vuelve a dar la espalda y no se sorprendió cuando él apareció frente a ella mirándola serio.

- Pide lo que quieras, te lo daré… o no lo pidas ahora, tendré una deuda pendiente contigo, cuando necesites algo lo que sea lo haré.

Seiki se le queda viendo y él le sostiene la mirada, sabe que está analizándolo, analizando a su vez si a ella le conviene. Seiki es una persona con la que se debe andar con cuidado no porque sea fuerte, él bien sabe y lo ha comprobado que en los últimos nueve años Tatsuya la supero en poder, pero ella es peligrosa con su mente, tal vez por eso nunca le ha caído, pero sintió algo de agrado cuando descubrió su sadismo y masoquismo, aunque ella lo controla mejor que él. Con ella debe estar alerta y no mostrar debilidad, y él está mostrando una ahora mismo, pero está desesperado y eso no va con él, lo sabe pero no puede contra ello y es listo, sabe que lo mejor es simplemente aceptarlo como parte de él.

- Me parece un trato justo. –Seiki le sonríe de forma encantadora.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las calles se ve a Daisuke teniendo expresión de malas pulgas con una mano marcada en rojo en su mejilla derecha y a su lado va Asahi también con mueca de malas pulgas.<p>

- Me golpeas y tengo que invitarte de almorzar… no es justo. –le dice con reproche.

- ¡Es justo y te lo mereces por mancharme con eso! –exclama enojada y avergonzada, se tuvo que duchar porque Daisuke le mancho el culo con semen.

- Te quejas como si no te hubiera gustado. –Daisuke sonríe altanero al verla sonrojarse más.

- Cállate. –dice entre dientes, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho y teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

- ¡Auch! –exclama Daisuke cuando una mano le golpeo la nuca inclinándole la cabeza hacia adelante. – ¿Quie…?

Daisuke corta su frase de reclamo cuando al voltear ve a su padre con expresión sombría. Asahi se esconde atrás de él, se ve espeluznante.

- Oto-chan. –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¿Oto-chan? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un mocoso? –pregunta burlona Asahi, tapándose la boca con una mano, ocultando su sonrisa burlona.

Daisuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados y Sasuke alza una de sus cejas, es la misma loca que fue con Itachi hace algunas semanas, eso no es normal, ninguna chica se burla de su retoño, todas lo miran como pendejas enamoradas.

Cuando vio a ese mocoso en la calle andando con una chica, se enojó porque el muy cabrón se fue a ligar en vez de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la estación desde hace dos horas para asignarte tu trabajo? –le pregunta sombrío, regresando la mirada a su hijo.

- ¿Enserio? –Daisuke regresa la mirada a su padre y vuelve a sonreír de forma encantadora.

- Desobligado. –Asahi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que la sonrisa de Daisuke flaquee.

- Las chicas en la estación son muy pocas y las que hay son feas, eso es aburrido, necesito que haya mujeres sexys a mi alrededor para poder trabajar. –Daisuke sonríe socarrón pero su sonrisa se borra y una mueca de dolor la remplaza a la vez que lagrimas se amontonan en sus ojos cuando Asahi le piso con fuerza el pie.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas, es la primer chica que ve que lo golpea, aunque haciendo memoria Itachi menciono algo de ella golpeándolo, sin mal no recuerda en las pelotas.

- ¡Deja de pegarme! –le grita indignado y ella solo voltea su rostro a la vez que bufa.

- No tengo tiempo que perder, vamos a la estación. –le dice amenazante Sasuke.

- Llego en dos horas más viejo, llevare a almorzar a mi novia. –Daisuke la jala sacándola de atrás de él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, adorando ver la mueca de sorpresa de su padre que duro por unos segundos.

Y es que es normal sorprenderse, sabe lo mujeriego que es su hijo, pero jamás le ha oído de una novia.

- Creo que ya conocías a Asahi. –Daisuke se soba la barbilla pensativo, recordando que su hermana le dijo que almorzó con ellos hace varias semanas.

- Hola. –Asahi hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, algo cohibida, Sasuke aunque se parezca a Daisuke da miedo.

Sasuke también hizo una leve inclinación por mera formalidad, ato cabos, esa es la mocosa por la que Daisuke le pregunta pendejadas la otra vez, tal parece que la consiguió y no le extraña, su hijo es Uchiha, tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere.

- Ya la llevaras a comer cuando acabes tu turno. –le dice firme.

- No creo que haya problema con que llegue a la hora que quiera, eres el jefe y mi padre.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Sasuke, ese mocoso jamás será responsable al menos que lo obligue o ande atrás de él, y eso piensa hacer, lo llevara de las orejas si es necesario.

- Oye se responsable. –Asahi entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿No te quejabas de que mueres de hambre?, ¡pues vamos a comer! –le reclama indignado.

- Yo iré a comer, tú iras a trabajar. –le dice firme.

- ¡Tú no me mandas!... ¡itai!... ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke tiene una ceja alzada, mirando incrédulo como esa chica lleva de la oreja a Daisuke rumbo a la estación, y él nada más mueve los brazos y se queja.

- _Una mujer que no es Sakura que lo pone en su lugar… interesante. –_Sasuke sonríe de forma burlona, y toma el mismo camino que tomaron esos dos.

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la casa están Daisuke y Sasuke. Al ser la hora de comida y como Sakura ese día descansa fueron a comer a la casa como suelen hacerlo ese día.<p>

- Exceptuando cuando toca torturar, tu trabajo es aburrido, no me gusta trabajar en la estación. –se queja Daisuke mientras se quita las sandalias.

- Solo eres un arrastrado que incluso se aburre como shinobi de la aldea. –Sasuke roda los ojos, Daisuke ni siquiera se le ve interés por hacer las misiones que Naruto le manda.

- Es su culpa por darme misiones aburridas… ¿patrullar, enserio? –Daisuke pasa a su lado viéndose exasperado.

- Madura, ya tienes dieciséis. –Sasuke roda los ojos nuevamente.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Ambos varones voltean viendo a una sonriente Seiki cargando una pequeña maleta.

- ¡Nee-chan, dime que te peleaste con la basura porque te diste cuenta de lo que es y te vendrás a vivir con nosotros! –exclama Daisuke acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura, para después alzarla.

Sasuke ansia que Seiki diga que sí, no importa que este preñada de Tatsuya, como es su nieto se hará cargo, pero que al fin deje a Tatsuya.

- Jamás me separare de Tatsuya, solo me quedare unos días en lo que él está de misión. –responde ampliando su sonrisa y el par de pelinegros sintieron una gran desilusión.

- ¿Are? –Daisuke frunce el ceño al ver por sobre el hombro de su hermana a Matsu que sonríe angelical. – ¿Qué hace esa caca aquí? –pregunta despectivo y mirándolo con desprecio.

- Tu mascota me siguió. –explica Seiki mirando a su padre.

- ¡Aliménteme amo! –Matsu se asoma y le sonríe a Sasuke que lo mira con asco al igual que Daisuke.

* * *

><p>Sentados para comer está toda la familia Uchiha. Cuando Sakura le acerca su plato servido a Sasuke este lo toma y lo pone en el suelo frente a donde está sentado Matsu.<p>

- Come mascota. –le dice despectivo.

- Gracias amo. –Matsu toma el plato y le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo reprime Sakura. –Matsu-kun, siéntate en una silla y con nosotros, ya te lo he dicho.

- Sakura, ¿cuándo has visto a una mascota sentarse a la mesa? –Sasuke le habla con obviedad y a Sakura le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- En el suelo está bien oka-san, entre más lejos de Mi-chan mejor. –Seiki le sonríe amigable a su madre.

- ¡Seiki! –Sakura la mira con reproche, Sasuke les da muy mala influencia a sus hijos.

Seiki se rasca la nuca y le sonríe nerviosa.

- A Ren nunca lo dejaste sentarse a la mesa oka-san. –dice Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa, aun quiere matar a ese desgraciado, no olvida lo del bar.

- ¡Itachi, ¿tú también?! –Sakura lo mira decepcionada y Sasuke orgulloso, su niño siempre lo va a apoyar.

Itachi se encoge de hombros y le sonríe nervioso.

- Si, si, que la mascota coma en el suelo. –Daisuke sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¡Daisuke! –lo reprime Sakura.

- Déjelo Sakura-sama, solo está molesto porque bese a su novia. –Matsu mantiene esa sonrisa angelical.

- ¡¿Novia?! –Sakura mira sorprendida a su hijo y Seiki ha dejado caer sus palillos.

- ¡¿La besaste?! –Daisuke se pone de pie y lo toma de las solapas, mirándolo amenazante.

Si Daisuke lo mata Itachi lo apoyara, basura pervertida como Matsu merece morir.

- Un beso indirecto. –responde Matsu sin borrar esa sonrisa angelical y Daisuke afila su mirada.

La reacción de Daisuke sorprendió a Sakura y Seiki, lo conocen bien, ese tiene puras "amigas", ninguna novia y ahora resulta que tiene una, él no la niega e incluso se enoja porque alguien mencione haberla besado. Sasuke simplemente alzo una ceja, pero se siente orgulloso que su hijo defienda lo que es suyo, si quiere matar a su mascota que la mate, él no la extrañara.

- Dai-niichan ¿tienes novia? –pregunta Mikoto sorprendida.

- Sí, es Asahi-chan. –responde Itachi sonriendo divertido.

Seiki ensancha los ojos, esta es una de esas pocas cosas que le sorprende, y después mira a Daisuke, se supone él debería alejarla de Itachi y la muy lista embrujo a su pequeño hermanito vaya a saber con qué artimaña.

- _Mi instinto me decía que es peligrosa y yo deje que Dai-chan se le acercara. –_Seiki se siente culpable, la quiere matar, seguro esa mujer embrujo a su hermanito. –_es buena, incluso consiguió atrapar a mi Dai-chan. –_la pelinegra tiene una expresión sombría.

- ¡Kya! ¡Yo lo sabía, por eso me cayo tan bien, seguro mi instinto de madre la reconoció! –exclama Sakura emocionada sin darse cuenta que el aura sombría de su hija mayor aumento. – ¡Dai-chan tienes que presentarla formalmente a la familia! –exclama volteándolo, usando tal fuerza que lo obligo a soltar a Matsu y lo tomo de las manos.

- ¿Ah? –Daisuke la mira incrédulo y sonríe nervioso, no sabe qué hacer. –oka-san no es nada serio, apenas llevamos unos días. –Daisuke no le dirá que solo anda con ella porque se la quiere tirar, luego lo mata.

El aura de Seiki disminuyo al oír que Daisuke no la ve enserio. Sasuke ignora todo el borlote y se ha puesto a comer igual que Matsu que sigue en el suelo.

- _Tal vez solo es su truco para alejarla de Itachi-chan… bien pensado Dai-chan. –_Seiki suspira aliviada.

- ¡No importa los días que lleven, quiero que me la presentes como tu novia! ¡Deberías invitarla a comer, a ella le gustó mucho mi comida!

- Si, ella adora la comida casera. –Itachi le guiña un ojo a su hermano que lo fulmina con la mirada, siente a veces que con Asahi, Itachi se venga de las veces que lo ha molestado, él no la quiere presentar como novia ante su madre porque para él no es nada formal, no se casara con ella ni tendrán hijos, ni sabe cuánto le dure el capricho con ella, probablemente hasta que se la tire, sospecha que como ella se hace la difícil más la desea, como sospecha también que nada más cogiéndosela se aburrirá y la cortara.

- ¡Si Dai-nii-chan, es muy divertida, tráela a comer con nosotros! –exclama emocionada Mikoto.

Seiki la detesta, se ha echado en la bolsa a su madre, Itachi y a la pequeña Mikoto.

- Tráela mañana a cenar. –ordena Sasuke firme, si su princesa y esposa quieren verla y divertirse con ella, la verán.

Seiki mira a su padre como si fuera el más grande de los traidores, y Daisuke frunce el ceño.

- ¡Está dicho, mañana preparare una cena deliciosa! –exclama emocionada Sakura. –_una mujer que mi Dai-chan hizo su novia, por algo debe ser, mi instinto de madre es fuerte, además Itachi-chan ha comentado como lo mantiene en raya, seguro debe ser la mujer destinada para mi pequeño demonio. –_Sakura se ve emocionada, y ella pensó que toda la vida tendría que vigilar a Daisuke para que no tenga bastardos o adquiera alguna enfermedad.

- ¡Más por favor, Sakura-sama! –Matsu extiende su plato hacia Sakura que le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo aun en el suelo, lo que le deja en claro que el primer plato se lo comió ahí.

* * *

><p>Itachi va caminando por las calles de la aldea, viene de ver a Kushina. No puede evitar besarla cada que la ve, es como si fuera un imán, se la pasan todo el rato besándose y le cuesta tener que irse, pero prometió ir a cenar a casa, así que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ella.<p>

¡Claro!, se besan en lugares escondidos, donde nadie los vea y le vaya con el chisme a Naruto, no es sorpresa para nadie, menos para él lo celoso que es con su hija.

El peli-rosa se detiene extrañado al ver a Asahi de cuclillas en la entrada de un callejón, curioso se acerca y se coloca atrás de ella.

- Anda… te doy la mitad para que no digas que soy mala. –Asahi le deja en el suelo un pedazo de pan que el perro callejero frente a ella olisqueo para después comérsela.

- ¿Te gustan los perros? –pregunta curioso, con el rostro inclinado a lado del de ella.

- ¡Jesús! Me sacaste un buen susto. –Asahi lleva una mano a su pecho sintiendo lo acelerado de su corazón e Itachi le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Y? ¿Los perros son tus animales favoritos? –pregunta curioso.

- Sí, pero los grandes, al tener un departamento pequeño no puedo tener uno. –dice con pesar. – ¿y a ti?

- Me van todas las mascotas, entre más adorables mejor. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –pero a mi padre, Daisuke y nee-san les gustan más los gatos. Oka-san y Miko-chan también les gustan cualquier animal que sea adorable. –Itachi le acaricia la cabeza al perro que movió la cola y saco la lengua viéndose feliz.

- Mmm. –Asahi le da una mordida a su pan.

- No comas mucho mugrero, luego no cenaras la comida de oka-san. –la reprime.

- ¿Ah?

Itachi al verla confundida alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Dónde cenaras?

- En casa, obviamente. –Asahi alza la bolsa con comida instantánea que fue a comprar hace unos minutos.

- ¿No has visto a Daisuke? –Itachi alza más sus cejas, extrañado.

- Si. Se escapó de su trabajo de nuevo. –Asahi entrecierra los ojos, es más irresponsable que un mocoso y solo se escapa para andar de guarro con ella. –tuve que arrastrarlo de nuevo ahí. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

Itachi frunce el ceño, pero luego le sonríe amigable.

- Tengo algo de prisa… ¡nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós! –Asahi le sonríe amigable y agita su mano, despidiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Daisuke va llegando a su casa y está sentado en el living quitándose las sandalias. Su padre regreso antes porque él "fue por Asahi".<p>

Cuando la puerta se abre alza la mirada viendo a Itachi que lo mira serio.

- Bienvenido nii-chan. –Daisuke le sonríe angelical.

- Me tope a Asahi.

Daisuke borra su sonrisa.

- ¿Le dijiste lo de la cena? –pregunta molesto.

- No, pero me quedo claro que no la invitaste.

Daisuke se termina de quitar las sandalias y se pone de pie.

- ¿Por qué? –Itachi lo mira realmente curioso, pensó que Daisuke le gustaba en verdad.

- No pienso traerla a casa. –le responde indiferente dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? –Itachi ha fruncido el ceño, a veces le caga lo desgraciado que puede ser su hermano. –es tu novia, pensé…

- Nii-chan no te metas. Solo la hice mi novia para poder cogérmela, deja de darle vueltas o meterte.

Itachi frunce más su ceño, mirando alejarse, Asahi le cae bien, sabe que es buena chica y su hermano está siendo un desgraciado con ella.

- _Espero no te lamentes después Daisuke. _

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Oye a Daisuke exclamar enérgico en la cocina.

- ¡Nii-chan!

- ¡¿Y tu novia?!

- La llamaron para una misión. Lo siento oka-chan, sé que te esmeraste para hacer una rica cena, ¡me la comeré toda!

No le gusta que su hermano sea así, pensó que había madurado un poco, ver que no, lo ha decepcionado, sigue siendo un egoísta que solo piensa en él mismo.

**Continuará**

**¬¬ ese daisuke puede ser tan lindo y encantador como un bastardo desgraciado, espero madure el caijo**

**en cuanto al hijo de hinata no se, le quise poner a neji en honor al hermoso y sexy primo que murio protegiendola, al principio se iba a llamar shori pero me agrado mas la idea de darle el nombre dl papote neji**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	12. Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verda

**Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad**

Sakura camina por el mercado cargando algunas bolsas con sus compras, aprovecho que no hay mucho trabajo en el hospital para surtir.

- ¡Asahi-chan! –exclama emocionada por al fin topársela.

La mencionada camina unos pasos adelante teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca, cuando escucho su nombre voltea dejando ver la paleta de hielo que tiene en la boca. Se sorprende al ver a la madre de Daisuke e Itachi, no deja de sorprenderle lo joven que se ve para tener hijos tan grandes.

- ¡Asahi-chan, al fin nos vemos de nuevo! –dice Sakura al darle alcance, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclama al sacarse la paleta de la boca y haciendo una exagerada inclinación, divirtiendo a Sakura. – ¡deje le ayudo con sus compras! –exclama exaltada, quitándole unas bolsas.

- Gracias… eres una chica muy amable. –le dice al empezar a caminar ambas, haciéndola sonrojar más, avergonzada. –Dai-chan se consiguió una linda novia… sí que tiene suerte. –alaga insinuante y Asahi se sorprendió porque Daisuke le haya dicho que son novios.

- _No pensé que fuera especial al grado de hablarle a su familia de mí. –_Asahi inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose muy avergonzada y el cómo su corazón se ha acelerado.

- _Que mona. –_le divierte ver como se sonroja y avergüenza cuando es alagada, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello. –pareces una pequeña muñequita.

Sakura le pellizca una mejilla y se aguanta una carcajada al ver lo colorada que se puso, parece una tetera hirviendo.

- Gracias. –le dice apenada y Sakura amplía su sonrisa. –usted es muy joven y hermosa.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Me avergüenzas! –Sakura le da un golpe en el hombro a la vez que se toca con su otra mano su sonrojada mejilla.

Asahi se tambaleo ante el golpe y tiene mueca de dolor, por poco cae de lleno y está sorprendida al ver la fuerza de la mujer que parece tan delicada, pero su brazo le dice que de delicada nada, seguro se le hará morado.

- Dai-chan es mi pequeño demonio… desde pequeño nada más le quitaba el ojo de encima y hacía de las suyas. Así que nunca le quites el ojo de encima y no dejes que se descontrole, dale con todo si es necesario que ya luego yo lo curo. –Sakura le guiña un ojo.

- _¿Su propia madre me pide que me lo surta? –_ Asahi se saca de onda.

* * *

><p>Daisuke está patrullando, se le ve aburrido, quiso aprovechar que su negrero padre lo mando a patrullar para darle una visita a Asahi y hacerle guarradas pero la desgraciada no estaba en casa.<p>

- _¿A dónde se habrá ido esa mujer? _

- ¡Da~i~su~ke~kun!

El mencionado voltea hundiendo su puño en la cara de ese imbécil que pretendía abrazarlo después de hablarle en ese tono mariconado y cantarín.

- ¡Que bruto! ¡Meses sin verme y así me recibes! –le grita furioso cuando Daisuke quito su puño, para después limpiárselo con toallitas desinfectantes mientras tiene una mirada despectiva. –sabes cómo hacer sentir bacteria a uno ¿no es así? –le dice entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es que eres una bacteria… Mangetsu. –Daisuke guarda sus toallitas desinfectantes y lo mira como la basura humana que es, haciendo que Mangetsu entrecierre más los ojos, mostrándose ofendido.

Mangetsu se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto, el color rojo de su cabello y ojos lo hacen ver exótico. Su cabello es lacio y tiene el mismo corte que su padre cuando tenía más o menos su edad. A sus quince años tiene un cuerpo delgado pero con músculos marcados, es unos diez centímetros más bajo que Daisuke.

Viste una playera ceñida de color celeste, sin mangas y cuello alto, tiene corte y estilo chino. Sus pantalones son blancos y algo bombachos, en la cintura tiene amarrado un grueso listón azul que parece un cinto hindú. En su espalda están enfundadas dos espadas largas en forma de cruz y su estuche de armas lo tiene amarrado en la pierna derecha, mientras que su banda ninja le cubre la frente.

- Estuve dos meses de misión… seguro me extrañaste por lo menos un poco. –le dice caminando a la par que él.

- Apenas me acordaba que existías. –Daisuke agita una mano con desprecio.

- Enserio, ¿por qué somos amigos? –Mangetsu lo mira más ofendido y Daisuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, haciéndolo suspirar con pesadez. –esa jodida misión fue pesada, nos tomó dos meses, tengo ganas de tomar rodeado de mujeres… ¿te apuntas?

- La pregunta ofende. –Daisuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

Mangetsu sonríe socarrón y alza su mano chocándola con la de él, lo que más extraño estos dos meses es ir de puto con Daisuke y emborracharse hasta caer desmayados en cualquier parte, o despertar en el lecho de alguna mujerzuela.

- ¿Y qué has hecho? ¿No me digas que estos dos meses que no estuve te la has pasado de flojo solo andando de falda en falda? –conociéndolo es lo más seguro.

- El viejo me obligo a ayudarle en la estación. –dice con fastidio. –es aún más aburrido que hacer absurdas misiones que manda el estúpido Hokage.

- No todas las misiones son aburridas, algunas son interesantes. –Mangetsu sonríe travieso, adora patear traseros.

- La mayoría son aburridas. –Daisuke suspira con pesadez, pero detiene su paso ensanchando los ojos.

Al verlo detenerse también lo imita, curioso mira a donde mira su amigo viendo a Sakura platicar con una chica muy linda de más o menos de la edad de ellos.

Y Daisuke frunce el ceño.

- ¡Sakura-san! –Mangetsu sonríe amigable y agita su mano hacia ella, llamando la atención de Sakura. – ¿ah? –el pelirrojo mira a su amigo que se dirige a paso marcado a ellas por lo que lo siguió.

- Dai-chan, me to…

- Tengo algo que hablar con Asahi. –la corta serio, tomándola de la mano y jalándola. – ¡lleva las compras de oka-chan, Mangetsu! –ordena.

- ¿Eh? –Mangetsu cae en cuenta que trae las compras que Asahi cargaba, sorprendiéndose, no sabe cuándo demonios se las dio.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Sakura-san! –Asahi agita su mano libre, dejándose jalar, no hará una escena de reclamo estando presente Sakura, ella si tiene vergüenza, pero ya vera como le va por llevársela así.

- Ese Dai-chan tan poco delicado, sino se da cuenta pronto lo terminaran dejando. –Sakura suspira con pesadez al ver como su hijo se llevó a Asahi.

- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunta curioso Mangetsu, conoce a Daisuke y esa no es su forma de tratar a las chicas.

- La novia de Dai-chan. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Ahh-ahh? –exclama sorprendido e incrédulo, simplemente no se lo cree.

* * *

><p>- ¡Suéltame mal educado! ¡No tenías por qué jalarme así, mucho menos no dejarme despedirme como se debe! –le grita soltándose del agarre ya estando lo suficiente alejados como para no ser oídos o vistos por Sakura.<p>

- ¡¿Qué hacías con mi madre?! –le pregunta molesto, volteando todo su cuerpo a ella y viéndola con esos espeluznantes ojos que ya no le dan miedo, se acostumbró a verlos porque siempre los muestra cuando le anda haciendo guarradas.

- ¡Me la tope en el mercado y le ayudaba con sus compras! –le responde molesta, no entiende su enojo. – ¡que tu no tengas modales no significa que los demás no los tengamos!

- ¡No te quiero cerca de mi madre! –le ordena sombrío.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta realmente confusa.

- ¡Solo no te le acerques y ya!

- ¡Tú no me ordenas nada!

- ¡Lo hago! ¡Mi madre es lo más importante y valioso para mí, y no la quiero cerca de la mujer que solo me quiero follar!

Ella siempre le hace sentir avergonzado de cosas que con otras personas le vale mierda, es la verdad, dura y fría pero es la verdad y ama decírselos en la cara y ver sus expresiones, pero ¿por qué esta vez no le gusto ver esa expresión en ella? ¿Por qué siente vergüenza de lo que dijo hacia ella? ¿Por qué se le hizo esa rara opresión en el pecho cuando vio su mirada dolida? ¿Por qué se arrepiente de lo que dijo cuando él jamás lo hace? ¿Por qué quiere retroceder el tiempo y golpearse a sí mismo no dejándole decir eso?

- Entiendo. Siento haberme acercado a tu madre.

¿Por qué ella no le está gritando o golpeando? ¿Por qué sonó tan decaída?... ¡Joder! Prefiere que lo golpee y le grite a verla así: desilusionada y dolida, eso provoca más esa molesta opresión en el pecho.

- Yo no me acercare a tu madre… y tú ya no te acerques a mí. –Asahi da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¡No tienes derecho a enojarte!—_lo tiene. –_Daisuke gruñe al oír esa voz en su cabeza. – ¡cuando empezamos te dije que tomaras todo de mí, y todo lo que puedo darte es sexo!

- Y no lo quiero tomar, no me molestes más con eso. –le dice antes de saltar a un tejado.

- ¡Bien! ¡Corta conmigo, me da igual! ¡Me puedo coger a la que quiera!—_menos a ella y es a la que deseas ahora. –_Daisuke gruñe furioso por esa maldita voz, él jamás ha tenido conciencia y si ahora la tiene no la quiere.

Molesto da media vuelta yéndose por el camino contrario que ella.

* * *

><p>Kushina está sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo una copa de sake intacta, tal cual como se la sirvieron hace dos horas. Sonríe y mira nerviosa a esas dos que beben sin control.<p>

- ¡Odio los hombres! –exclama ebria Asahi.

- ¡Te apoyo! ¡Son unos desgraciados! –Isae le da un trago a su botella de sake y se limpia con brusquedad con su brazo izquierdo. – ¡solo sirven para cogerte y darte placer!

- ¡Si! ¡Dejare de ser virgen y me cogeré al que me venga en gana! –dice firme y decidida.

- ¡Sí, eso debes hacer! Si te entregas por amor solo recibirás desilusión… y perderás mucho más que tu dignidad. –Isae ya no grito y sus ojos fueron opacados por la una capa de tristeza.

- Nee-san. –Kushina la mira con tristeza.

- ¡Aunque Kushina se topó con uno de un millón! – Isae se recupera de pronto y mirando a su hermana, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Si, si, la afortunada que se da de arrumacos con Itachi-kun! –Asahi se abraza a sí misma y para las trompas de forma graciosa.

- Besitos inocentes. –Isae para también las trompas.

- ¡Dejen eso! –exclama avergonzada.

- ¡Si, besitos como debe de ser cuando se empieza no yéndose al faje directo como ese mal nacido! –exclama furiosa Asahi.

- ¡Los hombres solo piensan con esto! –Isae pone una mano en su entrepierna simulando tomar un pene.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama más avergonzada Kushina.

- ¡Y nosotras con esto! –Isae se apunta el corazón. – ¡y no es justo!

- ¡No lo es! –apoya la pelinegra.

- ¡Seremos putas como ellos! ¡Nos acostaremos con quien nos venga en gana! –exclama Isae alzando una mano y como si le hablara al pueblo que está en protesta.

- ¡Si! –apoya Asahi alzando las manos.

- Tu no Kushina, ya tienes a Itachi-kun, dáselas solo a él… ¡hip! –Isae le sonríe bobalicona a su hermana.

- Nee-san solo nos besamos, no somos nada. –dice apenada. –no significa que pronto él y yo… —Kushina juguetea con sus dedos y tiene un leve derrame nasal.

- ¡La guarra se lo imagino! –Asahi la apunta burlona.

- Lo hizo y no la culpo, ese Itachi-kun lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de sexy… ¡grr! –Isae pone expresión pervertida.

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama ahora celosa.

- Es tuyo, es tuyo, eres la ganona. –Isae alza una mano hacia ella como intentando detenerla. –y apuesto mi departamento a que mi linda imouto terminara atacándolo, con lo respetuoso que es dudo que él la ataque. –Isae sonríe bobalicona.

- No es justo es obvio que ganaras, si Kushina le trae unas ganas desde hace años y seguro tiene sueños guarros con él, besándolo pronto saldrá la bestia pervertida que habita en ella y lo atacara. –dice indignada porque le ganaran la apuesta.

- Oigan. –Kushina muy sonrojada las fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Kushina-chan, toma con nosotras! –exclama Isae acercándose a su hermana.

- ¡Si! –Asahi se le acerca también.

Kushina intentó huir, pero esas dos son rápidas y le sorprende que lo sean con lo ebrias que están. Asahi la inmovilizo con una llave e Isae le empino la botella, a Kushina no le quedo de otra más que pasarse el líquido mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos ante lo fuerte del licor.

* * *

><p>En un salón de una casa de té, se encuentran Daisuke y Mangetsu. Ambos siendo rodeados por un par de geishas que los miman y les sirven sake.<p>

Mangetsu se ve que lo disfruta tanto como manosearlas, pero al mirar de reojo a su amigo alza ambas cejas extrañado al verlo serio y pensativo, por lo general siempre anda con una sonrisa, sabe que aunque crezca, ese adora ser mimado e idolatrado.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Acaso te pego la fidelidad ahora que tienes novia?... no me habías contado pillin. –le dice insinuante.

- Uchiha-sama, ¿tiene novia? –pregunta una de las cortesanas sonando decepcionada.

- Espero que ahora que la tiene no nos abandone. –dice la otra y ambas se restriegan melosas con él esperando una de sus galantes frases y encantadoras sonrisas.

- Largo. –Daisuke las mira amenazante, sorprendiéndolas, él nunca las mira así y Mangetsu se muestra incrédulo. – ¿no oyeron?

Las cuatro al instante se ponen de pie y salen, no sin antes hacer una respetuosa inclinación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No vine aquí para tomar a solas contigo, sin chicas no es emocionante…

- Estoy harto por hoy de mujeres, no estoy de humor para tratarlas. –le dice cortante.

- Tú siempre estás de humor para tratarlas. –dice como si fuera una ley de la vida y es que para él lo es, Daisuke siempre ha sido un mujeriego como él… no, peor que él. – ¿enserio te pego la fidelidad ahora que tienes novia?... ¿Qué pasa amigo?, tú no eres así. ¿Tan buena es follando? –Mangetsu alza más sus cejas al oírlo gruñir.

- No lo sé. –responde entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No me digas que no…? –Mangetsu no se la cree, ninguna chica se escapa de sus encantos, él la elige y al siguiente minuto le abre las piernas, con más razón la que hizo su novia, así debe de ser, eso es lo normal porque lo conoce. –estoy confundido hermano… y más por tu comportamiento que el que tengas novia… no decías tu que naciste soltero y así morirás, que las únicas mujeres importantes en tu vida y las únicas que necesitas son tus hermanas y madre, las demás son putas para coger.

- ¡No sé lo que me pasa! –Daisuke se revuelve el cabello viéndose desesperado. –no lo entiendo, ella me confunde mucho, me hace tener pensamientos que no van conmigo, me hace hacer cosas que jamás haría por putas que solo quiero cogerme y me hace portarme como jamás lo haría con una mujer que solo me quiero coger... ¡y no dejo de pensar en ella! –Daisuke se revuelve más el cabello como si quisiera sacársela de la mente y Mangetsu lo mira asustado, jamás pensó oír a su amigo hablar así por alguien.

- Me estás dando miedo.

- ¡Yo me lo doy más! –grita enojado, aventando la botella de sake estrellándola contra la pared. –¡Es solo una mujer! ¡Se hace la difícil, no deja de golpearme o gritarme y se ha tomado el derecho de cortarme! ¡Es un honor para ella que la haga mi novia y me ha cortado, ella a mí! –le grita furioso. – ¡debería estarme cogiendo a todas y cada una de las putas de aquí, pero con solo verles la cara me acuerdo de la de ella! –grita enojado, recuerda sus jodidos ojos cuando lo miraron así cuando él le dijo esas palabras en la tarde y lo enojan más al sentir esa molesta y jodida sensación en el pecho.

Mangetsu está incrédulo, no se lo cree, incluso comienza a pensar que está teniendo un fumado sueño, ¿una mujer cortar a Daisuke? ¡Por Dios!, ha visto todas sus conquistas, mujeres hermosas le abren las piernas solo por tener sonrisas de él, mujeres matarían por ser sus novias, y ahí vine una y lo bota, además lo hace portarse y hablar así.

- ¡Vergas! Siento que alucino, ni en un fumado sueño te imagine así.

- ¡No ayudas! –Daisuke toma la botella de él y se la empina. – ¡dijiste que querías tomar, tomemos, pero no quiero mujeres!

- Pero yo sí. –Mangetsu lo mira indignado.

- Entonces lárgate y déjame tomar a mí. –Daisuke lo mira con el sharingan girando amenazante.

- Te acompañare, no quiero que tu mami me golpee si algo te pasa. –dice alzando sus manos frente a él en modo de protección.

- Se me cuidar solo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero acompañarte… solo llamare a unas chicas para que traigan más sake. –le dice nervioso, su amigo le está dando miedo, no solo por los disparates que jamás creyó oír salir de su boca y menos por el raro comportamiento, sino porque se ve muy enojado y amenazante, él mejor que nadie sabe que cuando se enoja con uno es peligroso. –_joder, que solo me fui dos meses y siento como si me hubiera ido años, regreso y las cosas cambiaron… jodida metamorfosis. –_Mangetsu nervioso truena los dedos para que entren las chicas y pedirle sake, Daisuke no dijo nada pero no se quiere arriesgar a dejarlas mucho ahí y que se enoje más.

* * *

><p>- ¡Rata inmunda, animal rastrero, escoria de la vida, te odio y aborrezco!<p>

Cantan Kushina, Isae y Asahi con voz de ebrias, sonrojadas y tambaleantes, usando una botella de sake como micrófono y pasándose un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡Rata de dos patas! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!...

* * *

><p>- ¡Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas! ¡A la hora que yo quiera te detengo! ¡Yo se que mi cariño te hace falta, porque quieras o no yo soy tu dueño!<p>

Daisuke y Mangetsu van caminando tambaleantes por las oscuras calles, se apoyan el uno al otro teniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Están sonrojados, su banda ninja torcida, ojos vidriosos y sostienen una botella de sake.

- ¡Eso es compadre, que se largue la muy desgraciada que no te aprovecho! –Mangetsu alza el brazo con el que sostiene la botella de sake.

- ¡Que se vaya!... no, no quiero que se vaya. –Daisuke hace un puchero. –es mía, mi muñequita, todo en ella es lindo y pequeño, su cintura, sus pechos, su carita, todo cabe perfectamente en mis manos como si hubieran sido hechas para tocarla.

- ¡Que cursi!

Mangetsu suelta la carcajada y Daisuke se le une, ambos se ríen como babosos, hasta lágrimas de la risa les salen.

- Ella no tiene derecho a botarme después de usar su brujería en mí. –dice berrinchudo al dejar de reír.

- No, no lo tiene compadre. –Mangetsu niega con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

- ¡Es mía!

- ¡Lo es!

- ¡Iré por ella!

- ¡Ve!

- ¡Me la cogeré!

- ¡A por todas matador!

- ¡Y le daré unas nalgadas en su pervertido culo por cortarme!

- ¡Si, se las merece!... es más, yo te ayudo con las nalgadas. –una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro.

- ¡Hey puto, solo yo miro, toco y tengo pensamientos morbosos con ese culo! –Daisuke intenta golpearlo haciéndolos caer ambos al suelo, derramándose el sake que les queda encima.

Los dos parpadean para después volver a reír como pendejos.

- Ella es mía. –Daisuke deja de reír y se pone de pie con algo de dificultad.

- Lo es. –apoya Mangetsu que más bien parece que le sigue la corriente.

- Y se lo dejare en claro a ella. –Daisuke se tambalea un poco y va algo encorvado pero su expresión se ve sombría.

- ¡Ese es mi compadre, enséñale quien manda! –Mangetsu que sigue sentado en el suelo alza sus manos en son de festejo, viendo a su amigo alejarse a paso torpe y tambaleante.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita cerradura, se mueve! –exclama molesta la muy ebria Asahi que intenta meter la llave, pero no le atina. – ¡al fin! –exclama feliz cuando consiguió meter la llave.<p>

- Aquí estas. –le susurra Daisuke en el oído, estando de pie atrás de ella, apoyando sus manos en la puerta a los costados de ella, acorralándola.

Asahi se tensó, su aroma revuelto con alcohol, su calor, todo en él la pone tensa y nerviosa.

- ¡Déjame! –le grita intentando moverse, pero él apretó más su cuerpo, apretándola a ella más entre la puerta y él.

- Tú no me puedes botar, eres mía. –le dice en un susurro amenazante al oído, tensándola.

- ¡Vete a buscar a otra para coger, pechugona como te gustan!

- ¿Para qué? Cuando puedo cogerme a una con pequeños y lindos pechos.

- ¡Estás ebrio!

- Tú también. –él le gruñe ronco en el oído.

- Déjame. –ya no grito, sonó suplicante, odia sonrojarse ante él, odia sentir esas raras sensaciones por él, no lo merece, mucho menos vale la pena, ella saldrá perdiendo.

Daisuke ensancha los ojos, ella no… algo brusco y por los hombros la voltea, pegándole la espalda en la puerta, poniéndola enfrente a él, pero ella inclino el rostro, no quiere que la vea, así que él le alza el rostro tomándola de la barbilla, si ella está llorando y eso le hizo sentir esa jodida y odiosa sensación en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –él ya no sonó amenazante o provocativo, sonó serio.

- ¡Porque no es justo, no vales la pena, deja de provocarme esas cosas! ¡No quiero sentir nada por ti!

- Yo tampoco quiero sentirlo, me estas cambiando muñequita y no me gusta, yo no quiero cambiar, siempre me ha gustado como soy.

No es justo que la desilusione hace unas horas con lo que le dijo y ahora la vuelva a ilusionar más con esto, no es justo que rompa sus defensas así.

- Lo mejor sería alejarme de ti, y seguir siendo como me gusta ser…

Ella gimoteo más, es lo mejor; que la deje en paz pero la jodida idea de no verlo le dio tanto miedo del que le da cuando la ilusiona.

- …pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. –le susurra sobre los labios, entonces la beso y ella le respondió.

- _¿Qué más da? Él busca sexo de mí, que lo tenga… además yo también lo deseo, yo también puedo solo tener sexo._

Los dos se besan de forma apasionada y desesperada. Los dos están muy tomados y solo quieren sentir los adictivos besos del otro.

Sin romper el beso Daisuke abre la puerta y se adentraron con algo de torpeza no solo porque no rompen el beso sino ante lo tomados que están. Daisuke no tomo las llaves, las dejo ahí pegadas, de hecho ni siquiera cerró la puerta, por lo que quedo entrecerrada.

Rompían el beso para tomar aire y volvían a unir sus labios. Estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo un par de veces, pero siguieron besándose y encaminándose a la cama. Al llegar al pie de ella Daisuke cayo hacia atrás boca arriba con ella encima de él, la forma en que cayeron hizo chocar sus dientes sacándoles un gemido de dolor.

Asahi se alzó quedando sentada sobre su vientre y se sacó la blusa, aventándola a un lugar de la habitación. Daisuke la contemplo con ojos vidriosos por el alcohol, es la primera vez que ella se desnuda para él y es tan excitante.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella y las subió acariciándole la piel hasta llegar a sus pechos que tomo en sus manos, sacándole uno de esos lindos gemidos y haciéndola arquear la espalda, verla fue tan erótico que al instante el sharingan se le activo como siempre que se excita.

Ella se inclinó uniendo sus labios de nuevo con los de él, no pueden dejar de besarse, es difícil dejar de hacerlo y siempre es ella la que tiene más control y termina parando las cosas.

Pero entre beso y beso el mucho alcohol que ingirieron comenzó a hacer efecto, los parpados comenzaron a pesarles y sus besos fueron bajando de intensidad.

- Eres mía muñequita. –le dice posesivo sobre los labios, apretando más el abrazo de la cintura y ella asintió.

Tal vez sea el alcohol que hace a uno decir y hacer cosas sin pensarlas, solo salen. Ambos volvieron a besarse, lento, pausado.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos teniendo sus labios unidos, con ella encima de él y él abrazándole firme, fuerte y posesivo la cintura.

* * *

><p>Daisuke se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintiendo la boca muy pastosa, signo de la poderosa cruda que tiene por haberse pasado de copas.<p>

- _Y todo por tu culpa mujer. –_Daisuke lleva una mano a su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor, odia las crudas.

Un poco despabilado se dio cuenta del peso extra sobre su cuerpo y de ese confortable calor, alza la cabeza topándose con la cabellera negra de ella que está dormida, acurrucando su cabeza sobre el pecho, y entonces recordó lo que paso anoche.

- _¿Yo le dije esas cursilerías a Mangetsu? ¿A ella? –_se quiere dar un balazo, odia no ser de esos que olvidan todo lo que hacen y dicen cuando se ponen ebrios.

Ella gimoteo, acurrucándose más con él, como en busca de su calor y rio entre dientes porque se dio cuenta que tenerla dormida en sus brazos lo llena de una gran satisfacción.

- _Venga, no te conformas con hacerme adicto a ti, ahora me harás adicto a dormir contigo. –_Daisuke vuelve a reír entre dientes, se las ingenia para con cuidado y tomándola de la cintura, acomodarla en la cama, que quede de perfil a él y él a ella, y ella se acurruco con él, buscándolo y eso lo hizo sentir cosas raras en el pecho, no molestas, solo raras. –yo ya no creo que te deje ir muñequita… tendrás que acerté responsable de ello. –le susurra rosándole con sus labios la frente. –y me has babeado el pecho. –Daisuke se quiere reír al verla babear mientras duerme, se ve tan mona y graciosa y siente su camisa mojada del pecho donde seguro lo babeo.

Él siempre adoro ser mimado, le encanta que lo mine, y ahora él le dio un tierno beso en la frente en forma de mimo, la atrajo más a él como si quisiera fundirse con ella, y cerró los ojos.

- _Debería estar desilusionado por dormirme cuando parecía que esta vez no me ibas a parar. –_Daisuke sonríe divertido antes de caer nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Cuando Asahi despertó la cruda la sintió de lleno sacándole un gemido, necesita su elixir contra la cruda, pero no quiere ni abrir los ojos mucho menos levantarse de la cama y alejarse de ese reconfortante calor, menos de ese embriagante aroma que queriéndose impregnar más de él se acurruco más de donde proviene.<p>

Entonces abre los ojos de golpe recordando ese aroma así como lo que paso anoche.

- _No puede ser, llore frente a ese bastardo. –_quiere llorar de nuevo pero de coraje hacia ella por haber llorado y por haberse doblegado de nuevo ante él.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se alejó, sentándose en la cama dispuesta a huir, será incomodo más si él no recuerda nada, pero cuando esta por levantarse un brazo la toma de la cintura y la jala, acostándola ahora quedando de espalda a él.

- Duerme. –ordena ronco y adormilado, acurrucándose más con ella.

Asahi se tensó, él está despierto.

- Para que te quede claro me acuerdo lo que hago aquí… ahora duerme, seguro traes una cruda como la mía.

Daisuke le hizo cosquillas con su respiración en la nuca, pero no, ella no va a ceder, que se largue, habían terminado y ella no quiere verlo.

- Estábamos borrachos y yo qu…

- ¿Has oído que "los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad"?

Ella ensancha los ojos y se sonroja toda.

- Te dije que eres mía y tú lo aceptaste, ten palabra.

- ¡Yo no dije nada!

- Aceptaste. –dice firme apretando más el agarre a la vez que hace una mueca, su grito aumento su dolor de cabeza.

- Cógeme si quieres pero ya déjame en paz. –su propio grito también le aumento la jaqueca, por eso ahora no grito.

- Te cogeré, pero no ahorita, quiero dormir más. –le dice berrinchudo.

- Ve a hacerlo en tu casa. –le dice entre dientes.

- Mujer quiero dormir. –un suspiro exasperado sale de sus labios, poniéndole la piel chinita al sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento en la nuca. – ¿Qué quieres para volver conmigo? ¿Qué te presente formal ante mi madre? ¿Qué te invite a mi casa a cenar con mi familia?

- No seas imbécil, tú mismo dijiste que no le…

- Se lo que dije. –la corta serio, escondiendo su cara en la espalda de ella como si se sintiera avergonzado. –mi madre es preciada para mí, mucho… pero tu vales la pena para llevarte con ella. –Daisuke siente su cara arder, es lo más vergonzoso que ha dicho y lo detesta, ella le hace hacer estupideces, sigue sin resignarse a eso.

Asahi ensancha los ojos, él es un maldito bastado, suena tan sincero, no sabe si creerle, aun así su corazón latió como loco y se sonrojo toda ante esas palabras.

- Tonto. –le dice con ternura, poniendo su mano sobre la que él tiene en su vientre y acurrucándose mejor. –no tienes que llevarme a tu familia ni nada, ni hacerlo formal ante ellos… todo a su tiempo Daisuke, no busco apresurar nada, yo solo buscaba que no lo tomáramos con calma y estar seguros de esto… soy cobarde para tirarme sin saber a lo que voy.

Ciertamente lo que le dijo ella le hizo sentirse más tranquilo, quitarse un peso de encima, todo es nuevo para él con ella, en especial el tener una relación de novios, y su familia es muy importante, en especial su madre, llevarla ante ellos como su novia lo hacía sentir una presión de hacer esto más serio de lo que es siendo que apenas empezaron, se están conociendo, están experimentando cosas y sensaciones, y lo entendió, no es que no la quiera presentar ante su familia es solo que no se siente preparado para sentir el peso de que sea más formal esta relación cuando aún no entiende ni la mitad de lo que siente con ella.

- Duerme muñequita. –Daisuke le besa un hombro y ella sonrojada asintió.

Ambos cerraron los ojos intentándose dormir de nuevo, cosa que no será difícil, están cansados y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sumándole la cruda, además estar acostados así es muy cálido y cómodo, el sueño los invadió al instante.

**Continuará**

**joder, daisuke pasa de imbecil al ke keremos golpear a ser tan jodidamente lindo, asahi la tiene dificil en durar mucho enojada con el... pero sigue siendo un mocoso jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	13. Sin deberla, ni temerla

**Sin deberla, ni temerla**

Daisuke está sentado en la banca de un parque, sosteniendo un cono con helado, sonriendo encantador hacia todas las chicas que lo rodean, lo idolatran y lo mima.

- Me ha dado sed. –Daisuke pone expresión principesca y pasándose los dedos por delante en el pelo, lo hace hacia atrás con sensualidad, hasta pareció que saltaron algunas gotas de agua como si estuviera haciendo un comercial en la playa.

- ¡Yo le traeré agua Daisuke-sama!

- ¡No, yo iré por ella!

- ¡A Daisuke-sama le gustan los jugos de frutas dulces, yo le traeré uno!

- ¡Yo le traeré toda la maquina!

Daisuke le da una lamida a su helado disfrutando ver a las chicas aventándose, empujándose y hasta golpeándose y estirándose los pelos solo para ir a traerle algo que lo refresque.

- _Como amo esto. –_Daisuke sonríe de forma picara, pero al siguiente segundo su sonrisa se borró y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna al sentir un aura asesina atrás de él.

Daisuke se tensó cuando miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Asahi siendo rodeada por esa intimidante aura.

- ¡Itai! ¡Suelta que me la arrancas!

Las chicas dejan de pelear y voltean viendo a esa mujer llevándose a Daisuke de nuevo de la oreja, haciendo que a todas las rodee un aura asesina, no solo esa mujer lastima a Daisuke sino que siempre se lo anda llevando, ¡y es su novia!.

* * *

><p>Asahi camina a paso firme y marcado, no solo su aura muestra lo furiosa que esta sino también su expresión.<p>

Daisuke le grita que lo suelte, esa mujer siempre se la toma contra su oreja.

- ¡¿Acaso siempre tengo que regresarte a tu trabajo, irresponsable?! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Solo me tomaba un descanso! –Daisuke mueve sus brazos en forma circular haciéndolo ver ridículo.

- ¡Claro, rodeado de mujeres!

- ¡Jeje! ¿Celosa, muñequita? –Daisuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

Asahi le suelta la oreja y Daisuke se endereza sobándosela, alzando una ceja al verla voltear aun furiosa, como reflejo se cubre su rostro con los brazos.

- Daisuke no hagas lo que no quieras que te haga. –le dice sombría.

- ¿Ah? –Daisuke se descubre el rostro y la mira sin entender.

- Destruye mi confianza y destruiré la tuya de la misma forma. –Asahi lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡Si ni confianza me tienes, ni siquiera para déjame verte completamente desnuda! –exclama indignado.

- ¡Tú haces que a uno le sea imposible confiar en ti!

Ok. Eso sí le calo, que ella no confía en él lo sospechaba, afirmándolo le hizo sentir mierda… ¿por qué no confía en él? No lo entiende, ha sido buen novio; le es fiel, la lleva a citas y le da regalos.

- Pero lo que quería decir es que yo siempre pago con la misma moneda, lo que tú me hagas te lo haré. Seme infiel y yo te lo seré. –Asahi lo mira retadora pero gime y cierra los ojos cuando él la acorralo de un movimiento rápido y ágil en la barda.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con la amenazante y espeluznante mirada de él, con sharingan incluido.

- Tú eres mía, dale algo que me pertenece a otro y te matare después de que mires como torturo y mato al que se lo has dado. –le dice amenazante sobre los labios y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- Te dije que pago con la misma moneda, lo que me hagas yo te lo haré. –ella se muestra retadora.

- Me parece algo justo. –le susurra sombrío sobre sus labios, para después mover su rostro a un lado acercándolo al oído derecho. –una semana muñequita, solo me queda una semana para que yo pueda hacerte completamente mía. –Daisuke la toma de la cadera y mueve la suya hacia adelante para pegarla a la de ella.

Asahi paso saliva con dificultad, entre ansiosa a la vez temerosa. Daisuke está muy ansioso, ella se ha salvado, aunque lo olvida cuando se excita ella se encarga de recordarle que no puede por órdenes medicas de su mami, pero en una semana se cumple el mes y medio que no podía tener sexo.

- Cada día te deseo más muñequita. –Daisuke le lame el lóbulo de la oreja estremeciéndola.

- Daisuke compórtate, estamos en la calle. –le dice avergonzada, posando sus manos en el pecho, intentando empujarlo, pero como siempre no puede al menos que lo golpe y está por hacerlo cuando gimió al sentir como él le pasa su lengua desde la oreja a la mejilla. Cuando esa traviesa lengua llego a sus labios ella embriagada abrió la boca dejando que la meta.

Y Daisuke comenzó uno de esos apasionados besos que le cortan la respiración, que la excitan y la hacen olvidar todo, solo existe él y ella.

Como disfruta penetrarle la boca con su lengua y que la de ella lo reciba gustosa, no mintió, cada día la desea más y la siente más suya, cada día tiene menos resistencia con ella, incluso se excita con solo olerla o verla.

Daisuke le acaricia la cadera bajando su caricia hasta la pierna derecha, la cual tomo y se la alzo a la altura de la cadera y movió su propia cadera haciéndola sentir su excitación, sacándole uno de esos lindos y excitantes gemidos.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día. –dice con desaprobación una mujer que pasa cargando una canasta con cosas del mercado.

- Si, son tan descarados… mira es Uchiha, seguro es el menor, he oído que es todo un don juan sinvergüenza. –le dice su comadre que va a la par que ella, ambas sin apartar la mirada de desaprobación de ellos.

Asahi se congelo y su cara se tornó tan roja como un tomate. A Daisuke parece que ni las oyó y si lo hizo le vale mierda, nunca le ha importado lo que digan de él los chismosos de la aldea, pero gruñe porque ella no le responda el beso.

Asahi lo abrazo por la cintura y le hizo una llave, donde ella se arquea hacia atrás y le estampo la cabeza en el concreto, las chismosas al verlo se alejan temerosas ante la loca que se agasajaba con el pelinegro a la luz del día y en la calle para después golpearlo así.

- ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer, pervertido! –exclama molesta, tomándolo de un pie y llevándoselo arrastrando.

Daisuke está desmayado, con sangre escurriéndole del cabello, pedazos de concreto en la cara y pelo, y con el alma saliéndosele de la boca.

* * *

><p>En una cafetería están Itachi y Kushina disfrutando de los ricos postres que venden ahí.<p>

- ¡El de fresa es el mejor! –exclama Kushina después de saborear su pastel.

- Yo digo que el de frutillas. –Itachi le sonríe divertido.

- Nada, el de fresas. –ella se cruza de brazos y asintió dándose la razón.

- Mmm… haber, dame y probemos si en verdad el de fresa es el mejor. –Itachi se inclina hacia ella con la boca abierta y ojos cerrados.

Kushina se sonroja, ¿darle de comer ella en la boca a Itachi? No pensó que algún día sucedería. No queriendo perder la oportunidad rápidamente toma algo de su propio pastel en el tenedor y se lo mete en la boca a Itachi.

- Es verdad, me has ganado esta vez. –le dice después de saborearlo.

- ¡Te lo dije! –Kushina le sonríe triunfante, aun teniendo ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Quieres probar el de frutillas? –Itachi toma un poco con su tenedor.

¿Qué él le dé de comer en la boca? ¡Joder! Anda de suerte, todas estás semanas han sido las mejores de su vida, Itachi la sigue besando, cada vez de forma diferente y los de lengua son sus favoritos, y ahora la invito a salir y no solo le dejo darle de comer, él le quiere dar de comer.

Kushina abre su boca y ella no cerró los ojos, no se perderá por nada el ver como Itachi le da de comer en la boca.

Itachi mostrándose divertido guió el tenedor a la boca de ella, divisando esa lengüita traviesa cuando abrió la boca. Como se le antoja besarla y jugar con esa lengüita, seguro su sabor esta combinado con ese delicioso postre haciéndolo más exótico, pero tiene que controlarse, ahí podrían verlos e irle con el chisme al Hokage, entonces seguro es desterrado si corre con suerte, pero lo peor es que Naruto sería más cauteloso, le sería difícil verse con Kushina y ya no podrá besar a Kushina.

- ¡También está muy rico pero el de fresas sigue siendo el mejor!

- Indiscutiblemente. –le dice divertido, siempre le ha gustado ese lado tierno e infantil, esa inocencia que ni con los años pierde. –_y yo no quiero quitársela, esa es una de las razones por la que me contuve tanto estos años. –_Itachi suspira con pesadez, ahora que ya cruzo la línea no hay vuelta atrás, y aunque suene egoísta no quiere que la haya.

- ¡Kushina-sama!

Kushina voltea e Itachi alza la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al ver a uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kushina, nunca ha hablado con él, lo conoce de vista como al otro, pero no le agrada, ellos conviven con ella mucho más, son compañeros de equipo, hay confianza y alguna clase de lazos, los quiere lejos de ella, si Sayaka consiguió seducirlo seguro alguno de ellos intenta lo mismo con Kushina en alguna misión y él no podría estar ahí para evitarlo.

El chico es de cabello chocolate, con facciones sencillas pero apuestas. Ojos rasgados de color miel. Tiene un cuerpo delgado pero marcado y es de estatura alta. Su piel es levemente bronceada, en un tono dorado, haciendo resaltar más sus ojos y hacer esa mirada juguetona más atrayente.

- _Tío Naruto ¿por qué no la pusiste con mujeres en su equipo?, tienes el poder para hacerlo.—_Itachi ha fruncido el ceño.

- ¡Akito-kun! –exclama alegra, poniéndose de pie.

- _¿Kun? ¿Uso el kun con él? –_Itachi ha inclinado el rostro hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape los ojos, dándole un aire sombrío.

Akito llego a donde esta Kushina y le sonrió amigable, pero cuando su mirada se topó con Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. Lo conoce de vista, lo ha visto varias de veces cuando van juntos y Kushina lo ve, correr hacia él sin despedirse, o a veces él la ha recogido en los entrenamientos, pero nunca han sido presentados.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Kushina al ver que mira a Itachi. –él es Itachi-kun, mi…

Kushina no supo que decir, se han estado besando estas semanas, pero él no le ha pedido ser su novia, ni siquiera sabe si le gusta, su hermana le ha hablado de los hombres y le ha dicho que un beso para ellos no significa lo mismo que para ellas.

- … mi mejor amigo. –Kushina termina su frase teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- _¿Mejor amigo? –_Itachi frunce el ceño, ofendido y molesto. –_sé que no se lo he pedido, pero hemos tenido citas, como amigos hemos salido pero ahora nos besamos, debe notar la diferencia… aunque es probable que ella me vea solo como un amigo… yo me confié de que me ve como algo más porque deja que la bese, pero tal vez solo es curiosidad. –_Itachi aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- _¿Amigo?... yo pensé que eran algo más… que sean solo amigos va a satisfacerle mucho a Sora. –_Akito sonríe travieso, sabe que su amigo no daba un paso porque como él pensaba que Itachi era algo más y es que han visto como se llevan, y como los mira a ellos; con hostilidad, y a Kushina con algo de posesividad hacia ella. –solo vine de paso. Oka-san me mando a comprar un pastel para el postre. –dice amigable mostrándoselos. – ¡nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós Akito-kun! –Kushina sonriéndole agita su mano.

Itachi se pone de pie con brusquedad provocando el rechinar de la silla contra el suelo, haciendo que Kushina voltee.

- ¿Itachi-kun? –Kushina lo mira curiosa, se ve muy enojado y no entiende porque.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. –dice estampando el dinero en la mesa y se pone de pie, saliendo de ahí furioso.

Kushina se queda viendo por donde salió confusa, no entiende porque se enojó de pronto.

* * *

><p>Seiki está aburrida en la oficina de su padre arreglando sus papeles, mientras Sasuke está sentado tras su escritorio apretando una pelota anti-estrés. Frente a él tiene tres de sus subordinados que están nerviosos.<p>

- _El trabajo de oficina es aburrido, pero por mi embarazo oto-san es lo único que me pondrá. –_Seiki suspira con pesar. –_al menos me deja participar en las torturas. –_Seiki vuelve a suspirar, desea haya un idiota que tengan que hacer confesar y que aparezca pronto, se está muriendo del aburrimiento.

- ¿Y Daisuke? Sin mal no recuerdo te pedí que llamaras a estos idiotas junto con Daisuke. –Sasuke mira de reojo a su hija, que se ha convertido en su mandadera, como buena asistente.

- Dai-chan anda patrullando, lo mande a hacerlo. –comenta dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Me crees idiota? –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a su hija y sus tres subordinados no lo miran como el desgraciado que piensan que es por hablarle y mirar así a Seiki, y no lo hacen porque seguro les saca los ojos solo por mirarlo así.

- Claro que no oto-san.

Siempre han admirado como Seiki le puede sonreír tan lindo a su padre después de que él le habla así.

- Deja de cubrirlo mocosa, se escapó de sus obligaciones como lo lleva haciendo todas estas semanas. –Sasuke aprieta con más fuerza la fregada pelotita que Sakura le dio alegando que ya no está en edad para hacer tantos corajes y que esa pelotita lo ayudara, pero ni madres que lo ayuda.

- ¡Puta madre Asahi, me pudiste haber dejado tarado! ¡Quebraste el concreto con mi cabeza!

- ¡Eso explica lo cabeza dura que eres! ¡Y lo hice porque te lo mereces!

Seiki muestra una expresión sombría al oír esos gritos y Sasuke se pone de pie y se asoma por la ventana, efectivamente esa chica volvió a regresar a Daisuke a sus obligaciones como lleva haciéndolo todas estas semanas que el canijo se escapa.

Seiki también se asomó por la ventana y el sharingan apareció en sus ojos al ver como la cabeza de su hermanito esta empapada en sangre. Los tres subordinados de Sasuke se abrazan a sí mismos asustados, Seiki puede verse tan linda e inocente como espeluznante, pareciendo un ángel caído.

- _Vendito karma. –_Sasuke mira con burla a su hija, la canija ya está sintiendo lo que le hace sentir cuando la ve de melosa con Tatsuya. –tráeme a la mocosa.

- Te la traeré en pedazos. –Seiki desenfunda su espada y salta por la ventana.

Sasuke se recarga mejor en el marco, eso quiere verlo, y su sonrisa torcida aparece.

- ¡Pues no te oí quejarte, al contrario gemías!

- ¡Kya! ¡No lo hacía! –exclama avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

- ¡Lo hacías! –Daisuke borra su sonrisa altanera y se pone serio, al siguiente segundo Asahi cae de pompas al suelo justo cuando se oye el choque de metales, y ve que Daisuke está frente a ella dándole la espalda.

Asahi que estaba por reclamarle por haberla empujado se sorprende al ver a Seiki con su espada en manos al igual que la de Daisuke, dejando ver que el pelinegro bloqueo el ataque de Seiki que iba a ella.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Me quiere matar por golpear a su hermano? –_Asahi se le sombrea la frente de negro, la hermana de Daisuke le da miedo desde el primer momento que la vio, sabe que si quiere la mataría con facilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa nee-chan? –Daisuke la mira confundido, no entiende porque su hermana quería atacar a Asahi.

- Te golpeo. –le dice sombría Seiki y Daisuke sonríe nervioso.

En cuanto Asahi se apuntó no golpear a Daisuke frente a Seiki, seguro la despelleja viva.

- Nee-chan no es nada… y ella es mi novia, por favor no la vuelvas a atacar así. –Daisuke separa su espada de la de su hermana y la enfunda, solo la saco para bloquear el ataque de su hermana.

Seiki ensancha los ojos y fulmina con la mirada a Asahi que se tensó.

- Dijiste que no ibas enserio con ella.

- Eso fue hace semanas. –Daisuke se rasca la nuca sintiéndose tenso y nervioso al sentir la mirada afilada de Asahi en su espalda y desvía su mirada nervioso por su hermana. –las cosas han cambiado… —Daisuke suspira con pesadez, ya no siente la mirada afilada de Asahi pero nota como su hermana intenta matar con la mirada a Asahi. –solo no la vuelvas a atacar así por favor nee-chan.

Seiki mira de reojo a Daisuke notando la seriedad, y se sintió desolada al verle esa mirada, ese brillo, su Daisuke… su pequeño hermanito, su hermanito mimado… ¿con esa mujer?... Seiki aprieta con fuerza el mango de la espada, conteniéndose, su instinto nunca falla, por algo no le cayó desde que la conoció.

Daisuke se rasca más nervioso la nuca, pero no deja de estar en guardia, su hermana en cualquier momento podría atacar a Asahi, y sabe que Asahi contra su hermana no tiene posibilidades.

Y Asahi no sabe sin conmoverse porque Daisuke la defiende, tener miedo de Seiki, o sentirse patética por saber que ni pelea le podría dar a la pelinegra si la ataca y depender que la defiendan.

- ¡Ustedes tres, vengan!

Los tres alzan la mirada viendo a un indiferente Sasuke en la ventana, recargado en el marco en pose chula.

- _¿Los tres? ¿Acaso me arrestara por golpear a su hijo, provocar a su hija y hacer jaleo frente la estación? –_Asahi pone expresión de acongojo.

Seiki le dedica una última mirada a Asahi que se tensó, y enfunda su espada, saltando hacia la ventana.

Daisuke ha fruncido el ceño, no entiende porque su padre llamo también a Asahi.

- Asahi. –Daisuke le extiende la mano y ella la toma, aceptando la ayuda.

- Si me mete presa será tu culpa. –le dice con reproche.

- Hai, hai. –responde burlón. –no dejaré que lo haga. –coqueto le guiña un ojo, adorando hacerla sonrojar solo por eso.

Ambos saltaron por la ventana para entrar a la oficina de Sasuke. Nada más los pies de Daisuke tocaron el suelo y su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante ante el zape que Sasuke le dio en la nuca, haciendo que Asahi se cubra la boca para no reír, pero se tensa al sentir la mirada asesina de Seiki.

- ¡¿Eso porque?! –exclama indignado, sobándose la nuca.

- Por escaparte de tus obligaciones. –Sasuke se vuelve a sentar y Daisuke fulminándolo con la mirada toma brusco la mano de Asahi y camina hacia la puerta. –alto mocoso, tienes trabajo.

Daisuke gruñe unas maldiciones y voltea a verlo con fastidio.

- Junto con estos pendejos investigaras los bandidos que andan robando fuera de la aldea. –ordena y los tres pendejos… digo, tres subordinados no se muestran ofendidos por como los llamo, siempre los llama así o de forma peor. – ¿Qué esperan? Váyanse y no regresen hasta que los atrapen. –dice despectivo.

Rápidamente los tres pen… subordinados salen de la oficina, no quieren hacer enojar al jefe, pero Daisuke no se movió y Sasuke alza una de sus cejas.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve de la mano? –pregunta brusco.

Daisuke frunce el ceño, quiere saber qué quiere su padre con Asahi, además conoce a su hermana y al cabrón de su padre, no le hace sentir seguro dejar a Asahi a solas con ellos y ella no se quiere quedar a solas con ellos, le dan miedo.

- Te veo luego. –le dice mirando a Asahi que asintió.

Se le hizo un agujero en el estómago mirarle esa expresión acongojada, esa mujer despierta intensamente su instinto protector. Daisuke sale de la oficina y Seiki le sonríe angelical a Asahi, seguro su padre siendo tan lindo saco a Daisuke para que ella se pueda vengar por tocarle más de un pelo a su hermanito.

- Llévale esto al idiota de Naruto. –Sasuke le extiende una carpeta a Seiki que lo mira incrédula.

Asahi se sorprende por como ese hombre llama al mismísimo Hokage.

- Tienes hombres que hacen de mandaderos. –Seiki lo mira ceñuda.

- Es importante, encárgate de que llegue a sus propias manos. –le ordena indiferente.

Seiki frunce más el ceño y le arrebata la carpeta, pensó que su padre estaría de su lado, pero el muy traidor parece que no lo está. Molesta salta por la ventana para hacer el jodido mandado.

Y Asahi se sintió más nerviosa al estar a solas con Sasuke, ese da miedo aunque no demuestre ni que olio un pedo en su expresión. Y se tensó cuando la mirada de Sasuke se puso en ella.

- ¿No te interesa trabajar para mí? –Sasuke apoya sus codos en el escritorio y entrelaza sus manos.

- ¿Ah? –eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿No te lavas los oídos? –pregunta con fastidio, odia repetir las cosas.

- No es eso. –responde ofendida. –es solo que me sorprendió su pregunta, no la esperaba. –Asahi entiende de donde saco Daisuke lo idiota. – ¿usted habla de trabajar como oficial?

- Si… puedo ignorar el examen e integrarte al instante. –dice como si fuera un ser supremo que todo lo puede.

- _Vaya la arrogancia también la saco del padre. –_a Asahi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –le agradezco la oferta pero estoy bien siendo ninja de la aldea y haciendo misiones para Hokage-sama.

- Y seguirás haciéndolas si se requiere, yo hablare con Naruto… iré al punto. Quiero que seas la niñera de Daisuke.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –exclama ofendida.

- Sabes obligar a ese mocoso a cumplir sus responsabilidades y yo estoy muy ocupado para obligarlo a ello… haz de ese inmaduro responsable, ese será tu trabajo.

- Oiga no pida imposibles. –Asahi entrecierra los ojos, para ella hacer a Daisuke responsable es como hacer que lluevan vacas.

- Te colocare en el mismo escuadrón en el que esta él y no te le despegaras. –Sasuke ya no la mira y comienza a escribir algo en una hoja.

- Oiga…

- Me haré de la vista gorda sobre su relación mientras no afecte sus responsabilidades…

- Oiga… —Asahi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja al verse ignorada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Asahi, pero yo…

- ¿Solo Asahi?

- Sí, pero oiga…

- ¡Basura!

Asahi lo mira ofendida por como la llamo, pero se sobresalta cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y un hombre se acerca corriendo a Sasuke. Así que la basura no es ella, sino a quien llamo, eso la deja más incrédula.

- Llévale esto al pendejo que tenemos por Hokage y hazlo después de que se vaya Seiki, que no se entere de ese papel hasta que Naruto lo haya firmado.

- ¡Hai! –exclama firme el hombre para después salir corriendo de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Asahi no deja de sorprenderle como ese hombre le falta el respeto al fregón de fregones de la aldea.

- A partir de mañana empiezas.

- ¡Oiga no he aceptado y no se diga de que no he hablado con Hokage-sama, no puede solo decidir lo que le da la gana! –le grita indignada.

- ¿No aceptas? –Sasuke la mira serio y en sus ojos aprecio el sharingan que es aún más terrorífico que el de Seiki.

- ¡Lo hago señor! –exclama rápidamente, no pudo evitarlo, esa mirada y sharingan la cabreo machín.

Sasuke sonríe satisfecho.

- Pero Hokage-sama…

- Ya le mande un papel donde se dice que serás uno de mis oficiales. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia y ella lo mira incrédula. –te quiero aquí mañana a las nueve de la mañana y se puntual. –le dice sombrío.

- Hai. –Asahi se ve deprimida y derrotada.

- Ya lárgate.

- Hai. –Asahi da media vuelta y camina encorvada hacia la puerta. –_genial, termine trabajando en algo que no quiero por culpa de Daisuke… si el idiota fuera más responsable… ya ni energías de enojarme con él me quedan… sino fuera tan cobarde me hubiera podido negar como se debe, ese hombre se aprovecha de su poder y situación… al menos ya sé porque Daisuke también siempre hace lo que quiere, su padre es mala influencia. _

- Mocosa antes de que te vayas pídele a alguna de esas basuras que están afuera que te den chalecos.

Asahi comprendió que para Sasuke todos los que trabajan para él son basuras, y sospecha que ahora ella está incluida en ello, lo que le hizo deprimirse más, paso de patética kunoichi que solo sobresale en nada más que en ser rápida corriendo, a una basura más del escuadrón de policía.

* * *

><p>Desde que salió de la cafetería Kushina se la paso caminando por la aldea, pensando, analizando todo el rato que estuvo con Itachi, todo estaba tan bien, bromeaban, jugueteaban, se reían, se besaban en lugares ocultos, no entiende lo que paso para que se haya enojado, incluso pensó que ella hizo algo que lo hizo enojar, pero sigue sin saber el que por más que lo piensa.<p>

El sol ya comienza a ocultarse, dándole un color anaranjado al cielo.

- Kushina.

La rubia voltea topándose con su otro compañero de equipo, es raro, es su día de descanso y hoy se topó con ambos.

Sora es un chico de facciones apuestas y piel clara. Tiene unos ojos grandes y rasgados de color verde seco y cabello lacio, corto de un castaño tan claro que con el sol parece rubio. Es tan alto como Akito, solo que su complexión no es tan delgada como él, es un poco más tosco y sus músculos son marcados sin verse exagerados.

- ¡Sora-kun! ¡No me lo vas a creer pero hace rato me tope a Akito-kun! –comenta divertida, acercándose a él.

- Te vi pasar mientras compraba en el súper. –Sora alza la bolsa de plástico. –te vi decaída, tenías semanas sin verte así.

- No es nada, un amigo se enojó conmigo y no sé por qué. –Kushina se rasca la nuca y sonríe nerviosa.

- ¿Akito?

- No.

- Quien quiera que haya sido es un idiota, nadie se puede enojar contigo. –Sora le sonríe levemente.

Kushina se sonrojo, Sora siempre le dice cosas que le dan pena.

- Es bueno verte, quería preguntarte algo… ¿a ti te gusta la película "Amores confusos"? –pregunta curioso.

- ¡La quiero ver, se estrena hasta el sábado! –exclama emocionada.

- Mi hermana había comprado entradas para ir con su novio, pero se pelearon y me las regalo… ¿quieres verla conmigo? Sera el día del estreno. –el chico ladea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo y sonó nervioso al hablar.

- ¿Enserio quieres usarlas en mí? –pregunta emocionada. – ¿no habrá una chica que quieras invitar?

- Solo pensaba en ti al invitar a alguien. –le dice más avergonzado.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Quería verla pero no alcance entradas para el estreno! –exclama emocionada, abrazándolo, sonrojándolo más.

- Podríamos ir a comer después de la película o hacer lo que quieras.

- Suena divertido. –Kushina se separa y le dedica una de esas sonrisas que lo sonrojan más.

* * *

><p>Cuando Asahi sale del baño solo con una toalla tapándole apenas lo necesario, grita del susto al ver a Daisuke sentado en la cama sonriéndole socarrón para después escanearla con la mirada.<p>

- Lindo recibimiento. –su voz se tornó ronca y se pone de pie, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? –pregunta nerviosa, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- ¿Qué quería el viejo contigo? –pregunta al estar cerca de ella, posando una mano por encima de su cabeza, apoyándola en la pared, acorralándola con su cuerpo y su tono de voz sonó mas ronco.

Asahi desvió la mirada inconscientemente a su entrepierna, ya viéndolo duro, no se la cree que con solo verla así se le pare, la halaga a la vez le sorprende.

- Muñequita si sigues viendo mi verga así perderé completamente el control. –Daisuke se muerde la lengua para que él dolor lo mantenga cuerdo, necesita saber si su padre no le hizo nada o le dijo algo, nada más atrapo a esos estúpidos ladronzuelos y se fue directo al departamento de ella.

Asahi sonrojada alza la mirada, que pena, él se dio cuenta como lo mira, pero entonces recordó lo que el padre de él le obligo a hacer y se enojó.

- ¡Por ser un irresponsable me ha puesto de tu niñera! –le grita indignada.

- ¿Qué? –Daisuke la mira incrédulo.

- Me obligo a trabajar para él solo para andarte vigilando para que cumplas con tu trabajo. –Asahi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ese viejo… ya no soy un mocoso. –dice indignado

- Pues te portas como uno, se adulto y haz tus deberes. –le dice picándole el pecho.

- Ya vera ese viejo. –Daisuke da media vuelta ignorándola y salta por la ventana.

Asahi suspira con pesadez, solo espera que Sasuke no la mate, espera que solo la corra.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado en el sillón viendo una película junto con sus tres mujeres favoritas en el mundo. Su amada esposa está a su derecha, recargándose en él y él le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Su pequeña Mikoto está a su otro lado, comiendo palomitas y recargándose con su papi. Su ya para nada pequeña y preñada primogénita está sentada alado de Sakura, tomando de las palomitas de Sakura y recargándose con Sakura la muy mimada.<p>

La puerta se abre de forma brusca provocando el sonido del azote haciendo que los tres volteen viendo entrar a un molesto Daisuke.

- ¡¿Contrataste a Asahi solo para ser mi niñera?! –pregunta indignado, colocándose frente a su padre.

- ¿Lo hiciste? –Sakura lo mira maravillada por su idea, y es que su retoño necesita que lo estén vigilando todo el tiempo sino quieren que haga sus travesuras.

- ¿Lo hiciste? –Seiki fulmina con la mirada a su padre, ahora no solo tiene que soportar la idea de que esa mujer le está robando a su hermanito sino que su padre los pone a trabajar juntos y ella estará todo el tiempo con él robándoselo más.

- Lo hice. –Sasuke roda los ojos.

- ¡No necesito niñera, ya no soy un niño! –exclama berrinchudo y Sakura se quiso reír, ese tono demostró lo contrario.

- ¿No? –Sasuke alza una de sus cejas y atrae más a su pequeña con él, sabiendo que se está asustando y preocupando pensando que pelearan. En cuanto Daisuke lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¿no te quejabas de que las pocas mujeres que trabajan en el cuartel son feas?

Y Sakura se siente satisfecha por ello, de echo ella no deja que su esposo contrate mujeres bonitas, toda mujer que contrata tiene que pasar por su prueba, y es que no dejara que ninguna lagartona se lo quiera bajar.

- Pues la mocosa te resulta atractiva ¿no?... Y la tendrás trabajando a tu lado muchas horas. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida, conoce a su hijo y sus debilidades como fortalezas, si hacerlo responsable tiene que permitir que su pervertido hijo se tome algunos momentos del trabajo para fajar con su novia, vale la pena.

- ¡Oto-san! –Seiki lo fulmina con la mirada, entendiendo lo que pretende.

Sakura sonríe divertida, tiene que admitir que su esposo es inteligente. En cuanto Mikoto no entiende del todo lo que hablan.

Y Daisuke lo pensó mejor, su padre tiene razón, Asahi estará pegada a él gracias a su padre, no tendrá momento ni para aburrirse y es que ella lo divierte con todo, sin contar que tendrá cualquier momento para aprovechar y agasajársela.

- Gracias oto-chan. –Daisuke le sonríe angelical.

Sasuke amplía su sonrisa, si, conoce muy bien a sus hijos, muy bien. Sakura se muestra más divertida y Seiki mas enojada.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajja amo como es sasuke de mamon, por eso lo amo tanto :P**

**spero les haya gustado el cap... si, se que esperan mas kushina e itachi, y que se aclare lo de ellos pero todo a su tiempo**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	14. El Uchiha se sale con la suya

**El Uchiha se sale con la suya**

Es de noche y la luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana de la habitación del departamento, permitiendo verse al par de amantes que se besan y acarician como si no hubiera mañana.

Daisuke está encima de ella, besándola de esa forma tan fogosa y apasionada, sus manos inquietas no dejan de tocar cada parte de su suave piel. No trae puesta la playera ni el chaleco dejando ver como su tatuaje en el cuello se extiende marcándole la mitad de la parte alta de la espalda y del pecho, como también del brazo hasta el codo, ese tatuaje de huesos picudos y enredados es espeluznante, pero a su vez lo hace ver a él provocativo con eso marcando su cuerpo.

Asahi tampoco trae puesta la blusa, solo el sostén y su pantalón esta desabrochado.

- Daisuke… para. –su respiración es pesada y agitada.

Él corto el beso pero para irse directo al cuello, besándolo, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo.

- Para. –aunque lo pide realmente no parece que quiere que lo haga, sus manos inquietas en el cabello de él y el cómo su cuerpo le responde dice todo lo contrario.

- Ya no puedo parar. –le dice ronco sobre la piel, bajando su camino de besos hasta la mediación de sus pechos, haciéndola arquear la espalda cuando succiono ahí.

- Pa…ra… ¡ah! –Asahi arquea la espalda nuevamente cuando sintió su cálida lengua pasarle por la mediación de los pechos.

- No me detengas muñequita, no sabes cuánto lo deseo, sueño con ello cada noche.

¿Él enserio sueña con ella todas las noches? ¿Sueña hacerlo con ella? ¿Tanto la desea? Su tono de voz dejo ver lo necesitado que esta por poseerla.

- ¿Enserio sueñas conmigo? –pregunta no creyéndoselo.

Daisuke se alza, abriendo los ojos mostrándole ese espeluznante pero sexy sharingan.

- Cada noche desde que te conocí y me levanto tan duro que me la tengo que jalar.

Asahi se muerde el labio inferior, lo ha visto masturbarse frente a ella, él no tiene descaro y ver como se da placer a sí mismo es tan erótico, imaginarlo la excito más y a él se le oscurecieron más los ojos cuando vio esa mueca en ella.

- Entrégate completamente a mí, muñequita.

Asahi no sabe que responderle, lo desea, cada día más que el anterior, cada vez es más difícil rechazarlo… ¡joder!, esta enloquecida por el placer y quiere más que ni sabe porque lo paraba, porque lo ha parado este tiempo, se muere por decirle que siga, que le haga lo que quiera mientras le siga haciendo cosas que le provocan tanto placer.

Su silencio lo tomo como algo afirmativo y de un ágil movimiento le arranco el sostén, sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Y él se maravilló por volverle a ver esos lindos pechos, pequeños, redondos, con esos pezones rosas e hinchados de lo excitada que esta.

Ella intento cubrírselos, más sonrojada aun por su mirada, pero él no se lo permitió, acerco su cara a uno de esos lindos pezones alzados y ella gimió al sentir su respiración en su sensible pecho.

- ¿Estarán tan duros como mi verga? –pregunta juguetón.

- ¡Daisu…!

Ella no termino el reclamo porque él se metió un pecho a la boca y comenzó a mamarlo, sacándole un fuerte gemido.

Al fin se le hizo volver a mamar uno de sus pechos, pero no quiere tener abandonado al otro, así que mientras se entretiene jugando con el pezón derecho, al izquierdo le da atención con los dedos de su mano, frotándolos en ese duro y picudo pezón.

Los gemidos de ella y su acelerada respiración son música para sus oídos. Y entonces su traviesa muñequita le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se encuentren a través de la ropa y él jadeo sobre su pezón.

- ¿Quieres esto muñeca? –Daisuke mueve su cadera, alzando su rostro para ver el de ella contraído con el placer.

- ¡Si! –gime desesperada, nota como ella esta tan perdida en el placer como él, necesita controlarse, ella aun es virgen y debe ser cuidadoso, ha oído que la primera vez duele.

¡Joder! Se le seco la boca de solo imaginarse que él será el primero, que al fin su verga estará dentro de ella, que será más suya de lo que ya es, la quiere toda completa para él, cada cosa, todo de ella.

- ¿Quieres mi verga dentro de ti? –pregunta ronco, sintiendo como se le nubla la mente ante la idea.

- ¡Si!

Su jodida respuesta y el tono en que lo pidió, además sus fantasías de hacerla ya suya lo hizo correrse en los pantalones, avergonzándose a sí mismo con ella de nuevo, ¡pero joder que no le importo!, no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad, además le ve ventaja que se haya corrido, le ayudara a controlarse un poco y no cagar la primera vez de ella perdiendo el control y terminar lastimándola, ella se está convirtiendo en una debilidad lo sabe, pero en vez de que eso lo aleje la quiere más cerca y proteger todo de ella.

- Chica mala, me has hecho correrme en mis pantalones. –le dice juguetón y provocativo acercando su rostro al de ella y uniendo su nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Pero seguirás?

¡Joder! En la forma que pregunto, como si el que no siguiera le pesara lo volvió loco.

- Te he hecho muy golosa muñequita, ¿o será que así siempre has sido y lo desperté? –pregunta más juguetón, viéndola fruncir el ceño.

No, no puede dejar que la cordura le llegue, ella será suya esta noche a como de el lugar, esta vez no lo va a detener, casi lleva el mes y medio deseoso por ella, y ella deteniéndolo, esta vez no.

Unió rápidamente sus labios con los de ella besándola con pasión, movimiento su lengua dentro de la boca de ella como sabe que le gusta, la ventaja de esos fajes que se dan a cada rato gracias a él ha aprendido a besarla y tocarla de la forma en que ella le gusta y se excita.

Mientras la besa una de sus manos se fue a un pecho de ella y comenzó a masajearlo, haciéndola gemir entre el beso, no le gusta callar sus gemidos porque los adora, pero ahora quiere un poco más de sus besos.

El beso se rompe por falta de aire y al separarse solo los une un ligero hilo de saliva. Ella se relamió los labios haciéndola ver aún más provocativa para sus ojos.

Daisuke se enderezo quedando de rodillas en medio de las piernas de ella y llevo sus manos al elástico del pantalón y bragas, tomándolos juntos. Ansioso por verle complemente desnuda se los saca haciéndola alzar los pies y que jadee sorprendida.

Ahí la tiene, completamente desnuda y es aún más perfecta la vista de lo que se imaginó. Y su verga se puso completamente dura de nuevo, apretándole nuevamente en los pantalones.

Al ver como la mira la puso nerviosa y con uno de sus brazos se cubrió los pechos y con su otra mano intento cubrirse la entrepierna a la vez que ladea su rostro a un lado. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

- Quiero verte bien tu coñito, muéstramelo. –le pide ronco.

- ¡Daisuke! –exclama avergonzada cuando él le abrió las piernas y le miro el sexo con deseo.

- _Perfecto. –_fue lo que pensó al verle su pequeño coño mojado con su miel y con una ligera pelusa de bello negro adornándolo.

Asahi intento cerrar las piernas, avergonzada, cohibida, pero él no la dejo.

- Esto te va a encantar muñequita. –Daisuke se relame los labios saboreando de ante mano lo que probara.

Daisuke se inclina poniendo su cara cerca del húmedo sexo de la pelinegra.

- ¡Daisuke, ¿qué haces?! –exclama avergonzada, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de él intentando alejarlo de ahí. – ¡es antigénico, aléjate!

Entonces gimió de placer y arqueo su espalda cuando sintió esa cálida lengua lamerle el clítoris.

- Deliciosa. –susurra ronco para después meter su lengua en el pequeño orificio de su sexo, besándola ahí como la besa en los labios, moviendo la lengua de la misma forma.

Asahi no pensó que te laman ahí se sintiera tan bien, ella mejor que nadie sabe lo buen besador que es, que con un solo beso te excita y ahora la está besando así ahí. No sabe ni que hacer de tanto placer, se revuelve el cabello con desesperación y no deja de gemir, incluso ante la desesperación se acarició sus pechos, apretándolos, quiere liberar de alguna forma tanto placer.

Él saco su lengua y ella quiere más, por lo que le rodeo con sus piernas la cabeza y apretó el agarre acercándole la cara más a su sexo, que haga lo que sea con ella pero que no deje de besarle así.

Daisuke complacido sonríe sobre su sexo, estremeciéndola al sentir su cálido aliento darle de lleno en su húmedo coño. Y grito fuerte, llena de placer cuando él comenzó a besarle el clítoris, el cual succiono, lamio y roso con sus dientes.

Asahi se aprieta con más fuerza sus pechos, es tanto el placer que jamás imagino sea posible obtenerlo. Daisuke la está volviendo loca y esclava de placer.

Entonces sintió algo entrar en su sexo, algo delgado y largo, seguramente un dedo, pero mientras él no deje de lamerla así no le interesa, incluso siente como su sexo aprieta ese dedo, deseoso por sentirlo más.

Daisuke gruñe al sentir como esas húmedas y estrechas paredes aprietan su dedo, su verga palpita cada vez más y siente como pre semen sale de su pene ansioso por tomar el lugar de su dedo.

- ¡Daisuke!

Ella gimió su nombre, ha olvidado las veces que la oyó gemirlo en sus sueños y suena mucho mejor en la realidad.

- Di que eres mía muñeca. –le pide ronco sin apartar su cara del húmedo sexo y penetrándola con su dedo. – ¡dilo! –ordena metiendo un segundo dedo y ella arqueo nuevamente la espalda.

- ¡Soy… soy… tuya…! –grita llena de placer, él le puede pedir lo que quiera en ese momento y ella lo hará con tal de sentir más de ese placer.

Daisuke sonríe satisfecho y le vuelve a besar el clítoris, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo mientras con los dos dedos que tiene dentro de su coño los abre y cierra en forma de tijera para dilatarla un poco más. Está soportándolo mucho, ansia más que nada hundirse en ella, que su verga tome el lugar de sus besos, pero esa protección que siente hacia ella lo obliga a ser paciente y prepararla bien.

- ¡Daisuke! –exclama sintiendo algo extraño, su vientre cosquillea y su sexo palpita.

- ¡Dámelo muñeca! –dice en un rugido al sentirla estar a punto de llegar y le succiono con más fuerza el clítoris.

Ella grito de nuevo su nombre, apretó más el agarre de sus piernas en la cabeza de él y él sintió como sus dedos son más apretados por el coño como sintió más intenso el sabor de su dulce y deliciosa miel.

Todo se le nublo, no siente nada más que inmenso placer. Pasando su orgasmo Asahi se sintió débil pero satisfecha, todo su cuerpo se relajó y respira agitada.

Daisuke se enderezo quedando de rodillas, se relamió los labios quitando la miel de ellos y se lamio sus empapados dedos.

- No me cansare de saborearte. –dice al sacarse sus dedos, viéndola ahí, satisfecha y aun recuperándose del orgasmo que él mismo le ha provocado, eso le hizo inflar el pecho lleno de orgullo. –viene lo mejor muñeca.

¿Algo mejor que lo que acaba de sentir? Se le hace imposible, entonces ve como él se desabrocha los pantalones y sin vergüenza alguna saca su larga, gruesa y dura verga que brilla de la punta ante lo mojada que esta y esas venas que posee sobresaltan mucho.

Él tomo su verga y con su otra mano le abrió los labios descubriéndole su coño, haciéndolo gruñir al verlo, sintió las venas de su verga palpitar más ansiosa por estar dentro de ella.

- ¡Daisuke, no va a caber! –exclama temerosa al ver lo que pretende e intenta cerrar las piernas pero al estar él arrodillado en medio de ellas no pudo.

Daisuke se inclinó haciendo que su cara quede cerca de la de ella.

- Solo relájate muñequita, va a caber. –le dice divertido sobre sus labios. –mi verga fue hecha para tu coñito.

Su forma mal hablada y morbosa al dirigirse a sus sexos o a sus cuerpos la excita en este momento, le gusta que sea mal hablado cuando anda cachonda como ahorita, pero aun así…

- Confía en mi muñequita, solo quiero darte placer.

Se lo dijo tan sincero que a ella le fue imposible no creerle, entonces él unió sus labios con los de ella dándole uno de sus fogosos y apasionados, en especial deliciosos besos que la aturden y ella le respondió el beso con la misma entrega.

No se puso condón, él siempre se pone condón incluso para que le den mamadas, pero quiere sentirla completamente, ya vera mañana como soluciona eso, ahora no piensa con claridad, de hecho no piensa en nada más que estar dentro de ella a la vez en mantenerse cuerdo para no follarla hasta romperla en la primer estocada.

Asahi abre los ojos ensanchándolos cuando sintió algo grueso entrar en ella, duele y lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos.

- Tranquila nena, relájate, pronto pasara y será solo placer. –Daisuke gruñe, solo entro la mitad porque ella se tensó.

- Duele. –se queja marcando más su mueca de dolor, no solo es doloroso también es incómodo.

- Solo dolerá un poco al principio muñequita, solo relájate. –Daisuke le da tiernos besos en los labios, relajándola y él empujo entrando completamente en ella, sintiendo como rompió algo con la punta de su pene.

Ya está hecho, la virginidad de ella es de él ¡y joder! Que jamás en su puta vida se ha sentido tan dichoso por poseer algo como ahora, toda ella es de él.

Ella gimió de dolor y arqueo la espalda, duele, no es un dolor insoportable, la han herido en entrenamientos o misiones de una forma más dolorosa, pero aun así le saca lágrimas de dolor.

- Eres tan estrecha muñequita. –le susurra sobre sus labios, intentando mantener el control para no moverse y mucho menos para follarla hasta romperla, ella es tan pequeña y delicada, le da miedo lastimarla de más.

Verle dolor reflejado en la mirada le hizo sentirse el puto bastardo que es, pero él se encargara de darle el mejor segundo orgasmo de su vida, la recompensará. Ella es suya para poseer y proteger, tomar su virginidad, hacerla suya la hizo sentirse aún más posesivo hacia ella, no dejara que nadie la toque, ella es solo suya.

- Ya eres completamente mía. –le dice antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella se le dificulto responder ante lo inesperado.

Ella no solo sintió apasionado el beso sino también posesivo y le respondió como pudo. En un rato se le olvido el dolor, en especial la incomodidad paso, sin darse cuenta movió sus caderas como si su cuerpo buscara movimientos del pene que tiene dentro.

Daisuke gruñe entre el beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente, siendo cuidadoso, no quiere lastimarla.

No puede dejar de besarla, rompen el beso para tomar aire y vuelven a unir sus labios. Una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de esos lindos pechos de ella y lo masajeo, mientras poco a poco acelera los movimientos de su cadera, usando su otra mano en la cadera de ella como apoyo.

Es suya, completamente suya, pero necesita marcarla más, los chupetones no son suficientes. Es como si un jodido instinto primitivo se haya despertado en él y quiera marcarla con su semen, aventándoselo dentro para marcarla.

- ¡Daisuke! –ella rompe el beso y grita llena de placer cuando él comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Daisuke ahora tiene ambas manos a la cadera de ella y se mueve de forma descontrolada, quiere… no, necesita correrse dentro de ella.

El pelinegro esconde su cara en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella, respira agitado, y se va moviendo cada vez más y más rápido. Gruñe cuando siente como ella le ha enterrado las uñas en la espalda y le rasguña la espalda, ella grita llena de placer, le gusta, a su muñequita le gusta que la penetre duro y él se siente orgulloso de ello.

Otra vez lo siente, pero más intenso que el anterior, Asahi sintió como todo se le nubla, y entierra más sus uñas en las nalgas del pelinegro como si buscara que entrara aún más en ella de ser posible.

Daisuke se le nublo la mente como jamás lo ha hecho y sus ojos se voltearon, un gruñido animal broto desde su garganta al sentir como ella le aprieta su verga, más y más, sintiendo el orgasmo de ella. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más, duras y profundas mientras ella tiene aún espasmos de su orgasmo y se corrió en ella, se corrió como jamás lo ha hecho y ella le ordeña con su coño la verga como si quisiera dejarlo seco.

Respirando agitado Daisuke se deja caer encima de ella, siente su cuerpo débil y relajado. Su cara quedo entre los pechos de ella y se siente tan bien tenerla ahí, toda ella es tan cálida, tan perfecta.

Y nada se compara a sus sueños o fantasías, hacerla suya fue… no sabe cómo explicarlo, perfecto le queda corto. Y él tenía razón, hacerlo con ella sería algo fuera de este mundo, le dio el más fuerte orgasmo que ha tenido en toda su vida.

El peso de él sobre ella no le importo, pesa pero se siente bien tenerlo así. También respira agitada y como él intenta recuperarse de su orgasmo. No pensó que tener sexo se sintiera tan bien, se lamenta no haberlo hecho antes, lo siente como tiempo perdido. Simplemente no se arrepiente de lo que hizo porque lo disfruto como nada en la vida, de hecho la hizo sentir completa y eso jamás le había pasado.

Asahi jadea al sentir algo endurecerse poco a poco dentro de ella.

- La noche apenas comienza muñequita. –oye que le susurra en el oído, él se recuperó ya y tiene ganas de mas, siente que no se aburrirá de esto con ella como le ha pasado con las demás.

- ¿Otra vez? –pregunta incrédula, ella siente que muere del cansancio.

- Otra vez. –él se alza, le sonríe coqueto y une sus labios con los de ella que aún tiene los ojos muy abiertos al ver que él tiene tanta energía para otra ronda más, ella siente que ya no puede y eso que el que se mueve más es él.

* * *

><p>Acostada en la cama boca abajo esta Asahi con una sábana cubriéndole la cadera. Tener sexo con Daisuke es tan cansado como adictivo y placentero. La chica parece más muerta que viva, ese Daisuke la dejo muy cansada, ni entrenando se ha sentido así y eso no es todo, dejo su cuerpo lleno de marcas.<p>

La puerta del baño se abre haciéndola voltear con expresión de zombie, viendo a un fresco y recién bañado Daisuke que usa una toalla para secarse el cabello.

- ¡Tápate desvergonzado! –exclama avergonzada y sonrojada.

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas? Has visto tanto de mí como yo de ti. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y ella se sonroja entre avergonzada e indignada.

Su mirada la escanea, tirada ahí cansada es una vista muy excitante y su pene empieza a recuperarse.

- _¡Joder! No me cansare de hacerla mía. –_un gruñido sale de su garganta.

- ¡Quita esa mirada, no pienso hacerlo más! –exclama enojada, de solo pensar en hacerlo de nuevo se le van las pocas energías que recupero mientras él se bañaba.

- Venga, el cansado debería ser yo, fui el activo completamente. –Daisuke se muestra arrogante y sonríe jocoso.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Me has dejado muerta del cansancio y te has llevado mi pureza y juventud!

- Exagerada, solo fueron tres veces y mira como estas. –Daisuke se está divirtiendo, todo en él lo demuestra.

- ¡No molestes, tú tienes experiencia y yo no!—grita indignada. – ¡¿No se te debería estar cayendo la verga por tener sexo antes de lo que te dijo tu madre?! ¡Se supone se cumple el plazo en tres días!

- No, seguro sane antes y no pasara nada. –le dice sonriendo de forma encantadora. –mira, ya se paró… está contenta por ver a mi mujer desnuda y en la cama, quiere más.

Asahi baja la mirada viendo que efectivamente tiene la verga parada y dura, su expresión se tornó temerosa, no cree aguantar una ronda más.

- _Si él sigue no podre levantarme de la cama. –_entonces recordó que él le prometió eso desde que lo conoció, así que efectivamente es su intensión.

Daisuke sonríe travieso pero para ella esa sonrisa fue demoniaca. Incluso cree oír la música de suspenso mientras él se acerca.

- Da… Daisuke, para… yo…

- Muñequita, ahora que mi verga ha estado dentro de tu cuñito menos podría parar. –Daisuke sin borrar su sonrisa que ya más bien parece pervertida quita la sabana y la avienta al suelo.

Asahi intenta huir, usando la poca energía que tiene, pero como es muy poca y como todo el cuerpo lo siente adolorido y cansado, le temblaron las piernas y brazos por lo que sus movimientos fueron torpes y él aprovecho muy bien eso, porque la jalo de un pie y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la coloco en cuatro frente a él que sigue de pie al costado de la cama.

- Mira muñequita, sigues mojadita de tu dulce miel y mi leche, será fácil entrar. –Daisuke se relame los labios, ver cómo le escurre aun su propio semen del coño es tan excitante que casi se corre.

- ¡Daisuke! –exclama enojada cuando él entro de una sola estocada, con lo resbaladizo que esta su coño ante tanto fluido no le fue difícil entrar. –deja que recupere energía y veras como te va. –dice amenazante apoyando su frente en la cama, sus brazos le tiemblan así que los dejo caer y solo su culo esta alzado porque él la sostiene de la cadera.

- No sabes cuánto desee cogerte así, adoro tu lindo y pervertido culito. –Daisuke le pellizca el culo sacándole un gruñido de entre coraje y placer.

- Juro que me la pagaras Daisuke. –le dice sombría, pero le duro poco, empezó a sentir placer ante sus profundas y duras estocadas.

Conoce su cuerpo, sabe que mañana no podrá ni levantarse de la cama y si lo consigue le dolerá el cuerpo completo, solo su pelo se salvara del dolor. Ella empezó a gemir y él gruñe lleno de placer y arquea su espalda sin dejar de penetrarla afianzando bien el agarre en las caderas de ella.

* * *

><p>Haciendo su ronda de patrullaje se ve a Daisuke quien carga en su espalda a una muy cansada Asahi. De hecho la llevo así al trabajo, ella le dijo que por su culpa tiene que trabajar todos los días así que se haga responsable de moverla después de que por su culpa le duele todo el cuerpo y está cansada, y él se hizo responsable, no pesa, para él cargarla no es problema, además le gusta hacerlo.<p>

Entonces sintió su suave respiración en el cuello haciendo que la mire de reojo, viéndola completamente dormida, apoyando la cara en su hombro. Una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro, desde que se despertó se siente como un jodido pavo real, al fin se le hizo tenerla, ella es suya y matara a quien diga lo contrario.

- _¿Tan cansada te deje muñequita? –_aunque sabe la respuesta le divierte ver que tan cansada la dejo. –_no te preocupes, pronto haré que agarres mi ritmo, incluso pienso enseñarte muchas cositas para darnos placer. –_una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro de solo imaginarse lo que le enseñara en la noche, la dejara descansar por el día, solo esta vez, ya después que ella le agarre el ritmo cada que tenga oportunidad piensa cogérsela, sea de día, madrugada, tarde, mañana o noche.

- Esa sonrisa… quiero saber las perversiones que planeas.

Daisuke se sorprendió al ver a Mangetsu a su lado sonriéndole pícaro, por estar metido en sus pensamientos no lo sintió, es la primera vez que le pasa.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído como para ni darte cuenta que tengo caminando a tu lado por un buen rato? –pregunta burlón. –vi como pasabas de la ternura a la perversión de forma rápida… vaya combinación. –Daisuke hunde un puño en su cara y sigue su camino. – ¡desgraciado! –exclama acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo. –solo hay que ver cómo te pone. –Mangetsu salta y se pone delante de él obligándolo a que se detenga. –estas muy coladito… y siento que debido a eso se acabara el mundo, jamás imagine verte así.

Daisuke le da un cabezazo en la nariz.

- ¡Me la has quebrado! –exclama cubriéndosela, escurriéndole sangre por los dedos y Daisuke le sonríe socarrón.

- _Admito que ese me lo enseño la muñequita. _

- Con que ella es la famosa muñequita. –Mangetsu la mira con interés y Daisuke se muestra sombrío, solo él le puede decir así. –la otra vez no la vi bien y no me la has querido presentar. –Mangetsu le mira el rostro con atención, acercándose más sin darse cuenta lo espeluznante que se está poniendo su amigo.

- Solo yo la llamo muñequita. –le dice amenazante.

- Hai, hai. –comenta divertido. –lo admito, tiene un rostro muy bonito, si parece una muñequita.

- ¡Te has sonrojado viéndola! –exclama furioso Daisuke, por eso no se la quería presentar, conoce los gustos de Mangetsu, no solo se siente atraído por unas buenas tetas sino que su debilidad son también los rostros bonitos y los ojos, y su muñequita tiene unos ojos únicos y rostro muy bonito.

- No, claro que no, es solo la sangre que no deja de salirme de la nariz. –Mangetsu desvía la mirada nervioso, su amigo se ve aterrador.

Entonces los ojos de Asahi se abrieron, despertándose por el jaleo y cuando Mangetsu vio sus ojos se quedó embobado.

- Mangetsu.

El pelirrojo sale de su embobamiento y mira a su amigo.

- ¡Es tuya hermano, lo capto! –y sin más sale corriendo, Daisuke enojado da miedo y ahora lo da más, al menos ya sabe que celoso es aún peor que enojado, si enojado lo ha mandado al hospital no quiere ni imaginar lo que le hará celoso.

Daisuke se promete hacerlo pagar, ese desgraciado se sonrojo al ver a Asahi, la llamo muñequita y además la miro como pendejo, si, anda más posesivo con ella desde que la hizo suya y le vale, ella es de él y nadie mira lo suyo, ni su amigo ni su hermano.

- ¿Quién era ese? –pregunta adormilada y tallándose un ojo con el puño, mirando por donde salió corriendo Mangetsu.

- Un idiota. –responde déspota. –_que tiene un pie en la tumba. –_nada más deje a Asahi en un lugar donde nadie ande de pervertido con ella e ira a darle caza.

- Lo llamaste Mangetsu, sin mal no recuerdo Kushina dijo que así se llamaba tu único amigo. –comenta pensativa.

- No te le acerques mucho, es un pendejo y te lo podría pegar. –le dice berrinchudo y a ella le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –tengo hambre, compremos algo para almorzar.

- Yo también tengo hambre pero estamos de guardia. –ceñuda frunce el ceño.

- Yo estaba de guardia tú estabas durmiendo. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- ¡Es tu culpa que esté tan cansada! –exclama avergonzada.

- Lo sé. –dice como si eso lo satisficiera haciendo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

- No te jaquees de eso. –le dice amenazante, jalándole el cabello obligándolo a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Duele!... ¡suéltalo Asahi, me lo arrancaras! –exclama enojado.

- ¡Debería dejarte calvo!

- ¡Venga, te comprare lo que quieras de comer!

- ¡Genial! –exclama emocionada soltándole el cabello y Daisuke suspira aliviado porque no lo dejara calvo, ha descubierto su debilidad por la comida, en especial por la casera, cuando su madre le echa obento se lo da a ella—_a cambio de hacerle guarradas—_ y él se come cualquier cosa.

- Tomemos nuestra hora de descanso para desayunar.

- ¡Si! –exclama alzando las manos y Daisuke ríe entre dientes, con ella jamás se aburre, es tan boba como divertida, tan linda como provocativa, tan enojona como juguetona, cada detalle de ella que descubre hace que ella le guste más.

* * *

><p>A Seiki se le antojo mucho unos dangos, por eso a la hora de su almuerzo fue a comprar algunos, sabiendo que su padre se ira a almorzar con su madre, siempre almuerzan juntos y a ella le gusta darles privacidad.<p>

Ha notado como estas últimas semanas su apetito ha aumentado, pero su madre le dice que es lo más normal porque ahora se alimenta por dos. Así que no solo tuvo con los dangos que se comió en el puesto acompañados de té, sino que ahora se está comiendo más camino a la estación.

Se detiene de golpe cuando unos brazos le rodean la cintura por la espalda y es cargada, su secuestrador salto junto con ella hacia un tejado.

- Estoy en casa. –le susurra en el oído con su voz distorsionada por la máscara.

- ¡Tatsuya! –exclama feliz volteando hacia él viendo aun con la máscara, todo lleno de barro y algo de sangre.

- Veo que me extrañaste. –dice quitándose la máscara y sonriéndole levemente, en su expresión y mirada se le ve cansado, como también que acaba de llegar y fue directo a buscarla.

- Mucho. –Seiki le acaricia el rostro. – ¿y tú?

- Sabes que sí. –Tatsuya se inclina rosando su nariz con la de ella, un jodido mes sin verla, lo sintió como una eternidad, la jodida misión se atrasó una semana.

Como extraño tenerla en sus brazos así, sentir su sabor y aroma, toda ella.

- ¿No estas herido?

- Algunos rasguños, la sangre no es mía. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella besándola con anhelo y ella le respondió de la misma forma. – ¿Cómo te has sentido?—le susurra sobre sus labios al romper el beso.

- Bien. Estas últimas dos semanas he tenido muchos antojos. –Seiki frunce el ceño, le han dado antojos de lo más raros, un ejemplo de ellos es cuando se le antojo mayonesa en la sopa de mizo, o cuando se le antojo echarle kétchup a su helado de vainilla, su padre al verla incluso lo hizo salir corriendo seguro a vomitar.

Tatsuya también frunce el ceño, odia no haber estado ahí para cumplirle sus antojos, pero desde ahora cualquier cosa que se le antoje él la conseguirá sin importar que.

- Y desde hace tres días empezaron las náuseas matutinas, pero hasta ahora son ligeras. –Seiki le sonríe amigable.

Tatsuya asintió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para después ponerse en cuclillas y alzarle el chaleco junto con la blusa, para después desabrocharle un poco el pantalón para verle el vientre.

Seiki sonríe levemente, le da entre ternura y diversión que haga eso. Así que le pasa una mano por el cabello.

- ¡Creció! –exclama sorprendido, no es mucho, un ligero bulto, casi ni se nota pero él que conoce mejor que nadie el cuerpo de ella percibe el ligero abultamiento en el vientre.

Al fin se le hizo ver un cambio provocado por el embarazo en ella y se siente muy raro, ahí la clara muestra de que su hijo está creciendo.

- Es normal Tatsuya, ya tengo ocho semanas. –le dice divertida.

Tatsuya acerca su cara al vientre de ella y lo rosa con sus labios, estremeciéndola. A Seiki le da tanta ternura cuando él hace eso.

- Te voy a secuestrar. –Tatsuya se endereza, teniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- ¿Enserio? –Seiki se muestra divertida.

- Si. Y te obligare a bañarme y a hacerme guarradas. –le dice ronco sobre los labios, cuatro semanas sin tenerla, la desea tanto que ya está duro por solo tenerla cerca. –y usaras estas… —Tatsuya le toma los pechos, sacándole un ligero jadeo. –para tallarme la espalda. –él gruñe excitado de solo imaginárselo y ella gime.

- Llévame ya a nuestra casa Tatsuya. –le pide de forma tan erótica, rosándole los labios provocándolo.

Tatsuya gruñe antes de besarla de forma apasionada y desesperada, y ella le responde gustosa. Cuando la falta de aire los hizo romper el beso un hilo de saliva une sus labios, y Seiki saco la lengua, lamiéndolo, sacándole otro gruñido al pelinegro, que siente que esta por perder el control, así que rápidamente la carga estilo princesa y salta de tejado en tejado directo a su casa para hacerla suya hasta caer muertos del cansancio.

* * *

><p>Kairi está en la mecedora de la habitación de su hijo menor, arrullándolo para que tome su siesta, alza la mirada al oír unas pisadas viendo a Minato con la máscara en el costado de su cara, lleno de barro y sangre dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.<p>

- Bienvenido. –le dice en un susurro audible, para que su hijo no se despierte, cuesta mucho hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

- Estoy en casa. –Minato camina hacia ella y se inclina. –te extrañe. –dice antes de darle un profundo y fogoso beso, de esos que la dejan bobalicona.

- Yo también. –dice suspirando soñadora, esos besos le rompen todas las defensas, y Minato le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Cómo se portó este pequeñajo? –Minato baja la mirada viendo a su hijo dormido y le besa la frente, no lo acaricia porque tiene las manos muy sucias, pero los extrañaba tanto que solo quería verlos.

- Solo te digo que será igual que su hermano. –Kairi suspira con pesar y Minato sonríe divertido.

- Está más grande. –Minato suspira con pesar, lo que odia de las misiones largas es que sus hijos a la edad que tienen crecen muy rápido, el llegar y ver que se perdió su desarrollo le pesa tanto como le pesaba perderse momentos del embarazo de Kairi. – ¿y Mizu?

- Dormido.

- Iré a verlo y me daré una ducha. –Minato le da un beso de pico en los labios y se endereza.

Cuando le dio la espalda Kairi sonríe traviesa.

* * *

><p>- Oye Daisuke, ya se pasó la hora del almuerzo, debemos regresar. –le dice Asahi con advertencia.<p>

No se puede poner de pie porque él está usando sus piernas como almohada. Compraron la comida para llevar y se la llevaron a un campo de entrenamiento. Por ella mejor, lo que menos quiere es aguantar a las locas que siempre se le pegan y salen de la nada, y ver como el muy divo lo disfruta.

Pero nada más terminaron la comida y él se acostó, usando las piernas de ella como almohada, alegando que aún les queda media hora y quiere reposar la comida.

- El viejo siempre se toma dos horas, hagamos lo mismo, veras que no nos nota porque aún está almorzando con oka-chan. –le dice sin abrir los ojos.

Asahi lo analizo, la verdad no tiene ganas de regresar a trabajar, quiere descansar más, Daisuke le quito mucha energía anoche y de solo pensarlo se sonroja. Pero Sasuke la contrato para hacer que Daisuke cumpla con sus responsabilidades… por otro lado ella tiene mucha flojera ahora.

- ¿Por qué te lo hiciste? –Asahi traza con sus dedos el tatuaje en el cuello de Daisuke, ese que se extiende a su espalda, pecho y brazo.

- Porque me gusto. –Daisuke se encoge de hombros.

- Lo sé, pero imagine tenía algún significado.

- Ninguno. –dice con simpleza abriendo los ojos. –me lo imagine y fui a que me lo hicieran. –una sonrisa encantadora adorna su rostro y a ella le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Cómo fuiste en la academia? –pregunta curioso, porque quiere saber más de ella, se la imagino de niña y seguro se veía de lo más mona, no entiende como no se la topo antes, o a lo mejor sí y él no la vio, lamenta eso.

- Retraída supongo. –Asahi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –no era buena en nada, con suerte me gradué, sin contar que ir a la academia me daba una flojera. –dice con pesar, divirtiéndolo. –No destacaba como tú. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Me conocías? –pregunta emocionado.

- ¿Quién no lo hacía? –Asahi roda los ojos. – Uchiha Daisuke… aunque estuviera en un curso mayor que el tuyo todas las niñas hablaban de ti… eran un fastidio.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Nací encantador. –Daisuke sonríe arrogante. – ¿y tú no hablabas de mí?

- No. –Daisuke la mira indignado. –un par de veces te habré visto de lejos. –Asahi se soba la barbilla pensativa. –pero tu actitud encantadora y que uses a las chicas para que hagan lo que quieres me desagradaba. –él la mira más ofendido y a ella se le sombreo la frente de negro. – ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría teniendo algo contigo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo lamentable? –pregunta con reproche.

- ¡Ah! –exclama como si callera en cuenta de algo. – ¡soy un año mayor que tú! –exclama sorprendida.

- Chacalona. –Daisuke se alza y la mira burlón.

- ¡No había caído en cuenta de eso hasta ahorita! –exclama ofendida y sonrojada.

Daisuke se le echo encima haciéndola caer acostada en el pasto, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Me pegue en la cabeza! –exclama molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Sabías que siempre me he sentido atraído a las mujeres mayores que yo? –pregunta provocativo sobre sus labios.

- Porque eres un pervertido. –le dice con reproche.

- Lo soy. –dice con orgullo y sonriendo jocoso para después unir sus labios con los de ella.

Asahi apretó los labios, no le quiere responder porque luego la aturde, pero ese listillo se conoce muchos trucos y consiguió que termine respondiéndole el beso, incluso que le abra la boca para dejarle meter su lengua.

* * *

><p>Minato entra a la habitación solo trayendo una toalla rodeándole la cadera y se seca el cabello con otra toalla. El peli-azul se sienta en la cama y se sigue secando el cabello. Cuando oye que la puerta se abre alza la mirada y desencaja la mandíbula, su amigo que lleva meses sin sexo se alzó al instante formando una carpa.<p>

Ahí está Kairi en una pose provocativa solo usando lencería negra de lo más provocativa, esas bragas de encaje que apenas le cubren, tan pequeñas y está seguro que la parte de atrás solo son un hilo que se mete en el culo. El sostén le hace juego, alzando más esos grandes pechos por la lactancia, además trae liguero y medias… ¡y tacones! Imaginarse que se le encajan los tacones en la espalda mientras la penetra le seco la boca y su verga palpito ansiosa.

- Minato, estuviste de misión muchas semanas y no estuviste cuando la cuarentena termino. –le dice provocativa, pasándose un dedo por la mediación de sus pechos.

Minato pasa saliva con dificultad, ¡joder que lo sabe! Cuando lo mandaron de misión hizo berrinche con su padre, y es que estaba a una semana de terminar la cuarentena y él tendría que salir, meses sin sexo por el embarazo y la cuarentena y su padre lo viene mandando a una misión larga cuando está por terminar.

Enserio perdió el habla y se siente estúpido, tanto tiempo sin sexo y verla así tan sensual lo apendejo completamente.

Ella como si lo supiera sonrió divertida, aturdiéndolo más, y camino hacia él contoneando las caderas, tan provocativa y sensual. Está seguro que si la viera desde atrás viera ese firme culo moverse ante sus sexys contoneos.

Ella se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas y le tomo su grande y dura erección por encima de la toalla, sacándole un gruñido.

- Estás muy duro, bebé. –le susurra sobre los labios. – ¿te gusto mi sorpresa?

- Me encanto. –al fin reacciono y la tomo de la cintura, acostándola rápidamente sobre la cama con él encima, divirtiéndola. –Estás muy guapa, lástima que esas ropas no te duraran mucho… ¿o quieres que te coja con ellas puestas? –le pregunta provocativo sobre los labios.

- Te dejo la elección a ti. –le dice coqueta para después sacar su lengua y él abrió la boca dejando que la meta, comenzando así un fogoso y desesperado beso.

Minato llevo sus manos a los pechos de ella, que apretó y masajeo. Kairi gime entre el beso, sus pechos están muy sensibles, con solo tocarlos ya se le pusieron duros los pezones.

- ¡Lame mis pechos Minato! –gime después de cortar el beso.

Minato no se hizo del rogar, dirigió su boca al pecho derecho de ella y comenzó a mamarlo sobre la ropa, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gritar de placer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado tras su escritorio siendo rodeado por un aura asesina y una vena se le ha hinchado en la frente, media hora, ya paso media hora desde que regreso y no ha visto a ninguno de sus dos hijos.<p>

- _Jodidos mocosos, se creen que por ser mis hijos pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, pero cuando los vea van a ver. _

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a una apurada, agitada y despeinada Asahi que tiene los labios hinchados y ropa desacomodada. La pelinegra jalonea de la mano a Daisuke que tiene mueca de fastidio, la mano marcada en una mejilla, labios hinchados, esta despeinado, no trae abrochado el chaleco, la playera la tiene puesta al revés y su pantalón esta chueco. No necesita ser un genio para saber lo que hacían esos dos.

- ¡Supe que nos busca Uchiha-sama! ¡Disculpe la demora, pero es qu…!

Asahi no termino la excusa que venía preparando todo el camino de regreso ahí porque vio el aura y expresión tétrica de Sasuke. Asustada se esconde atrás de Daisuke.

- ¡Los dos, tendrán guardia de noche toda la semana! –les grita furioso, estremeciendo a Asahi y Daisuke mostró fastidio.

**Continuará**

**un capitulo caliente! jajajajaj spero les haya gustado el lemon, no se, chance luego me anime a acer un especial del primer lemon minato y kairi, ya vere, todo depende de la inspi, se que quieren que actualice mis demas fic pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir, joder que apenas tengo tiempo para relajarme un poco TwT triste, pero cierto, asi que solo actualizo los fic de los que ya tengo caps escritos**

**por otro lado en ste cap no salio itachi-chian ni kushina, ssera para el otro y se que lo adoraran :3**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	15. Una importante misión cambio

**Una importante misión… cambio**

Es una linda y agradable mañana del sábado. En el comedor de la familia Uzumaki se encuentra Naruto, Kushina e Ino desayunando.

- Estos días tendré poco trabajo, podríamos mañana irnos de día de campo. –comenta Naruto teniendo esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

- ¡Suena genial! –exclaman Ino y Kushina emocionadas.

- Podríamos invitar a Isae-chan, a Minato y Kairi-chan para que lleven a mis nietos y convivamos en familia.

- ¿Isae y Kairi juntas después de pelearse? –Ino lo mira divertida.

- Ya pasaron semanas seguro se les paso el coraje… ya vez el teme y yo hasta al hospital nos mandamos y al día siguiente tan amigos como siempre. –Naruto amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Si a amigos le llamas pelear e insultarse? –Kushina se muestra divertida.

- Esa es la amistad entre machos, pequeña Kushina. –dice heroico, divirtiéndola y a Ino le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿entonces? ¿Se animan?

- ¡Yo sí! –exclama Kushina.

- Y yo… no te aseguro que Isae quiera ir si va Kairi, pero intentare convencerla. –coqueta le guiña un ojo a Naruto que se muestra divertido.

- ¡Hablando del teme podría invitarlo junto con su familia! –exclama maravillado por su idea.

- Sasuke-kun, tú, Minato-kun, Daisuke-kun y Tatsuya-kun juntos… que miedo. –Ino se muestra divertida.

- ¡Sera más divertido dattebayo!

- Yo solo espero que no destruyan la aldea. –comenta burlona Kushina y Naruto sonríe nervioso.

- ¡Naa! Estará la frentona ahí, seguro los muele a golpes antes de que destruyan algo importante. –comenta juguetona viendo como su esposo se estremece. –y yo con gusto la ayudare. –Naruto palideció, esas dos juntas son un peligro.

- _Un día de campo con Itachi-kun… será incomodo, desde hace cuatro días que no lo veo y él no me ha buscado… ¿Por qué se habrá enojado conmigo? –_Kushina suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Recordando algún muchacho? –Ino le sonríe insinuante y Naruto comienza a ahogarse con la comida.

- ¡Mi Kushina-chan es muy pequeña para pensar en muchachos! –exclama ya recuperado y a Kushina le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, su padre siempre la vera como una bebita.

- Los padres ven solo lo que quieren ver. –Ino suspira con pesadez.

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Ino?! –pregunta molesto, su niña es una bebita aun.

- Kushina-chan, cariño… ¿qué dices de ir a compras para el día de campo de mañana?

- Lo siento oka-san, iré al cine con un amigo. –Kushina se rasca la nuca apenada y Naruto se vuelve a ahogar con la comida.

- ¡¿Una cita?! –exclama Ino emocionada.

- ¡Definitivamente papi no la acepta! –exclama enojado Naruto.

- No es una cita. –Kushina marca más su sonrisa nerviosa. –solo es un amigo.

- ¿Y ese amigo es Itachi-kun? –pregunta Ino insinuante y Naruto ya es rodeado por un aura sombría, piensa dejar sin su consentido a Sasuke.

- No.

El hijo de Sasuke se salvó pero hay otro desgraciado que no. En cuanto Ino se muestra extrañada, juraba que saldría con Itachi, siempre sale con él aunque Naruto no lo sepa ella sí, su hija siempre viene con una mirada muy brillosa cuando sale con él.

- Iré con Sora-kun.

Naruto pone expresión de shock porque él mismo acerco a su hija a un pervertido y es que para él todo hombre que guste de su bebita es un pervertido.

- Con que Sora-kun. –Ino la mira insinuante, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Solo somos amigos oka-san, no pienses mal… ¡y ya se me está haciendo tarde, quede de verlo a las diez! –exclama poniéndose de pie y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

- Kushina-chan. –Naruto hace un puchero y sus ojos se nublan, viéndose acongojado. – ¡todo es tu culpa mujer! –exclama apuntando acusador a Ino.

- ¿La mía porque? –pregunta indignada.

- ¡Porque no me dejaste poner puras mujeres en el equipo de Kushina-chan!

- ¡No iba a permitir que tus celos de padre no dejen que mi hija este en un equipo normal!

- ¡Bua! ¡Papi no permitirá que le roben a su bebita! –exclama llorando como mocoso e Ino lo mira sintiendo pena ajena. – ¡papi no lo permitirá! –exclama ahora sombrío y la gota que resbala en la nuca de Ino se hace más grande.

* * *

><p>Itachi está acostado boca arriba en la cama, usando sus brazos como almohada, estos cuatro días ha pensado mucho en ella. Los primeros dos enojado e indignado, los últimos dos se ha dado cuenta que fue infantil y celoso.<p>

- _¡Joder! Y yo digo que el mimado es Daisuke… estoy peor. Es normal que ella diga que soy su amigo, yo no se lo he pedido ni nada y ella jamás ha tenido novio, yo sería el primero. –_una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro. –_aun así me sigo sintiendo inseguro, no sé cómo disculparme por portarme tan infantil y dejarla botada solo por eso, y no sé si en verdad le gusto o solo es la novedad de probar el besar. –_el peli-rosa suelta un profundo suspiro, quiere verla y besarla de nuevo. –nada ganare quedándome aquí pensando. –de un brinco se pone de pie y sale de su habitación.

- ¡Teme!

Itachi se detiene al pie de las escaleras al oír el grito escandaloso de Naruto seguido del azote de la puerta.

- ¡Aquí estas, se supone debes estar trabajando flojo!

Itachi hace una mueca de dolor al oír un fuerte golpe, así que resignado baja las escaleras.

- ¡No te pego solo porque te tengo una misión personal! ¡Mata a un pervertido!

- ¿Me vez cara de tu matón privado?

- ¡Si!

Itachi suspira con pesadez cuando llego al pie de la escalera, alcanzo a ver como su padre le hunde el puño en la cara a Naruto, ambos están de pie en la sala.

- ¡Después te arresto por golpearme, ahora desgraciado ayúdame a darle caza al pendejo que se quiere robar a mi Kushina-chan!

Itachi se detiene antes de entrar en la cocina. En cuanto Sasuke alzo una de sus cejas y desvió la mirada hacia Itachi, notando como se tensó y se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta con poco interés, y la verdad le vale mierda pero al parecer su niño quiere saber mejor de lo que habla Naruto y él lo ayudara.

- Yo sabía que no debía hacerlo pero Ino me obligo. –Naruto camina de un lado a otro pareciendo león enjaulado. – ¡yo quería que mi pequeña este en un equipo con solo mujeres pero Ino me amenazo dejándome sin sexo! –exclama acongojado.

- ¡Solo ve al grano imbécil!

Itachi ya entiende porque Naruto puso con varones a Kushina.

- ¡El pervertido de su compañero de equipo la invito a salir! ¡Están en una cita! ¡Seguro le hará guarradas a mi inocente niña!

Sasuke alza más sus cejas al notar que el aura sombría que rodea a su niño es tan grande como la de Naruto, seguro ambos se imaginan al pendejo haciéndole guarradas a Kushina.

- ¡Ayúdame a vigilarlo teme, de que no se pase de mano larga y arruinarles la cita para que mi bebita se decepcione de él, ya después lo agarramos y lo metes a la sala de torturas, yo no te diré nada si lo matas "accidentalmente"!

Sasuke sonríe orgulloso al ver el aura amenazante de su bebito, si sabía que tenía Uchiha en las venas, celoso por naturaleza su retoño.

- La misión se llamara:… —Naruto aparece frente a Sasuke, con expresión tétrica y usando una lámpara para alumbrarla, haciendo que se vea más espeluznante. –"hacer de esta la peor cita del mundo y hacer que el pendejo quede como un bastardo que mi nena odie"

- Solo llámala arruinar la cita. –le dice con fastidio Sasuke hundiéndole el puño en la cara. –no tengo nada que hacer y si prometes que podre hacer lo que me venga en gana iré. –dice aburrido, sino fuera porque quiere ayudar a su retoño y verlo en acción al marcar territorio ni iría.

- Tu suéltate teme, no le diré nada a Sakura-chan y yo me haré de la vista gorda.

- ¿Vienes Itachi? –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer. –Itachi voltea teniendo una sonrisa forzada que le cierra los ojos y un aura sombría.

Naruto mira a Itachi con ojos entrecerrados.

- Solo porque entre más seamos mejor, pero ni creas que dejare que tomes provecho de la situación. –le dice amenazante a Itachi que amplio su forzada sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la casa Uchiha se ve a Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke usando lentes oscuros.<p>

- Y los lentes oscuros, ¿cómo para qué? –pregunta con fastidio Sasuke.

- Para pasar de inadvertidos teme. –le dice con obviedad y mirando como si fuera un inculto, es bueno que traiga lentes oscuros, que si Sasuke le ve la mirada se lo surte. –según los ANBU que mande a que los sigan están comiendo un helado en lo que esperan que empiece la película.

- _Y así es como este dobe usa los ANBU de la aldea. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- El objetivo se mueve viejo, cambio. –se oye la voz distorsionada del ANBU a través de la ropa de Naruto quien se sacó el radio.

Aunque la voz este distorsionada Itachi y Sasuke la identificaron rápidamente, el único que llama viejo a Naruto es Minato.

- ¡Mocoso no me llames viejo, cambio! –le grita al radio.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Esta es la importante misión?... comienzo a pensar en retirarme.

Itachi y Sasuke se miran de reojo, ese es Tatsuya, no tienen duda de ello.

- ¡Tatsuya te falto el cambio! ¡Y ya te dije que es para vigilar a mi hermanita! ¡Eres mi amigo, ayúdame a protegerla de pervertidos! Cambio.

- _¿Tienen que discutir eso a través del radio para que los oigamos? –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Itachi. –_que digan ya a donde se movió el objetivo para ir a salvar a Kushina. –_piensa desesperado.

- ¡Ya te dije que te daré un aumento Tatsuya!... cambio.

- _Y así es como se gastan los fondos de la aldea: dándole aumentos a inútiles para que hagan de niñeras de la mocosa del dobe. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿a Tatsuya le aumentaras el sueldo y a mí que soy tu hijo no?!... cambio.

- Solo porque necesito el dinero ahora… cambio. –contesta aburrido Tatsuya.

- Tú lo haces por el bien de tu hermana, Minato, no seas avaricioso… cambio.

- ¡Grr!... cambio.

Itachi le arrebata el radio a Naruto que esta por darle un golpe que es bloqueado por Sasuke haciendo que ambos se fulminen con la mirada y se gruñan como perros rabiosos.

- ¿Podrían decirme a donde se dirigen? –pregunta entre dientes Itachi.

- ¿Itachi-chan? ¿También te obligo el viejo a participar?... por cierto te falto el cambio, cambio.

- ¡Yo no te obligue a ti, lo haces por tu hermana mocoso y deja de decirme viejo! –grita Naruto que le jala los pelos a Sasuke a la vez que este le pica los ojos.

- Solo digan a donde van… cambio –Itachi rechina los dientes, no está para juegos, Kushina podría estar siendo manoseada o violada por un pervertido, y ella siendo tan inocente.

- Se dirigen al cine… cambio.

Fue Tatsuya quien le contesto y se oyó forcejeos, seguro porque se está peleando con Minato por el radio, pero no le importo, Itachi emprendió carrera hacia el cine, teniendo el radio consigo por si los pierde de vista preguntarle al par de ANBU seguidores.

- ¡Mocoso no te lleves mi radio! –Naruto con los ojos cerrados donde le arden por la picada de ojos, corre tomando el camino al cine, pero como no ve termino chocando contra un póster haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con los lentes chuecos y el póster marcado en rojo en la cara.

- Idiota. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa cuando pasa corriendo alado de él acomodándose el cabello.

* * *

><p>En la sala de cine Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi están sentados una fila atrás de donde se sentó Kushina con Sora… ¿Cómo consiguieron entrar y lugares siendo que estaban agotados para el estreno?, ¡por favor! Naruto es el Hokage, chingón de chingones, él tiene el poder… bueno la verdad es que Sasuke golpeo hasta desmayar a tres personas, les quito sus boletos y como los lugares no eran los correctos Sasuke miro amenazante a los tres que se sentarían ahí y estos salieron corriendo.<p>

Itachi aprieta con fuerza el mango de su espada, quiere partirle la cabeza a ese imbécil, pero siente un agarre en su brazo y voltea viendo a su padre que niega con la cabeza teniendo una expresión de seriedad.

- Hay muchos testigos, espera a que haya menos y lo castras antes de cortarle la cabeza. –aconseja serio y como si le estuviera dando un importante consejo a su retoño.

Itachi mira con admiración a su padre, tiene toda la boca llena de razón. Así que se relajó y vigilo con ojo de águila que ese imbécil no se pase de listo. Y Sasuke sintió mucha dicha y ganas de llorar, su niño sigue mirándolo admirado.

Entonces, Sasuke oye como alguien mastica de forma asquerosa a su lado, voltea viendo a Naruto comer como marrano palomitas mientras tiene su mirada asesina en la nuca del futuro cadáver. El ver a Naruto tragar siempre le dan nauseas.

- _Y siendo el marrano que es consiguió casarse dos veces, toda una proeza. –_Sasuke mejor posa su vista al frente, con el título de la película ya sabe que será una melosa, dramática y aburrida, así que se acomodó mejor en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y cerro sus ojos debajo de los lentes, se echara una buena pestañita.

* * *

><p>Sora está muy nervioso, es la primera vez que tiene una cita con Kushina. Desde que Akito le dijo que ella no tenía novio como pensaban, que el peli-rosa Uchiha no era más que su amigo se animó a pedirle esa cita, usando de pretexto las entradas que había comprado desde hace semanas para invitarla, usando de escusa que eran de su hermana.<p>

Ni le ha puesto atención a la película, así que no sabe porque oye gemidos de llantos por toda la sala y ni le importa. Pero al mirar de reojo hacia Kushina la ve también gimoteando y limpiándose lagrimas conmovida, sonrojándolo. Hasta llorando se ve tan hermosa.

- _Es tu oportunidad. –_el chico hace como que bosteza, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, el truco más viejo, seguro funciona.

Cuando baja sus brazos el derecho lo hace con la intención de abrazar a Kushina por los hombros. Pero se tensa al sentir la punta de un kunai en la nuca y unos ojos jades brillan amenazantes en la oscuridad del lado derecho de su cara.

- Atrévete y te mato. –le dice sombrío.

No puede voltear, no sabe quién le dijo eso ni porque, pero podría poner en peligro a Kushina.

- Baja tus manos y ponlas en tus piernas. –ahora le susurra otra voz al otro oído brillando en ese lado unos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas.

Sora no entiende lo que pasa, pero no pondrá en peligro a Kushina, así que hizo lo que le pidieron y no puede saber quién lo hace, ya que sigue sintiendo la punta del arma en su nuca.

Entonces se le sombreo la frente de negro al oír chillar como nena y tragar como marrano a quien le hablo por el lado izquierdo.

* * *

><p>El fuerte sonido de una nariz sonándose hace que Daisuke se despierte sobresaltado, cayendo en cuenta que está en el cine, recordando lo que hace ahí. Mira a su derecha viendo a Asahi sonándose los mocos con un pañuelo, provocando ese sonido de lo más vulgar y poco femenino, haciendo que le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. Entonces dirige su vista al frente y suspira con pesar.<p>

- _No me jodas, aun no se acaba este mugrero de película. –_Daisuke se acomoda intentando volverse a dormir, no sabe cómo cojones se dejó convencer de ir a ver esa jodida película con ella. –_muñequita me estas doblegando mucho, pero me las cobrare caro. _

En su vida se imaginó venir al cine a ver una de estas películas cursis y aburridas, menos cuando muere de sueño por no haber dormido mucho, como su padre los castigo andan de turno de noche, la ventaja es que como están juntos coge las veces que quiere con ella, y ya duerme en la mañana con ella pero ahora casi ni durmió porque ella lo jalo a ver esa jodida película.

- ¿Para qué vez ese mugrero si vas a llorar? –pregunta mirándola de reojo.

- No lo entenderás insensible. –le dice con voz llorosa y Daisuke roda los ojos, jamás entenderá las mujeres y lo obsesionadas que están con el romance.

Entonces todas las mujeres en el cine lloraron con más ganas y los hombres que como él se vieron obligados a acompañarlas muestran expresión de ver el mesías al ver que se oye la música del final de la película y las luces se comienzan a prender.

- ¡¿Por qué no pudieron ser felices si se aman tanto?! –exclama Asahi haciendo que la voltea a ver haciendo una mueca de asco al verle mocos escurrirle de la nariz y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

- _Estas es una de las cosas que un hombre no quiere ver de su novia. –_Daisuke inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y posa una mano sobre su frente que esta sombreada de negro.

La oye sonarse los mocos de esa forma tan exagerada y nada femenina, y él no se cree que no deje de gustarle después de ver eso, otra ya la hubiera botado solo con oírla sonarse los mocos así.

Daisuke la mira de reojo notándola ya limpia de la cara por lo que suspira con pesadez.

- Vámonos.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, pasando por delante de él, al estar sentado el culo de ella le paso por frente de la cara y esa es lo mejor que vio en ese jodido cine, y se lo hubiera mordido sino fuera porque los imbéciles de alado intentaron pasar antes que él, por lo que se puso de pie impidiéndoselos y puso su mano en la espalda baja de Asahi, que cuando estaba por pasar alguien se levantó de golpe, empujándola, de no ser porque él estaba ahí se caería.

- ¡Fíjate imbécil! –le grita molesto a ese idiota.

- ¿Me llamaste imbécil a mí?

El hombre voltea y ambos se sorprenden al ver nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Hokage que tiene los ojos rojos, hinchados y llorosos.

Asahi pone a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza para que el Hokage no destierre a Daisuke por insultarlo.

- ¡Pero si es pequeño demonio que engendraste teme! –exclama sorprendido.

- ¿Daisuke? –Sasuke se inclina, bajándose los lentes y mirándolo sorprendido, entonces al ver a Asahi ahí entendió lo que pasa y ahora lo mira con lastima, si, él sabe lo que es ser arrastrado a ver esa clase de películas porque tu mujer las quiere ver.

- ¿Daisuke? –Itachi ahora es el que se inclina viéndolo sorprendido.

Daisuke se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, no solo el estúpido Hokage lo vio ahí sino también su padre y hermano, eso es humillante, seguro lo verán como un marica que se deja convencer por su novia para ver esas odiosas películas, pero que su padre no se atreva a burlarse menos Naruto, a esos dos bien que sus esposas los siguen obligando a ir a ver películas así, Naruto es aún más patético porque por lo que ve lloro también con ella y sospecha que esa clase de películas le gustan.

Aunque lo más raro aquí es…

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres viendo esta película? –Daisuke los mira con burla, él tiene justificación, su novia, la chica que se folla lo llevo ahí, ellos deben saber que si no hubiera ido ella se enoja con él y lo deja sin sexo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo le dure el coraje, y no piensa perder eso cuando apenas se lo ha empezado a dar desde antier.

Asahi también tiene curiosidad, ver a Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto en el cine, juntos y viendo una película de romance es raro.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Hace rato que se fueron! –exclama Itachi sacando el radio, se esperaron que salieran de la sala para ellos salir, tapándose la cara para que no los vieran, entonces cuando estaban por seguirlos apareció Daisuke. – ¿Dónde está el objetivo?... cambio.

- Se dirigen al norte… cambio.

Daisuke alza una de sus cejas realmente curioso por lo que están haciendo y Asahi se rasca la nuca confundida, tal vez están haciendo una misión o algo.

* * *

><p>Asahi está incrédula, nada de misión importante, solo vigilan a Kushina en su cita. Ahí están todos escondidos tras unos arbustos espiando a la pareja que esta frente a un pequeño riachuelo, aventando rocas, platicando de experiencias vividas en equipo y riendo.<p>

Jamás se imaginó que el Hokage tuviera tanto tiempo libre como para seguir a su hija en una cita, menos se imaginó que alguien como Sasuke se prestara para eso.

- No me gusta este escenario. –dice sombrío Naruto y por como se ve Itachi a él tampoco.

- Muñequita ve ahí y haz como que te los topas. –Daisuke le sonríe de forma encantadora a Asahi que le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¿Muñequita? –Naruto mira a Daisuke como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y este lo ignora.

Sasuke niega, siente pena ajena por como su hijo llama a su novia a la vez orgullo por su buena idea.

- Buena idea Daisuke. Quédate ahí Asahi-chan y no te le despegues, son amigas así que ponte a platicar con ella para que olvide que el pervertido está ahí. –Itachi mira serio a Asahi.

Naruto mira curioso a Asahi, no sabía que fuera amiga de su hija y por lo que entiende es novia de Daisuke también. Sospecha es la chica que Sasuke metió en su escuadrón para que vigile a Daisuke de la que le hablo la otra vez para que no la incluya en misiones al menos que sea muy necesaria.

- ¿Me están pidiendo que sea mal tercio? –pregunta incrédula.

- Si. –responden los tres varones, Sasuke solo asintió.

No, pues pidiéndoselo el Hokage quien la puede desterrar lo hará, además Sasuke le da miedo y él también quiere que lo haga.

Asahi mira al frente dispuesta a ir a hacer lo que le pidieron.

- Oigan ¿no parece que pretende besarla? –pregunta apuntando al frente y al instante Naruto e Itachi voltean tan rápido que antes no se dislocaron el cuello.

Ahí está el chico tomándola de la barbilla, mirándola de forma penetrante a los ojos, y Kushina mirándolo confundida.

- ¡Antes muerto! –Naruto sale de los arbustos haciendo que la pareja voltee.

- ¡Oto-san! –exclama sorprendida viendo como su padre se le echo encima a su amigo, haciéndolos rodar en el suelo para después ver como su padre lo agarra a golpes. –¡oto-san! –Kushina enojada esta por pararlo, pero alguien la toma de la mano y la jala, alza la mirada y se sorprende al ver la espalda de Itachi. – ¿Itachi-kun? –dice confundida, pero Itachi no voltea y se la lleva casi a rastras y ella como puede le sigue el paso.

- ¡Para que aprendas que…! –Naruto no termina su amenaza al divisar a su hija siendo secuestrada por Itachi lo que lo hace desencajar la mandíbula y soltar al moribundo chico que incluso le deformo la cara de tanto putazo. – ¡jodido mocoso aprovechado, no lo permitiré! –exclama furioso. – ¡no la salve de uno para lanzarla a uno peor!

- ¡Ataca Daisuke!

Daisuke y Sasuke salen de los arbustos y se le echan encima a Naruto, y el par de pelinegros comienzan a golpearlo, Naruto no se deja y también reparte madrazos. Se golpean, estiran el pelo y se muerden, es una lucha a muerte.

- ¡Suéltenme desgraciados montoneros, tengo que salvar a mi niña!

- ¡Dale con todo Daisuke, tiene el chakra del zorro!

- ¡Claro oto-chan!

Asahi se rasca la nuca mirándolos incrédula, ese es el Hokage y esos dos lo golpean como si quisieran matarlo, no lo entiende.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya y Minato observan desde su posición como Daisuke y Sasuke golpean a Naruto sin contemplación y este no dejándose también reparte madrazos, pero al ser dos contra uno y que uno de esos dos sea un rival a su nivel las lleva de perder.<p>

- ¿No intentaras seguir a Itachi? –Tatsuya mira a Minato, no traen el uniforme ANBU, visten como lo hacen comúnmente.

- ¿Me dejarías? –Minato lo mira divertido y Tatsuya sonríe de forma torcida. –claro que me detendrías. –comenta divertido. –Itachi-chan es la felicidad de Kushina-chan y conozco a Itachi-chan tan bien como para saber que le conviene. –Minato le guiña un ojo. –no quiero que me maten el viejo, ¿te unes? –Minato sonríe travieso.

- ¿Por qué no? –Tatsuya sonríe altanero, tener la oportunidad de golpear a Sasuke y Daisuke no se presenta siempre menos teniendo pretexto: salvar al Hokage es uno bueno y lo deja como un honorable y leal shinobi, capaz le suben más el sueldo, con eso de que será padre tiene que ahorrar más.

Ambos como si fueran clavadistas profesionales se tiran, uniéndose a la batalla haciendo que Asahi mire incrédula a esos dos que salieron de quien sabe dónde, al menos ayudan al Hokage, ya se le hacía que lo mataban. Intentar detenerlos antes que se maten le resulta imposible, admira a quien sea que consiga detener a esos locos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun? –pregunta Kushina extrañada, lleva rato jaloneándola sin decir nada y llevándola a quien sabe dónde.<p>

De pronto Itachi se detiene obligándola a detenerse.

- ¡Ibas a dejar que te bese! –reclama molesto, volteando todo su cuerpo a ella.

- ¿Ah? –Kushina lo mira sin entender.

- ¡Saliste con ese tipo e ibas a dejar que te bese!

- ¡No sé sobre que beso hablas y salgo con quien me da la gana! ¡Además la enojada debería ser yo, me jalas de la nada y antes de eso te enojas conmigo por la nada y me dejas botada! –le grita enojada porque él le esté gritando también.

Itachi sabe que está mal, pero esta tan enojado, ella salió con otro y no solo eso, estaba por besarla y ella se hace la desatendida.

- ¡Tenía derecho de enojarme, le dijiste a tu amiguito que somos amigos!

Kushina le dolió eso, él está enojado porque lo llamo amigo, ¿acaso ni una amiga es para él?

- ¡Eso somos, ¿no?!

Ambos se van acercando conforme se gritan hasta que la punta de sus pies toca la punta del pie del otro.

- ¡¿Acaso tú besas a tus mejores amigos?! –pregunta celoso.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama indignada y sus ojos se nublan. – ¿no te entiendo? Somos amigos ¿o no? –ya no grita y se muestra dolida. –tú me besas y no tienes mucho que terminaste con la mujer que te ibas a casar, ahora me dejas claro que el que te llame amigo te molesta. –ya no pudo retener las lágrimas y corren por sus mejillas. –no tienes derecho a jugar así con mis sentimientos. Yo siempre te he amado, no como amiga, siempre has sido mi todo, pero con tal de estar cerca de ti me conformaba con ser tu amiga, ahora ni eso quieres que sea.

Ya lo dijo y sintió un peso menos, si él ni su amigo quiere ser no vale la pena guardarse sus sentimientos.

Y a Itachi el coraje se le fue, se sorprendió por su declaración a la vez se le oprimió el pecho, ella siempre lo ha amado y él le platicaba de otra sin saber que eso la lastimaba, él hería a su pequeña Kushina sin darse cuenta, no se imagina lo doloroso que habrá sido para ella, y él cobardemente se iba a buscar a otras porque sentía que lo que sentía por ella estaba mal, se creía no correspondido e incluso un pervertido.

Ella aún era una niña cuando las hormonas en él despertaron y fantaseaba con ella, por eso se acostaba con otras buscándola a ella pero ninguna lo satisfacía, pensó que haciéndose novio de una de ellas conseguiría dejar de sentir lo que siente por ella, prefería amarrarse a una mujer que perder su amistad, temiendo que ella se alejara de él por sentir esos sentimientos cuando pensaba que ella sentía amistad, pero estuvo equivocado, ella le correspondía y él fue un puto cobarde que hirió a la persona que siempre ha amado.

Puede ver en su mirada el dolor que él ha provocado y no sabe cómo remediarlo, quisiera regresar el tiempo y borrar todo con Sayaka, con esas mujeres y solo ser de ella como ella se ha mantenido fiel a sus sentimientos cosa que él no hizo. Esperar a que creciera y sus deseos como sentimientos no fueran enfermos y prohibidos. No fue paciente y la hirió por eso, fue un cobarde y la lastimo.

- Lo siento. –Itachi la toma del rostro, sabe que eso no basta para recompensarla, no la merece, aun así él ahora que ha cruzado la línea que se sabe correspondido no piensa perderla, no importa cuánto le tome, la recompensara como sea.

Ya está, él la está rechazando, intento soltarse de su agarre pero él lo afianzo.

- Lo siento mucho Kushina-chan, no sabes cuánto siento haberte lastimado y ser tan imbécil para no notarlo. – ¡Jesús! Incluso él le enseño el anillo que le daría a Sayaka, fue tan imbécil para hacerlo, no se puede ni imaginar como ella se sintió, si ella le hubiera dicho que se casa seguro se hubiera matado, y en ese entonces no pensó que casándose él ella se casaría con otro, fue tan egoísta, tan ciego. –no tengo justificación. –Itachi pega su frente con la de ella y siente como sus dedos se mojan de esas lágrimas que él provoco, es un bastardo, se siente basura.

- No dig…

- Fui un cobarde. –él no la dejo continuar. –yo también siempre te he amado.

- ¿Pero tu…? –Kushina no puede terminar la frase, no le cree, simplemente no lo hace cuando él hace poco pensaba en casarse con otra, no se quiere ilusionar, ya no más.

- ¡Pensé estaba mal, solo fui un cobarde egoísta Kushina! –exclama arrepentido, dolido y culpable. –tú eras una niña y yo ya era adolecente, fantasear con una niña no estaba bien, me sentía enfermo. Sayaka fue un escape a lo que sentía por ti.

Kushina se sonrojo, lo conoce tan bien, él no sabe mentir… ¿él fantaseaba con ella? No se lo puede creer y su corazón traidor se ilusiono tan rápido con esas palabras, acelerándose al oírla.

- Ella era tan diferente a ti, pensé que así te olvidaría, no solo me sentía enfermo por fantasear con una niña sino que pensé que no me correspondías, que solo era tu amigo o alguien que admirabas. –Itachi frunce el ceño y ella entiende eso, estaba igual pero ella no busco a nadie para olvidarlo, ella no podía hacerlo porque para ella nadie era tan perfecto como él. –la cague y ella se embarazo, trataba de enmendar mi error casándome con ella. –eso si la sorprendió, no lo sabía. –yo estaba con ella sin saber que me usaba como yo la usaba a ella. –Itachi sonríe de forma seca, tal vez fue su forma de pagar el haber sido tan imbécil y aun le duele que su hijo nonato haya pagado el precio y eso lo hizo sentir tan culpable. –pero ella perdió al bebé y no pensaba decírmelo, sino hubiera sido por Daisuke me hubiera casado con ella sin saberlo hasta cuando sea muy tarde… y yo te hubiera perdido. –sorprendida es poco, se ha enojado y odia más a Sayaka. – enserio te amo Kushina-chan, dame una oportunidad y no volveré a lastimarte, te lo prometo.

Ese te amo lo quiso escuchar de sus labios siempre y ahora se lo está diciendo, y ella será una idiota por ilusionarse tan rápido, pero le cree, es lo que más quiere y su corazón también que palpita tan fuerte que parece que pronto se le saldrá del pecho.

Ella solo asintió dedicándole esa sonrisa tan sincera, cálida y brillante, y él siete que no la merece, pero hará lo que sea para ser digno de ella. ¿Cómo no amarla si es tan noble, tan cálida, tan linda y buena? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si es tan entregada y leal? Él es un estúpido con suerte por tener su corazón y no va a decepcionarla.

Itachi le sonrío levemente y unió sus labios con los de ella, besándola con toda la ternura que le es posible y ella le correspondió igual, siempre le ha correspondido igual y él fue tan pendejo para no notarlo. ¡Y joder! Como extrañaba besarla, pero esta vez lo hará bien, que no quede dudas de lo que son.

- ¿Aceptaras ser mi novia? –pregunta teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Si está en un sueño no quiere despertar, soñó con algo así desde que tiene memoria.

- Si. –responde tímida.

- Kushina-chan creo que deberías saber que soy muy celoso contigo. –le advierte antes de volverla a besar no dejándola preguntar a lo que se refiere.

Y él la beso con tanta necesidad y pasión que a ella se le dificulto seguirle el ritmo, pero lo intento y se entregó completamente a ese beso. Y mientras se besaban ella comprendió el porqué se enojó porque lo llamo amigo, él pensaba que por besarse eran algo más, como también se dio cuenta que él estaba celoso porque salió con Sora, eso la hizo sentir enternecida y emocionada, él la cela al grado de seguirla cuando sale con otro porque es la única manera que él haya salido de pronto, quiere chillar, gritar y bailar de la felicidad, es correspondida y no le importa el pasado mientras el presente y futuro sea con él.

- ¡Te amo Itachi-kun! –exclama al romper el beso, poniéndose de puntitas y rodeándole el cuello para después besarle los labios, le sorprendió, es la primera vez que ella toma la iniciativa.

Itachi aleja su rostro rompiendo el beso viéndola hacer un adorable puchero que lo enterneció y divirtió.

- Yo también te amo Kushina-chan. –le dice para después besarla, adorando el verla sonrojarse por sus palabras.

**Continuará**

**yesus! como ame ste cap, no leo y releo y no me canso de leerlo, inshe sasuke, naruto, itacho, daisuke, tatsuya y minato, juntos son una cura y un desmadre jajajajajjajajaja... lo dl cine y lo d los radios como me dio risa escribirlo jajajajajajaja**

**menoo ya kushina e itachi son novillos y de lo mas monos los canijos**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	16. ¿De dónde lo saco?

**¿De dónde lo saco?**

Seiki está desesperada. Tatsuya tarda y ella quiere su antojo con tanta necesidad que comienza a ponerse de malas. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir pastel de tomate a la una de la mañana?

La pelinegra se encuentra sentada en el sillón de la sala teniendo expresión de malas pulgas, sus brazos están cruzados y mira los infomerciales en la televisión. Solo viste una playera de Tatsuya y sus bragas.

La puerta principal fue tocada y ella se levantó de golpe, tal vez Tatsuya olvido sus llaves pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que llega con su antojo.

Al abrir la puerta ve a un hombre con capucha cargando una canasta y se oye el potente llanto de un infante provenir de la canasta.

- Cuida esta cosa un rato. –dice el encapuchado alzando el rostro dejando ver a Matsu con cara de fastidio y le extiende la canasta.

Seiki ensancha los ojos al ver un recién nacido ahí llorando a todo pulmón. ¡Joder! Que parece que tiene pocas horas de haber nacido, incluso puede ver la sabana manchada de sangre.

- No ha dejado de llorar desde que nació, todo el jodido camino de la arena a aquí aguantando su llanto. –dice con fastidio. –tu eres buena con esas cosas, cállala y cuídala un rato.

Seiki lo toma rápidamente y el pequeño se acurruco con ella como buscando calor, el bastardo lo traía solo con una manta y el pequeño está sucio de sangre y de más cosas, duras, como si nada más se lo haya traído nada más salió del vientre de su madre. Aun así nota el castaño claro del cabello que le cubre la cabecita, el bebé no deja de llorar, si ese imbécil se lo robo nada más la madre lo pario y lo trajo así todo el camino de la arena a la hoja debe estar muriéndose de hambre y frío, solo espera no le haya dado una pulmonía.

- ¿Dónde lo robaste? –pregunta sombría, está embarazada, su instinto maternal despierto, de solo pensar que un enfermo como él se roba a su bebito le dan ganas de matarlo y sino fuera porque carga al bebé lo haría.

- Tks… no me lo robe. Es mío, uno de mis espermas para ser más claro, mira, esta cagado a mí, al menos espero que haya sacado los ojos de esa mujer o sino de nada hubiera servido elegirla. –dice con fastidio, le duele la cabeza por aguantar el llanto de esa cosa todo el camino.

- ¿Y se lo quitaste a su madre? –pregunta más furiosa, podrá ser hijo de Matsu pero aun así no tenía derecho de robarlo.

- No, ella me lo dio. –Matsu frunce el ceño por tanta interrogación, pero necesita que cuide la cosa. –solo lo tuvo para dármelo.

Seiki frunce el ceño también, la mujer con la que tuvo al bebé está más loca y enferma que Matsu al entregárselo a él nada más pariéndolo, en especial por solo preñarse para dárselo.

- Mira tengo que hacer algo, cuida la cosa y te deberé dos ya con esta… regresare por él en unas horas o mañana en la mañana. –dice antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

No se puede negar, venga o no Matsu por él bebé, lo primero es cuidarlo y asegurarse que no está enfermo, ya después se encarga de hacer algo como llevárselo a los tíos de Matsu en la aldea para que ellos decidan qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru está con cara de completa flojera sentado en el sillón de la sala de Naruto quien lo recibió solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto? –Shikamaru lo mira serio, lo mando a llamar a estas horas y en su casa, debe ser algo urgente que necesito llamarlo de inmediato, y por lo que ve el rubio no tiene mucho que despertó.

- El ANBU que fue por ti me dijo que vieron a Matsu llegar a la aldea. –Naruto no quiso ni despertar a Ino para esto, pero necesita hablar de esto con su amigo.

- ¿Y? sabes que viene mucho desde que se convirtió en la mascota de Sasuke. –si lo despertó por eso lo mata, enserio lo mata valiéndole madre la flojera… ¡ah! Y que sea su Hokage.

- Con un bebé.

Eso sí lo sorprendió, ¿el sádico y enfermo de su sobrino con un bebé? ¿De dónde se lo robo y porque?

- Con lo raro que es capaz lo quiere para hacer alguna clase de ritual satánico o que se yo. –comenta Naruto serio, le preocupa el infante. –supongo no ha ido a tu casa.

- No. Cuando viene va a comer a veces pero duerme con alguna mujer que se liga, sabes como es. –Shikamaru se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Mande a ANBU a buscarlo, pero sabes que es listo y si no quiere que lo encuentren sabrá como hacerlo.

- Lo sé. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez. –cualquier cosa infórmame, yo haré lo mismo. –Shikamaru se pone de pie y Naruto asintió. –_prefiero no preocupar a Temari, si ella se entera lo buscara sin importar destruir los prostíbulos de la aldea en el proceso y no es que me moleste eso, sino que yo terminare pagando las reparaciones. _

* * *

><p>A su mujercita se le antojan cosas muy raras y asquerosas, pastel de tomate… ¿Dónde cojones hacen uno? Claro, en ninguna parte y ahí lo tienes amenazando al panadero de la aldea para que le haga un jodido pastel de tomate, por eso demoro y al fin llega a casa después de tres horas, salió a buscar el bendito antojo a las diez de la noche y regresa un poco pasadas de la una.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta el llanto de un bebé le invadió los oídos, sorprendiéndolo. No puede ser posible, Seiki apenas tiene los tres meses de embarazo.

Corre entrando a la casa, yendo a donde escucha el llanto, sube las escaleras y entra al baño viendo a Seiki bañar con absoluto cuidado a un recién nacido y vio una sábana manchada de sangre tirada en el suelo.

- Seiki. –la llama incrédulo no sabiendo que hacer, tenía entendido que nacen a los nueve meses, dos meses antes a lo mucho cuando son prematuros… ¿se alivió ella sola? ¿Cómo?

- Tatsuya. –lo llama al voltear a él.

- Traje el pastel. –dice alzándolo aun estando en una especie de shock. – ¿Qué fue?

Seiki parpadea para después reír.

- Es un niño pero no es el nuestro Tatsuya. –le dice divertida.

- ¿Ah? –Tatsuya camina hacia la bañera viendo mejor al infante que tiene una ligera cabellera castaña, es verdad, si fuera el de ellos tendría pelo negro, rosa a lo mucho si hereda los genes de su abuela. – ¿de quién es? Parece recién nacido.

- Lo es. –Seiki frunce el ceño. –no sé si está bien. Matsu lo trajo todo el camino a la aldea, de rato te cuento bien... necesito que vayas por oka-san para que lo revise. No lo quiero sacar y arriesgarlo a que le pase algo, también consigue leche que le podamos dar al bebé, oka-san sabrá de cual.

Tatsuya frunce el ceño, ¿qué hace Matsu con un recién nacido? ¿De dónde se lo robo? ¿Y qué quiere ese jodido enfermo con él? Las respuestas pueden esperar, debe ir por Sakura, él bebé no deja de llorar.

* * *

><p>En la esquina de un bar se encuentra Isae vistiendo provocativa, acorralada en la pared siendo besada y manoseada por un apuesto chico rubio, por su vestimenta y banda deja ver que es shinobi.<p>

Y ella no se queda atrás, también lo acaricia donde quiere, de hecho ya metió su mano en sus pantalones tocándole su erección.

- Me les uno. –le susurra Matsu al chico en el oído, sorprendiéndole, pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando es tumbado al suelo por un puñetazo.

- ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Matsu? –Isae lo mira sorprenda, tiene semanas sin verlo, de hecho desde esa vez y no quiere volverlo a ver, se lo dijo, pero se sorprende al ver que Matsu comienza a golpear a su conquista de esa noche sin contemplación alguna. – ¡déjale! –le grita intentándolo separar, ese enfermo seguro quiere meterla a uno de sus juegos, pero no entrara, ella termino toda relación con él si es que se le puede llamar eso a lo que tenían.

- Vaya que te conozco, sabía que estarías aquí cogiendo o apunto de coger. –dice indiferente, incluso sonando aburrido mientras no deja de golpear al chico, la gente del bar se comienza a amontonar para ver.

- Imbécil. –ya le arruino la noche, así que toma su bolso y camina hacia la salida del bar.

Matsu le da un último golpe al chico y se pone de pie, lamiéndose la sangre de los nudillos.

- Esa que te besabas y tocabas es mi puta, acércate de nuevo a ella y disfrutare torturarte. –Matsu sonríe angelical estremeciendo al chico que tiene la cara llena de golpes y sangre.

Sin más Matsu camina de lo más tranquilo hacia la salida del bar, la conoce bien. Como él le arruino la noche con solo verlo seguro regresara a su departamento.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tiene mueca de fastidio, no iba a dejar a Sakura irse sola pasando media noche con Tatsuya, así que la acompaño. Se encuentra sentado en el sillón de una pieza de la sala de su hija, con dolor de cabeza ante el chamaco que su mascota se robó—<em>Seiki ya les explico lo que paso—<em> viendo como Sakura usa su chakra para curarlo o checarlo, no sabe, pero el mocoso no deja de chillar.

Sakura le trajo algo de ropa que tenía guardada de Mikoto, así que trae un mameluco rosa, y su esposa mira a ese mocoso de esa forma maternal con la que ella mira a los infantes.

- Ya tuviste cuatro Sakura… ¿quieres más? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida, si ella quiere más le hará más, no será sacrificio.

- No digas tonterías, ya hasta abuela seré… con cuatro tengo. –le dice divertida.

Seiki entra a la sala teniendo un biberón preparado. Sakura le dijo a Tatsuya que compre uno también, ellos aún no tienen cosas para el bebé, quieren que pase más tiempo. Y Tatsuya carga una bandeja con tazas con café.

- ¿Cómo está? –pregunta Seiki acercándose a su madre.

- Solo esta hambriento, es fuerte. Mira que soportar todo un viaje en las condiciones que me dijiste lo trajo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –enserio, ¿qué piensa?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –dice Sasuke con fastidio.

- Porque siempre anda atrás de ti cuando viene.

- Y yo lo ignoro… bueno, a veces lo dejo ayudarme a torturar. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Tome Sakura-san. –Tatsuya le extiende una taza con café.

- Gracias. –Sakura le entrega el bebé a Seiki. –dale la leche cariño, veras como la toma y se duerme. –Seiki asintió tomando el bebé.

Tatsuya tomo una taza de café también y dejo la de Sasuke en la mesa de centro, si lo quiere que lo tome, él no se la dará.

* * *

><p>Nada más abrió la puerta de su departamento y Matsu la empujo adentro, sorprendiéndola, no sabía que la estaba siguiendo. Y todavía el bastardo brusco la tira al suelo haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.<p>

- ¡Aléjate enfermo! –exclama golpeándolo, arañándolo, pero claro lo conoce bien, eso le gusta a él.

Matsu le alzo el vestido y con su otra mano se desabrocho el pantalón para después sacarse su dura verga.

- No te atrevas. –le dice amenazante cuando sintió que le rompe las bragas.

- Eres mi puta y te tengo cuando quiero. –le dice tranquilo uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Isae apretó sus labios pero abrió la boca gritando de dolor cuando él entro en ella, no estaba húmeda y duele, incluso arde, le recordó a aquella vez, su primera vez que él no paraba, que seguía por más que le suplicaba y ella tan ingenua, tan idiota, le creyó después cuando le dijo que la ama, cuando se disculpó, fue estúpida. Esa sensación de sentirse patética, basura e inservible se intensifico.

Matsu gruñe, duele, su verga duele deliciosamente donde ella no está húmeda y se topó con esa mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento en ella que lo excito más. Y entro completamente en ella, penetrándola, una y otra vez. Ella sigue con esa mirada de la cual no aparta sus ojos, adora esa mirada en ella.

- Para Yoru. –lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y ella tiene la mirada perdida.

Eso fue suficiente para parar su libido, ella no sufre de dolor por él, ese dolor él no se lo está causando, brusco sale de ella, su verga dejo de estar dura y se puso de pie, metiendo su verga dentro de los pantalones y abrochándolos.

- Yo no soy Yoru. –le dice sombrío. –no soy tu amado y odiado Yoru. –ella se hizo ovillo y lo ignoro, sigue con la mirada perdida, pensando en él y eso lo enfureció aún más, quiere matarle pero esa jodida sensación no lo deja. –más te vale no salir de aquí. –dice dándole la espalda y sale del departamento, azotando la puerta, dejándola ahí pérdida en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Matsu está en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana de la habitación de Seiki, la cual está dormida con la cosa acostada alado de ella también durmiendo y usando ropa rosada. Siendo sigiloso se acerca a ella, sabe que no debe despertarla o seguro como reflejo lo mata, esa mujer es peligrosa y sabe que debe ser cuidadoso con ella y ahora le debe dos putos favores.<p>

Mira la cosa con desagrado, nunca quiso hijos, no le gustan los mocosos y ahora tiene uno por ella, la odia por eso, por hacerlo sentir cosas que no quiere y hacerlo hacer cosas que jamás quiso hacer.

Toma la cosa sin delicadeza alguna, pero como sabe que esas cosas son delicadas sino le tomas la cabeza tuvo precaución de tomársela.

Cuando se enderezo el filo de una espada le rosa el costado derecho de su cuello, mira de reojo viendo a Tatsuya atrás de él teniendo esos jodidos ojos que detesta.

- Déjalo donde estaba y lárgate. –le susurra amenazante.

- La cosa es mía y no me iré sin ella. –responde en un susurro, zafarse de Tatsuya sería un milagro, si Seiki se le une ese milagro no existirá, menos teniendo la cosa.

- Déjalo donde estaba. –Tatsuya hizo presión cortándole e hizo mueca de asco al oír su gemido de placer.

- Venga, ya tendrás el tuyo, ¿para qué quieres esta cosa?

- ¿Para que la quieres tú? –le da asco que se dirija como cosa hacia su propio hijo.

- Lo llevare con su madre.

Tatsuya frunce el ceño, no sabe si creerle.

- Tatsuya, déjale ir, ANBU lo siguen.

Ambos miran hacia la cama viendo a Seiki adormilada con el pelo echo maraña como siempre cuando se despierta, cuando Tatsuya la ve así mas mona no se le puede hacer y gruñe porque no es el único que la está viendo.

- Si, ANBU me siguen y se aseguraran que lo lleve con su madre, ahora deja me llevo la cosa. –dice con fastidio, sabía que llamaría la atención entrando a la aldea en medio de la noche y con un llorón mocoso.

- Tks. –Tatsuya quita su espada. –la leche está en la cocina. –le dice con fastidio, de perdido que ahora lo alimente, el camino a la arena es largo.

- No la necesito. –dice desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- ¿Enserio Seiki? –Tatsuya la mira incrédulo.

- ANBU lo siguen, no dejaran que le haga nada. –Seiki bosteza. –ven Tatsuya. –Seiki estira sus brazos hacia él como una mocosa extendiendo sus brazos para que los carguen.

Tatsuya suspira con pesadez y se arrodilla en la cama dejando que ella le rodee el cuello con los brazos, y le dé un beso en los labios cayendo dormida al instante.

- Seiki creo que no estabas en tus cávales al pedirme eso. –piensa incrédulo al verla, seguro hablaba entre sueños, pero ¿cómo supo de los ANBU?... con los años que tiene con ella a veces le sorprende y no la entiende.

Con cuidado la acostó en la cama acostándose a su lado y ella se acurruco con él. Le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>Isae tiene el cabello empapado y solo viste bragas y sostén. Está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con los pies flexionados, teniéndolos encima del sillón, apoya sus brazos en las rodillas y una de sus manos sostiene una cerveza, mientras el otro un cigarro a medio acabar. Su mirada esta pérdida al frente, odia a ese bastardo por hacerle recordar a esa basura, ya tiene suficiente con recordarle por ella misma o al ver a Tatsuya en la calle como para que ahora él se lo recuerde.<p>

- No quiero verte más. –dice con rencor.

- Qué pena porque seguirás viéndome.

Isae voltea y su mirada de odio se fue al verlo con un bebé en brazos mientras cierra la puerta con un pie. Él se acercó a ella, a la cual todo el coraje se le ha ido al ver al infante.

- Tómalo, ya no soporto tenerlo en brazos. –dice asqueado.

Isae rápidamente apaga el cigarro y deja la cerveza en la mesa de centro, tomando con absoluto cuidado al bebé, y se le quedo viendo maravillada, es tan bonito, tan pequeño, con su cabecita adornándole cabello castaño. No puede evitar mirar embelesada a los bebés y recordar el que nunca tuvo, el que tanto deseo y se le oprime el pecho, provocándole un nudo en la garganta. Lo observo mejor notando que… incrédula mira a Matsu que está sentado alado de ella viéndose fastidiado.

- Se parece a ti. –dice sorprendida.

- Tenía mucha probabilidad de ello después de todo mi esperma lo hizo con ayuda de un ovulo. –dice indiferente. –al parecer mi sangre fue más fuerte que la de esa zorra… al menos espero que saque el color de ojos de esa inútil.

- ¿Y su madre?—puede notar que es un recién nacido, no debería estar separado de su madre.

Matsu voltea a ella y la toma de la barbilla.

- Tú serás su madre si aceptas mis términos. –le dice de lo más tranquilo como si fuera un tema normal.

- No estoy para bromas. –le dice molesta, evito gritar para no despertarlo.

- Ni yo… aunque parezca una broma que le haya hecho un hijo a una pendeja y dejara que lo tuviera. –dice con asco e Isae lo fulmina con la mirada. –serás mi puta de nuevo, esta vez exclusivamente… solo cojeras y te acostaras conmigo cuando quiera, donde quiera a la hora que quiera y harás cualquier fantasía que tenga o cualquier cosa que te pida en el sexo, entonces esa cosa será tuya. No te quiero ver cogiendo, besándote o coqueteando con otros o te lo quitare sin dudar. –le dice sombrío e Isae está sorprendida por lo que ese enfermo dice, lo sabía loco pero no pensó que tanto.

- ¿Le has quitado un hijo a su madre para eso? –pregunta mirándolo con desprecio, ella que ya perdió al suyo sabe lo que se siente y no le desea eso a nadie.

- No le he quitado nada a nadie. La pendeja que lo creo conmigo y lo pario me lo vendió, acepto tenerlo a cambio de dinero… no, más bien acepto hacerlo a cambio de dinero. No quiso ni verlo cuando lo pario, estaba tan asqueada por esa cosa como yo. –dice con indiferencia e Isae está enojada, no con él, lo conoce, sino con esa mujer, ella puede tener hijos y no sabe apreciarlo.

- _Yo te cuidare y protegeré, seré mas madre para ti que la que te pario. –_dice mirando con ternura al bebé. –acepto. –hará lo que sea para proteger al bebé en sus brazos, él es hijo de una mujer que no desea hijos y ella es una mujer que desea hijos, desde que vio a ese bebé despertó un instinto de protección y ternura en ella, y ya lo ama como si fuera suyo. No importa que le venda su alma al diablo, por ese bebé que tanto anhelo hará lo que sea, es suyo y lo cuidara y protegerá con su vida.

Matsu sonríe satisfecho. Y la volvió a tomar de la barbilla para que deje de ver a esa cosa y lo vea a él, para después acercar su rostro al de ella.

- Tengo meses sin cogerte, quiero hacerlo ya y esta vez será por el culo… sabes lo que me gusta, espero no hayas tirado nuestros juguetes. –le dice provocativo sobre los labios.

Ella no quiere apartarse del bebé, quiere cargarlo y mirarlo más, es madre, al fin lo es, no lo tuvo ella, no tiene su misma sangre pero ese bebé es suyo. E hizo un trato para que sea suyo.

- Los tire, mañana compro nuevos… no te preocupes sabré como ingeniármelas. –le dice indiferente y él sabe que ella sabrá como hacerlo, es muy ingeniosa por eso le gusta aún más que las demás. –deja lo acuesto donde no se despierte por los ruidos que haremos y preparo la habitación. –está ansiosa, mañana ira a comprarle cosas, le acomodara su habitación, ya quiere ponerle ropita de niño.

Matsu se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

- Otra cosa más, ya no pensaras en Yoru, el padre de tu hijo soy yo.

Ella no sabe cómo él conoce el nombre del que mato a su bebé nonato y no le importa, Yoru la marco pero Matsu le está dando el mejor regalo del mundo a cambio de jugar con su cuerpo y siente un precio justo.

- Cuenta con ello. –Isae le sonríe levemente, quiere ya ir a acostar al bebé para verlo un poco más, cuando Matsu acabe de disfrutar su cuerpo ella ira a ver a esa pequeña bola de carne más tiempo.

Matsu une sus labios con los de ella dándole un fogoso beso que ella respondió de la misma forma, será la amante perfecta para él, la puta perfecta, todo con tal de que no le quite al bebé. Él le ha dado el mejor regalo de todos y ella lo recompensara por ello.

El beso se cortó por falta de aire e Isae se puso de pie. Matsu la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

- _Te di lo que más has anhelado, más te vale satisfacerme aún más de lo que ya lo hacías._

* * *

><p>Ya ha amanecido y Naruto se encuentra en la cocina con Ino, hablando muy quedito y estando muy juntos. Naruto no quiere que Kushina los oiga por si se despierta.<p>

- ¿Enserio no sabes si Isae-chan tiene alguna relación con ese loco? –pregunta serio.

- Te he dicho que no Naruto. –dice exasperada.

- Entonces ¿porque llevo ese niño con Isae y se quedó a dormir ahí? –pregunta serio, los ANBU le avisaron y no se han apartado manteniéndolo vigilado por si sale. –Él no le conviene Ino, y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por culpa de un bastardo.

- ¿Crees que yo no quiero eso? –pregunta indignada. –no sé porque ese loco llevo a ese niño con Isae. –Ino frunce el ceño, ella mejor que nadie sabe el anhelo de su hija por ser madre.

- No sé de donde saco ese niño. Lo llamare a mi oficina nada más llegando a ella pero dudo que me diga la verdad, tal vez a Sasuke…

- Yo hablare con Isae, a ver que sabe ella. –le dice seria y el rubio asintió.

- Si lo está ayudando en algo raro intenta hacerla entrar en razón… sabes de lo que ella es capaz por un hombre que ama. –Naruto suspira con pesadez, Isae hizo que perdiera su completa confianza en ella, aun así la quiere y se preocupa porque no vuelva a salir herida como hace nueve años.

- Hablare con ella. Tenemos mejor relación y confianza que hace nueve años. –Ino le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro. –no te preocupes, yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ella entre en razón y no salga herida de nuevo, es lo que menos quiero. –Naruto asintió.

- Me voy. –Naruto le da un apasionado beso que ella respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Isae se levantó muy temprano para conseguir biberones, leche y pañales. Y ahora se encuentra sentada en el sillón dándole biberón al bebé que no deja de mirar maravillada.<p>

- Eres un niño muy tranquilo y glotón Tenshi. –le dice amorosa al niño. –De rato saldremos, iremos a comprarte mucha ropa y juguetes, también más cosas para tu recamara, no la pasaremos el día ocupados haciendo de tu cuarto perfecto. –Isae le sonríe cariñosa. –invitaremos a la abuela, adora ir de compras y la tía Kushina también, ellas seguro nos ayudaran a elegir cosas muy bonitas… ¿quieres conocer a la abuela y a tu tía?

- No sé porque le hablas, no te entiende.

Isae alza la mirada viendo a Matsu cambiado y bañado, ni cuenta se había dado que ya estaba levantado.

- No regresare como hasta dentro de dos días. –Matsu camina hacia ella y la toma de la barbilla. –viviré aquí dentro de dos días.

Isae ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Por q…?

- Más te vale no darle tu cuerpo a otro en estos dos días, ya sabes lo que haré si lo haces. –Matsu se inclina, acercando su rostro hasta que sus narices se rosen.

- No lo haré. –le dice con fastidio, golpeándole la muñeca para que la suelte e inclinando su rostro hacia el pequeño para seguir contemplándolo, ella solo se acostaba con otros para llenar un poco el vacío, ya no necesita acostarse con nadie ahora que tiene a ese pequeño con ella, ese vacío él lo ha llenado completamente.

Isae gime de dolor cuando él le estiro el cabello obligándola a alzar su rostro hacia arriba.

- Más te vale o me llevo a esa cosa lejos de ti. –su tono de voz como expresión es indiferente.

- No le llames cosa, se llama Tenshi. –le dice molesta y teniendo el ceño fruncido. –y no te preocupes, no haré nada que haga que me quites a Tenshi.

- ¿Tenshi? –Matsu ríe entre dientes mostrando burla. –lo has nombrado de una forma de lo más ridícula… Akuma me gusta más.

- ¡Sera Tenshi! –exclama molesta, porque ese niño es eso para ella: su pequeño ángel.

- Como quieras, como lo nombres me viene sin importancia, pero… —Matsu rosa sus labios con los de ella en forma provocativa. –su apellido será Sabaku, de esa forma podré quitártelo si no cumples nuestro trato.

- ¡Deja de amenazarme! ¡Ya te dije que cumpliré al pie de la letra tus requisitos para que Tenshi se quede siempre conmigo! –exclama enojada.

Matsu sonríe tétrico para después sacar su lengua, lamiéndole los labios, Isae los entreabrió dejando que meta su lengua, respondiendo el brusco y apasionado beso sin cerrar los ojos como él, teniendo ambos su mirada puesta en el otro.

- Nuestros juguetes, yo me encargare de conseguir nuevos y mejores. –le dice al separarse, mostrándose jocoso.

Matsu le suelta el cabello y se endereza, y camina hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió Ino que estaba por tocar se sorprende al verlo. Matsu le sonríe angelical y se hace a un lado para que pase. Ino sin saber cómo reaccionar solo entro y Matsu salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Oka-san! –exclama Isae emocionada, quería que ella conociera a su hijo y ella está ahí.

Isae dejo de darle la mamila ya que se ha terminado su leche y la coloca en la mesa, para después acomodar al niño para que pueda eructar.

- ¡Ven, conoce a tu nieto! –dice emocionada.

- ¿Nieto? –Ino está muy sorprendida. – ¿ese es el niño con el que llego Matsu-kun a la aldea?... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué te trajo un niño? ¿Se lo robo?

- Una por una oka-san, siéntate.

Ino puede notar muy feliz a su hija, tanto como tenia años sin verla, de hecho no la ve así de feliz desde que era pequeña y Sai aún estaba con ella. No quiere quitarle la felicidad a su hija que ese niño le ha traído, sabe que si se lo quitan ella podría romperse mucho más y no desea eso, no importa cómo, la ayudara a conservar a ese niño.

Ino camino hacia el sillón y se sentó alado de su hija que le paso al bebé que Ino cargo con cuidado.

- Aun no eructa. –le advierte e Ino asintió, observándolo. –Tenshi te presento a tu abuela. –la forma tan orgullosa en que dijo eso conmovió a Ino.

- ¿Le has puesto Tenshi?... que nombre tan bonito. –Ino le sonríe a su hija que amplía su sonrisa.

- Él es mi pequeño angelito.

Ino quiere llorar, su hija se ve tan ilusionada y feliz, la ayudara en lo que sea, no sabe como pero no dejara que nadie le quite ese niño que ella ya considera su nieto.

- Soy muy joven para ser abuela, pero bueno. –comenta juguetona. – ¡Isae, mi nieto es muy bonito hija! –exclama maravillada.

- ¿Verdad? Se parece a ese loco, lo que sea de cada quien es muy apuesto y mi hijo lo será también. –Isae no puede borrar su sonrisa, había olvidado lo que es sentirse así.

- ¿Entonces es su hijo? –Ino se muestra muy curiosa, quiere saber lo que pasa.

- Si.

- Cuéntame que paso hija… ¿Con quién él lo tuvo? ¿Por qué te lo ha traído a ti? ¿Desde cuando tienes una relación con él? –Ino no sabe lo que pasa, si ese hombre tuvo un niño con otra solo para dárselo a Isae puede que lo haya hecho porque la ama en verdad, aunque sea una forma bizarra de demostrarlo al quitarle su hijo a otra mujer.

- Bueno… desde hace cinco años teníamos una relación liberal. Él por su lado, yo por el mío, cada quien tenía aparte las parejas que quisiera pero aun así nos acostábamos cuando nos veíamos. –Ino la escucha atenta, sabe que su hija se acuesta con chicos sin tener relación alguna, no le dice nada por eso porque sabe que es su forma de llenar ese vacío que ella siente. –no se con quién lo tuvo, imagino que con una mujer de su aldea. –Isae se soba la barbilla pensativa.

Ino alza ambas cejas al ver que a ella no le importa que él haya tenido un hijo con otra, no sabe si su hija es muy liberal, lo quiere por lo menos un poco pero no parece amarlo, de hecho habla de él como si no le importara.

- Solo sé lo que me dijo: que le pago a esa mujer para que tenga un hijo con él. –Isae frunce el ceño al recordar lo que le dijo de esa mujer. –dijo que ella no lo quiso ni ver cuando nació oka-san, que lo desprecia. –no dirá que Matsu tampoco lo quiere, desde ahora tendrán algo así como una relación y no quiere que su madre se preocupe de más al saber lo bastardo que es Matsu. –ella solo quería el dinero que Matsu le dio por tenerlo… decidimos tener una relación más formal, vivirá conmigo dentro de dos días. –Isae le sonríe de oreja a oreja a su madre, mas ella no sabe si esta también feliz porque Matsu vivirá con ella o solo porque viviendo él con ella la hará madre de Tenshi.

- _Aunque pareciera como si él solo haya tenido a ese niño para dárselo a Isae… creo que a su manera ama a mi hija… con que la siga haciendo así de feliz no me importa los medios que use. –_Ino le sonríe a su hija nuevamente. –entiendo cariño, pues felicidades y espero les vaya muy bien, que sean felices los tres juntos.

- Tenshi está conmigo, es seguro que seré feliz.

- Cariño ¿estás segura que la mujer que lo tuvo no lo querrá reclamar? –pregunta seria, no quiere que su hija pase por eso.

- Tengo ese miedo, pero Matsu me dijo anoche que no piense en esa mujer, la madre de Tenshi soy yo. –eso es verdad, él se lo dijo cuándo lo dejo satisfecho anoche y le pregunto eso mismo. –me aseguro que esa mujer jamás reclamara a Tenshi.

- Y si lo hace la matamos. –comenta divertida e Isae ríe, se imagina la cara de su padre cuando lo vea. –tu padre seguro se quedara de piedra al saber que ya es abuelo. –comenta divertida. –y Kushina se emocionara por tener otro sobrino, el cual está vistiendo de rosa, este niño necesita un guardarropa.

- ¡Eso pensé oka-san! ¡Vamos por Kushina para ir de compras, necesitamos muchas cosas para Tenshi!

- Madre y abuela consintiéndote y mimándote, espero no te echemos a perder. –Ino mira al pequeño que tiene la carita apoyada en su hombro mientras ella le da leves palmadas en la espalda para que eructe.

- ¡Y después vamos a que tus dos abuelos te conozcan Tenshi! –Isae se acerca y le da un tronado beso en la mejilla.

- Pocos días de nacido y ya tendrás tu primer día pesado Tenshi-kun. –comenta divertida Ino.

- De hecho solo tiene un día de nacido oka-san, nació ayer. –Isae le sonríe amigable, eso le dijo Matsu cuando le pregunto anoche también, y es que ella debe saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Ino ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Y lo trajo así todo el camino de la arena a Konoha? –pregunta sorprendida y alterada. –tengo que hacerle un chequeo Isae, no haya contraído alguna infección o enfermedad. –dice preocupada e Isae ensancha los ojos, no pensó en eso.

- ¡Hazlo oka-san! –exclama preocupada.

* * *

><p>Cuando Matsu entra a la oficina de Naruto suspira con pesadez al ver a su tío ahí, ambos mirándolo serios.<p>

- ¿Me mandaste a llamar? –pregunta indiferente después de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está el niño con el que viniste? –al grano va Shikamaru y lo mira serio.

- Con su madre. –Matsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Según llegaste con ese niño, por lo que no es de la aldea y los ANBU que te ha seguido no te han visto salir del departamento de Isae en toda la noche. –Naruto lo mira serio, incluso su mirada es afilada, si ese mocoso se está metiendo con Isae y pretende lastimarla, él lo mata.

- Bueno suegro adoptivo, no era la forma en que queríamos que te enteraras pero ni modo. –comenta dramático y sonriendo juguetón, haciendo que Naruto frunza el ceño y Shikamaru suspire con pesadez. –Isae y yo tenemos una relación, de hecho hablare con mi tío porque ya no viviré en la aldea, pretendo vivir aquí, así que tienes a este excelente shinobi a tus servicios a partir de dos días. –Matsu hace como si se quitara un sombrero ante él, en un gesto galante.

- ¿Cómo que tienes una relación con Isae? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no lo sabíamos? –Naruto lo taladra con la mirada.

- Hace algunos años. –Matsu agita una mano restándole importancia y sus dos oyentes entrecierran los ojos, Matsu los últimos tres años viene mucho a la aldea y de la nada. –no lo sabían porque lo manteníamos en secreto. –Matsu le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Shikamaru no le cree del todo, conoce a su sobrino y sabe lo promiscuo que es, no se cree que se esté amarrando a una sola mujer.

- ¿Y el niño?

- Fui con la cigüeña jefa para traérselo a Isae, se parece a mí pero veras como saca los ojos de Isae. –Matsu sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¿Me crees estúpido? –Naruto se le ha hinchado una vena en la frente.

- Si. –Matsu amplía su sonrisa.

Shikamaru rápidamente atrapa la sombra de Naruto que estaba por echársele encima a Matsu para matarlo. Si deja que Naruto lo mate, Temari lo mata a él, aparte que no quiere oír los gemidos pervertidos de Matsu mientras es masacrado.

- ¡Suéltame Shikamaru o juro te destierro! –se queja Naruto molesto y Shikamaru hace como que no lo oye.

- Le mande un mensaje a Gaara para que investiguen a ese bebé Matsu, te creo capaz de robarlo, así que más te vale me digas la verdad o iré ahora mismo a casa de Isae por ese niño y lo llevare yo mismo a la arena. –le dice serio Shikamaru y Matsu chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Cómo puedo robarme a mi propio hijo? –pregunta rodando los ojos, sorprendiéndolos. –y su madre es Isae, ya se los dije…

- Isae no pue…

- La mujer que lo pario murió al darlo a luz, era una pendeja pobretona y enferma. Tu puedes confirmar esa historia en la arena, si quieres ven conmigo y te llevo a donde vivía. –dice mirando a Shikamaru con indiferencia. –iré ahora mismo a arreglar mi traslado a Konoha.

- ¡Ja! No lo aceptare. –Naruto lo mira altanero.

- Que lastima, Isae se encariño ya con mi hijo, hasta lo nombro Tenshi. –dice con pesar aunque esa mirada burlona y sonrisa angelical dicen lo contrario. –al ser su padre tiene que estar conmigo y seguro ella…

- Matsu. –Shikamaru lo mira con advertencia. –Isae es hija de mi mejor amiga, no la metas en tus sádicos juegos.

- Y es como mi hija mocoso, no te conviene hacerme enojar y créeme, me enojare mucho si pretendes herirla.

- Ella no sufrirá si acepta mi traslado Hokage-sama, tío. –Matsu amplía su sonrisa angelical haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- Bien. –Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna. –tu ganas… pero una sola lagrima de sufrimiento que Isae derrame por tu culpa, y olvidare de quien eres hijo, te matare con mis propias manos. –los ojos de Naruto están rojos de la furia y Matsu tuvo que admitir que esa expresión y mirada quita la imagen de idiota que tenia de él.

- ¿Y? ¿vas a ir conmigo tío? –Matsu mira con inocencia a su tío.

- Has acertado. –Shikamaru bosteza aflojerado.

- Con permiso Hokage-sama. –Matsu nuevamente simula quitarse un sombrero ante él y da media vuelta.

Naruto mira a Shikamaru que simplemente asintió, lo mantendrá vigilado e investigara si lo que dijo Matsu es verdad.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajjjaaj ese matsu, solo sacando canas verdes y como habran visto es un buen mentiroso, ni como saber cual es su verdadera historia**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
